See the Light
by YumenoJigen
Summary: Adventures, humor, demons, drama, friendship, romance... and a bit of angst. When returning to the Ningenkai after a few years in the Makai, Akari stops by Koenma's and fails to catch 3 thieves. And so, she'll be forced to help and accompany the newly appointed Spirit Detective, Yusuke Urameshi on his missions. OC inserted in canon story :)
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: a very, very old story. I'm rather dissatisfied with the first few chapters (pretty cliché and not very nicely written) but couldn't bring myself to change them much as they link me to my past. Same for some ideas in the later chapters. Sorry about that. It does get better with time though.**

**As usual, the OC is inserted in the canon story and basically follows the anime/manga. **

**And as usual: all original Yu Yu Hakusho characters, plots, settings and so on belong to Togashi Yoshihiro-sama and other rightful owners. I'm not one of those of course (well, no duh). But the OC and oc-related ideas belong to me. This fanfiction is purely for entertainement and I don't get anything from it. **

* * *

><p><strong>File 01: So much for a come back gift<strong>

That was the end. Three years. She had been away for three long years. And now, she was returning as promised. Those three years had been the time limit given to her, the essential precondition for her being permitted to leave. Now she had to return home, return to school (strings would be pulled to allow her back into the system) and at least safely graduate from junior high. However, those three years had not seemed that long to her. In exchange for the protection of a certain object, she was granted the right freely move between the realms. And she had been travelling in the Makai (Demon World). As a human it has been rather difficult to say the least but she had something to achieve and for that she had to always get stronger and stronger. If she won, she lived, if she lost she died. That was exactly what she wanted and needed. Always seeking those stronger than her and winning. And still, many times, she had lost. But she had been lucky enough to stumble upon opponents who took an interest in her potential. She lost and learned, although she hated relying on things as incertain as luck or other people. They tended to disappear right when you needed them, sometimes regardless of anyone's will.

She was now fifteen, and a lot more powerful. But of course her dear grand-ma certainly was still going call her stupid, weakling and things like that upon her return. Evil grand-ma… The girl growled and scowled deeply. That rotten old hag may be the great Genkai but still. Well, that was nothing unusual. Displays of affection between them had always been colorful or violent. They greeted, identified each other and communicated through confrontation. That was the kind of thing that made you want to leave and in the same time made you feel right at home. The night breeze couldn't even calm her as she flicked away her mid-back pink hair in annoyance, remembering the four years of hell… errr… training she had with her when her parents died - she was still amazed she didn't complain that much – and she was also thinking about what would await her upon her return.

But before the young human could go further in her curses, her keen hearing was able to catch a faint sound, like a scream, a scream of pain. And it was coming from Koenma's vault. She smirked. A little fun before going to greet that binky breath and give him her report... A perfect occasion to test herself. Save people? That's only a side-effect. She took off running and arrived there not a few minutes later seeing guards on the ground. She went in trying to catch their scent. They must have been really strong, and well organized to have broken in the vault like that, meaning she had to be reasonably careful. She ran soundlessly, her golden eyes trying to pierce the darkness, until she heard two, no, three sets of footsteps coming her way. She quickly hid in a corner and waited a few seconds before jumping out in the middle of the way and firing non-stop with her own spirit gun for ten seconds down. But she had kept her power to a minimum. She didn't want to kill, just test and have fun. When the smoke cleared three men were standing there. They had a number of more or less severe cuts and bruises and their clothes were tattered. Being now used to darkness she could see a bishounen, rather tall, about her age with long red hair and green eyes, he had a whip in his hand covered with thorns. This guy must have power over plants and judging by the rosy scent emanating from him, rose was his favourite one. The next one wasn't so bad either, though on the contrary he was kinda ….small, with cold red eyes and gravity defying hair. She would have laughed if his bloodied sword and his power didn't tell her to keep quiet. The last one was really ugly and muscular. And he stinked. From what she could see they had stolen three artefacts: a mirror, a sword and a sphere-like thingy. She didn't know what these things could do but she knew they were here for a good reason and must not leave this place. Her mind was racing with all kinds of thoughts but of course she wouldn't dare show any emotion.

"I don't know who you are and I don't care but you really should put these things back in place."

"You think you can beat us little girl? You're human and alone and we're three powerful demons! But if you bow and call us master we might take you as our first slave." Ugly said laughing stupidly.

The girl sighed before punching him in the jaw not a second later sending him flying backward, stopping in the same time the sword coming at her neck. Her spirit energy shielding her like a three-centimetres armor. She smirked at the red-eyed demon quickly breaking his blade with her hand and kicking him in the guts.

She then burned the plants aiming at her engulfing them in her breath of fire. She could then the sword freak's attacks but she was unable to prevent a thorny whip from making a gash on her arm. She landed safely a few meters away, and immediately went to attack again but fell on one knee gasping clutching her chest in pain, spitting out blood, she suddenly had trouble to breath. She glanced at her arm to see that her injury had taken a weird color. Damn that bishi boy, the thorns must have been poisoned. And it was taking effect way too quickly to her liking. Drunk on her own power, she had not expected to encounter such a smart one immediately upon her return and she had been careless. Knowing it would be too dangerous to try close combat with these guys in her current state if they covered for each other, she decided to try another thing. Since they had a big perimeter, especially flower boy, there was only one thing she could do.

"So what little girl? We're too much for you?" The stupid gorilla said smugly. He had finally recovered from her initial attack.

"Why did you fight us? You have nothing to do with it." Bishi boy asked. His voice was firm but she knew he didn't want to fight her. Not like Grumpy-kun.

"Hn, I say we just kill her and go. She's wasting our time."

"Well I fight you because the owner of this vault is a friend of mine. I doubt you plan on using these things for a good reason. And I wanted a lil fight. But don't think too high of yourselves. You only got me because one of you can use his brain. But I'm not done yet!" She chuckled and shouted, throwing at them the strong wind attack she had been preparing, engulfing them in whirlwinds. She coughed blood again.

The wind died down and the demons were covered with numerous bloody kama-itachis (cuts caused by the emptiness created by a whirlwind). And some were quite deep. But due to the poison her attack was not as strong as it should have been: only the idiot was down. Grumpy-kun had driven his new sword into the ground and held onto it and the fox had used his rose whip to stay attached. The fire demon got up fully, stumbled a bit and then stood steady, taking back his sword, he looked at her, his red eyes burning with hatred.

"You... you... wench you die NOW!" He yelled, making his move to attack the now almost helpless girl, with the poison and the energy she had spent on that last attack, can't exactly say she was in top condition but even though she had lost that bet she would never back down. She stood up with much difficulty waiting for him.

"Hiei! NO! Come, we don't have time, the guards are coming. We must go now." Pretty fox said.

"Hn, you're lucky that you're a girl and Kurama a ladies man." That Hiei said running away, taking the other guy with him. Her golden eyes widened, she must still stall for the guards to come and arrest them. She glared and snarled, it wasn't finished. But Kurama stayed behind.

"It IS finished. Don't worry the poison is not lethal. I'm sorry." And with that he ran off to his friends. The human cursed them under her breath and tried to follow them in her quickly weakening state, she could barely stand.

Unfortunately the guards didn't arrest the three demons but her, not a minute after they had left her here, she hadn't walked very far. Guess they hadn't found them or even seen them. They half dragged her half carried her to a place she hadn't been in in years: Koenma's office. And even in her half-conscious state she wondered if he still were the bratty yet cute toddler she had known him as. Her vision was getting blurry.

"Koenma-sama? Here is the thief who stole the artifacts." She heard a guard say, a little ahead of her. She managed to look up to somehow distinguish the outline of baby Koenma transforming into his rather nice teenage form (too bad he still has his binky). She could still hear him shout.

"Akari! Let her go! I'm sure she has nothing to do with it!"

She smiled weakly at him.

"Hiiii, Ko-chan. Sorry, I couldn't …ca…" But she didn't get to finish her sentence as he rushed to her and caught her as she fell. She had already drowned in her own darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

**File 02: A new partner**

The three demons had separated as soon as they had exited the broken vault making things harder for any guard that might have been chasing them. One hour later they met again in a forest of the Ningenkai (human world). They might have got the items but there were still things that needed to be discussed. The ugly one tried a smug laugh (when it sounded rather stupid than smug -_-).

"You saw that girl she had a big mouth but she was so weak! And pretty."

"Idiot! Are you joking?! You were the only weakling! If Kurama hadn't been there to poison her you would be dead or in jail for the rest of your sorry life!" The shorty shouted angrily.

"Hiei is right, Goki." Said Kurama, as calm as ever. "She may be just human but she could have killed us easily if she had really wanted too. She masters her Spirit Energy better than us. She used a reigun but also used fire and wind attacks. She used it as a shield and was able to break Hiei's sword also."

"Besides she's very strong physically and her speed matched mine. She was holding back. But there's another problem." Hiei said looking right at Kurama in the eyes in a more than disapproving way. "She saw us. And that could cause a lot of trouble. She must die. You should have let me do it. It's not sure we'll have another chance."

"That would have been unnecessary." Kurama calmly replied without moving a muscle, standing up to his 'friend's' suspicious gaze. "The poison was a lethal one, she will die anyway. Or maybe you do not trust me?" There was a slightly defying tone in his voice

"Hn." Hiei said before walking away, ignoring the provocation. Surely he didn't want to start a fight with him. He perfectly knew that the kitsune was far more dangerous than he looked and sounded. Besides even if Kurama did lie to them it must have been for a good reason. He was not stupid. Yes, better let it go for now.

Yusuke grudgingly made his way to binky breath's office. Or rather Botan was dragging him to his office saying things about how rude it was making people wait. Not like he was listening anyway. He had been comfy sleeping on the school's rooftop and she had to disturb him for some stupid mission again. He yawned again as the 'grim' reaper opened the door. But his jaw wouldn't close when he saw this... this... damn hot and sexy chick speaking with Koenma. Maybe he had been right to come after all. She turned to shim, her long pink hair flowing and her piercing golden eyes scanning him. She had one hell of a nice body... those boobs were surely better than Keiko's.

"You're late again Yusuke! You're lucky we don't have much time. Well, Akari, this thing here is my spirit detective Yusuke Urameshi. Yusuke, this is Akari. She gave me the details of your new mission: yesterday night three demons stole three VERY important and dangerous artefacts: the Mirror of the Forlon Hope, the Shadow Sword and the Orb of Baast. The thieves are Kurama, a fox demon, Hiei, a fire demon and telepath. And Goki I assume. He's a soul eating demon." The toddler showed them pictures. "You must retrieve the objects and bring me the culprits. But I know you can't do it alone yet, that's why Akari will help you in this dangerous mission."

"WHAT?!" Akari and this Yusuke both shouted in the same time but for different reasons. While the boy disliked being thus underestimated, the girl – although she understood him – disliked listening to others.

"But Koenma I just came back can't it just wait a few days?! And I don't want to work with him…" She whined. She had been planning to laze around at home for a few days, properly recover from that extremely potent poison (even though she acted like everything was perfectly fine, she still a good cry away from her best condition) and maybe do something about those guys once they became too annoying.

"You were there. You already know what they're capable of, and-" The toddler began but was cut off by a certain spirit detective:

"Don't worry I'll protect you. For once you got a great idea binky breath." He said winking and putting an arm around her shoulders, pulling her really close to him. The young girl looked at him suspiciously, not liking this closeness one bit and wondering what he was up to.

"I'm sure it'll be a pleasure working with her, ne, Akari-chan?" But just as he finished his sentence she felt a hand groping her breast. As a reflex she elbowed him HARD in the ribs, sending him flying backward crashing against the door. His eyes swirling and his right leg twitching, blood trickling down his head and his mouth. Akari looked at him from her spot, her fists up and ready to beat him to a bloody pulp. She was red from anger and panting, trying to keep her cool. The prince sweatdropped and sighed, closing his eyes.

"I hope it'll at least teach him how to behave with ladies. Anyway you shouldn't underestimate her Yusuke: she may be a girl and human like you but she has great spiritual energy and she can control it way better than you. Besides she's not very patient. Don't try this again or she'll really end up killing you."

"NO! Koenma you saw it! I can't work with this…. this disgusting, weak, perverted, idiotic…. thing! No, no and no I'd rather work alone." She shouted at the little prince, pointing to the still out cold Yusuke.

"But Akari… you're the only one with enough power I can trust with this…" Koenma begged.

"No no no no no no and no: I will NOT work with him!" She said crossing her arms, tapping her foot on the ground and shutting tight her eyes.

And so a few hours later...

"Could you tell me again why I'm here?" A certain pink-haired girl asked with a bored look on her face for the –she didn't know how many- times (she had lost count), looking away from the spirit detective. Her problems were that she owed Koenma, her heart was still too big to cleanly refuse, and her dislike for boringness was stronger than her dislike to listen. Both reiki users were sitting at one end of the same bench. His elbows were resting on the top of the back of the bench while her arms were behind her head. Both of them were cursing Koenma more or less silently... And looking anywhere but at the other or at Botan's pitiful attempts to cheer them up.

"Koenma-sama said you were to assist Yusuke on this mission thanks to your powers and your knowledge of the targets." The bubbly blue haired girl said grinning widely and raising her hand like she was in class. It was true. Akari had told Yusuke everything she knew about Hiei, Kurama and Goki: powers fighting techniques and personality. How troublesome. The pink haired girl sighed. The ferry girl was sitting in the middle. She was feeling a certain tension and aggressiveness between them and it made her nervous and tense too. She pretexted that she was going to buy drinks and escaped.

Suddenly there was a commotion. A child had collapsed just like this. Yusuke and Akari looked at each other and went to see what was going on. They pushed their way to the center and saw the little boy in a man's arms. He was trying to wake him up. The child's eyes became lifeless and the two teens saw his soul –that looked like an almost transparent cloud leave from his slightly open mouth. They remembered Koenma saying that Goki especially liked children's spirits and the Orb by Baast that he had stolen had the power to draw them. They smirked, and not waiting for Botan, ran after the soul, certain it was going to lead them to the treasure.

They soon arrived in a rather disreputable area. Windows and doors were broken and sometimes barred with planks, signs were almost falling off, all cars had lost some of their pieces, boxes, empty bottles, cans and cigarette butts were just laying around, walls were tagged and the people here looked just as respectable as the place. The two youngsters soon noticed the demon disguised as a human and sitting on a box. Yusuke used one of his detective toys, errr... tools –the psychic spyglass– and confirmed that the orb was indeed in that guy's pocket. The youkai got up and left. They were going to follow him when they stopped by a group of hoodlums. They were surrounded. The thugs separated the teens. They were nicely asking money from Yusuke who told them he didn't have time. Others wanted a piece of the hot chick that was with him and hit on the pink-haired girl like the aristocratic gentlemen they were, which made Akari reply just as elegantly.

"I'm already in a bad mood so if you don't want to die, DISAPPEAR YOU TRASH!" She yelled, her temper flaring up. She was emiting so much aggressivity and bloodlust and they felt like mice having bothered a lioness. They ran away, some tripping and falling. Yusuke made the mental note to never stand in her way and be more careful when teasing her.

The demon was no longer in sight, but thanks to her spiritual awareness, Akari was able to lead the boy to a forest. And that man's energy was not the only one she could sense. There were three of them! The three had assembled! The fifteen-year-old girl could feel their youki getting stronger with each passing second and she was getting excited. It was rather unlike her to stay on a defeat. Besides she had only lost because of a stupid mistake: she had underestimated her opponents. Or maybe she had been too taken by Kurama's cuteness to really concentrate? Nah. Couldn't be. Anyway, they were not getting away with this.

When they arrived the demons were apparently having an argument… and a heated one at that. Kurama wanted to leave them. Hiei was rather clearly angry at him, just like Goki who was even threatening him, which showed he was stupider than she thought.

"If your little discussion is finished, could you please hand us the artefacts?" Akari asked stepping in the clearing and reaching out her hand. "No, more like hurry up and hand them over now, or I'll be searching them on your dead bodies..." She ordered menacingly. She had never been an angel of patience, especially if she had been slighted.

"Hey! Look, it's the female again! You should be dead, but it's better cause now we can play properly. This won't go like last tim-..." Goki began but she kicked him in the chest before he could finish. A crunch was heard, and he was sent flying backward again, crashing in a few trees. She then sent a deadly glare at the two others and turned to them.

"Now if you don't want to end up like him..." She said pointing at Goki, who was painfully holding his chest and had blood dripping from the corner of his mouth and chin. "I suggest you shut up and come with us. I'm already angry enough." She finished; her voice very low. Yusuke's jaw dropped, thinking he should really be more careful around her, while Kurama looked at the angry girl apologetically before lowering his head and sighing, his eyes closed before just turning around and walking away his hands in his pockets.

"I'm sorry. I'm leaving."

"Hn. Kurama! I'll remember that…. As for you, no one orders me around, especially not a girl." Hiei said, his voice dripping with hatred before leaving too. Akari clenched her teeth, a vein on her temple. Normally she would have gone after Kurama for payback but now...

"Yusuke! Take care of Goki! I'll try and catch the others! Bye!" She shouted before taking off running after Hiei and leaving a Yusuke eager to fight a now up Goki but not happy at all that the girl who had done that to him had left just like this. That Hiei had REALLY pissed her off...


	3. Chapter 3

**File 03: Mother and Son**

Yusuke bolted upright in his own bed. He had been bandaged. He was wondering how he had got here when his mother entered, letting fall the cloth she was carrying.

"Oh Yusuke, thank God you're finally awake."

"Hello mom. Oww that hurts! You don't hit an already injured person on the head." He whined after his mother had punched him, rubbing his head.

"Do you happen to think of what I must feel because of you when you always go fighting somewhere?" Urameshi Atsuko said sobbing and falling on her knees.

"I… I'm sorry mom. I promise I won't do it again." Yusuke tried (pitifully) to console her.

"Well it can't be helped if you're such a crybaby, but you could be, at least, a bit more sensitive and considerate toward your mother." Akari said reproachfully suddenly appearing behind Atsuko, her arms crossed.

"How the hell did you get here!? And how did you know where I was living?! You..." Yusuke shouted pointing at her but stopped himself when he saw the bandages on her legs. The explanations will wait.

"My my, so rude after Botan and I had such a hard time carrying you here. You could at least thank us." She said, sighing.

"Akari-chan is right. I didn't raise you to behave like this."

"What?! But mom!"

"Well I kinda agree but I'm still glad you're alright Yusuke." Said Botan, who had just come in, grinning.

"Hum, thought so. But, wait a second…. How come? You're not invisible to the normal people?" Yusuke asked loudly at first but then lowering his voice so his mother wouldn't hear.

"Not only weak, inconsiderate and perverted but an idiot as well." Akari sighed, getting desesperate.

"Shut up!" Yusuke whispered loudly.

"Well, it's quite simple. Koenma-sama thought that if I was to assist you it would be better if everyone could see me." Botan explained getting closer to Yusuke, still grinning and totally ignoring her friends' bickering. While Yusuke's mother went to get some tea Botan told them how she got a hold of the detective's location. He really didn't think they were that strong, that he could barely beat the weakest. The pink-haired just replied that she would have defeated him easily, which was true and she was kinda disappointed in Yusuke, she didn't think that he was that weak. Kurama and Hiei were far smarter and stronger.

"Yeah?! If you're that strong then what happened to you and Hiei uhh? He injured you and you let him escape? Oww! What was that for?!" He asked after she had punched him, rubbing his head again.

"Reflex. When you don't know, you don't talk." She answered simply, remembering her painful 'play tag' with the fire demon.

She didn't have much trouble catching up to him but no matter what the two would try one couldn't touch the other. Since the poison used by that darned blasted fox was still strong she could only dodge his attacks while hers just couldn't reach him. Through his arrogant smirk and slight taunt were more than enough to keep her going. At that moment she could have really killed him. And then he used that cowardly trick: he attacked a child who was chasing his ball. Her body moving on its own protected the kid and that damn arrogant bastard sliced her legs while she got his shoulder. She would have frozen him whole but he still could dodge at that distance. And she was forced to use an insane amount of extremely carefully controlled energy to heal herself as much as possible and as fast as possible so she would not become one of his demonic pawns. She would have never been able to bear it... But still that bastard, how could he do that to a poor little fragile girl like her? He would have to pay, for having dared injure her beautiful legs and used that dirty trick. Who cared about the 'other plans' he had for her? She would let him know what true pain was …. She thought letting out a low evil chuckle. A powerful dark aura was surrounding her but mostly around her raised fist where it looked like burning flames. She had her other fist on her hip as her eyes were shining in a rather evil and scary way. Anyway she was lost in her own world.

As for Yusuke and Botan they were sweatdropping wondering what was wrong with her.

"But, getting all the treasures in just one week and defeating them…"Yusuke said clenching his fists.

"It's nearly impossible, I know..." Botan said, letting herself slide to the ground.

"Hey! What's with the depressed face? Cheer up already, we're definitely going to beat them all up!" Akari said smacking them on the head. Though she did add... "That is…. if you do improve Yusuke, I'm lazy and I dun wanna have to do everything. But as weak as you are now..." She trailed off.

"Shut up, I won't lose to you."

"Yeah Yeah..."

"That's right! Yusuke don't give up! You are our last resort! If you don't get the treasures back before my father's return, the earth will really have a hard time... and I will too..." Koenma whined rather dramatically thinking about what his daddy could do.

Back at Yusuke's place Atsuko who was watching the news learned that nearby children had been fainting and would not wake up. Of course the three youngsters (yes, even Yusuke) guessed it was all Goki's deed who especially liked children's souls. The Reikai Tantei remembered Goki teasing him about the souls he got thanks to the Orb of Baast moving in his belly and clenched his fists. And since, as Botan said, the souls could only last 24 hours there, it was time to go and fight him again. Yusuke activated his 'watch' and the trio went to find Goki and yet again interrupt his meal. Akari and Botan stayed sideways to watch. It was Yusuke's fight, if he couldn't win then there was just no point in him become a reikai tantei, he wouldn't deserve it. Though it was still very frustrating for her, who could have just blown him away or cut him in half in a single attack, which would have been the quickest way. Yusuke was in a pretty bad state when he exploded Goki's head thanks to the ring. But Botan did the necessary. Then again that weakling had to rely on a branch for support. Akari sighed. He could really need some training. From _that_ person. She shuddered at the thought, remembering perfectly everything she went through as it was all carved in her body: the defined muscles, the speed, the reflexes, the attacks, natural body balance, flexibility, elasticity, the precise control of her spirit energy… everything. And above all: stubbornness and evilness. Though she didn't get that much success with self-control and patience but well, guess she was just hopeless on certain things.

In town Yusuke would still refuse to lean on Botan to walk no matter how much she'd beg. Akari knew he was too stubborn so she stopped asking after her second attempt and was now boredly walking a little behind with her arms behind her head, trying to tell the 'grim reaper' it was no use to try and convince Yusuke. Suddenly the youki detector beeped and she quickly joined them. The boy was now useless and Botan couldn't do much either so if something was to happen she'll have to care of it. The 'tantei' and his 'assistant' were looking everywhere but she had already pinpointed the location and was glaring in the direction when the people moved a bit and they all saw Kurama standing there, his hands in his pockets. Yusuke clenched his teeth but the demon was perfectly calm as he walked toward them. Of course he was confident since his guard was down but there was something confusing. Why did his eyes reflect such sadness? She just couldn't get him.

"No need to be so tense. I won't fight, and I won't run away. I have a request." The fox said stopping before Yusuke but looking straight ahead.

"A request?" Yusuke asked. He had trouble to believe what he just heard.

"I need a little more time. I'll return you the treasure in three days."

"What?!" But Kurama had already stepped on and was now before her, glancing sideways at her with a little smile.

"You seem to be a fast healer." Indeed, with the poison he had used on her, the girl should have been out for days -a good week at least-, but a single night had been enough for her to recover.

"You wouldn't know. Besides I wanted to see your pretty face again." She said smirking.

"But I'm still glad you're alright." He chuckled.

"You're weird. As a demon and as a thief. But I've got to make you pay for embarrassing me. I won't go easy on you just because you're cute or because I'm indebted." The girl said smirking wider. Then Yusuke stepped between them asking what was going on. Whether he did it because he didn't like being ignored or because he was still being protective of her (men...), it was like he cut something when he did so. She looked at him weirdly. Kurama chuckled.

"I see, you're right. Then see you in three days." The fox thief said yet again ignoring Yusuke and disappearing in the crowd. As she watched him leave, the meaning of her smile and the shining in her eyes was clear: it was all becoming pretty interesting. It was like a big game, the world saving, the stupid hero detective, the annoying but still better assistant, the 'evil demons' who stole the dangerous artefacts and who most probably wanted to conquer the world. But this Kurama, he had two faces. The seemingly gentle human who wouldn't do anything wrong and the great powerful and dangerous demon who stole from a high security place like Koenma's Vault. My my, it was really nice he was there to spice up everything.

Suddenly the young girl came back to reality. She was holding Yusuke's wrist. Most probably he tried to punch her and she had instinctinvely caught his hand. They had been trying to call her for some time but she wouldn't respond.

"Uhh? What?" She asked letting go of the guy's wrist.

"Don't what me!"

"Akari? What's going on? What happened between you and this Kurama? Are you somewhat involved?"

"Humm….." She was looking up like in deep thought, her finger on her lips. Then she lifted it almost as if she were in class.

"That's a secret!" She said grinning and running away laughing. With Yusuke and Botan chasing after her since they pretty much wanted to know what it was all about.

"It's a trap!" Botan said decidedly while Akari was healing the young detective with her reikohadou. "It's too good to be true. In three days it'll be the full moon when the mirror will be the most effective, fulfilling his wish. However one thing must be given in exchange, though we don't know what. He must want to use these three days to find out what this thing is." But she couldn't see why Kurama would then bother to show himself. Yusuke didn't think Kurama was that bad. And the Ferry girl doubted herself even more when the detective said that the three demons were having an argument and that Kurama wanted to withdraw.

"Actually I trust the kitsune too."

"You only say that because you l-i-k-e him!"

...

"Owww that hurts! You…" But he did shut up, cowering before her death glare and her surge of power. She then smiled very sweetly at him.

"Don't be stupid Yusuke -though I know you can't help it- I can't fall for a tricky thief like him, I still got to pay him back. Aarrrrggg but because of that damn depressed face of his I won't have the heart to beat him. Besides he IS indeed cute so that would be a waste. Oh well, I'll just be careful not to hit his face." Akari grinned innocently, Yusuke and Botan sweatdropped. "Anyway, jokes aside, I do trust him because he is not the type to do things without a good reason and he especially won't cause harm without a good reason. He has a certain idea of right and wrong but he won't let anyone stand in his way of achieving his goal."

"Wow. How do you know that?" Botan asked.

"That's called experience. And feminine intuition too."

"But I'm still curious to know what happened to him." The blue-haired girl wondered.

"We'll just have to wait for three more days to find out." The pink-haired one smiled.

"Yusuke! Dinner is ready!" Atsuko said cheerfully, suddenly entering the room, making Yusuke jump. "Botan-chan, Akari-chan, you too!"

"Ah, thank you."

"Yay! Thank ya!"

"Hey! We were talking about some important stuff!"

"And what is it that your mom can't listen as well?" Atsuko asked threateningly, grabbing her dear son by his collar. While Botan was trying to calm the family fight Akari went to the balcony and looked up. She could see Kurama's silhouette detaching itself from the almost full moon. He was standing on a railing, on the roof of a near building. His eyes…. She frowned, her hands tightening around the railing. She was sure there was something fishy, she could feel it. She said he wouldn't let anything in his way; that meant also death itself. This guy wasn't afraid to die to reach his goal. What if the price the mirror would ask was his life? She didn't know if she should admire him or find him stupid but she knew she wouldn't let him have his way if it was to let him die.

"Hey! Akari! You coming? It's gonna get cold! Or should I eat your share?!" Yusuke had just interrupted the piercing staring contest.

"You better not! One missing thing and I'll kill you!" The girl warned him while heading back. But when she tried to look one last time, the demon was gone. And so she wolfed down her plate and stole Yusuke's food too. She needed food to recover. What? He also needed it so he could recover too after having been mangled by that stupid weakling Goki? What about it?

Three days later at Sarayashiki Middle School.

"Urameshi, there's somebody at the gate looking for you." A student said to a bored Yusuke. Though hearing this, his face lit up: _Oh! Which high school student is it? It's been a while since anybody came for a chat!_ He thought. He really loved talking... with his fists, and since most peope were scared of him, very few were still coming to visit him, and he was lonely. But the person was not quite what he had in mind.

"It's you, Kurama!"

"Hi. We had an appointment today. I have to return the treasure right?"

"Yep!" Akari said jumping next to him from a nearby tree. "But it looks like Yusuke forgot all about it. Man, he's really hopeless."

"Shut up! I didn't!"

"Riiiiight. Anyway, let's go."

"But before that, I'd like you to meet someone."

"Me?" Akari and Yusuke asked in the same time pointing at themselves. On the way Urameshi and she didn't stop bickering until Kurama finally intervened:

"Akari, I didn't know you attended the same school as Yusuke." He said, probably referring to the blue uniform the girl was wearing.

"Keh Koenma made me promise to wear it and go to school." She said, humphing.

"I think it does look good on you." He replied smiling. "But then why weren't you in class?"

"Just going to school doesn't mean I will actually attend the classes. Besides I'm still not registered so I can do whatever I want." She said smirking. "Until that damn binky breath notices and make the registration himself and make me promise." She frowned, hoping that this day will never come.

A few minutes later they found themselves before a hospital. They entered and went to the room 501. On the sign the girl could read: Minamino-sama. _Minamino?_ Inside was a black-haired middle-aged woman. There were scars on her arms but she looked very sweet, and very ill.

"Oh, it's so rare to see you bring friends over, I'm glad you did."

"You should just lie down mom."

_'Mom?'_ Akari and Yusuke wondered in the same time.

"I'm feeling better today."

"I'll help you peel some apples." Kurama suggested.

"Don't bother, I'm not hungry today." But he replied that if she didn't eat something healthy she would never recover.

"You are so strict Shuichi."

Then Akari understood, she knew, though she had trouble believing it. Unlike Yusuke who was just as surprised.

"He is right Mrs Minamino," She said gently, starting to peel an apple, "Please recover soon, your son needs you, more than you think." She smiled. 'Shuichi' stared at her, he had guessed right. She looked at him in a meaningful way. Then his eyes would say: thank you, I'll tell you everything later.

"Oh Shuichi, your girlfriend is such a beautiful and caring person." Kurama's mother said smiling, making them both jump, blushing and stuttering. But she was first to recover saying they were just friends. She apologised. Yusuke had a cat-like face with a sweatdrop. It seems like he didn't have the slightest idea of what was going on but still found hers and the fox's reaction suspicious. He had an eyebrow raised at the two.

At sunset the three of them went to the hospital's roof. It was like the whole world was dyed in red and sheets were flapping and swaying in the wind. There Kurama explained everything, about Youko Kurama, the fox thief, disengaging locks, stealing weapons and treasures, how he got killed by a hunter and his soul escaped to Ningenkai to inhabit the baby born from Shiori Minamino. How he came to sincerely and deeply love his human mother that he couldn't leave her. These scars she had, it was because of him.

When he was little he tried to get containers in a high cupboard but plates fell and broke, he fell too, and his mother put her arms under him, the shards digging in her skin, so he wouldn't be hurt. She was still smiling, glad that he wasn't hurt and only caring about him. She didn't even know who he really was. As a demon it was unthinkable to have fostered such emotions. Then she felt ill, and now she won't last another month.

"And now you want to save her using the mirror and return it to us?" Akari said frowing, there was definitely something fishy.

"Yes." He said looking at her right in the eyes. He knew she knew.

"Hey! How do you know that?" Yusuke asked pointing at her.

"That's logic you idiot!" She said smacking him on the head.

"Oww! But anyway why are you telling us this?" Yusuke asked, deciding it was safer to ask Kurama than his 'partner' (and well he was right).

"Perhaps I needed someone to listen to my regrets. After all you believed me."

The pink-haired girl growled. He had made that cute and depressed face again but he was really pissing her off: he would throw away his life like this? Did he not think of his mother's feelings?

Then a nurse came in. It was about his mother. Akari and Kurama quickly ran back to the room while Yusuke was still standing there, dumfounded. Shiori's illness had suddenly got worse. The doctor said that this night would be critical and that she really was in danger.

"She is… dying?"

"We will all try our best." The doctor eluded. On the way back they passed by Yusuke, but he followed them.

"Are you really going to use the mirror?"

"I have to do it now!"

"But what must be given in exchange for fulfilling your wish?" She demanded, though she had already guessed the answer.

"It's 'life'!" Yusuke gasped and she clenched her fists, so that was it. "That's why it is called the Mirror of the Forlon Hope. It fulfils your wish but at the same time takes your life away. And that's also why it often changes hands." Then Kurama put the mirror on the ground and let his hand hover over it and chanted:

"Oh Mirror of the Forlon Hope, accept the moonlight and awaken, reveal your power that will fulfill my wish, reflected on your surface." The artefact glowed darkly and revealed Shiori's face.

"The happiness of this woman; is this really your wish?" the mirror said in a dark voice.

"Yes."

"Hey! You sure about this? If she lives and you die won't it be just as meaningless?" Yusuke tried to convince him

"There's no other way." Now that was really it. She was so furious she snapped and punched Yusuke away without even noticing so.

"Baka!" She shouted. "You'd let mother all alone, there's nothing worse than that! And what if she loves you so much that she'll die from sadness?!"

"Akari…" He whispered half pleadingly half respectfully. Then she sighed.

"You'll do it no matter what, right?"

"I will."

"Then it can't be helped." She said cursing his damn stubbornness and her own damn stupidity before putting her hand on the mirror too and demanding that it takes her life instead of his.

"NO! Why would you do that?!"

"Because you have much to live for." Then she grinned and added: "Besides you must still go to jail for stealing that stupid mirror. AND your death would be a waste of bishiness." She grinned and winked at him making him blush a bit. Though he could still see deep sadness in her beautiful golden eyes, he felt really a great respect toward her and really hoped that both of them could survive. But then Yusuke finally awake butted in.

"Then that makes us three idiots! Hey mirror! Just take my life instead of theirs!"

"Yusuke?!"

"Can't let a girl down right?" Yusuke said smugly. The young girl smirked but still she would have hit him for being sexist. "And as she said, see your own mother crying for your death would be the ultimate unpardonable act!" Kurama smiled gratefully at the two of them. Then they were all engulfed in light and everything went black.

But the three of them woke up soon after, surprised to be still alive. Kurama immediately rushed to see how his mother was doing. Akari was still a bit dizzy. Yusuke was cursing himself for having acted yet again so recklessly and whining about how scary it was. The mirror did let everyone live because each one was willing to die for the others. Well now that this damn thing was in their hands, and since she was glad to be still among the living but also aware that she had not been much better than Yusuke on this one, she didn't hit him but instead went to the room 501. There she had a pleasant sight: Kurama's mother had passed through it and her state was gradually improving, he was holding her hand with both of his and reassuring her. She smiled sweetly, rather satisfied, and left.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: I forgot to mention it but yes, as someone noticed it, I used to post this story on quizilla under the title 'Demons! Bow before the Human Elemental!^^' on my account KetsuekinoNamida. When the site closed down, I changed my pen name, came here, change the title and improved the content a bit. I'm really glad I found one of my old fans here (or rather that she found me XD) Thank you very much deathangel1630 for your review :). I'll update one chapter every day until I've caught up ^^.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**File 04: The master of the Jagan, Hiei**

Sarayashiki middle school – rooftop. Favorite meeting and sleeping point for Akari and Yusuke. The young girl was laying on the highest part, eyes closed and taking a sunbath. Botan was sitting on the edge and Yusuke leaning against the fence, amazed at their healing abilities.

"It's normal for the assistants of a detective to know how to heal. Right Aka-chan?"

"Mmhmmh." She muttered as a yes, too lazy to answer properly. But then she added "Not like we have a choice, that guy just can't take care of himself. It'd be a shame if the very newly appointed Reikai Tantei were to die so soon because of an utter weakling…" she smirked though he couldn't see her. Botan giggled, saying she was indeed right, and that it was the very reason of their presence here.

"Hey! Shut up you two! But still, I have another question for my 'assistant'. Why are you wearing my school's girl's uniform?" And yet again, another stupid question.

"Because I didn't want to draw attention, of course. What do you think? I'm pretty?" Botan twirled and grinned.

"Nah, just wanted to know." He said in a bored tone.

"Oh, right, about Kurama. The punishment shouldn't be too harsh. He's sincerely repentant and motivated to atone. Besides, I think his reasons for doing what he did helped him a lot." The pink-haired girl smiled hearing Botan say the good news.

"Really? That's great. Aren't you happy for your 'lover' Akari?" Yusuke teased her.

"zzzzzz….."

"And don't pretend to be already sleeping!" He shouted waving his fists. She could have set his clothes on fire but then it would have meant he had hit a nerve. And there was just no way she'd let him have a way to get at her. "Tch whatever. Anyway, now there're only three days left to find the last treasure. It's that short guy, Hiei, right?"

"Yes, be careful with him, he's very cunning and will resort to anything to get what he wants." Then they all heard the door open, Botan dived behind Yusuke.

"Oh! I knew you'd be here! Takenaka-sensei is furious! You're the only one who didn't hand him his homework." Keiko said upon seeing Yusuke in a moralizing tone.

"You're a bother! I don't have time for that now." The boy replied, annoyed.

"Hard to be a detective and still remain a student." Botan said grinning, getting out of her hiding place.

"What the…?"

"Now, let me handle it." Then she went to Keiko, still grinning, and took her hands in hers, "Hi there, Keiko-chan, it's been hard on you while Yusuke was unconscious, I'd never thought I'd be able to meet you face to face."

"Ehh… ah… uuh…" Keiko could not even find something to reply, the stranger had the girl's uniform, yet she shad never seen her, never met her, still she was talking quite intimately, like she knew everything. Who was she?

"We'll discuss what happened over a cup of tea next time." Botan went on before being punched on the head by Yusuke, "The heck you're doing, that hurts!?" She yelled rubbing her head.

"Keiko doesn't know anything about you! Don't confuse the situation, idiot!" He whispered.

"Really? Sorry, I thought you had talked to her. Well, see you, Yusuke, sorry for making things a lil confusing." The blue-haired said said leaving, still grinning and giggling.

"'See you', is that a new friend?" Keiko asked.

"That idiot... as if my life wasn't complicated enough…" He mumbled, clenching and unclenching his fists, his eyebrow twitching. " Ah? Her? Well, it's a looooonng story. Let's not talk about that now." He added grinning embarassedly, his palm toward her, as if to prevent Keiko from coming closer in case she wanted to hit him. Lil Akari-chan had decided to sneak a lil closer and watch the scene. It was fun seeing him getting scolded by Keiko-chan, they were so obvious… Though she thought he should have been better at making up excuses. He just doesn't know how to deal with women. She sighed inwardly, amused.

"Is that so? Oh well, hurry up, Takenaka-sensei is still waiting for you."

_Hihi jealousy, jealousy, YAY! Go, Keiko-chan!_

"Wait! You want to know more, don't you?"

"About what?" Keiko smiled falsely.

"Need you ask? About Botan!" Yusuke chased after her.

"Oh? Is that her name? Botan?"

"You'll understand after my explanation!"

"No need, nevermind." She replied a bit icily and slaming the door. But then, Yusuke noticed the quite amused golden eyes that had been spying on him:

"And you? Couldn't you have said anything?"

"And not enjoy your show? I'm not stupid. Besides, what do I have to do with your looove quarrel?" The owner of the eyes asked, smirking.

"And your homework?"

"Still not registered or attending classes, so didn't have any homework to do…" she added smirking wider as Yusuke humphed and went after Keiko. But then, she became serious again and glared at the direction from where she sensed they were being watched. She was sure it was Hiei. Of course she couldn't see him since he was so small (actually they were about the same height but well at that time she would tend to want to lower him, especially his ego. In her family they tended to have small frame, like Genkai, though she was still taller than her. Anyway, power was not all about height). But she was sure it was him. He seemed to be about…. three kilometres away. She clenched her fists. If he was watching them then he had something up his sleeve. Let's see, he's twisted and sometimes seems a bit of a coward, last time, he used a kid to get at her and it worked. He wouldn't dare go against her again, he wouldn't risk his success in a fight he wasn't sure to win. Besides, most likely, he'd prefer someone weak enough and close to Yusuke… close to Yusuke…. Close to… KEIKO! He was going to attack Keiko and use her as bait. Damn… and the idiot probably had no idea about it. He was way too careless.

And indeed, Hiei has been watching them. When he saw her, a look of recognition passed over his features, and when she stared in his direction, like right at his jagan, he was frowning. Yes, her again. She was dangerous. Not only very strong and fast, but he had also noticed how Kurama reacted to her. She always was in his way. But his train of thoughts were interrupted when a tiny demon appeared near his shoulder.

"Yukimura Keiko, Urameshi Yusuke's classmate and childhood friend. One of his closest friends." The demon said, referring to the brown-haired girl.

"Right. And the other?"

"Katsuyama Akari, grand-daughter of master Genkai. She was asked to help Urameshi only a few days ago but they already act like brother and sister."

"Let's use that Keiko for some fun, it's too boring to just kill him and take the treasures." No matter how Hiei would look at it Keiko was a better prey, weak and close to the detective. Since Yusuke had the artefacts, that Akari would think of protecting him but she wouldn't think he'd attack the girl. But he had to be quick, or there was still a way she could find out.

_There she is!_ Akari thought finally catching sight of Keiko. The honor student seemed deep in thought, and from her face she was still angry at Yusuke. Then Akari looked a little ahead: damn, that demon was already there. She sped up, he wasn't doing anything and Keiko hadn't even noticed him. She was walking walking, walking, closer and closer, she passed by Hiei and he still didn't budge. Daaaamn, Akari saw him smirk… just a little more, just a little faster….

"Yukimura Keiko, is it?" Now! She was turning around and he had revealed the shadow sword he had been hiding in his clothes…. Nooooo, like hell she'd let him! Quick! She took Keiko in her arms, wincing as the sword grazed her right arm, jumped on the wall and began running as fast as she could.

"Akari-chan to the rescue!" She said smiling.

"Uhh? Who are you? What was that just now? And…."

"Sorry Keiko-chan, ask Yusuke when you'll wake up. Night." She replied knocking her out, she needed her to keep still. Hiei was chasing them but she was still far enough from him.

She put her near her shop, in a narrow alley, a meter or two from the road and quickly hid a fuda in her clothes. The paper was full of her energy and would raise a solid kekkai around her so Hiei won't be able to come close. She looked around: no demons. But she wasn't that inexperienced. This time, it was going to be different. She materialized a spirit sword, looking exactly like a real katana but even sharper, and shinier. And it can't be broken as easily. Indeed, as soon as she left the kekkai, she blocked a slash from above. She smirked, like someone like her could be caught off guard by the likes of him. It was way too early for that. The previous wounds he had inflicted on her still had not healed but it didn't matter. It never did any good to underestimate girls! She applied more strength and pushed the demon back and immediately jumped after him, she had to finish this quickly. Hiei charged back too.

The swords clashed and clashed. Sparks and blurs, always, always, always faster. Hiei was raising his youki, the fabric covering his third eye burning away, Akari struggled to do the same despite the energy she had to spend to try and heal the cut on her arm. Even though she was quite good at healing, Akari was still more of a fighter than a healer. And this cut had been made by the shadow sword. From being the attacker, she was now barely defending herself, and this defence was weakening every second. That's why she was now the one being pushed back. But she could no longer afford to step back, not with Keiko behind her. She stood her ground, clenching her teeth, beads of sweat showing, until another pair or arms suddenly immobilized hers from behind. From behind? It couldn't be. Akari looked back and gasped. Keiko was immobilizing her. But she was being controlled. And she couldn't hurt her! That was Keiko!

That sole second of inattention was enough, she looked back; it was too late. Another scratch appeared on her forehead. Better her than Keiko; she would never let him have her. She would protect her instead of Yusuke. Akari's palm directed toward the jagan and she sent a plume of flame. He quickly stepped back but he had been a second too late. He screamed in pain and covered his third with his hands. His face, and notably forehead, had been burned. Not really badly, but now he won't be able to use that thing for awhile. Served him right. In the same time an air bubble appeared and grew between Keiko and her, pushing the brown haired girl back, Akari let go of her sword which disappeared and used her other hand to control the wind to gently push her back within the kekkai she reinforced with the reiki her palm had flashed like a little lightning bolt. Damn, to think this was the best she could muster now. Kurama's poison plus two slashes from that thing... she was not a treatment plant! There was a sharp pain and the black veil fell. And yet, even unconscious, the rei master still had the reflex to protect herself, spending twice as more energy to stop her new and unwanted pair of eyes from opening. Now Hiei had no other choice but to take her, and quick, their fight had attracted attention, precisely what he was seeking to avoid. She should die for what she had dared do to his face, but that was also the proof of her value. That girl, she was really special. Her strength, speed, abilities, brains, looks, spirit, she deserved much respect. He could have lost if he hadn't used the other girl. Right, if only she didn't have those stupid feelings slowing her down, then... If only he could bring her under his control, she would prove to be to an inestimable pawn. It was still too much of a waste to kill her now. But now wasn't the time to be impressed.

The youki detector beeped and Yusuke left, barely saying 'sorry' to Takenaka-sensei who was still in the middle of scolding him. He was soon joined by Botan and the two ran to the source: the docks, storehouse number 4. What an ominous number. 'shi' could mean 4 but also 'death' if written with a different kanji. That guy had everything planned and he was clearly informing them of his whereabouts. Indeed the reikai compass should only detect youki up to five hundreds metres, yet his came from five thousands metres. Botan also told Yusuke about the telepathic message: he's got Akari and wants to exchange her for the treasures.

The detective and his assistant entered the storehouse shouting at Hiei to come out and give them back Akari (with Yusuke seriously wondering how she got caught so easily but still keen on getting her back so he could taunt her to his content). But only human-zombies came that he punched away, a vein on his temple, not caring about Botan telling him to go easy on them. After all, they were just normal humans, they were just being controlled.

"But so many at once... Hiei must be an owner of a jagan!" She said, amazed.

"That's right!" The demon said coming out of the shadow." You discovered my little secret. Oh well I don't care whether you're a rekai tantei or not, he who tries to capture me is an idiot." He added smirking.

"What's that on his forehead?" Yusuke whispered to Botan, kinda impressed, and not really listening to him.

"THAT is his jagan." She whispered back.

"Ohh, to be able to openly stare at my jagan, the reikai indeed chose someone with great rei abilities... although I have something more important." Hiei said, pointing his sword at a figure resting against a big wooden box. Akari's feet were chained, her wrists were also chained behind her back and these same pretty thick chains were also wrapped around her torso. And a zombie thingy was standing at each side of her.

"Akari!" Yusuke yelled seeing her, "Here are the treasures, now hand her over!" He shouted angry.

"Very good. If you don't keep to the rules it won't be fun anymore." Hiei said, going over to the treasures Yusuke threw on the ground while the detective and his assistant rushed to Akari. The fire demon monologuing that he still did get the artefacts even if everything didn't go as he had first planed (meaning to kill the two others to get the objects).

Suddenly Yusuke laughed with that stupid face of his saying Hiei was more stupid than he thought.

"As long as Akari is safe, I'll capture you and get the treasures back!" He shouted, lunging at the demon to punch him but he only hit the air. No need to say he was kinda… surprised.

"What the... he vanished?"

"Vanished? Hmph. I was just strolling." Hiei said reappearing behind Yusuke saying he was so slow. "I think you're the stupid one. Did you really think I would give the girl back unharmed? Idiot! Look at her forehead and right arm! Don't you see anything?"

The detective ran back to the girls and looked.

"These wounds…." He said frowning, "No, they're not wounds, they're eyes!"

"That's right. On Keiko only one would have been enough. But she got in my way and I had to use her instead. At least she was smart enough to know what I was up to."

"Exactly." The latter said looking up and yawning.

"Waaahhh!" Botan and Yusuke screamed falling backwards. "We...weren't you out for hours?"

"My nap was long enough. Besides you would have woken up the dead with all your shouting. Anyway, as I've already warned you, Hiei is an embodiment of cowardice and wickedness and he's also very cocky and, in one word: annoying. Wasn't it your role to protect Keiko instead of me?"

However, his answer was drowned out in Hiei's shouting that he'd kill her for having insulted him. And as a reply she just stuck out your toungue at him. But then he was suddenly calm again. Akari wondered what was up with him.

"Even if you returned to them, your life is still in my hands. And when these eyes will open completely, you'll be a demon, and my first subordinate!" And as to prove what he was saying, more pain suddenly erupted around her 'wounds', she winced, they were opening and the girl had to put more of her power to fight it.

"Out of the way!" Botan said, helping her. But as Hiei said, it was dangerous, without the antidote it would all be in vain and Botan would die. However he was greatly impressed, what Akari and Botan were doing was high class healing. Prevent demonization was not the same as healing a simple scratch. Then he let out an evil laugh: the antidote was between the blade and the hilt of the sword and she'll die unless she takes it. But for that Yusuke must snatch the sword away from him. And the next thing he knew, the human guy was just before him and punched him away. Of course, Hiei was back on his feet a few meters behind, yet he still couldn't believe it, that guy, he just matched his speed in a split second. He was a completely different person. And indeed Akari had never seen him so serious before. He looked calm but his power could be sensed easily:

"You're beyond redemption. I'll tear you to shreds!" His voice seemed somewhat deeper too. He looked indeed pretty cool... for once... However Hiei didn't seem very happy, frowning and wiping the blood off the corner of his mouth.

"I see, when your companions get forced into a corner, your powers increase by many folds. Difficult opponent… I hate humans of your kind the most!" He conceded that this hit just gave him a scare but Yusuke should have snatched the sword back while he still could, now he won't be careless anymore, meaning Yusuke won't be able to get the antidote and SHE will turn into a demon. At the orders of that annoying, arrogant, asocial and whimsical one at that!

"Finished your crap?" The human asked, uncaring.

"Don't look down on me! Can you follow my speed?!" Hiei shouted running and blurring around Yusuke, taunting him, when he suddenly attacked from behind. But the detective saw him coming and punched him back yet again.

"Do you only know how to jump around, you little jerk? You're just like a cockroach without your eye power. Don't waste my time."

"Tchh you cursed thing. How could I be forced to 'revert' by a mere human?" Hiei said removing his upper clothe. He transformed, many eyes appearing on his green body, his youki stronger than ever.

The human girl winced again. Thanks to Botan she had been able to aim her power at the chains, slowly melting them, while she was talking care of her 'eyes'. But now…. Ggrrrrr damn him…. She won't let him have it as he wants. She concentrated more and more, her anger fueling her. That was not her type to fight holding back anything, or to let others like Botan get hurt when it could be avoided. She raised her own ki.

"It seems they're trying to match up with the increasing of my youki. No use, sooner or later, she'll become a demon. But now…" Hiei said using his power, "You have no time to worry about anyone else!" The demon finished punching down Yusuke.

_It feels like I'm tied up… can't move…_ The reikai tantei thought, still trying to budge.

"That's the power of my jagan, even you can't resist. Now, you shall pay!" The monster said punching Yusuke again and again. Then he took back his sword but stopped dead when he felt Akari's ki rising and rising, about as great as his. He cursed and went to see what was going on. He gasped: he had underestimated her, again. She was way more dangerous than he had first thought, to think she still had this much power, rising around her like a big burning white flame. There was no way he could let her live, that was too risky. He walked straight to the human girl. Botan was scared but still stayed.

"I'm sorry but you're too dangerous. Now DIE!" Hiei shouted lunging at her, Botan holding her tight and shutting her eyes. But Akari didn't close her eyes, merely narrowed them in concentration, she didn't flinch. That was greatly disturbing him. Was it courage? Strength? Stupidity? Through clenched teeth, she faced him; she faced her death, staring right into his eyes. But there wasn't the slightest trace of fear in hers, they were burning fiercely, determined, defying to the very last moment as he was closing in. But that last moment never came.

Kurama was before her, a sword protruding out of his back. He had taken the blow instead of her and yet again, saved her life. Her eyes widened.

"Kurama!? What's the meaning of this?" Hiei asked sounding quite angry. But the fox just smirked and, grabbed the shadow sword, the metal biting into his flesh. He gathered a handful of his blood in his wounded palm and threw it at Hiei's jagan. Hiei temporarily blinded, the ties binding Yusuke disappeared and the detective rushed to Akari. The two of them were worried about Kurama's wound but he dismissed it. After all, he was also a demon, he was not going to die that easily. He also explained that the many eyes on Hiei's body were just amplifiers, the real source of his power coming from the one eye on his forehead.

"I'll take care of Akari and the other girl. You must finish Hiei off before he recovers his jagan's sight." he told Yusuke. A little vein appeared on her forehead at being ignored but well, it was true that her little display of power had kind of lowered her energy level and she was a bit tired, sooo she just let it be.

"Kurama you traitor! I won't forgive you! I'll kill you!" Hiei shouted wiping the blood out of his now swollen eye. But Yusuke had taken his place, his own power greatly increasing.

"Your opponent... is me." The reikai tantei said, darkly.

Hiei attacked and both went into a fast, ceaseless dance of attacks and dodgings. But Hiei still had the upper hand in strength and Yusuke was thrown back against a wall. He fell down cursing, then he noticed, like Akari did, the mirror lying away behind Hiei. Surely he got THE idea. He ran sideways, Hiei chasing after him, laughing and mocking him. Suddenly the detective turned around and fired his reigun, which Hiei dodged, though still surprised he was hiding something like that.

With the help of Kurama, she took her stance and fired too. Her ki deflecting a bit Yusuke's and adding its own power, their combined shot hitting Hiei's back full force. His eyes widened in pain and he coughed a little blood, he turned around wondering who the hell did it. Then he saw the broken mirror, and the human girl still holding her position on the ground, with one eye shut tight and half-melted pieces of chain lying around.

"That girl, and you've calculated my escaping move, when you fired?" the demon said with difficulty, returning to his normal form.

"Keh! I wasn't just running away for the heck of it. I just wanted to put you in the direction of the mirror when it reflected the shot." Yusuke said smirking.

"But you still wouldn't have got him if I hadn't been there. You moron, can't even aim properly!" She corrected him sighing.

"Shut up you weakling! It was a perfect shot!" The detective replied.

"I don't want to hear that from a guy who can't even protect his girlfriend so that I had to protect her instead!"

Sweatdropping, the fox thought that if she had the strength to argue like that she should be alright but did not utter a word about it. Everything was fine the way it was...

"These guys…." Hiei muttered, collapsing. He was out cold but Akari didn't even hear him, as angry as she was at Yusuke. A vein had appeared on her temple and she was also shouting. He wouldn't believe that his aim was wrong, she was lying just because she didn't like to lose to him. Well, that was kinda true but his aim was really wrong and she didn't like to be called a liar. Of course, since she was right and he knew it, Kurama sided with her, but then Yusuke would wave his index at the kitsune's face looking very suspicious, while Akari was still in his arms, her back on his lap and her head resting on his right arm.

"And you, you're not siding with her just because she's pretty and you have a thing for her, huuh?!"

"No… well…. She's right, you know." Kurama said smiling and sweatdropping.

"So you're saying I'm not pretty?" The girl teased him with great puppy dog eyes. The poor fox was a little bit frustrated by now and felt strangely pressured. But he just sighed, saying "You are..." but then he stopped himself. He didn't want to be in a tight spot again, and said they should better give her the antidote now.

At this Yusuke suddenly snatched her back from Kurama's arms and gave her the antidote. But now she was the one looking at him suspiciously.

"If you try anything I'll kill you." She said glaring at him and remembering all too well her first 'touching' meeting with him. He recoiled saying she couldn't do anything in her state but then she released a little ki.

"Ok ok! But then should I really give you the antidote?!" He wondered outloud.

"The fox could do it if you don't want to." Akari replied simply. That put the fox in another tight spot. If he said he didn't mind, Yusuke would overimagine things and dislike it, but then again that could probably be true, at least to a certain extent. He wouldn't exactely mean it like this but still maybe a little bit. So he just smiled embarrassed with a very tiny barely visible blush on his cheeks.

"Well…. I…." But before he could add anything, Yusuke glared at him and, mumbling, gave the girl a few more drops. Once healed, she thanked him and went to heal Kurama. Botan was asking Yusuke how he knew about the mirror, and what he would have done if it hadn't reflected his shot.

"I would've thought of something else." ...was his bold and resolute reply. Akari and the fox chuckled.

"One could believe that Yusuke is a brilliant strategist; that he is actually thinking…" Kurama began.

"But no, he doesn't, he's just a lucky fool." She finished for him. "And that's why I had to butt in, luck is not everything." She added.

"Hey! What do you mean you two?!"

"Exactely what we said." The red-haired replied.

"Why? Wasn't it clear?" Akari asked.

"WHAT?!"

"Yusuke… calm down, they're just joking." Botan tried to reassure him. But Yusuke was still angry, Akari and Kurama still chuckling and Botan still trying to calm him down.

The next day on the school's rooftop Botan and Yusuke were sitting on the edge of the higher block, and Akari, as usual, was lying behind them, her head resting on her crossed arms. The prince still hadn't discovered that she had been skiping class.

"We caught Hiei and Goki and got back the three treasures, so Koenma should feel relieved." Yusuke said smiling.

"Unfortunately… Enma-sama discovered what happened: the mirror was cracked and the sword rusted with Kurama's blood."

"No way! And what did he do?"

"He was a lil angry, and gave Koenma-sama a light punishment." At this the pink haired girl strained her ear toward them.

"A light punishement?" The boy inquired. Botan stiffled her giggle.

"A hundred spankings on his butt." She answered. Both Akari and Yusuke could imagine it perfectly. They burst out laughing. They laughed so much they had tears in their eyes.

"He may be a few hundred years old but a kid is still a kid!" The detective could not help but comment. Botan scolded them. Then they all heard the door opening and Keiko appeared below. Most likely she was…. very angry.

"Aww bad timing." Botan sighed.

"Sorry for disturbing you." Keiko said coldly and left immediately.

"Damn! I forgot to tell her!" Yusuke cursed slightly scared and jumping after her, yelling that it was not what she was thinking. Akari smirked.

"Yusuke could beat a whole army of demons…" The grim reaper began

"But he can't do anything against a Keiko-chan in love!" She finished and both girls laughed heartily.


	5. Chapter 5

**File 05: Home at last**

It was a few days later, yet again on the school's rooftop. Botan was giving Yusuke his new mission while Akari was soundlessly sleeping up there. Koenma had discovered everything so she should have been in class but hell, it was PE, she didn't need it. The brat had been grumpy because of his hundred spankings, vent on everyone, and he found out about her. But still she decided to sleep using Botan and the new mission as an excuse.

"What?! I'm supposed to go undercover this time?"

"Yep! Master Genkai, a friend of Koenma-sama, is currently accepting disciples. You're supposed to go as someone interested."

"And just who is this Genkai?"

"A great figure! The cream of the crop in rei abilities, one of the five greatest masters in the world. She's never wanted to take in a disciple but it seems her time is running out… So she expressed her desire to pass on her abilities." Nobody noticed her twitching in her sleep at the mention of 'Genkai'. Then Botan explained that indeed, many demons yearned to know the source behind Genkai's power and many others suppressed their activities because they were scared of her. But if they were able to acquire this skill, it would become a terrifying weapon for them. And so Yusuke must observe from within and stop them. Though the blue haired girl did leave out that the detective could as well need it as a training trip. Instead, she added that he should watch out for a demon named Rando who already acquired the secrets of 99 highly skilled rei exponents and intends to make Genkai the hundredth. And since he tested his new moves on humans, Yusuke agreed that it could become really dangerous. But his biggest problem was: should he use his coming holidays to risk his life or not?

"Baka! You're not supposed to compare them!"

"What? That's very important to me! Besides can't Akari do it? She's strong enough."

"Akari is not the Reikai Tantei and that's also for you to get stronger!"

"Tchh."

"Ah, yes… once the mission is accomplished you will have a reward…" Botan said, using her last trump card.

"A reward?" Yusuke inquired, interested.

"Front row ticket for the Wrestle World Championship in Tokyo!" Of course, he agreed without a second thought. But as he was climbing these few hundreds of stairs he began to wonder how Botan knew he was a wrestling fan, he felt kind of….. tricked. Once at his destination, he was surprised to see this much people, all of them rather… special. He even heard some of them commenting about how tough her tests and training might be. Though his main, if not only thought was: _Oh, well, if I lose, I can just go home and rest_. But it was disturbed when he heard a familiar voice calling his last name. It was Kuwabara. Since his rei abilities had increased a lot recently, he had come to consult Genkai about that, because weird stuff was always happening to him and that was not exactly to his liking. Yusuke was surprised that Genkai also did this kind of consultation. Of course Kuwabara used this chance to sound great and knowledgeable…

"Urameshi…! How can you not know about that? Genkai's someone who utilizes the reikohadou with great expertise. The spirit waves enshrouding a human are called 'reikohadou'. And if one uses it at will all kinds of things would be possible like healing people or defeating opponents without touching them."

And logically, the detective acted as if he already knew about that, which angered slightly his favourite 'punching ball'. But, eventually, the usual quarrel stopped with the master's appearance. Though some, like Yusuke, doubted that this old granny really was Genkai, others were only thinking about the tests, confident that they would pass them all. So Master -herself surprised at how many applicants there were- decided to announce the first test, which will be…. DRAWING LOTS!

At this, everyone fell. Probably, most believed that she was a senile old lady but since she was Master Genkai they still went with it and came to draw their lots. She explained that only the ones who got a red piece of paper would pass the first round. Though plenty didn't get it Kuwabara and Yusuke both got one, which they didn't expect. What nobody among the applicants knew, was that this paper was specially made. Only those with a certain amout of reiki could evoke a red reaction from the paper.

"Those who have been chosen, follow me. Those who haven't, go home now." She said bluntly, her arms crossed behind her back, as usual, and turning around.

Unfortunately, two rather bulky and rude men wanted their say in it and complained about the test.

"Wait just a damn minute! We were the greatest rei experts in our region."

"We especially came here and we get ruled out by drawing lots? What's the meaning of this?!" Murmurs of agreement ran through the other kicked out applicants but many were also concerned about the Master. How could a little old lady stand up to those impressive goons? They were demanding a reason and threatening her.

"You frustrating pieces of garbage, as rei experts you couldn't even pick the correct lots? Go home and sleep!" Genkai rebuked them contemptuously.

"How dare you poke fun at us?!"

"You stupid old hag! Unforgivable!" The giants shouted, attacking her... until they suddenly crashed on the wooden stairs, head first. In fact Akari had just landed on them from the rather high jump she had done from the wall behind all the applicants. She was just back home. She then used the guys as a stepping stone to jump at Genkai and tackle her in a hug while shouting "GRAND-MAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" However, the granny just stepped aside and her granddaughter was now the one to crash. But she still hugged her. Then the guys were up again, calling her bitch, what the hell was that, how she dared and such. She just turned to her dear kindred.

"Hey! Grand-ma, what's with the losers? Who are they to treat us like that anyway?"

"Nothing, just trash." Genkai just smiled at her. The guys called them names again and tried another attack. So, the sweet girl just got a vein on her temple, gave them a death glare but not enough time to run as she let out just enough ki to send them right through the doors. She had barely allowed them to land that she was already stepping on them again, burying them all the more in the ground. She looked…. positively terrifying.

"You can say whatever you want about me, I couldn't care less and wouldn't even listen. But only two people have the right to insult my grand-ma. Myself, and her disciple. And since you're obviously not me and you're definitely not going to be her disciple…. JUST GET THE HELL AWAY!" Akari ended shouting, throwing them in the air by the back of their shirts and kicking them away. She walked back to Genkai, everyone making room for her as she was mumbling about how she hated that kind of guys and she was rubbing her hands like she had just finished a work that needed to be done, meaning cleaning out the trash. She paid no mind to the frightened faces around her. Her eyes were fixed upon her grandmother's. That smirk, that glint in her eyes... the old one was clearly interested.

"It seems like my stupid weakling of a grand-daughter has gotten a bit stronger over the last years. Didn't you, Akari?" Now that was a provocation.

"Wanna feel how much stronger I got, you bloody old hag?" She asked with the sweetest voice and smile and the biggest vein popping, cracking her knuckles. But the baba just snorted and lunged at her, aiming a kick at Akari's head who caught her ankle, used her speed to make her crash too on the ground but Genkai caught herself with her hands and used her other foot to kick her opponent's stomach but she blocked it with her other hand, and still holding her feet, threw her away. Then she ran fast enough to be behind her and kicked at her grand-ma and master; but the latter dodged and was the one behind her trying to punch her but Akari dodged it and tried to elbowed her. The old lady dodged again and went to kick her but the pink haired caught it again and tried to punch her too. This went on, faster than most people could see. It was only punches and kicks because neither of them wanted to ruin their home.

Finally, both of them jumped really high, Akari fired an impressive reigun at her, but the master dodged saying that no matter how much the destructive power it was no use if she couldn't control it. Then, the girl disappeared... And reappeared right before Genkai, her index at her forehead. It was shining, ready to fire. She smirked.

"Right. But even a thread-like beam would kill you at that distance." Akari loved to see them, those eyes so wide in shock. Both of them landed in the same position. Her index stopped shining.

"Bang!" The young one said with a big grin. But then she rubbed the back of her head with a sweatdrop. "Just joking. Sorry, got a lil carried away. But you were too." She smiled. Her grand-mother smirked, thinking that her grand daughter did improve greatly. Akari turned around, facing the applicants.

"Righty, now let's proceed to the tests, shall we?" She said smiling sweetly and clapping her hands. "Ah? Ari? Where did they all go? Oh well…. I'm Katsuyama Akari, Master Genkai's grand-daughter. I hope we showed that body size is not everything and that by being Master Genkai's apprentice you can go at least as far as me... through excruciatingly hard work. Everyone, I'm looking forward to seeing the best of you." She finished, bowing. Only a few people had stayed, the ones who had felt challenged and who longed for the same strength they had just displayed. It was then she finally noticed Yusuke and Kuwabara. She waved at them grinning widely and went to them. She wasn't that surprised that they wanted to become stronger but she was indeed shocked they had heard about her granny's tournament. They felt offended but well. Then she saw Yusuke using his youki detector. Youki…. He thought there was a demon nearby? Nah. Couldn't be. It couldn't be his own idea. Soooo… a mission? Then it broke. So there was a demon. And it was strong. Now that she concentrated, she could indeed feel his presence. He seemed decent at conceiling but that was not enough. Kuwabara was asking what he was doing. But she had another question.

"Yusuke, what do you know, about this demon?" The girl whispered.

"What?! You don't know? But you were there!" He almost shouted.

_There… there… ah ! On the rooftop! The mission! right..._ Inwardly she smiled in a sheepish way.

"Was sleeping!" She whispered again smacking him on the head. So he just told her about Randou. But indeed, she had not slept much those last nights. She had not wanted to go home right away after coming back to be yelled at that she had not sent a single word in all those years and about what kind of ungrateful granddaughter she was. So she had spent some time at Yusuke's but couldn't bear Keiko-chan's brutal way of waking people every morning and her nagging for long. At Kuwabara's she didn't sleep because she was having such a fun time with his older sister Shizuru. Hiei's... no. Just no. And at Kurama's... the house was big, the bed comfy, the family really nice, but that damn pretty boy would wake her up way to early using despicable techniques such as attracting her with food, saying that if she didn't get up she wouldn't have breakfast. He was a meanie! And he would walk her to school to be sure she wouldn't go playing or sleeping somewhere, and then he would walk her back home and supervise all her studies. And because he had grasped her weaknesses, she could not escape and was forced to obey him. Though she would still sleep in class, or just skip it. And sometimes go and bother Kurama and his fangirls to get back at him and have her fun. She had even found him a cute nickname to annoy them. She would call him Shu-chan. He would react with a sweatdrop and a lil blush or sometimes act very flustered when she would be all over him. And she just loved watching the other girls burn with the flames of wrath and jealousy and yet be unable to defy her as they were too scared of her.

Then Genkai led everyone to the place where the second test will be taking place. To Akari it just sounded and looked like an arcade. There were all kind of machines and a stage for the karaoke. Though she thought it much fun for her, for everyone else who was taking it seriously, it must have looked like the old woman was just making fools out of them. But still one politely asked what arcades games had to do with picking a disciple. So Genkai explained that these machines were to investigate the true powers of a person. One had to use his rei abilities to get a high score. The punching game determined the strength of one's rei attack, 120 was the passing mark. Janken was about the sharpness of the ability to use or feel rei weapons or spells, 15 rounds and 10 wins to pass. Finally karaoke measured the reiki, the strength of one's will to live, it took 70 points to pass. All the other games were for the master's interest. But to pass to the next stage, one had to succeed at at least 2 machines. Oh, right, and they must put in 100 yens to take the challenge.

Since her money-faced granny told her to show them how to do it, she went first at every game. The girl immediately went to the punching ball.

"Here I go!" She yelled, making her reiki flow into her right fist, though she had barely moved that she had to stop in mid-air when she heard Genkai shouting her name. Again she smiled sweetly at her with a huge vein.

"Yes, my little dearest grand-mother I love so much?" She inquired as calmy as she could. Akari hated being interrupted and she knew it, that evil grand-ma. She just smirked again.

"Don't break anything."

"Hai!" She grinned, and with, that, she punched the ball, holding back as much as possible. She still got 397 points. Then all guys expected to do at least twice as much. Dun wanna be beaten by a little girl, right? Although the first strong looking one scored only a lame 18 points. Kuwabara 129, Yusuke 155. So there was another quarrel because yet again Yusuke scored over Kazuma about the destructive power. At janken it was a complete victory for Akari and Kuwabara while Yusuke won only twice and lost 13 times. A tall guy with many scars scored a 175 at the punching ball. Now the karaoke. Her song was called makka na chikai (deep red oath), originally performed by Yoshiki Fukuyama. A song to remind her to hold all her feelings close to her heart as she headed into the scorching hot battle, so she would overcome her limits and never lose out to the humongous barrier of power and darkness. Even if there were things she didn't understand, she just had to move forward with everyone, with trust, and with courage, continue to chase after tomorrow. That was her deep red oath. No matter how many times she failed or felt depressed, she must never give up to keep protecting those important to her, to keep burning with everyone, until her hot blood stopped flowing out.

And as she sang, her ki was burning intensely around her, progressively filling the whole room, many stopped to listen and watch, amazed. She scored a nice 527 points. So when the baldy came it didn't quite give off the same feeling….. But since there were still so many contestants, even though another good 20 had failed, Genkai decided to take harsh measures. She took everyone away from the shrine, to the forest. There was a kekkai around it.

"Back then was a little mini test, now is where the real difficulty begins." She declared. Beads of sweat were appearing on a few people's faces, they were scared, sensing how much youki was emanating from the forest. The master explained that this area was known as the demonic forest, a restricted zone with natural snares, dangerous animals, and, of course, demons. Even compasses lost their effect there.

"That big tree at the other end is the finish line. Whoever gets there within two hours, passes." But some ran away, withdrawing, although they were keen on being Genkai's apprentice, they felt like they wouldn't have enough lives to lose if they were to enter this forest. The grand-ma chuckled evily.

"Aren't you smart? Even those with slight rei abilities can sense the danger lurking within this forest." The old lady laughed superiorily. Akari smirked, her arms crossed. _That's my grand-ma for you: she's also the best at scaring people away._ She thought, watching the scene. Well at least there WERE courageous and ambitious people who stayed.

"The master is right. Only those with proper training can challenge this round head on." Like Kibano, the one who scored a 175 at the punching ball.

"Meaning that brats and fakers should run home now." Or Kazemaru, the one who sang especially crappily. Both were looking at Yusuke and Kazuma insistently. The youngsters looked blankly at them.

"I'm going. How can I retreat after having seen granny's and Akari's power?"

"Call me 'master' furball!"

"Don't think you'll aquire the skill by plain talk you two. Are you even humans anyway?"

The young girl chuckled since Kazemaru and Kibano seemed to have no idea what the detective was talking about. But then Kuwabara's pride talked:

"If you go I'm going to." Yusuke tried to dissuade him but not to avail. His fellow fighter was only interested in getting the master's secret skill so he could finally defeat Urameshi. To sum it up, he had long forgotten about his original purpose.

"Well, then… BEGIN!" Genkai shouted, and everyone took off.


	6. Chapter 6

**File 06: Into the darkness!**

When everyone began running Genkai explained that the best way to do it was to use their rei abilities to avoid all dangers.

"We're going first!" Akari said as she and her grand-mother and took off and passed the contestants with two light strides.

"If you follow us, you'll be the fastest." Genkai advised them.

"That is… if you can…" The young one added. "Grand-ma, wanna race?"

Both smirked.

"Don't cry after you lose…"

"You wish!" And with that the two ran at inhuman speed, disappearing from the applicants' view, too fast for their eyes. With huge eyes they stared at the spot they were not a second before. These two were like monsters to them. As for Yusuke, he couldn't care less about rei ability. The fastest way from A to B was the straight line. That much he knew. So he dashed, like a madman. As for Akari, she still lost to Genkai. The tiny little tenth of a single mini second. That was all she needed to win. She sighed. In the Makai, her guard had been contantly up so now she was trying to relax a bit. As she knew what to expect of them she had trusted none of those demons for a single second, and she had at least hoped her grandmother would fight fairly and not attack her in the middle of the race like she had done. But that was expecting too much from this evil hag. She was her grandmother after all. The worst was the taunting that followed that inside she was still naïve little baby who needed to train a lot more. But for now, better sleep at the base of the tree and munch some herb. An hour and still no one was there. Though, from the position of their reiki, it seemed like six or seven people could arrive within the next hour.

Kuwabara had tried to use his rei abilities and was doing surprisingly well, since he was currently first. Indeed most ended up lost, prisoners or scared away after an encounter with some demons. These weren't very dangerous to say the least but more than enough for them. Ah, and there were also snakes, wolves, leeches, scorpions, spiders and so on. The girl remembered the many times she had crossed this forest. It was more of a funny tour than anything else, though it quickly became boring. As for Yusuke, since he went straight, he must have stumbled upon the bat demon's lair, that idiot ranting about his speed when he was slower than a slug. Oh well, even Yusuke shouldn't have trouble with him.

And indeed, Kuwabara arrived not much later and six other people within the next fifteen minutes, so Kazuma's joy didn't last very long. But as the minutes were passing, still no Yusuke. One minute before the deadline Genkai said that it should be enough, though there were only seven left. Akari frowned. Yusuke no baka. But Kuwabara said someone else should be coming. He had to be punctual. The seconds passed.

"Hm, time's up!"

"Wait! Someone's coming!" Kuwabara said, pointing to a direction. The girl half opened her left eye. Indeed, Yusuke had just gotten out, all scratched and grunting.

"Damn! I thought I'd be the fastest going straight. Never thought I'd end up in this state! Oh man."

_Of course, you do NOT think._ But still she had a smile on her lips. Then Genkai said he should have met some powerful bats.

"Ah! You mean this little idiot?" Yusuke said showing the beaten body of the bat demon. "He was pretty irritating flying around like that, but he's a snail compared to Hiei."

_That's more than right._ Akari smiled again, closing her eyes and getting up, stretching and dusting herself.

_Just who is this boy?_ The master wondered. But then, Kuwabara got angry at Yusuke, saying he hadn't made it in time. Though, since Genkai seemed so interested in the boy's potential she decided to accept him. At this Yusuke and Kuwabara were so happy that they hugged each other and congratulated themselves, before suddenly 'unlocking' themselves. The pink haired had cast them a disgusted look. Now they were snarling at each other. So, eight people would go to the next stage, with demons and abnormal kids among them huh?

"And the fourth test will be...!"

...

"I haven't thought it up yet." Genkai admitted. Everyone fell. Akari sighed again. That was her grand-ma for you.

"Well, granny, while you think about it I'm gonna rescue these guys." Akari said, smiling embarrassedly and referring to those who had failed in the forest. She rushed to the woods without waiting for an answer.

About an hour later, everyone was back at the shrine. Genkai announced the fourth test: a fighting tournament. They entered a very spacious room. The doors closed. It was all pitch black.

"Hey! Baa-san, we can't see a thing!"

"You expect us to fight when we can't even see the opponent?" Worry slightly edged Kuwabara's and Yusuke's voice. The master lit a lantern and a cigarette, puffing all the smoke at the brats. She explained that the point of those preliminaries was to use your reiki to determine the movements of your opponent in this darkness. Weapons were okay as long as the opponent was defeated. The winner was the one still standing in the end. As Kuwabara was slightly sweating and having goosebumps, feeling really nervous, Yusuke asked him if he was scared, to which he replied that he had a bad feeling, a frightening reiki that has been pestering him since they had left the forest. Like there was a monster or wild beast near him. At this, the reikai tantei reacted…

_Darn, I almost forgot. That demon Randou is still around trying to get the master's skills._ He thought with a face clearly expressing how troublesome he felt all of this was. The two middle school students were wondering who that might be. He was great at disguising himself but something 'in the air' was betraying him.

"Huh? You mean like the smell of sweat?" Yusuke whispered.

"Right, you can say that..." Kazuma agreed still scared. "And where's Akari-chan?" He then asked with a lovey dovey face. Yusuke ignored it but still answered. He was indeed wondering the same thing.

"Dunno, didn't see her since we left the forest."

What only the grand-ma knew was that her granddaughter was up there, just below the roof, and actually thinking the guys were disgusting talking about smell and sweat. She was also preparing the next tests, analysing the guys and doing the pairing, more or less to her liking and what could help improve them all. Then Genkai decided it was best if the remaining contestants would introduce themselves. Now, that would also be useful to her.

First came Musashi, looking like an old samurai with his hakama, wooden sword, ponytail and eye patch. He was a fourth degree black belt under kendo of shibattou school, specialized in destroying demons.

Then Shorin, a young psychic-in-training, in a nation-wide tour to perfect his rei skills, still a beginner in fist fights.

Thirdly came Kibano, with all his scars, specialized in all fighting styles and challenging the extremes of the body.

The fourth was Chinpou, a polite fat mysterious Chinese guy, a wanderer.

Then came the bald ninjutsu user and crappy singer Kazemaru, a bodyguard of VIPs and government officials.

Kuroda was a tall contract killer, wearing glasses and specialized in knives.

Kuwabara Kazuma: Sarayashiki's super delinquent (with stubborn rei abilities).

And finally, Urameshi Yusuke: Sarayashiki's ultimate super delinquent (with limitless stamina for fights).

Akari fired the arrows in the same time. One paper attached to each arrow and two names on each paper. They all vaguely wondered where these arrows were coming from but didn't give it much thought. Weird place, weird people, right?

Now the first match was about to begin. She had paired Kazemaru and Kuroda because she thought a bodyguard against an assassin would be fun. Besides, they were of about equal power. But the killer warned that seeing his 'activity', no matter the opponent, he would always fight to death. The ninja wasn't the type to show any mercy either. He wanted to be sure that if he were the winner, Genkai wouldn't have a problem teaching an assassin. On the contrary she agreed with him: those fearing death didn't have their place in this tournament. She would teach her skills to the winner, the one who deserved it, regardless of the background or personality. Yusuke couldn't believe his ears while Akari couldn't care less. There was always a possibility for her to kill that person or send him to Koenma if anything... AFTER her grand-ma had taught him. Kuroda now assured, walked away with Kazemaru to the complete darkness so they could fight.

While only the sounds of the fight were reaching the contestants, Kibano and Yusuke were annoyed because they couldn't see a thing. Thus they were surprised when Kuwabara commented that the killer was closing in.

"Eh? Can you see them?" The detective asked.

"More like he can somehow make them out, I think." Akari said suddenly from behind Yusuke where she had just soundlessly and gracefully landed, making Yusuke jump, startled, and almost scream.

"Well, at least, I can see them as clearly as if it were daylight. And I've been there for some time." She teased them, though it was true and answered their question as for how long she had been here. But Kazemaru was the winner, using a rather strong rei ball, stronger than Yusuke's reigun, though emanating from his whole palm instead of just his index. He was wounded and didn't think he'd use that technique so soon. He noticed that there was one more person but didn't say anything.

"Same principle, indeed." Botan's voice said, from behind the girl. "Akari-chan is right yet again, that's to be expected of her!" Botan praised her, laughing.

"Of course Botan-chan, who do you think I am?" She asked also laughing and her hands on her hips. Genkai raised an eyebrow at them all, how Botan and her grand-daughter were behaving so girlishly... But from the grim reaper's presence, she realized that Yusuke must have been the Reikai Tentei, hence his power. But her disciple was going to be fairly chosen. She announced the next match: Shorin against Chinpou. Kuwabara was asking who the other hot babe was. He then tried to strangle Yusuke thinking he was cheating on Keiko.

"You can kill him if you want, but Botan is just the assistant detective and the grim reaper." Akari assured. He released yusuke who coughed and tried to hit her for saying Kuwabara could kill him but the girl easily dodged.

It was a quick victory for Shorin. Next fight: Kuwabara against Musashi. As the 'worst punk' walked away, Yusuke told him not to die.

"Like I'd die before I beat you." He replied. At first, Musashi had the upper hand because he had devised a way to suppress his reiki, so Kuwabara, even with his strong ability couldn't see him. But that guy was tough, and proud of being able to withstand Urameshi's killer punches everyday. That forced Musashi to unsheathe his bokuto, made of a thousand-year- old deity wood mixed with holy water. A perfect tool for removing evil, demons and monsters. Kuwabara's struck many times with it. And then with the force of the last blow, the sword broke and he was thrown down. But once again he stood up, a piece of the sword in his hand. Musashi was surprised that Kazuma could hide so much reiki, but said that he couldn't win with just the top piece of the sword. However, he just called him back to fight. The samurai attacked again, from behind, and as the blow was falling, Kuwabara raised instinctively his piece of wood to protect himself. Light burst from it, completing the sword with hiw own reiki and cracking the bokuto. Akari smirked, she had expected something like that. That boy had the ability to weaponize. With only one swing, he reversed the situation and won the duel. Kuwabara himself was surprised that he had been able to do it. He was getting stronger now, Genkai mused, announcing Kuwabara as the winner. Yusuke seemed also interested in his friend's new ability.

"Next fight: Urameshi Yusuke versus Kibano!"

"Don't lose before I beat you." Kuwabara encouraged Yusuke in his own way.

"Don't say that when you can barely stand yourself." He replied, walking a few steps away.

"I won't show you any mercy." Kibano warned.

"All the better." Yusuke said, but then he stopped and closed his eyes.

"What? Are you scared?" His opponent asked.

"Not really, was just praying for your soul."

Genkai seemed quite angry at this show of self-confidence.

"Idiot! Another comment like that and you'll be disqualified!" She bellowed throwing her cigarette at him, which he dodged.

_Liar, you were trying to find out who Rando was by concentrating on people's ki._ And now that the numbers of contestants had dwindled, it was much easier to figure out which disguise Rando had chosen. It was still too early for Yusuke but not for her. She knew. She knew but she wasn't going to say or do anything about it...

"Keh! If you want so much to see me fight granny, I'll show you." Said Yusuke, confidently, while taking off his blouson and giving it to Akari. She stared blankly at him.

"What do you take me for? A maid? A fangirl? Or maybe a coat stand?" She asked, raising an eyebrow at him. He reacted with a start, also raising his other arm to protect himself although she did not make any movement. His right eyebrow was twitching.

_Right, what did I expect when I did that? It just came naturally. That was close._ The detective thought. Botan took the cloth before anything bad could happen and the boy went to fight.

Indeed, her friend couldn't see anything at all but he comforted himself thinking it was the same for his enemy. After all, he didn't have Kuwabara's ability. But he was quite wrong in that and only did he believe it when Kibano would describe his movements. Mr good punch had a helmet on, probably blocking his other senses and so enhancing his rei ability. He praised Yusuke's battle ki and attacked. The young one took several blows, dodged some and also gave a few. But his opponent still had the upper hand for now. This battle didn't rely on techniques only. He had to find a way to locate his opponent. Then, Kibano concentrated his energy in his right arm, making it increase in size and attacking power. He lunged at Yusuke and hit him full force, sending him flying backward. Urameshi down! But once again he got up and Kibano praised him again, about his stamina and strength, but also said that he was at his limit. Botan and Kuwabara were clearly concerned about him.

"Don't worry about Yusuke, there's no need to, right grand-ma?" Akari smirked.

"Indeed, the more you push that kid, the stronger he gets."

Then Urameshi tried a conter-attack but it failed yet again, though it seemed he had found a way out of his predicament, judging by the cigarette attached to Kibano's belt. Anyway, his only chance of victory was the reigun. So he provoked him, the enemy fell for it, attacked, and Yusuke beat him with his reigun, also breaking the helmet. That was a good thing kibano had one or the damage would have been much worse, since that idiot couldn't control his power.

Urameshi was declared the winner. But he didn't have much time to enjoy his victory as Genkai was already announcing the first fight of the semi-finals: Kazemaru vs Yusuke! The ninja smirked, saying he had been waiting for so long, Yusuke didn't seem quite as eager to already fight yet another tiring match when he barely finished the previous one. And in the dark again at that! The master reassured him, they'll be changing location for the semi-finals.

"But if you have something to say, Akari will be glad to listen to your complaints…." She added looking at her grand-daughter meaningfully, with a little smirk. The latter shot her a dark look, staring a hole in her back as she was opening the doors, she growled, she just knew she did it on purpose, that god damn evil old hag…. SHE was the one at fault, pushing Yusuke that much to make him exceed his limits. But then again, she understood her decision. And before Yusuke could say anything she gave him the exact same look which did make him shut up. And then, they all followed her toward the light, toward the final stage of the tournament!

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: Because of - and thanks to - Scarlet White Rose, the next chapters will be a few days late. Indeed, she brought a point to my attention that made me think I should revise things a bit and add some (nice) stuff. By the way, I have a question for all of you: would you ship Akari with Kurama or with Hiei?<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**File 07: Rando revealed!**

In fact, Akari wanted also to know what Yusuke would do. Fighting in the worst conditions, he had used his reigun, he was still tired and beaten and his fighting style required a good amount of energy. On the other side, Kazemaru had enough time to rest and was in better shape. What would Yusuke do? Surpass himself or give up? As a Reikai Tantei there's no doubt there could be situations when he would have to fight strong monsters one after another. This would also be the perfect test and training for him. Yep, Randou should be a good stepping stone for him. As long as he didn't die in the process.

"Hey, Akari, can't you heal me?"

"Nah. That would be cheating."

"Stingy."

"I agree that it will be difficult but are you that weak as to not beat them despite the state you're in? **Dying** sooo **SOON** after being revived, that would so **LAME**, and **Keiko-chan** would be so **SAD**, maybe she'd console herself in the arms of **ANOTHER MAN**. As for the front row tickets for the **WRESTLE WORLD CHAMPIONSHIP**, I'll be more than happy to go in your stead." She teased him. His anger had been growing along with the number and size of the veins visible on his head. He engaged her in a headlock.

"Why you… I'll defeat every last one of them before you could even blink!"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm looking forward to that. And be careful of where you step…" The pink-haired said flatly. Well, at least now he was fired up. Anger had always been a good fuel. That was a good thing. That was a good thing but man... that was so easy! It was not even that fun.

Everyone arrived in a 'clearing', well, more of a swamp, the place of energy, where many battles happened, loaded with the souls of the dead soldiers, contains the highest amount of reiki. The most suitable place to regain their strength and increase their rei ability, Genkai explained.

"I see, indeed. I can feel my whole body packed with power…." Crappy singer said. As for Yusuke, his energy was also returning but not enough to fire a reigun. Meaning, if his opponent were Rando, (and of course she knew he wasn't, bad guys are always the ones we expect the least to be, meaning the ones we expect the most if it makes any sense), he would be doomed. But still, Kazemaru WAS strong, compared to Yusuke. Though he wouldn't stand a chance against her. He said that Yusuke was unfortunate, that he pitied him, but he was right in one thing: strong people attracted luck. But the boy didn't seem to be even listening. The ninja attacked head on with his fists, saying he didn't need to use his reiki against someone who was out of energy. He landed many hits, Yusuke was sent backwards. Then Kazemaru went for another punch but the middle-schooler countered by one of his own. The bodyguard dodged but still got a bloody scratch on his cheek. Akari smirked, that was Urameshi Yusuke for you. Though, unfortunately for him, the ninja still had tricks up his sleeve. Such as shurikens. He threw them, Yusuke escaped easily, but that was not the end, the shurikens chased him, attracted by his reiki, he had more and more trouble to dodge until he got one to stick in a tree. It exploded and the boy couldn't escape the blast and still received injuries. It seemed Yusuke really had no way out. But knowing him, he'd rather take his opponent into death with him. Kuwabara and Botan still trusted him but were really worried, her grand-ma believed it was probably the end for Yusuke. He ran toward them, Kazuma was scared, but as she thought, the kid had decided to leave everything to them from now on. The girl had a stern look, she closed her eyes. The guys were wondering what he was doing before yelling at him to stop when he was heading straight toward Kazemaru, who had his rei cannon ready. But just before he fired, Yusuke 'disappeared'. Off balance, the ninja was defeated by his own shuriken.

Kuwabara, after realizing that his friend had not vanished into thin air but had actually fallen in a hole, helped him out of it.

"Told you to be careful of where you step." Akari said.

"What! So you think I should've died?"

"But you actually won, congratulation! Right grand-ma?"

The lady nodded, smiling, the young one winked at him making him blush slightly, then he humphed and laughed loudly, so proud of himself and his fists on his hips.

"HAHAHAHA of course I won! And you thought I was a goner? HAHAHA, don't be stupid, I'm the STRONGEST one ever!" He boasted. She pushed him slightly with her index, making him fall backward in the exact same position. "HEY! What was that for?!"

"Don't get ahead of yourself, now it's Kuwa's turn, and then, the final against Randou." She said, serious again, casting a worried look at Kuwabara and a glare at Shorin who smiled back innocently.

Kazuma seemed confident but Yusuke tried to warn and stop him, advising him to give it up. Of course he didn't quite agree with that.

"What the heck are you talking about? As someone who only depends on fortune and pure craziness to win, better take care that you don't die first! I'll pummel you after that guy!" Yusuke was kinda ticked off and said he could go ahead and die.

"I don't think it's time to quarrel!" Botan scolded them while Akari boredly yawned, that was just the usual. Shorin politely re-introduced himself and the fight began.

Kuwabara lunged at his opponent, for a time he had clearly the upper hand, it really looked like an easy win for him, even when Shorin used fireballs. Botan and Yusuke were wondering if it was really the great demon Randou, or if maybe his legend was exaggerated. The detective was saying that since Kuwabara was getting way stronger he'd win for sure.

"No, Yusuke, Randou's far stronger than you think, and he's a twisted one. He's just toying around with Kuwa." Then, she smiled sadly and knowingly, "Trust me…." He felt a pang but didn't want to believe it, that is, until the demon began chanting and his rival shrank to the size of Tom Thumb. Shorin was holding him in his fist and wouldn't let go of him, he wanted to make him suffer. Her eyes narrowed to slits and her fists tightly clenched as the demon would slowly break her friend's limbs. Yusuke was also losing his calm. Genkai announced Shorin the winner but he didn't stop. On the contrary, he squeezed Kuwabara more, trying to break all his bones. Yusuke shouted Kazuma's name, Kuwabara screamed painfully, but the girl was first to snap. In a split second she was behind Randou, her index at the nape of his neck, her eyes burning.

"That's enough. You won the match." She said in a threatening tone. The demon stopped, sweat and goosebumps visible on his skin, he was scared. She would kill him, and he knew it. He had not even sensed her coming. He couldn't win, for now. But after getting the Reikohadou, he would be free to do as he wished with her. She had got all his attention when she fought Genkai that first time. But now he had to bid his time. He calmed himself and just shrugged saying he'll give him back and he threw him away. Akari lowered her arm and slowly stepped back to her place while he was giving Kuwabara back his normal size. His right arm, left leg and left hipbone were broken, but he was still alive for now, after all, he was tough. He asked Yusuke to fight and win in his stead. Shorin ignored it all and was just analysing the technique he just used. That it was the first time because it was too time-wasting to focus on the chant and so it was not suitable for a real fight. But with Genkai's reikohadou, this flaw would be curbed, and he was in a hurry to have it and try it out. Though he should stop daydreaming, 'cause Yusuke's here and he'll beat him to a pulp!

Last match, finals: Shorin VS Yusuke!

Both took their battle stance, strong battle ki was emanating from Yusuke, the atmosphere of the place, mixed with the fact that he was furious, helped him get back his energy at a rapid rate. He lunged at Shorin and used his killer punches against him, stronger than before, saying he'll avenge the 99 he's killed so far but also for Kuwabara's sake. But again, though he was sent flying, Shorin would just comment that the Yusuke's punches must now exceed the 200 points. He said he was impressed but didn't look much like it. Instead he threw a wind attack, the wind slasher typhoons using the air pockets to create wind blades. But Yusuke being Yusuke, fought them head on ignoring the many cuts he got (and indeed the young female rei user would have done the same thing), he jumped, crossed his wrists and pounded the demon in the dirt, the wrists pressing against his neck and his face held in place between the backs of the detective's hands. Shorin was down. Yusuke was out of energy again, and Botan congratulating him for having won and avenged Kuwabara, even though Kuwabara had not dead actually died. But it wasn't yet the end.

"Why are you coming back Yusuke? Your fight has still not ended." Akari asked him.

"If your opponent is Randou, the match is just about to begin." Her granny agreed with her. And it was confirmed as Shorin's body dissipated to be replaced by the real Randou and a dark laugh rose in the air. He was excited to have been forced to resort to his true form to beat another human aside from Genkai, or Akari. Yusuke was trembling. He could barely stand while his opponent's youki was stronger than ever. Of course that didn't stop him from attacking but it didn't affect the demon in the slightest way, for there was absolutely no reiki in these punches. Tired of his enemy's futile struggle, Randou created youki threads that merged together and wrapped around Yusuke. Though those threads looked more like gum. It was strong, no matter how it would be dashed, swung, turned, thrown or how much it was being pulled on, it wouldn't break. As a proof, he slammed Yusuke into the ground and into trees.

"There's no use! Tied up like this, there's no way he can escape! Master Genkai, please do something! At this rate Yusuke will be killed!" Botan pleaded.

"Is that really what you want? If Yusuke forfeits, Randou will be my apprentice and I will teach him my technique as I promised." Genkai warned.

"That would be a big mistake, if you do that he'll use that power to kill humans and even you!" But when the master replied that she didn't care, the ferry girl asked the grand-daughter to say something, to do something, she couldn't let her grand-ma and Yusuke die, could she?

"I won't interfere. Genkai's job as a rei master is to teach her techniques to a disciple before her death. Yusuke's job as a Spirit Detective is to find and defeat evil demons. Those are jobs they have to complete while putting their lives on the line. If they die, that would mean they weren't strong enough. That would mean Yusuke wasn't meant to be a Reikai Tantei. As for granny, she made a promise, and those who don't respect their promises are worse than trash. We both respect it, and the old hag knows fully well what she's doing. In regard to that, my job – as well as yours, Botan – is to witness everything with our own eyes to the very end." She said firmly, keeping her arms crossed.

"But you can't be that heartless, you saved Kuwabara!"

"Kuwabara... had nothing to do with it. He doesn't have the same responsibilities. But don't get me wrong, if someone kills, he should be prepared to be killed. If he kills grand-ma and Yusuke, I'll make his death a hundred times more painful. Do you really think I'm that weak as to be beaten by him even if he gets the reikohadou? But, you know, I think you should trust Yusuke a little more." The human girl finished with a sincere smile. Genkai smiled too, Akari was indeed her grand-daughter.

"Akari's right, don't worry that much. Let's just watch the fight." She said.

Then they reported their attention back to Rando who was hanging Yusuke onto a tree, above a pond. It was looking really bad for the detective, he was pretty beaten up. The demon chanted again and 'Hate Fish' from the makai were summoned into the pond. One tried to eat Yusuke but failed. Rando fed them a small demon that was devoured in a few seconds, his bones floating on the surface. He taunted Yusuke, saying that he'll feed him to the fish too. He then pointed his index at the human and fired an impressive reigun, scratching Yusuke's cheek and blowing a tree behind him. So he had already mastered it. Indeed his battle ability was really something, he could do really great. As her grand-ma said, if he was to have their abilities, he would probably become stronger than herself. At least her old self. But now was not the time to be praising him right? Urameshi was scared and couldn't believe it, that he had his own technique used against him and he had apparently no way out. Now, what was going to happen?

Randou teased his victim again, saying he loved human screams and noises when they were being eaten alive. So he fired again and the branch broke, Yusuke fell into the pond, he screamed. Randou wanted sprays of blood and shrieks of pain. But then Akari felt a disturbance behind her, Kuwabara's soul was leaving his body and dived underwater. She smiled, reassured, Yusuke will win this fight. For himself, for Kuwabara, and when he was provoked, he just couldn't resist, for she was sure that was what Kazuma would try. And after all he was just one of the luckiest guys she had ever known. And it did work. Yusuke snapped, broke the threads and let out a huge wave of ki, destroying all the fish. But the demon, though impressed, was sure it was the human's last stand, that he'll kill him when he'll emerge. He fired at the bubbles popping but the boy was behind him, he had swum underwater into the tunnel to the hole behind the demon. He punched him and the demon fell in the water. And now that Yusuke really had no energy left he did hope Randou wouldn't come back, but he did. The water bubbled, steam rising, there was a great burst of youki and the pond evaporated. Randou was pissed. Kind of. And after a few of his punches, Yusuke was down. He could no longer move and said Randou could do whatever he liked. So the demon began chanting yet again, but instead of Yusuke, he was the one to shrink.

Genkai explained that if a chant or a spell should fail, the effects return to the caster. He shouldn't have used that technique again. One just has to stop his hearing to counter it. Randou replied that Yusuke being an idiot shouldn't have known it at all, which was plainly true. But Yusuke being a LUCKY idiot had some algae from the swamp stuck in his ears, so he couldn't hear anything and he was saved.

"Concentrating on only ripping off the moves off others and yet never understanding the true façade of that move, you've totally lost!" The Master's granddaughter declared. Of course the demon wouldn't accept it and tried to reverse the chant, but the detective fell on him, his elbow out, and crushed him.

"So, how was that granny? I may look terrible now but at least I still won." The middle schooler showed off yet again.

"Humm, the one to inherit the secret skill has been decided! Winner: URAMESHI YUSUKE!" The old lady declared. Botan was overjoyed.

"Maaaan, and here I was so sure you could win on skills alone, you're weaker than I thought. How could you deceive me like this?" Akari asked, so dramatically faking tears.

"Why you….!" He yelled bolting upright and trying to punch her but falling again right away.

"Nah, just kidding. Yusuke, you did well, congratulation." She said leaning over him with a sweet, sincere smile, making him blush slightly and humph. She did give him a compliment, he was not used to that kind of things from her. Then she knelt beside him and healed him while Genkai was healing Kuwabara who woke up soon after. Botan said she was gonna be taking Randou to the reikai prison.

"Yooshh! Then I'll be going to the wrestle world championship!" Yusuke cheered, his arms in the air. The pink-haired girl looked at him weirdly. Was he stupid?

"Oh, so you didn't forget?" Botan asked.

"Ya kidding? That's the only reason I took part in this." The detective replied.

Yes, he WAS stupid.

"What are you babbling about, idiot?" The grand-ma said, "I told you I'll be teaching you my secret skill. You'll be staying here for the time being to learn the basics of the reikohadou."

"So…. That means….." Yusuke began, feeling faint.

"Yep! No championship for ya!" Akari said, happily, "But rest assured, I'll be going in your stead." She added, in a solemn tone. Of course that didn't quite calm him. Then she gave the finishing blow. "Kuwa-chan! Let's go together! Oki?" She grinned. "It'd be so boring all by myself." She asked sweetly. As expected, Kuwabara gladly accepted to 'escort' her there, and Yusuke did faint. Now, the real hell would begin for him...! Poor Yusuke. Or not. Right? ^_^.


	8. Chapter 8

**File 08: Curtain opens: Welcome to Maze City!**

"He isn't back yet?" Keiko asked for the X times in these last six months. Atsuko, Yusuke's mother, answered that her son was training in the montains but since he'd phone her from time to time, that meant he was still alive. Keiko was worried, what if Yusuke wouldn't come back? And she had not seen Akari for some time. She was happy since the pink-haired girl would sometimes give her news about Yusuke, even though she would also disappear from time to time and she wouldn't tell her where.

"Don't worry! Yusuke already died once and he came back right? He'll always come back. As for Akari she's even tougher than him. Let's just wait for them." Atsuko said in a reassuring tone. Keiko thanked her and left. Of course she was still upset that neither Yusuke nor Akari (sometimes) would tell her anything and was wondering what they were up to. But just as she was thinking about her beloved idiot, she looked up and saw him standing there, his bag on his back, his hair down and dishevelled, all bruised and scratched, in ragged clothes, and grinning.

"Yo! Long time no see." He said. Needless to say how happy she was to see him again as she ran to him.

Some time later, Yusuke, back in his green suit and his hair slicked back again was talking to Kuwabara on a bench while Keiko was ordering milk-shakes. Kazuma wanted to test his new strength on Urameshi. After all, Akari had trained him too.

"Don't give me that, YOU think you can beat ME after the months of training I had? I don't think she gave you the same menu she and her granny used on me." Urameshi replied, confident as ever.

"By the way, how was it? Your training."

"It was hell." Yusuke remembered with goosebumps, he had had to stand for twelve hours upside down over a pointed stake, supported only by his reiki-active index finger, he had to learn (the hard way of course) how to defend himself against powerful waves of reiki, there were also fire-sitting, sleeping on needles and things like that. Kuwabara had enough. He could feel the pain just by listening.

"And mind that I underwent that training for three years, then for one year, I visited other masters in the country, plus three years in the makai…." Akari butted in from behind them, scaring the guys. When they asked where she had been she answered that she had been napping somewhere.

"But thanks to that training, both Yusuke and I acquired great techniques. Such as what what you saw when I fought my grand-ma." The girl added smiling and punching the air before her. Kuwabara was really looking forward to seeing them.

"See what?" Keiko asked when she came back with the milkshakes.

"A movie! We wanted to see a movie, right you two?" Katsuyama lied right away. Of course the guys agreed with her. The pink haired one looked at Yusuke in a 'you-owe-me-one' way, smirking. He glared and growled slightly but she did save their lives.

"Ah, Akari-san, I could have bought you a milkshake!"

"It's ok, Keiko-chan." Then they all went to see the movie they were supposed to see. On the way Kuwabara and Akari teased Yusuke about the ladies man he was, making Keiko fall for him like that. Back then she looked so down and now she was all smiling and giggling and running around. And then Yusuke finally noticed: they were all being followed. Akari looked at him meaningfully. He apologised to Keiko and told her to buy the tickets, they'll be back soon, they had to go and buy something else, a 'man thing' so she couldn't come.

"Let them be, Keiko-chan, it is 'man thing', it shouldn't be much trouble even for them, I mean, at least they look like men, but if they're late or use that as an excuse to run off somewhere I'll get them myself and kill them. Is that ok and clearly understood?" The female reiki using truant asked with a scary smile. Everyone agreed, it was clear as water, two even gulped. Then Yusuke ran away, dragging a puzzled Kuwabara by the arm. He didn't understand what it was all about. He thought it was about buying porno magazines. But no, they were going to give a good beating to the five gray-skinned guys that were following them. Which was even better.

They entered a dead-end. Kuwabara was showing off, how surprising of him, but his attitude changed when the weirdos showed their knives and kept muttering "kill... kill... kill... kill... kill..." They attacked but of course they were no match for Sarayashiki's ultimate punks. Then, Yusuke finally decided to test on these guys one of his newly acquired skills that would end it all. After all, if they were late, Akari would kill them, right? His fist began to shine and all his energy was released into bullets hitting the boys. They fell unconscious. Normal people getting hit by a shotgun just don't go doing a marathon just after, even if it was a weak shotgun. Kazuma was already impressed though it was just basics of the reikohadou. Akari could do way better.

Then Kuwabara felt a strange ki around there, not one of a human. He spotted a figure wearing an overcoat and a hat. It had been spying on them. The boys chased after him but they didn't get very far as the spy was knocked out by a baseball bat. Or by Botan who was holding it. They were surprised to see her, but Kuwa was quite happy to see again 'the pretty girl from last time'.

The spy was a demon, as it turned out, from the group Yusuke must now fight as instructed. That was his new mission. As expected, the detective was not extremely happy about it, to say the least.

"New mission? You must be joking right? I barely came back and he already wants to send me on another of his suicide mission? No way! That's abuse! I'm not Koenma's slave!" He protested walking away, his hands in his pockets. But he stopped and turned back once he heard that the fate of the human world was at stake. The ferrygirl told them about the letter Koenma had received from the Shiseiju (Four Saint Beasts), about their demand to immigrate into Ningenkai. Of course they couldn't just ignore this demand. These beasts were dangerous, and cruel, sheltering many criminals of all kinds and worlds, creating a whole and lawless city. Botan told them to take a closer look at the students who attacked them. Kuwabara and Yusuke watched, disgusted, (Kuwabara nearly puked) as weird insects would climb out of the guys' mouths. These were Makai Worms, infesting already wicked souls and distorting them even more. The host would become suddenly destructive, rebellious and murderous. And the Shiseiju seem to have unleashed thousands of them in the ningenkai. Yusuke wanted to warn the population but it would be no use, normal people couldn't see them, just the kind of violent behaviour of the hosts. Of course, the only way to destroy the worms was to destroy the Flute controlling them.

"Worm whistle? Shouldn't it be dog whistle?" But Yusuke was ignored. The Four Beasts couldn't quite yet invade the ningenkai because of the kekkai surrounding their castle, but they demanded that the kekkai was dismissed in exchange of the Flute. Though everyone knew it was too good to be true, they could finish the city off in one day. So that did leave only one way out: destroy the worm whistle. "And you're asking me to go to that terrible criminal city all by myself?" The detective exclaimed pointing at himself. "And what about Akari?"

"You, lazy guts... just because you would be training did you think that the missions would stop? I had to do them all in your stead, while you were desperately struggling to reach an acceptable level of strength and power. It's not my job to do that kind of things... Can't you do it at least once in awhile? Or maybe you think you can't make it? Are you scared, all by yourself? Right, you stay at home and cower in your bed... Weeaaaaaaakling." Akari, who had just appeared behind them again, scolded him. "I guess it can't be helped..." She sighed deeply, scratching her head though smirking widely deep inside. Another word and he would lunge at her to strangle her. Well, although she had been alone at first Kurama had started to help her out, sometimes with just him, sometimes with Hiei too and sometimes just her and Hiei. It was to see if they could behave, and certainly, on a longest term, test whether they could be used or not.

"Hey? Don't you think there's one more person?" Three heads turned to the owner of the voice. Botan sweatdropped and quickly backed away waving her hands with a tense and embarassed smile. Everyone had completely forgotten he was there and the ferrygirl didn't think he could hear everything that she had said. It seems like people who aren't concerned shouldn't know the details of the missions. Indeed, important information could leak but well, that was Kuwabara. Of course he could hear.

And she had trained him. Besides she kinda wanted to go, could be fun, and a good way to see how Yusuke had really improved over these past months. Then Kuwabara crushed in his hand an insect that just tried to fly away from one of the guys' mouth. Since he saw these worms there was no way he could just sit and watch. They had to hurry and destroy the whistle or the city would be invaded by these monsters. He said, acting oh so manly. Yusuke, Botan and Akari had the same reaction, he was overdoing it a bit too much, but that was natural.

"Then that's settled, I'm coming!" The pink haired one declared cheerfully.

"Like hell! You complain you do all the work and then you go and say you still want to come?" The detective retorted.

"Well, I can do whatever I want. I'm just going because I'm bored, who said I would steal your job? It's a good chance to see the effects of your training in a real life and death situation. Besides, who knows what could happen if I'm not there to monitor you? And also I could brag to Keiko about how strong and how much of a man you are, how protective you are of her, so she can live in a peaceful world. That you had noticed that guys wanted to do funny stuff to her and you couldn't bear it so you took care of them, since the real mission should be a –secret." She trailed off teasingly.

And of course, a few minutes later they were all in an abandoned underground storage. It just couldn't be helped right? Yusuke was powerless before her. It was just that she was the best, no need to feel ashamed. Botan was kneeling down and knocking on the floor, looking for the portal to the city. Then she finally found it. She warned Kuwabara that he didn't have to go since he was not the Reikai Tantei but Yusuke took it for himself and began to leave. Though he didn't go very far until Botan tripped him up. He wasn't even cool enough to stop himself from crashing on the dirty ground. Akari sighed. All this training for nothing? That he couldn't even dodge something like that… And that bastard had still hoped to leave everything to Kuwabara and her… She held her fist up and kicked his back before he had time to stand up, didn't even hear his swearing. Kazuma, on the contrary, said that in his heart, he was a spirit detective, and he wasn't scared, so he jumped in the hole. Botan and Akari looked at Yusuke warningly and meaningfully. But before he jumped Botan proudly gave him her new communication device. He snached it away, but then noticed it looked much like a compact for make up. Of course he didn't want to have this girl thing so the rei 'master' took it. Not before replying that one who is really proud should be able to let go of this pride just as easily. Besides there wasn't much time to complain so she just kicked him down again and he fell into the hole. She was about to jump too but the ferry girl held her back, she had a special mission for her:

"Hiei and Kurama will most likely be sent to help you out, making it possible for them to be pardoned. But even so, we don't really know what will happen. They have behaved when they were with you but all the missions you had with them took place on Earth where it was easier to monitor things. This one will be in the Makai. They may take advantage of that and betray you, especially Hiei. Your mission is to watch them and see if they're trustworthy or not. And in case they would betray the Reikai Tantei, you have authority to arrest them, or, if they're too dangerous, kill them." She said gravely. The golden eyed girl frowned slightly, watching her, and agreed to it.

"Ok, I'll do it, but you know, I think there will probably be no use for that kind of precaution. Ah, and please take good care of Keiko-chan, she must be waiting and muttering angrily in front of the cinema. Bye bye!" She finished, smiling and jumping too, letting the ferry girl shouting their names and that she didn't want to do it.

City of Beyond: Akari landed ever so gracefully on her feet while Yusuke and Kuwabara landed on their butt or head. She looked around: stormy black and red clouds, lightning bolts now and then, the plateau they were on, the 'city' below and the stone castle ahead. They had barely time to get up and take a few steps that the hungry monsters ghouls appeared, drawn to them by the delicious scent of their human flesh. The young lass sighed boredly. Many came at her in the same time. She just let out a wave of ki, burning them all to ashes in a three metres radius, forming a sphere of burning ki around her. She turned to the guys, saying she shouldn't be needed against this kind of annoying little weaklings and they should be able to take care of them on their own. With these words, she went to a tree and jumped on a high branch, making herself comfortable. In fact, Akari was waiting. The detective(s) punched and kicked as much as they could but were still outnumbered. Then she saw them. Two familiar blurs, one black, one red. They were suddenly on the branch right behind her, a trail of dead ghouls behind them.

"It must be tough with just you two fighting, need a hand?" Kurama inquired.

"If you can't get rid of these weaklings, your power is insubstantial." Hiei commented. The ghouls fled as soon as they recognised them as high class bandits. Of course they were hungry but no use in dying for a piece of human meat right? The two demons jumped down, Yusuke was quite happy to see them, though he wasn't expecting them. He introduced them to Kuwabara and asked what they were doing here.

"This is our job before returning to civilization. If we help you, it is possible for us to be pardoned. Right, Akari?" Kurama answered looking up at her. She kept a stone face. He knew from the look she had while watching them, he knew she must have been given some kind of special mission regarding them and he had an idea of what it was. He turned to Yusuke again. "It's all thanks to her who spoke in our favour and took responsibility for us."

"Yep, that's right." The girl said jumping down in the middle of them. "So don't make my choice be a mistake." She smiled.

"Of course, this life is thanks to you, so for you I'm willing to risk it over and over again." He smiled charmingly back at her. Hiei clicked his tongue. Somehow, this mood was getting on his nerves.

"I don't know about Kurama, but what I'm interested in are the powers and the treasures of the Shiseiju and only that. I could care less about what happen to you."He clarified. Of course Kuwabara didn't quite like that attitude.

"What's wrong with that little spiky? Quite cocky for a shorty!"

"What, you wanna die? Moron." Kuwabara tried to punch him but Hiei easily dodged, blurring out of the way to be just in front of Urameshi, Kazuma fell, unable to stop himself in time.

"Yusuke, for now, I'll bide my time. But be prepared, soon I'll have my revenge." He said, this time blurring to step in front of Akari, ignoring the human's second attempt to punch him and letting him, yet again, fall.

"Woman. You..." He began but stopped, confused, when she put both her index on his cheeks.

"Hai, hai, love you too, my cute little friend." She said smiling so sweetly at him and releasing him. "But it seems you really didn't change, still so short, and so grumpy." This time, Kuwabara tried to strangle him, again not to avail. Akari stepped sideways so he wouldn't crash into her but on a rock behind her while Hiei had blurred back to where he was first standing.

"Stop it, Hiei. You'll fight all you want once the mission is completed." Kurama said trying to calm Hiei down. Kurama. He seemed closer her, or was it just her imagination? Oh well. Kuwabara wanted to reject their help but Yusuke just said it was better this way, the more, the merrier, right? They started heading toward the castle but then Akari stopped Kurama. The others kept walking.

"Kurama, you're forbidden to say such things as earlier again. I'm not saying there won't be such times when it's necessary, but you're a demon, so don't go risking your life unnecessarily for someone else. I really hate sacrifices. I don't need or want others to be responsible for my life." Her voice was low, angry, threatening.

"Yes." The man looked down.

"Humph. Liar. You're the type to do anything to achieve your goal." She lightly bumped his chest with her fist and walked away under the fox's sad gaze. She might have said that but...

Nobody tried to attack, not the high class bandits, not the human elemental maiden who was said to have battled with the strongest demons. It seemed she had made herself a lil reputation during these three years in the makai. Being famous did have good sides, even though the guys would tease her about it. That was until she decided to shut them up with one good glare of hers. Kazuma and Hiei would bicker again, Kurama and Yusuke would try to shut them up, and she would walk behind them, her arms behind her head, yawning and ignoring them.

Up in the castle, the beasts were discussing about the newcomers and didn't sound very worried to say the least...

"Enemies? Who dares attack the Shiseiju?" A voice asked.

"It seems the Reikai has rejected our request and want to do it the hard way." Another answered.

"It's been so long since we had guests." Genbu said.

"But they don't deserve our special attention, not even the girl." Byakko objected.

"What do you think Suzaku-sama? What if she IS the human Elemental Maiden everyone in the Makai has been talking about?" Seiryu asked.

"Byakko is correct, they won't pass the Door of Betrayal. Too bad, it would have been interesting to test that girl and see if she was the real Elemental Maiden..."

The guys hesitated at the entrance of a tunnel, designed like the open mouth of a skull. Lovely, really. They were wondering about where it would lead them. Personally, the human girl could care less, or rather, she was too bored to care. Everyone entered, as the saying goes : no pain, no gain. They walked for some time. Near the end of the tunnel, a demon appeared. It was an eye with tentacles and bat wings.

"Whoa! What's that thing? It's really ugly!" Kuwabara asked.

"You're talking about yourself?" That was Hiei again.

"Why you!"

"Eww it IS really ugly." She said a little disgusted. "A bit like someone I know, though." She added thoughtfully.

"Someone like the fool thing here?" That dear little Hiei.

"I'll kill you shorty!"

"Maybe so..." Akari answered. That was not really true but that was not the point here.

"Aka-chaaaaaaaan!" Kuwabara cried while Akari giggled. Hiei humphed with a smirk and Kurama and Yusuke sighed with a sweatdrop. Anyway, the eye welcomed them but also warned them that if they wanted to go any further, they first had a trial to pass. They frowned, tensing, as the demon flew to the wall ahead of them and pushed down a lever with a tentacle. There was a loud rumble, the room was shaking, and suddenly the ceiling fell down on the five. They all had to hold it up with their hands so they wouldn't be crushed.

"Tell me, is it heavy?" The demon taunted. "This hall is very clever and sensitive, though with a bad personality. It detects the limits of your strenghs and applies the corresponding amount of pressure. If one slacks, all are smashed. If one betrays and escapes, the others will die. Stay true to your friends, and everyone will die of exhaustion. Only a traitor can enter the castle. Make your choice."

Kuwabara, too angry, yelled at the demon and lost his concentration.

"Who?! Who's the bastard who slacked off and want us all killed?!" Hiei yelled.

"Strange you said that, since you're the one who wants to kill us all!" Kuwabara replied.

"Stop it Kuwabara!" The detective said.

"Humph, if you don't trust me, I should betray you."

"Cut it out Hiei! At that time..." Kurama warned. While the guys were argueing an idea had popped into her mind, but she would rather remain an observer and have someone else say it. Fortunately, Yusuke had also noticed it.

"Akari! You're the fastest! You put the lever back into place!"

"No. Hiei should do it, he's fast enough and I'll help sustain that thing. Got that Hiei? We're counting on you!" The female reiki user asserted. Kazuma protested, saying she was crazy, he had tried to kill her and Yusuke before. And she could do it herself.

"For once, that disfigured guy is right." Hiei smirked.

"Disfigured?! Who're you talking about huh!?" Kazu bellowed again. But Hiei ignored him, looking only at her.

"How do you know I won't run off?"

"Your pride is at stake, you want your revenge on Yusuke and me in a fair fight, don't you? Besides, I do trust you, no special reason for that. Now go!" She ordered. The tantei agreed with her. He also trusted him. The fire demon was not the only one surprised by this vow of trust. He nodded, and Kurama smiled seeing his friend run toward the lever at full speed. The ceiling came down another few centimetres. Right, she had to make up for Hiei. With Yusuke released his reiki at its maximum, and with Akari's help, even managed to lift the ceiling up a little. But Hiei was hesitating. He looked back at her.

"What's wrong? Hurry up and pull the lever! Pull it up!" Kuwabara shouted. The eye demon told Hiei to forget those guys, to let him bring him to Lord Suzaku. A bandit like him would be heartily welcomed. Kuwabara was insulting him again. Akari and Urameshi still trusted him after he had tried to kill them and now he would dare betray them? But Hiei was only half listening to him. His eyes were focused on the human girl. This mixture of hope and trust in her eyes, yes, she was still trusting him with all her heart, the effort while trying to push the ceiling up, he also saw the expression she had when he tried to kill her back then, so different and so much the same, they alternated, they overlapped, and something snapped within him. He looked down, stepped back from the lever, and chuckled.

"How naïve..." He said.

"Traitor!" Kuwabara roared again.

"Good, that's the right choice." The eye demon coaxed. "This way..."

"Don't you look down on me!" Hiei suddenly shouted, slashing the eye vertically before pulling the lever, stopping the ceiling. But that caused a huge boulder to fall on him not a second after. There was so much smoke. They ran out of the hallway crying out his name.

"Hiei!"


	9. Chapter 9

**File 09: A Red Rose and a rain of rocks**

"Don't you look down on me!" Hiei suddenly shouted, slashing the eye vertically before pulling the lever, stopping the ceiling. But that caused a huge boulder to fall on him not a second after. There was so much smoke. They ran out of the hallway crying out his name.

"Hiei!"

But there was no need to worry. That was Hiei after all. That idiot was standing on the rock and just being himself, ordering the eye demon to tell the Shiseiju that if they were willing to submit to him, he could still spare their lives. And the eye demon flew for his life. Akari and Yusuke sighed.

"You ok? Urameshi, Akari-chan?" Kuwabara asked, concerned.

"My veins almost burst!" Yusuke exclaimed, tapping his shoulder.

"Hmmm... such a sudden and violent effort is bad for my health, I'll have to go to the onsen after that..." Aka-chan whined. "Of course I'll make a kekkai so it'll be impossible for anyone to peek..." She added. Two faces dropped, clearly disappointed and sulking but who wouldn't dare say anything outloud, for fear of dying before the end of the mission, there were one laugh, a bit embarrassed, and two almost inaudible and yet relieved sighs. And Hiei didn't like it. But he pushed this kind of thought away when the detective thanked him for having saved them, he had his thumb up. "Right, I knew we could trust you." Akari said, smiling sweetly at him, "You do have your cute sides." she added putting an arm around his shoulders when he had that cute expression of his. He would act all proud and cocky but he could also be kind. Then Yusuke also put his arm around him, saying he sure knew how to scare people and he was such a good actor. Hiei shrugged them both off with a 'hn'. He didn't do that to save them. It's just that it would be easier to defeat the Shiseiju if there were more people. Hiding quite well -and trying to ignore the fact- that he didn't mind THAT much having Akari's arm around him.

"He's always like that, don't mind him." Kurama said chuckling slightly as the little fire demon walked away. The girl and Yusuke agreed. Kuwabara was pestering against the shorty, he just couldn't stand him. And they all followed after Hiei.

In the highest room, the beasts were again discussing about the five intruders...

"They've passed the Door of Betrayal. What should we do, Suzaku-sama?"

"Interesting. Who wants to play first?"

"Hiei wants us to beg for mercy?! I'll go and take good care of them." A claw made a hole in the wall, the voice sounded angry.

"Wait! Then let me, Genbu, polish them off, I'll bring their corpses to you immediately."

"Just make sure to bring the girl back alive, if that's really her. She displayed a most impressive ki. There is no doubt that she is the one who managed to lift the gate. We could make use of her."

As they were walking though another of the many corridors, everyone heard something beep. Kuwabara jumped, startled. The pink haired one took the communicating device Botan gave her and opened it. Upon recognizing the blue haired one in the little round screen, Kuwabara wrapped his arm tightly around Akari's neck, bringing his head closer to hers, taking advantage of the situation.

"Hi Botan-chaaan! I, kuwabara, protect the weak and destroy the strong, everything is fine here, I'm protecting your little Akari-chan with my life!" He declared proudly. The ferry girl smiled, embarrassed, and knowing perfectly what was going to happen. She knew Akari, and even if she didn't, the huge vein on her forehead was enough to give her a good guess. And who said she needed help? From HIM to top it all.

"So, Botan, how is everything in the ningenkai?" Akari inquired, a bit calmer. She had elbowed Kazuma hard in the ribs, nearly breaking them, making him let go of her and double over. Then as he was bent she had elbowed him again on the back of his neck, making him crash on the ground and she had heavily stepped on him so he would stay in place. Botan answered that things were fine in Tokyo too, the makai worms couldn't find that many people to infest and the demons sent to watch were weak so she was easily getting rid of them. She had just knocked another one out. The problem was that she only found fifteen of these worms out of thousands so Yusuke had better destroy the Flute fast. Akari put the device back in her pocket after telling Botan to be careful and she told the guys to hurry and get things over with even though the city was safe for now.

In the Reikai, Georges had run to the library to find Koenma up on a ladder, obviously looking for a book. He informed his master that Yusuke's group had passed through the Door of Betrayal. Koenma was glad to hear it. Then Georges asked what he was doing, the little prince answered that he was looking for more information on the Four Beasts. Georges was offended.

"What? You mean you sent Yusuke there without knowing about who the Shiseiju really were?" He exclaimed.

"That's right." Koenma answered, sliding a little down his ladder.

"Don't you think that's irresponsible? That was cruel of you." The oni reproached his employer.

"I didn't have a choice! They're the only ones on which I can count." The Reikai prince justified himself. "Or maybe you would go in their place?"

"N-no thanks, that's fine." George stammered with a sweatdrop. His master ordered him to help him and search somewhere else and he hurried to comply.

While in the castle...

"Akari, Kurama, what do you know about the Shiseiju?" The detective questioned. "We left in a hurry and I forgot to ask. And I suppose you should be better informed about these demons."

Akari and Kurama stopped walking and looked at each other but being the gentleman, he let her talk.

"Well, I'd say they're of the annoying kind, strong and dangerous enough to be a threat to the reikai and ningenkai seeing as they sealed them up, but from what I sense they're ridiculously weak compared to some people I've already battled. Oh well, they should be more than enough for you." The girl grinned.

"Don't say it that way Akari..." Kurama somehow pleaded, a bit embarrassed, she had been a bit harsh, but true. Some were a bit angry because basically she meant that they were weak.

"I'm sure they would say they're a lizard, a kitty, a birdy and a thing huddled together 'cause they're not strong enough to stand on their own if they were ever even mentioned." She laughed again.

"Akari... Anyway, since they're separated from humans they might give you a fright." The fox warned.

"Thank you for the introduction." A bodiless voice said, laughing evily. "But I can't forgive her for making fun of us, the Shiseiju, so you will all die!"

_Here it goes again, aren't they all so cocky?_ She sighed while Yusuke and Kuwabara opened a door quite violently. A big dark stone chamber, rather like in a dungeon. Yusuke threw a torch in a dark spot. And here it stood, a stone hunched creature.

"Let me, Lord Genbu, pamper you from now on. And this girl will be first!" Lord Genbu proclaimed. All heads turned to the girl in question.

"Me? I'm just an observer. Getting all puffed up just because you got the name of a Chinese god is proof you're just a bottom-feeder. Don't get ahead of yourself! I have principles, I don't fight ugly stinking ones, and I don't fight weaklings. Not when it can be avoided." She smirked, her hands still behind her head. She turned to face the guys but kept her head toward him, silencing all kind of noisy, vulgar protestation from the beast with one of her murderous glare. He had sensed it, one word and she would have killed him. Even his master he didn't fear as much as her. She was a monster, that girl, her golden eyes, piercing right through him, if he had blood, it would have frozen in his veins. An aura sharper than a Japanese sword… He felt it, such an overwhelming presence, like he was going to be crushed and reduced to mere dust in the wind. Fear was clutching him like never before. Dangerous, she was too dangerous, he could never beat her, not in a thousand lives.

She held him in her power for a few seconds and let him go. He recovered a little, saying he wasn't scared, and telling that the only way up was the stairs behind him. They had to defeat him or die. He created a little crater in the ground, when he banged his tail against it, more to reassure himself of his own power than to intimidate. They could attack one by one or all at once. Kuwabara was scared, he couldn't yet probe people's true strength with his abilities and thought she was mad, that even she would have trouble with that monster if she could beat it at all, that she shouldn't provoke it like this. And her little display of power had been only directed at the beast so he was not aware of it. Then the pink haired grinned and ran so girlishly to hide behind Kurama. She was playing again, if she didn't hate cowards that much it would be even more fun, this edge of fear in the beast's voice, the fact that he wouldn't dare meet her eyes again. Not like it was very glorious bullying that kind of demon, but hell, she was bored.

"Nooooo, I can't fight it, I'm sooo scared, it's sooo ugly, I just can't bear it!" She made a good imitation of the most squealing girly voices she could hear at Kurama's school, acting oh so dramatically. The fox looked at her 'hiding' and 'cowering' behind his back, and smiled.

"Then allow me, if you're scared, I'll fight for you. It's dangerous to attack together when we have no information on the enemy, besides, I can't just allow Hiei to showcase his prowess." He played his part of the true and handsome hero, the man protecting the girl, with his ever oh so charming and heart melting smile, though he knew the real reason behind her not fighting. And he knew it was really just an act for her, and that the one she wanted him to fight for was himself. Hiei looked away, telling him to shut up.

"Oohhh Kuramaaa, thank you so much for protecting me, you're such a gentleman, so kind, so manly... You can't lose, right? You're so strong, go and tear him into a billion pieces!" Akari encouraged him like she was in awe before him, then grinning and punching the air. He chuckled, telling her not to worry, but she stopped him again:

"I trust you, but be careful, oki?" She said smiling sweetly, refering to the hole in his stomach (given by a certain demon sword held at the time by a certain fire demon) that still had not fully healed despite her taking care of it. He acknowledged her warning with another smile that would tell her he will be careful. Yusuke, though he knew the girl was quite strong, also believed she was not strong enough, that she had just been showing off and provoking for the heck of it, and of course that Kurama could do no better and advised him to just run to the staircase, that Genbu was too much for him, and that she was irresponsible.

"Yusuke, what do you take us for? And Kurama is a man, of course he wouldn't back down and run away. Can't say the same about you..." She trailed off smirking. Hiei also really knew, he cut off any kind of protesting from the detective.

"That's because you don't know Kurama's true abilities, unlike the girl. I allied with him because I didn't want him as my enemy. His extremely cool composure wins mine hands down and he can be even more merciless than I am. Though I wouldn't harm him either way." Hiei explained further. Upon examination of Kurama's appearance, Kuwabara said he didn't look that strong. He was being deceived again.

"Well, at least he's way stronger than you, whether in martial arts or mastery of his youki. How many times have I told you? Don't be deceived by people's looks, or you'll be quite sorry." She said reprovingly before turning to her smaller friend... "Anyway, Hiei, it's rare enough of you to praise someone but didn't you forget something? Does: _'Kurama you traitor! I won't forgive you! I'll kill you!'_ ring any bell? Or..."

"Shut up." He looked away.

"Hai hai." Her attention went back to Kurama's fight, but a smirk was still playing on her lips. Genbu's tail was disappearing in the ground like a snake breaking the surface of a lake. It reappeared behind the fox and attacked him, he had time to jump and dodge but his stomach was still wounded. Not cautious enough. She frowned. The beast was boasting about his ability to merge with the rocks and move within them. Yusuke and Kuwabara were quite worried about him, Kurama tried to reassure them saying it was just a scratch, though that attack did surprise him. But the girl could see it in his eyes, he was clearly in pain.

'Just a scratch' huh? Acting so cool while he was down on one knee.

He stood up again, the beast saying it was only the beginning. And as he said so, his whole body merged with the ground as he sank into it. Now from where would he come? Kuwabara seemed to think it was impossible to know. Akari closed her eyes and concentrated. Another smirk.

"Found him, but that won't work twice on Ku-chan." She said. As predicted, she opened her eyes to see him attack Kurama again from behind. Yusuke and Kazuma twitched at the fact that she had called the fox 'Ku-chan' before realizing that she had been right. But it was a trap: he was attacked from both sides. He first godged the punch, and the tail trying to stab him, then evaded another punch and a lashing from the tail. The girl let out a dreamy sigh: so graceful in his somersaults even though he was injured. She looked sideways, the ones beside her really couldn't compare to him. Yusuke noticed it.

"Hey! What's with that look, Akari?"

She sighed again, a condescending one. They just couldn't be as cool as Ku-chan. Poor them.

"And what's with that sigh?!" The detective demanded again, a vein popping on his head. Kuwa had no clue about what was going on, and Hiei just said a little 'baka'. She ignored them again, yes, better watch Ku-chan. The beast had sunk again in the ground, this time to attack from below. He failed to grab the fox who had jumped away but then the tail rushed again toward him. After some somersaults he landed back on his feet. Genbu pointed out that Kurama couldn't win just by dodging. He was right, that's why the fox pulled out a red rose from his red hair (with that cute expression of his). He was finally getting serious. Yusuke and Kuwabara thought Kurama had gone crazy, that he was going to offer that rose to the beast. Akari and Hiei snorted; the same smirk on their lips.

"Of course this isn't an ordinary rose," The kitsune added, "Rosewhip!" The petals spread and twirled in the room and with a lash, the stem became the thorny whip she knew so well from having been poisoned by it. About that, she still needed to make him pay. Oh well, she'll have time for that later, right?

"Yay! Rose petals, so pretty!" Katsuyama grinned and twirled like a child with dreamy eyes under the shower of red petals. "Kurama is great!" After all, she was still a girl, but she had another reason for doing that.

"Flowery guy, I don't like him. That show off, he even spoke English." Kuwabara said.

"Kuwaaaa, you're just jealous because he's cooler than you. And you hate every guy cooler than you. Which is pretty much half the population on earth." She teased him though she was indeed right. Or almost right. It had worked.

"And you're also jealous because he gets all Akari's attention when you don't." Yusuke nudged him.

Anyway, Genbu doubted the use of a whip if Kurama couldn't know from where he'd be attacked. But the former bandit had a way to know. The rock demon realized it a bit too late, when he was being slashed to pieces after an attempt to attack from above. In a room filled with the scent of roses, his youki was abnormally stinky.

That sly and cute little foxy... the guys were already congratulating him, carrot head even thought that Genbu wasn't much, just a weakling. Hiei corrected him, he only looked weak because he was facing Kurama, Kuwabara would have died from the first attack. Of course the fellow didn't like being told off like this and boasted about his 2nd place at Genkai's tournament. But Akari didn't budge, on the contrary she crossed her arms, she knew that it wasn't yet the end of Genbu, the Stinky Saint Beast!

Kurama had found it suspiscious, the way Akari was acting, but then he understood. They couldn't yet move up to the next stage, the fight wasn't finished. Indeed, the body re-assembled itself, to the human guys' disbelief. It couldn't be that easy right? With a body made of rocks he could not only quickly regenerate himself but also fire parts of his body at will. And so, a rain of stones fell on Kurama, who defended himself with his Kagon Retsuzanshi (Splendid Limb-severing). Genbu was torn to even tinier pieces. No use, the beast just reformed itself and launched the same attack. The fox jumped to avoid most of the boulders, and he also noticed something shiny, one of the rocks was glowing with a reddish color, but because of this second of inattention he was still hurt. On the next strike, Kurama faced the assault and used his whip but more wounds were appearing on him. Aka-chan smirked, now it was over. He fell one knee. Genbu mocked him saying he couldn't even stand while he reconstructed himself. Kurama chuckled, getting up. Boulder guy first didn't understand why Kurama laughing, and then he didn't understand why the fox was upside down. That is until he realized and began to panick. The three humans burst out laughing, not quite because he was panicking but because of the way he had been re-assembled: everything was not exactly where it should be but the fact that the head was between the legs was just too much to endure without laughing. Laughing so hard it was hurting and she was crying. The guys were even pointing, comments were thrown. But the beast didn't pay any attention to that, he was begging Kurama.

"Ah, it's gone! Did you... my..."

"Were you looking for this?"

"Ah! That..."

"I suppose this is the control tower for your being to reassemble yourself after being torn to bits. You did well in trying to hide it from my view, but the sparkle of light it glows when you're using it cannot escape my eyes. I expertize in finding what others seek to hide from me. Because after all, I'm a thief."

"No, hang on! Don't hurt that thing!" Genbu cried out.

"I refuse!" And Kurama threw the stone and cut it in two and boulder guy finally exploded like a boulder should. There, now nothing was standing in the way. The girl rushed to Kurama and hugged him, her arms tightly wrapped aroung his neck.

"Ku-chan! You were so cool! I knew you could do it!" She praised him. He caught her, smiling, one arm around her waist, the other holding his rolled up whip. But then he flinched and fell on one knee again. She supported him as best as she could, and made an inaudible gasp. She had forgotten about his injuries. "See, that's what happens when you're not careful enough." Akari said in a sweet scolding tone as she started to heal him.

"Don't you think it's your fault? Sheesh, jumping on him like that after what he went through for you... Did you ever hear of the word 'restraint'?" Urameshi blamed her carelessly and teasingly. She looked back at him murderously and he cowered waving his arms franctically as to avoid a blow whose direction he did not know and looking around for a safe place to hide that did not exist. Against Akari, there was no safe place in any world. He also tried to utter some words of excuse. So when his female 'assistant' turned back toward Kurama to smile at him in a cute sheepish way, the detective slumped and sighed, relieved. He was going to live for a while longer.

"Don't worry about that." The red haired demon told her, smiling reassuringly, his arm tightening a little around her, bringing her to him, his face ever so slightly closer to hers. Then he apologised, he had only defeated one and he was in such a state. Hiei was surprised, for Kurama to have been injured like that the beast must have been quite strong.

"Dun mind, dun mind! Leave the rest to the guys!" Akari said cheerfully, concentrating on the deep wound of his belly.

"Hey, hey! Aren't you getting a bit too carried away for someone who's just tagging along and messing things? You've really got guts for someone who isn't even fighting."

"Ooooh? So you mean you're too weak to beat them on your own? That we spent so much time training for nothing? That the only capable guys here are Hiei and Kurama? If you want to be cheeky with me, you've got be able to back it up. And I've yet to see what you can do." She challenged the detective, a smirk on her lips. "I know my power, I want to know yours. I told you, didn't I? I'll just be observing. But if you're injured, I'll help you restore your strength."

"Aka-chan's right! I'll take care of the next one: I'll beat him into a pulp!" Kazu asserted in an attempt to show his manliness, secretly hoping firstly that he would get injured enough so -his- Aka-chan would take care of him and secondly that this next one wouldn't be so much of a monster. Yusuke was getting desperate, his best friend siding with Akari just because he wanted to impress her and Akari, well, was just being Akari. He would never win against her, not in that kind of fight. After a minute or two the girl helped Kurama up.

"There, I've closed it so it should be alright as long as you don't overdo it. Now let's go!" She said gently edging away from Kurama before going resolutely toward the stairs, ignoring Yusuke's comment that she was not the leader here.


	10. Chapter 10

**File 10: The roar of the White Tiger**

"Kurama, are you alright?" Yusuke asked, worried.

"Still okay, thanks to Akari." The demon reassured him.

"But your injury was still quite deep, and mending internal tissues isn't quite the same as fixing a simple scratch. So as I told you, try not to move around too much, or apply too much pressure on your abdominal muscles and you're absolutely forbidden to fight another Shiseiju." The pink haired girl said sounding like one of those strict, uptight nurses. Kurama agreed like a good boy but with that charming smile that would make those very same nurses blush and stutter and melt before him. So an eye for an eye... "After all, if many girls would give anything for a mere look at your 6-pack, not all would have them spoiled. That their local Apollo had the slightest imperfection, they might not forgive it. Girls ARE scary ya know. Be extra careful when choosing your girlfriend." She half grinned half smirked. Since he couldn't laugh, he just smiled, slightly embarrassed. He had noticed that if he was used to being complimented by girls, she was the only one whose compliments would affect him. And not only her compliments, but everything she would say, didn't he just have that fleeting image of her securedly held in his arms when she said the word 'girlfriend'? And to think she was just joking around...

Akari blinked at Kurama. Was it her imagination? It seemed to her that for a second his smile became a sad one.

"And you DO know your stuff when you talk about scary girls, don't you, Akari? But I would have added heartless, violent, psychotic, sadistic, tyrannical and raving mad."

She tripped Yusuke and walked on him, one step on his back, making the ground crack, another between his shoulder blades, small rocks detached themselves, the last on his head, creating a small but deep enough crater and making the ground tremble and the pieces bounce. His bones had also been cracking. Though she had looked as light as a feather. She should really teach Yusuke how to behave with a lady. Everyone else looked at her with a sweatdrop. That wasn't exactly how a lady would or should act. Kazuma went to help his friend. Hiei sighed and went back to the first topic.

"But this isn't good, you can't battle with those injuries, now there're only Yusuke and me, since Akari doesn't want to fight, and there are three more enemies." Hiei noted. Then Kuwabara said quite confidently that he'd take on the next one but Yusuke pointed out that he had been wetting his pants before Kurama won.

"Shut up! I was merely surprised by his appearance!" Kazuma replied pushing Yusuke back down, making him crash again. Then he boasted about his new abilities and how Akari had trained him. He summoned his reiken. Hiei acknowledged that indeed, it wasn't a normal wooden sword. Kuwabara grabbed him by the front of his cloak, asking if he wanted a fight and Hiei ignored him as usual. So the human decided to further show off the results of his training by making his sword as long as a bamboo stick, he also explained that he could now make it bend and move according to his will and bragged that once he had beaten the Shiseiju he'd fight Urameshi and his reigun. And here she thought she had taught him better, the rei 'master' sighed. It was true Akari wasn't quite on par with true masters yet but among the reiki users here, she was still the most deserving.

In the Reikai, Koenma was already making plans so Kuwabara would also become a spirit detective. That is until Georges reminded him of all the lengthy procedures and the criteria to nominate a spirit detective.

Kazuma made his reiken disappear. He'd take care of the next monster. He sounded confident, but his credibility fell apart when he fell on the ground out of exhaustion, he had used too much reiki. Yusuke was mocking him, if he felt that tired before even beginning to fight he shouldn't have done it. Kurama scolded Akari a little, after all she knew, so why didn't she warn him not to do that?

"Well, he just can't resist a provocation. He's the type that must learn the hard way, just like Yusuke. These guys are not ones to hold back while fighting, but when your opponent's really strong, the slightest miscalculation in the amount of energy you spend on each attack can mean your life or death. I think that's something I know quite well. Being alone in the makai for so much time when I was so young, it's not like I had a choice." Said Genkai's granddaughter, her head down and with a distant look, ever so slightly tinted with sorrow... and hate; her right hand clutching her left arm. "But that was my decision. And that's something Kuwabara must learn too. With the difference that he has friends watching over him. Well, it's not like I didn't make any friends in the Makai, with some so strong they could destroy our old good earth in a few weeks if they wanted to." She added with a dreamy look. She was scared, and yet she longed for it so much, that strength, not to kill that man, a tenth would be enough for him, but to be able to fight equally with them. She NEEDED that strength. But she still had a little time, right?

"Akari..." Kurama whispered, though she didn't hear. She almost never talked of her past, or at least, some of its aspects, to anyone. He wished he could know what had happened, why she needed power that much, because he felt that there was a much deeper and darker reason behind it than just wanting power for power. Because no matter no matter how warm, kind, and affectionate she usually was (albeit in her own way), he had sometimes surprised her with an extremely cold gaze, as if it emprisonned masses of hate, sorrow, and loneliness behind it. No matter how much she trusted people, there was a line that she could not cross or allow others to cross. But at that time, because now he could glimpse beyond that, the boy also began to comprehend just how much the bonds she had with other people were important to her as well as her fear of being alone and losing all her precious people. He felt it, no matter what she would say, and that above anything else, her power was meant to protect. And he wished he could ease, even just a little, the great pain she usually hid so well in her heart and that could be perceived whenever that past, and her prime reason for seeking strength, were evoked.

The two snapped out of their daydream (which had not escape Hiei's prying eyes and mind) upon hearing the familiar beeping sound of the communicating device. It was Botan of course. She had trouble with the Makai Worms, no matter how many she killed, more would replace them. And now they were infesting children. It seemed like not only did they prey upon the wicked but also the weak-minded. But as she was talking, Botan was attacked by one of those guys controlled by the Flute. She ran away and hid but her aggressor forced the door open, she knocked him out with her baseball bat after having blinded him with her fly spray. Indeed, like she was saying, it looked like the gang should hurry up a bit more. Then they all heard a terrible sound, so terrible that the whole castle shook, stones split and fell. It was Byakko's roar. Kurama said it didn't sound like he was in a good mood. Kuwabara was already scared to death. A vein appeared on her head.

"Sorry Botan, I'll contact you later, gotta teach someone some manners." Aka-chan closed the device and began to run, muttering angrily about rude guys interrupting ladies talking about important stuff. They were now at the top of a tower, a narrow passageway was leading to a quite big platform, then they had to walk round up some stairs again, at the top of these stairs were another little platform on which a huge white tiger was standing, and behind that tiger was another passageway to enter the actual dungeon. Byakko was baring his fangs at them. He made a small crater with a lash of his tail. He looked angry. What was it anyway with those guys always lashing their tails and making craters? Was it a lame attempt at intimidation? How boring. Then again, they didn't exactly look like the imaginative type. Not like Ku-chan! But combined with the impressive size of the beast, this made quite an effect, especially on Kuwabara. Byakko made it clear that he was angry at having to come down to fight them and that he thought they were being cocky just because they defeated "that lousy Genbu".

"It's different than in our agreement." Kuwabara said. But Akari pointed out that there had been NO agreement in the first place. Just his crazy hope. He should have known, the weakest ones were always sent first and the big boss was always last. That was common sense. The tiger complained about the frustration of being locked up in a boring town without even the tiniest human to eat and how now the Reikai dared send five brats - three humans and two traitors - to defeat them. Then he started yelling, calling them trash, that humans were his food and he'd feed Hiei and Ku-chan to the hungry ghouls. Tsk! He was the one boring guy who didn't know his place here. The girl sighed.

"I usually love kitties, a lot. But somehow I can't bring myself to say that is one is cute or loveable. And he's so loud, but it just means he can meow alright." That was also a little revenge for having been interrupted. Akari could prove very petty and extremely vengeful. As predicted, he didn't quite like that comment either. He called her names, said that she was all talk and to come here and fight, see if she could back up her words. But she didn't have time to reply as Hiei volunteered to go. However, Kuwabara wouldn't let him. He had said that he would take care of the next one so he would fight. One on one. The tiger roared. The outer part of the passageway and the platform collapsed. Yusuke looked at his friend's legs dubiously.

"Surely your knees are buckling because you're excited and not because you're scared?"

Hiei also seriously doubted Kuwabara's ability to win but still let him go, same for Yusuke, after a time. Akari didn't say anything but watched him intently. Kurama was looking at her, trying to make an opinion by her reactions. She knew Kuwabara best for having trained him, so if she was letting him fight, surely he could do something. Besides, as a man, Kuwabara Kazuma had to protect the girl, right? He couldn't let Hiei and Kurama get all the attention. The beast laughed outloud, too amused at being challenged on one on one by the likes of him. Katsuyama agreed that it did look like a laughable idea but he shouldn't underestimate her guys. Still, apparantly Byakko didn't see the need to go himself so he pulled off four strands of his hair and blew on them, the strands turned into four four-legged monsters. The demonic beasts attacked the boy who tried to defend himself with his reiken, but while he couldn't even touch them, he was getting creamed: the beasts were toying with him before they could deliver the death blow. The female reiki user whistled.

"Wow, these things are pretty fast." She said; a little impressed. The detective fell from the shock.

"This isn't time to be impressed, Kawabara's being mangled!" Then, Yusuke couldn't take it anymore and tried to convince Kuwabara to come back and switch with him, saying it was a matter of weapon, and that he'll do better with his reigun than him with his sword. Of course Kazuma refused. If someone intervened he would kill him.

"Kuwabara, are you really that determined? You really won't back down no matter what? You will die at this rate." Akari asked him in an imperious voice. And his answer didn't leave any doubt either. He would fight.

"Then, I'll be counting on you. Win!" She encouraged him with a sincere smile. Again, Yusuke said she was irresponsible, that she should try and dissuade him instead of encouraging him, he didn't stand a chance, he was going to die, was she really ready to let that happen?

"As expected, someone like you who's always been strong and who mainly goes undefeated can't understand his feelings." She sighed. "Actually, a sword is a perfect tool in that case. But he lacks speed and anticipation. That's the only thing he'd need to have a sure victory, I only trained his stamina and rei abilities. That was the most urgent. But I know, he knows, he's not done yet, he's more inventive than you think. Also, as someone who's always been looking up to you, he won't be able to take it if he can't call himself your rival. That's why, to get a little closer to your level, he'd do anything to win, even put his life at stake. That's how proud he is, how much you mean to him. But don't get me wrong, if he's really about to die, I don't care if he'll hate me or never forgive me, I'll go and save him. Because after all, he's one of my precious friends." Again with that distant and sorrowful yet affectionate look, but there was also resoluteness. Everyone looked at the human girl in wonder. Then Yusuke, not used used to seeing her like this, became a bit uncomfortable and tried to turn her back to her old self.

"What? You sure you're just not trying to sound cool Akari?!" He asked with a highbrow raised and a disbelieving tone. She frowned, a little vein appearing on her head but she kept her eyes fixed on Kuwabara, who wouldn't let anyone tear off his limbs after Akari had had such a hard time fixing them and making them stronger. She just slightly pushed Yusuke who nearly fell and barely had time to catch himself at the edge. The two demons sweatdropped. He shouldn't have said anything.

"Hey, Akari! Is that how you treat your friends?! I nearly died back there!" He was angry, but wasn't really.

"I always choose strong friends, because if they're strong, they can't die that easily..."

"Oh? You mean that if I'm your friend, I'm strong? Well somehow, I knew it, I knew you had finally acknowledged my superior strength!" He laughed in an embarrassed yet cocky way. Other veins appeared, why did she have to go and say that?! Akari sharply turned his head back to the fight, nearly breaking his neck and told him to shut up and watch or she'd put him on a stake, barbecue him and feed him to the monsters as she was quite tempted to do. But Kuwabara overheard her and that gave him an idea. He pretended to run back toward his friends, the beasts followed him. He stopped in mid way and extended his sword to impale all the beasts in a single line. The guys thought it was well done, even Hiei admitted he wasn't THAT stupid. But it wasn't over, the beasts continued to chase after him and he had to run around the tower they had come from, and then he tied the two ends of his rei sword together so the four demon beasts were all on a lovely merry go-round. But as Urameshi pointed out, since they were Byakko's fur they wouldn't be edible even if they roasted them. Anyway Aka-chan was glad to have been of some use to Kuwabara. Hiei gave him another compliment disguised as a so-called complaint about how illogical his ideas were.

Byakko was so angry that he destroyed the tower and his beasts with his energy. It was his turn to fight. Kuwabara provoked him again, he punched a hole in the guide rail and jumped down, the platform trembled and two little craters appeared. The fight began, Kuwabara seemed to have the advantage, he was going at his own pace. But he was only playing in the Saint Beast's hand. Indeed, he looked much exhausted than his opponent who appeared perfectly fine. Besides, Byakko wasn't even trying to counter-attack. There was something more, the tiger had grown taller, and he was full of her friend's reiki. He had been draining it, hence the reduced size of Kuwabara's sword. And the more the human would attack, the smaller it would get. The Beast suggested that he threw away his knife and fought bare-handed. Kazuma only gave his sword back his original size and attacked again. This time it was like he was giving his energy to the tiger, after a few seconds the sword disappeared and Kuwabara fell down. You noticed it then, it has been some time now but Byakko didn't look taller, he looked fatter. The swordsman managed to stand up again on his jelly legs, a spirit knife in his hand. The Beast punched and kicked Kuwabara, again and again. Yusuke was sure his friend was going to get killed but Kurama contradicted him.

"No, there's still a way."

"So, you noticed it too." Akari remarked.

"Yes, Byakko's body is unable to expand any further, if Kuwabara-kun realizes this then... But this move is considered suicidal! A desperate move! If it fails, Kuwabara will lose his life!" Standing next to him, a little before him on his left, the young girl gave him a little blow on the chest with the back of her hand. She looked up at him, barely turning her head.

"What are you saying? If it fails I shall be there and kill Byakko before he can do anything." She corrected him with a smile." And don't underestimate my healing power."

"Indeed..." The fox smiled too. She was right.

"But can he really do that?" Hiei questioned Kuwabara's sense of fight and resolve.

"I don't have the slightest doubt about it" She assured him.

In the Reikai, Koenma was on the contrary very worried, as he had expected, it seemed like Kuwabara wouldn't be able to make it. Georges pointed out that if Byakko was a ki-eating demon, Yusuke's reigun would be as ineffective as Kuwabara's sword. Then there was Kurama who couldn't fight and Hiei and his total lack of motivation. At this rate, Akari was the only one they could rely on.

But Kuwabara had noticed. He willingly gave most of his reiki to Byakko and fell down. The beast was going to kill him. Kurama stopped Yusuke from shooting his spirit gun by putting his arm before him. But Akari was so tense she had also stepped forward on instinct, ready to intervene. However, the kitsune caught her by the waist.

"Akari, you said it yourself, it's a battle for his pride, don't intervene." He whispered.

"But I also said I wouldn't let him die no matter what." She replied.

"Let's just watch him and trust him, like you told us to." He said with a tiny smile on his lips, though she couldn't see, pulling her back a step against him. She let him, but her fists only loosened when Byakko's belly swelled in many places. Kuwabara struggled to stand up on his trembling legs but he was smirking, looking quite satisfied despite his bruised face and body.

"Hey, overeating is bad for health, especially heavy stuff like my reiki." He taunted. And just as he said that, the top of the tiger's belly burst and the reiki rushed out, Byakko took off to the sky like rocket and flew around like a pierced balloon, then out of reiki, he stopped in mid-air and crashed down in the forest below. Kurama explained that Kuwabara's reiki slightly exceeded what Byakko could bear. Urameshi, laughing his head off, put it in a more personal way:

"That was the funniest and the most exploding overeating ever!"

"Indeed, when YOU overeat, the blast is more disgusting and stinking than funny, really, you have no more manners than that animal does. But I guess that's because you ARE also an animal..." Katsuyama boredly looked away, her arms crossed behind her head, with still a little smirk.

"Why you... You're the one who eats the most!" He yelled pointing at her.

"Oh? And what makes you say that? You've been stalking me? You're more perverted than I thought. Now, now, how should I tell Keiko? Wonder how she'll take it. Besides I'm too slim to eat as much as you say. " Akari smugly retorted, posing, before going to heal Kuwabara, who was more than happy to let her do so. Although it was true that she fitted into the 'big eater' category, her training regimen easily burnt it all up. She gave Kazu some reiki, ignoring the detective's cries about how evil and dirty she was. Then Botan called again. The sweet, petite and extraordinarily beautiful maiden caught Kuwa by the throat and threw him away before he could do anything. Of course she had still been careful when she did, he was already hurt enough. The ferry girl was hoping they had defeated at least three monsters.

"Oi, oi, Botan-chan, aren't you overestimating the guys? They're not that strong you know. And it's not like the Beasts are THAT weak either." Aka-chan braked, not caring about the sound of veins popping behind her. But the situation wasn't good in ningenkai as more insects were infesting people. Botan was attacked just as she said that but she knocked the zombie out with a good kick and she hanged up. She had work to do and the guys weren't finished either. Still two more beasts. Well still three, Byakko sounded quite healthy and angry from that roar just now. They all ran to safety before the platform collapsed. And to show his appreaciation of her friend's fighting spirit regardless of his life, he invited everyone to his personal room, the Hell Room. The name sounded interesting. If it wasn't boasting, Akari was tempted to literally freeze that hell over.

They went down and down the hallways, to that room. A huge cave filled with boiling acid, (though no matter how much she would look at it, the only name coming to her mind was 'lava') and many small roundish portions of floor sustained by columns. So this was the kitten's playground. He was standing in the middle with a bandage on his belly. Easy enough: just have to be careful not to fall, or that might hurt just a tiny little bit. Yusuke wanted to be the one to fight this time but of course, Kuwabara didn't let him. It was HIS fight, and Byakko was HIS opponent. Surprisingly enough, Hiei showed his concern for the human and advised him to let Yusuke fight. He fought well, so now he should concentrate on his recovery... Kazuma insisted that a fight was a one on one, as a man, he would solve his own problems. The reserve should sit and drink tea. Hiei snorted, the human was being too stubborn, Yusuke agreed with it but Kurama pointed out that he was just as stubborn as Kuwabara. The beast was getting impatient, so the boy shouted that he was coming over. He jumped, lost his footing and fell, barely catching the edge of the little platform.

Urameshi teased him and suggested a switch that was naturally denied. That little fall had been on purpose to surprise the opponent. But geez... almost dying before even starting the fight... Akari heaved a sigh. The orange head climbed up on the platform and took off his jacket. He summoned his reiken and challenged Byakko again who accepted it. But the beast came up with an unexpected attack: he held his throat with both hands, youki gathered in his mouth and he roared. The youki and sound formed a green sphere that flew at Kazuma. His first instinct was to hit it straight back with his sword like with a baseball bat but Kurama shouted that he shouldn't do that, so he dodged and jumped on another stalagmite. And he had been right to do so for the one he just left disintegrated. The youki-mixed vibrations had reduced it to ashes. So the kitty possessed the meiko-shoukai-ha huh? Akari smirked. Hiei was quite impressed, even a little apprehensive, saying one couldn't possibly defend against that technique since it destroyed everything it touched. The only way was to dodge it. The 'human elemental' was a little ticked off. A vein appeared on her head as Kuwabara jumped from stalagmite to stalagmite to avoid his own destruction. Koenma was surely thinking everything was already lost and all that was left for him to do was praying. What with that defeatist attitude?!

She wanted to show them. It was a simple matter of physics. The basis of Byakko's attack, the Meiko Shoukai Ha, was vibrations. They thus had a certain frequence. She just needed to use the exact same frequence to disrupt the flow, as for the youki, it wasn't even worth mentioning. Every technique could be countered. It was only a matter of whether you're able to find out how and if you possessed the ability. Sometimes you just didn't have what it took. Well, there was always, well, usually, a possibility to win without that, but it always dealt a great blow to have your best technique countered, and there was a good chance the opponent could become scared to death and lose all will to fight and self-destruct. Akari wanted to show them but somehow, the more she looked at the beast, the less she wanted to act, or have anything to do with it for that matter. People might call her picky but she'd still prefer something... someone... more... well... better... She also convinced herself that it was for Kuwabara's sake. If he didn't win, he'd never grow up. So she kept quiet and didn't do anything and stuck to her role as an observer.

Kurama wanted to go and help him, Hiei agreed, but this time, Akari was the one to hold them back. The human yelled again that it was his fight, they must not interfere. Yusuke called him stupid for refusing their help even now, though he was exactly the same. Kurama was wondering whether the human had found a way out but visibly doubted it. Hiei thought it purely impossible.

"Now, now, I'm sure he has something in mind, if not, let's just trust his instinct. After all, he's much like Yusuke, in many aspects, right?" She said to the guys with a smile.

"Hey, what d'you mean by that?" Yusuke asked in a threatening way, he had felt it wasn't exactly a compliment. But the two demons knew exactly what she had meant. They also had that strange smile, a little embarrassed, a little condescending.

"Indeed." Both agreed in sync.

"Indeed." Katsuyama repeated. The three of them looked at each other and sighed in the same time. The detective was all the more angry. "Besides it'd be troublesome if Kuwabara attacked you while you were trying to help him. It is wiser to wait for him to croak and replace him then. And I'll bring him back and torture and kill him again for the time he wasted." She cracked smartly. This time it was the carrot head's turn to fly off the handle. Although he knew it was her way of encouraging him, there were other ways to do it! She really had a knack for needling people. Well, all humans here had a hatred for losing deeper than most people so it was natural to bet on that. What more... Akari was much more terrifying than any beast...

That woman trusted Kuwabara. Everyone could see it clearly, and especially Hiei couldn't believe it... how much she trusted people, even more so in the darkest times, when there was apparently no ground behind that trust. It was something he just couldn't comprehend.

Then Byakko fired at Kuwabara, who jumped toward him, but the distance was too big, Yusuke cried out his name, Kurama was sure he couldn't reach it, the Beast was already savouring his victory. But the human was far more resourceful than they had thought and Akari smirked as he summoned his reiken and made it grow to use it as a pole and jump and punch Byakko's face with all his might. However, the momentum from the jump was too great and both fell down. There was a loud splash and a blood curdling scream. Tears were already streaming down Yusuke's face as he was swearing, Kurama and Hiei were mourning silently. The girl smirked again, jumped on the nearest platform and took off to the sky (ceiling) dust flying from the spot and she and landed gracefully after a perfect front flip on the column Byakko had been standing just seconds before. The guys were wondering what was up with her until they noticed Kuwabara screaming for help, he was hooked up by the fabric strip of his belt. The pink haired one put on her sweetest smile.

"Kuwabara-kun, do you need some help? Surely you don't. I mean, you just defeated one of the Four Saint Beasts and proved how great a man you are, so surely you don't need help for something as easy as climbing back over here, do you?" She asked with a most charming tone.

"Right, right, you didn't want us to help back there, you should be able to handle it now." Yusuke agreed.

"Exactely, we're just obeying your orders." Kurama added.

"Hn, you were really fortunate, you might be able to defeat another one with the same method." Hiei commented. And indeed with all the teasing Kuwabara had climbed back up all by himself simply for the sake of threatening Hiei, waving his fist under the demon's nose and swearing he'd never try again something as terrifying and asking if they were really rejoicing.

Well, at least, Georges and Koenma WERE rejoicing in the Spirit World. But the little prince didn't lose his sense of reality, though two were defeated, there were two more Beasts to go, now was not the time to get careless!

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: this one came late since I add more things to revise and I wavered a lot. In the end, I did some major cleaning compared to original version. I deleted pans I thought 'over the top'. I don't know how many of you knew my story from its quizilla days but there's the possibility that you'll find this chapter a bit duller, in which case I apologize. I also want to thank my faithful fans and notably scarlet rose white. And concerning my question 'do you ship Akari with Kurama or Hiei?' There's no time limit. For now I have 3 votes in Kurama's favor :p<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**File 11: The Hero who slayed the Dragon**

In the Spirit Realm, the baby prince and his servant were rejoicing. Koenma repeated that he had known all along that Kuwabara was strong and that he would be the winner. Georges remarked happily that only two Beasts were left, but the brat complained about the lack of information, until he noticed the book under the ogre's arm. When asked about it, the latter replied that he had tried and searched again in the archives and found this book about the Shiseiju. The toddler yelled at him that he should have told him sooner, and snatched the book and flipped through the pages. His eargerness soon turned into annoyance when he realized that he was holding a recipe book. He summoned two other oni to take George away and punish him. Though he still read the recipe.

In the castle, the fivesome reached an empty round chamber. There were doors everywhere. Yusuke and Kazuma were surprised, Hiei more annoyed than anything. Kurama explained that only one door led to where they wanted to go, all the others would only led to death in the most horrible traps. Once they had chosen a path, they wouldn't be able to go back. The other humans were scared but for Akari it sounded like one of the funniest places. She would have loved to go if she had had the time.

"Are you mad? Why would you do that? You want to die?"

"Why you say... for fun of course. I'm kinda curious, and not as weak as you." She smirked.

"What!? Who are you calling weak?!"

"Weak AND stupid. Oh well..." She ignored them, going to the second door to the right.

"Hey! Wait! How do you know it's the right one?"

"What? You mean you don't sense anything?" The female rei user exclaimed, surprised.

"Aka-chan is right. Don't tell me you can't feel the strong youki coming from that door." Kuwabara agreed, using this chance to sound cool, accomplished and dependable before sweet and cute little Akari. To prove his point he went and opened the door first, as to shield the girl with his body if the Beast or any danger were right behind it, ready to tear her tender and fragile body to shreds. But he suddenly recoiled and fell on his butt.

"A- a rat!" He squealed fearfully. Akari sighed, he had just defeated one of the Four Saint Beasts and he was scared of a cute little rat? They went on.

"They've done well to locate that doorway." Suzaku commented, looking at his 'crystal ball'. "It seems they have people among them with strong spiritual sensitivity. They have chosen the shortest route, one without traps, and are heading to our location. Though indeed, only myself and Seiryuu remain."

"Be at ease, Suzaku-sama. After all, the previous two were only opening acts. I, Seiryuu, would ask that you watch as I kill them all." The dragon declared, standing up from his kneeling position and taking a few steps toward the glowing ball. "Let the two of us carry out our advance toward the Human World alone!" And with these words, Seiryuu went to meet the invaders. After he had left, Suzaku continued to watch the pink-haired human through the ball, until he saw her look up. He saw the intensity of her golden gaze; he saw the power within her small frame; he saw the defiance of her smirk. He felt them. Like she was right before him. A shiver of fear and excitement ran down his spine as he almost drowned in her bottomless golden orbs before she looked back at the ones in front of her. After a time the demon cupped his chin in a thouthful expression. He wanted her. Her wild power, her beauty, to break and bend her untameable spirit to his will...

"That girl... is interesting." He said with a little smirk of anticipation.

The quintet arrived before a heavy metal door, guarded by two acceptable dragon sculptures.

"Such an ostentatious door." Kuwabara scowled.

_Dragon sculptures, they must have cost a fortune... _Hiei thought. Just like the fox he had not lost his instincts as a thief. Akari wondered whether she should bring them back to her granny as a souvenir. They would have a really nice effect at her temple door.

"This must be Seiryuu's door." Kurama reasoned with a tense frown, "The reiki flowing out of there is even stronger than before." The door opened, seemingly on its own, and a chilly mist crept through and slightly cleared as they resolutely entered. The door shut with a loud bang.

"Suzaku-sama is greatly upset at your defiance! However, this is as far as your misconduct goes." The dragon's bodiless voice echoed. Yusuke was angry at the monster for belittling them and demanded that he showed up already. They didn't have time to play hide and seek. He obeyed. There was a burst of light and youki, the fog cleared, revealing Seiryuu, legs apart, his hands behind his back. His skin was blue, his fierce and narrow eyes yellow. His hair was black. He advised them in his haughty manner to leave now if they did not want to die. Advice which was not very well received. But then they heard a sound. The beast grumbled that an uninvited guest had come. It was coming from the hallway they had just exited. The heavy footfalls were drawing closer. And Byakko opened the door, he had survived but not unscathed, and begged Seiryuu to lend him some youki. But the dragon was not so nice.

"You fool! To come here in disgrace! We no longer have any expectations of you. On the contrary you're an eyesore!" And he froze Byakko and shattered his body with a kick before boasting. "You were unable to see anything, right? I..."

"... delivered a hundred freezing punches in an instant, didn't you?" The female finished for him, her voice deceptively calm and a steely glint in her eyes.

"Seiryu... why?" The decapitated head of Byakko still managed to say as a single tear rolled down his cheek. But there was no need for weeklings at Suzaku's side. Useless losers were nothing more than trash. The blue demon spat on the fallen tiger's face who died a second after. As Kurama was saying, they had absolutely no sense of fellowship. Their desire to rule, kill and eat was the only thing that was driving them.

"Those who abandon their allies and disrespect any fighter who fought fair and square to the best of their ability... those are trash." The Katsuyama corrected, the flames of hell dancing in her eyes. "You, shall I destroy you? My patience is running thin." She pondered. She was looking at Seiryuu like at garbage crawling with maggots and she wouldn't be able to live with herself if she didn't clean it now. But she crashed against Kurama's chest just as she took off. He had had barely enough time to jump in front of her and catch her in a constraining embrace. He only held her tighter as she turned her frightening and yet interrogating eyes to meet his.

"This is not your fight. Please watch us until the end." The fox asked as a favor. Hiei had also stopped Yusuke. This time, it was his turn to fight.

Hiei stepped forward and took off his cloak, throwing it so it would cover Byakko's head. From him that was a sign of great respect.

"Hiei..." Akari whispered, slightly surprised. The dragon laughed derisively.

"So you're my first opponent." Seiryu continued with the same tone as before, "And what do you think you're doing? Don't tell me you're being moved by foolish emotions as well. With your atrocious ways, aren't you the same as we are?"

Hiei merely glared at him. But it was just a glare... and in such a situation... It was true that Akari had noticed that the little demon had begun to change but this... And seeing this Hiei, she felt confusingly that something had begun to change in her too.

"This is the first time I'm seeing Hiei like this." Kurama remarked. He had loosened a little his grip on the girl and now only his left arm was still (tightly) wrapped around her slim waist. "Didn't he use to do what Seiryu did just now? Yet his irritation at Seiryu's deeds is very clear." His hold on Akari tightened ever so slightly but his eyes remained fixed on his red eyed friend. "Hiei is feeling confused about it himself but... He's now full of an unprecedented amount of furious battle energy. This is something just as clear."

Both fighters took their stance. The tempature in the room suddenly dropped; a chilling wind was blowing. Seiryu had released his youki, but the jagan master was not affected. The dragon directed his youki at the swordsman who cut it in two. The ice cold gusts destroyed part of the wall on either side of the four watchers.

"Give me your life!" The huge demon suddenly yelled, lunging. Hiei easily dodged. As the blue youkai remarked, speed was his forte. Again and again, the dragon attacked, and again and again, the red eyed apparition evaded, always careful not to place his comrades in danger. Although when it was a close call, Akari was always there to protect them. And thanks to her, no cold could reach them. Her warm reiki was shielding them. And in her warmth they could unconsciously feel her caring for them, her still smoldering anger at Seiryuu and her passion for fights. Hiei was toying with his opponent. She was the only one who had noticed. Apart from the sphere Akari had placed around the observers, the room was quickly getting covered with a sheet of ice each time Seiryu missed his opponent while trying to hit him with his _mato toryu ken_, the strike that had frozen Byakko. However, one couldn't always run, and at last, Hiei's left leg was frozen too. The dragon bragged, but the short demon paid no real heed. Time for the last strike. Their youki increased in intensity and they lunged at each other. In a flash it was over.

Hiei had escaped unscathed. Seiryu cursed, next time, the little fellow won't be so lucky. His enemy merely chuckled as the ice covering his leg shattered to a shimmering dust. This level of power wouldn't work on him. There wasn't going to be a 'next time'. And on these words Seiryu litteraly fell to pieces in fountains of blood.

"Wh-when did he start chopping? I couldn't see anything at all!" Kuwabara's jaw fell to the ground. Due to the Katsuyama's reiki, the ice in the room melted.

"So fast!" Yusuke commented, impressed. Akari smiled sweetly and went to hug the winner.

"You cut him sixteen times, didn't you?"

"Yeah."

Yusuke had lost track by half that amount. Everyone was amazed. Kurama had only seen the first stroke and before Kazuma realized anything, Seiryu was already in bits.

"Geez, you're so darn good. If we fight each other seriously again, you might just defeat me!" The Reikai Tantei admitted, embarrassed.

"Who knows." Hiei replied, closing his eyes, gently removing Akari's arms from his neck and walking away. Yusuke and Kuwabara had been expecting him to reply something like 'of course'... but no. Kurama smiled.

"Ever since he came here, he's been changing. He's gradually being influenced by you two." He put a hand on the girl's shoulder. Although in the fox's mind, the term 'attracted to' might have been closer to mark. Yusuke and Akari smiled, watching Hiei redressing himself in his cloak.

In the highest chamber of the castle, Suzaku shattered the crystal ball in which he had been spying on his 'guests'.

"A bunch of fools! Now that it has come to this, I shall destroy you myself." He clenched his fist. He was enraged. Then, a bird flew in and landed on the windowsill. It was green, with two little green horns on its head, mocking red eyes, and blue wavy hair.

"Suzaku-sama! Suzaku-sama!" The bird called in a very girly voice.

"It's you, Murg."

"Judging from your bearing, it seems the other three have lost, haven't they?" Murg smirked in that affectedly coy and half sardonic manner, the tip of her right wing hiding her beak.

"Mind your business. What have you found out for me?" Suzaku asked, coldly.

"Oh yes! I have found something most interesting! Please, look at the situation in the ningenkai, now. You can say this would be Urameshi Yusuke's fatal weakness." The two approached a huge oval mirror with a heavily ornamented frame. The image wavered to then show a young girl with shoulder-length brown hair blown away by the breeze, worried brown eyes, and a blue uniform. "This is Yukimura Keiko, Urameshi Yusuke's classmate."

"His girlfriend?"

"Something similar! Just a little more childish. She's also a very good friend of Katsuyama Akari." Murg giggled with a heavy undertone.

"And about this Akari?" Suzaku's voice sounded a little more curious and interested.

"For that girl, it's in the same time more complicated and more simple."

"Oh?"

"Yes. Years ago, her parents were killed and she abandonned her friends of the time to dedicate herself completely to becoming stronger. After a few years training with Master Genkai, her grand-mother and the only living relative she has left, she departed for the Makai and only came back recently. But despite her power and she's still a soft hearted human girl. Guilt must be gnawing at her heart. She has been unable to protect the ones she loved most and now she puts her life on the line to save those she can. She has been cut by the shadow sword to save Keiko Yukimura and another human child from Hiei."

"And yet she has obviously not become a demon..." Suzaku said, sounding more and more interested. If it came to Akari, it didn't matter who was to be targeted, she would risk her life to protect that person. Such incomprehensible behavior.

"Very well! I shall order the worms to concentrate on that school. Spill the fresh blood of that young girl to open the melodious prelude to the massacre! I shall teach them how foolish it is to go against me... I shall let them see the brutal death of that female!"

While lightning bolts were tearing the Makai sky apart, in the Ningenkai Botan was being chased by people controlled by the bugs and communicating in the same time with her little boss, Koenma. The people who were infested could no longer be kept at bay or controlled and were gathering together. She sounded desperate. Koenma, worried about his employee, ordered her to come back but then the ferrygirl tripped and fell. She was alright for now but surrounded with no way to escape. She managed to go a little further on all fours but now she litterally had her back against the wall. The zombie-like men were closing in. Scared to death but still determined to fight to the last, Botan shut her eyes and swung her baseball bat recklessly, with all her might. Suddenly, they hesitated, stopped and left, as if called somewhere else, to wreck havoc and destruction where they were more needed, more useful, called by their master in a way only they could comprehend.

Botan slowly stood up and looked. Ahead of her, only a few blocks away, was Sarayashiki Middle School. Following her instinct, she went after the zombies. She had a bad feeling about it. She was worried about Keiko.

Most students had already left the school, but as class representative and member of the student council, Keiko still had work to do, so she needed to stay and finish it. Iwamoto-sensei told her to go home and study for the tests (The semestrials would soon begin). She had the ability to make it to the top ten. The girl replied politely that she would go once her work in the student council room would be finished. The man then asked what had happened to Urameshi, he had been skipping for several days again. Same for Katsuyama. But Yukimura didn't know anything about that. Her tone was kind of angry too. After all, Yusuke, Kuwabara and Akari had left her waiting at the cinema without telling anything. Of course she resented it. The failure of a proper teacher appeared quite pleased. He advised her to cut her ties with Urameshi; that was what was best for her. He didn't say another word about Katsuyama. That girl was like Urameshi, always skipping or sleeping. Always making fun of the teachers. Always acting smart with him, always playing with words, always smiling, always condescendingly telling him off when he was only doing his job and taking care of the trash in the school. Who did she think she was?! She was just another violent brat. Yet something about her was scaring him and he hated her all the more. But even so she had the best grades in the school. She had to be hiding something!

Keiko agreed politely to what he said but when Iwamoto turned to leave she stuck out her tongue at him. She had never been that docile a girl. However, because of her lack of spirit awareness, she failed to see the makai bug that was on her teacher's shoulder crawling up his neck and into his ear.

A few moments later, Keiko was in the Student Council Room. She had just sorted out the materials that needed to be reviewed when the door slid open. The schoolgirl turned her head. It was Iwamoto-sensei again. She asked him if there were something else he wanted to say or ask. But something about him had changed: his eyes were bloodshot and thirsting for blood, his skin a more ashen colour, his mouth foaming, his teeth gritted together.

"Didn't I tell you to hurry home and study?!" He yelled savagely.

"Sen... sei." She stammered. She was trying to remain calm but fear was getting the best of her. The teacher raised his fist, veins clearly visible, he clenched it so tightly that his nails pierced the skin of his palm and blood oozed out. Keiko slowly stepped back. Suddenly the man lunged at her and tried to punch her, she screamed but managed to dodge him and escape. And while she was running away she could still hear the loud and completely crazed laugh of the newly created zombie.

"Disobedient students should die! No, they MUST die, Yukimura!" It was howling, raising its bloodied fist.

Keiko raced out of the building but could go no further. A group of zombies was blocking the front gate, and Iwamoto was coming from behind. She fled to her right, always so girlishly, swinging her arms across her body, thus increasing the air resistance and slowing her down. Anyhow, being the brainy one, Keiko had noticed that those people were not normal. But suddenly someone clamped their hand on her mouth and drew her in a flash into the bushes with them. Another enemy?!


	12. Chapter 12

**File 12: The Last Shiseiju: Suzaku!**

In the Makai, the five who had gone to save the world were worried about the situation in the city. Well, only four were. And among these four two were especially worried about Keiko-chan. Hiei was only "worried" about whether or not he would get to fight this last enemy like he wanted to.

Suddenly, the communicating device in Akari's pocket rang. It was Botan of course. She was at their school with Keiko, and they were surounded. The people controlled by the insects were clearly looking for Keiko, they were after her. Something flashed in Akari's eyes and mind and she stopped in her tracks. She bit her thumb to the blood, biting back her anger and frustration. She could not afford to lose her cool now.

_Che! So that's how it is again. Stop fucking with me!_

"Botan, protect her with everything you have. You know what'll happen if you fail. I'll do what I can to speed things here. I'm counting on you. Take care. And look behind you!" Akari issued her orders and closed the device. When Yusuke had tried to snatch it after having heard that Keiko was in danger, the girl had grabbed his lower face in an iron-like grip and held him away at arm-length. Despite all his struggles he had been unable to do so much as loosen her grip, unable to raise his voice. Then the rei master turned her golden eyes and he immediately ceased moving. Their intensity had pierced him like a blade shining in the sun, cold and calculating, ready to strike and cut through anything. He knew their anger was not directed at him, yet he was still paralysed. Play time was over.

"Yusuke, we accepted the risks. Leave Keiko and the Human World to Botan. You can't turn back. You must concentrate on your opponent, Suzaku, the last of the Four Saint Beats, and defeat him along with his flute. That's the only thing you can do to save them. Is that clear?" Katsuyama asked with authority, releasing her grip on the boy.

"But-" He tried to protest as soon as he was free. Usually he would have agreed to anything but when Keiko was in danger... He was sent flying. Akari had slapped him with the back of her left hand.

"Don't play in his hand. Calm down. Concentrate. Keep focused. Or you will die." The pink-haired girl stared down at him. Her tone and expression were still hard, but there was something else. She was trying to tell him something, like she was silently begging him to understand. He was dumbfounded but the slap had done what it was meant to do. He had calmed down (a little). "And leave everything else to us." She smiled at him. He was not alone. "Same for you! Don't slack off just because I'm here."Akari then smirked at the others.

"Who would?!"

"Well, now that everthing is clear, let's go!" The girl said taking off again.

In the Human World, Botan and Keiko had been able to escape Iwamoto (who was angrier still that someone dared wear casual clothes at school) thanks to Akari's warning, but he had managed to destroy the communicating device. And once again, the two damsels were on the run.

Koenma was also perfectly aware of the consequences if something was to happen to Keiko while Yusuke was on duty and if the flute was not destroyed in time. And thinking about it made him extremely nervous. He franctically searched amid the forest of paper piles on his desk for the remote control. He wanted to watch Yusuke's progress. George told his master he was prone on losing things and it would be faster to just press the button under the screen. And when the little prince found the remote control at last, the oni had already switched the channel. But the Prince of Reikai was not the only one; the leader of the Shiseiju had also been watching the approach of his enemies. He cursed the woman. Without her they would have lost their presence of mind and it would have been a lot more interesting. She was much more resilient and coolheaded than he had first anticipated. Breaking her was going be so much fun. It had been so long since he had last felt this sort of thrill. And it was the first time while looking at a human girl. Let alone that Urameshi who seemed to be easily swayed, even she must lose it once she will see the dire situation of that other female. But for that, they must be delayed until that Keiko is captured. Murg suggested that the plant people should be sent. Suzaku agreed. And, pleased, both laughed, imagining the look on the intruders' faces once they'll discover what they had in store for them.

Soon, the said intruders reached the top most platform. This time it was a VERY large one. And on the other side, a good hundred meters from their point of entry, was the highest tower with most likely the topmost floor inside it. And on either side of this tower were two entrances to stairwells. And when the detective and his assistants were about half way, disgusting, slimy, green humanoid creatures with algae for hair came out of them by dozens and blocked the passage to the tower. Those were Plant People. They had the basic shape of humans; slow in movement, they had absolutely no thinking abilities or will of their own and merely obeyed their master.

"It'll be extremely troublesome trying to break through them." Kurama noted with a worried edge in his tone.

"Because they have no sense of fear or pain, they're like living puppets." Hiei explained, sounding rather annoyed.

"Tsk, so they intend to slow us down while they finish their little set up." Akari smirked, her eyes closed. She had already seen through that guy's schemes. If that annoying chick up there had targeted Keiko it meant that they had done some research and intended to use her to get to them. And the fact that they were trying to slow them down meant that they hadn't captured her yet. That was wicked, despicable and cowardly but at least he had done some thinking in the means he had to use. She expected nothing less from the leader of the Shiseiju but had still hoped it would not come down to that as it did. Kuwabara was an almost perfectly balanced mix of fear for himself and for those they had left in the Human World, and of anger. Yusuke was so outraged he wanted to blow everything with his shotgun.

"Yusuke!" Katsuyama yelled warningly. Again, her tone had been so imperious that he had frozen in his movements. "I told you, don't play in his hand." She finished softly.

"Akari's right." The fox put a comforting hand on the boy's shoulder, "Being hasty and wasting reiki is not to our advantage. And that's probably exactly what Suzaku wants."

But it was true that they needed speed. The pink-haired one had a plan. A plan making use of her power over the wind and of the windows in that tower. But she had not forgotten her mission. She was there to observe and assist only when there was no other choice. They were capable, there were two brains among the guys, even though one didn't look very motivated (then again he rarely looked motivated). What more, she was also to watch Kurama and Hiei, it would be better, for their own sake as well, if they were the ones to help the Reikai Tantei. And thus, she kept quiet despite the direness of the situation.

"Well, what are you saying we should do? Do you have any better idea?!"

"I do." The little fire demon answered, unexpectedly. Kazuma was doubting him, as expected. The idea was to go through the window above the Youshoku Ningens (Plant People). Up to that, it was the same as Akari's unvoiced idea. That was the only way anyway.

"Don't talk crazy! How are we going to jump that height? We're not grasshoppers!" Yusuke cried. Kuwabara said the shorty was spouting nonsense again. But Hiei had a plan. A plan different from hers, though they would do as the little demon had said.

"I'm counting on you, Kuwabara!" Yusuke said.

"Here it goes!" Kuwabara yelled back.

First Akari began running, followed by Kazuma. The pink-haired one started slaying the Plant People at amazing speed. Her friend clamped himself firmly at a little distance from the tower, slightly crouched down, legs apart, his hands on his knees. Kurama followed, then Hiei and at last Yusuke. The fox jumped and landed on Kuwabara's shoulders, the fire demon did the same on Kurama. The detective jumped on his teammates' backs like on a ladder before jumping again and reaching the window. And even before Yusuke reached this window, Hiei and Kurama had graciously leapt away and landed... and Kuwabara, thrown off balance because of the sudden loss of weight simply fell face first on the stone floor.

"Thanks you guys! I'll give you all a treat if I come back in one piece!" The reikai tantei yelled back from the windowsill. The fox smiled and waved a little. Kazu grinned, telling him he better not die. Hiei and Akari merely smirked. The girl would make sure he wouldn't die. She was already planning a sortie to raid a luxurious restaurant. As a man, he had to honor his word. Yup.

Yusuke made a thumb up, completely oblivious to what his friend could be scheming. As fast as he could he ran up the stairs and arrived in a huge circular chamber. The first thing he noticed was the enormous elliptical mirror on the other side of the room, and the scene he saw made him stop dead in his tracks, a look of horror on his face.

"Keiko! Botan!" He cried out, watching the women running through the school grounds and trying to escape their pursuers, nearly getting caught. Then, lowering his eyes, the boy saw a figure sitting on a chair, facing him, and playing on a monstruous transverse flute. The person stood up and approached, revealing himself. The demon had the appearance of a good-looking young man, blonde hair, with two long red-dyed bangs falling over cold amethyst eyes, dressed as celestial beings in traditional paintings were, a golden circlet with a green gem on on his forehead. He stopped playing.

"A beautiful melody isn't it? I thought I would make it your girlfriend's requiem, but you surprise me by arriving so early. I am the leader of the Four Saint Beasts, Suzaku." The demon introduced himself, and so did Murg. "This is a rare opportunity, so sit back and watch carefully how your girlfriend is going to die." He added pointing at the mirror behind him with his thumb as the green bird laughed wickedly. The detective ordered him to return the whistle. If he did he would only be half-beaten to death. "And if I refuse?"

"I'll kill you." He answered fiercely glaring at Suzaku.

At Sarayashiki, Keiko and Botan had at last found a zombie-less spot and were catching their breath. The brown-haired girl didn't lose time assailing Botan with questions concerning Yusuke and Akari, where they were, what were they doing, what about the weird crazy people... The spirit guide eluded them all by saying it was a long story, they didn't have time and right now they should concentrate on getting away. She'd explain everything later. They entered a building and tried to phone and call for help but it wouldn't get through. They decided to try the staff room. They only found Takenaka-sensei and he was out cold. There were traces of blows on his face. So, he had been the only one not to have been infested by the bugs. However it seemed that their actions had been anticipated as Iwamoto was now behind them. They ran for it again.

In the Makai, Suzaku was taunting Urameshi. Indeed, his girlfriend had become the heroine of a horror story. The setting was more-than-realistic and she had a good expression on her face. She was so shocked and scared; she was so lost that tears were forming in her eyes. Truly a life-staking performance. Yusuke clenched his fists tighter, and veins appeared on them. He was shaking with anger.

"I won't spare you." He warned before lunging at the fourth saint beast. Suzaku was surprised by his speed but was nonetheless able to deflect every blow with his left arm. However, Yusuke's relentless attacks were forcing him backward and he had to jump –thus dodging another punch- to try and gain back the momentum. The demon was now in the air. The detective called him stupid. Dodging was impossible in the air. He fired a reigun. His opponent should have been hit directly but he deflected the shot with his fist, and the ball of reiki went to blow a very big hole in the ceiling. Suzaku landed among the rubble, impressed. This reigun was quite powerful.

"It did not hit directly but I was still a little injured nonetheless. I, Suzaku, have not had a numb hand in ages." The lone leader waved his forearm as to stop the itching and cool the back of his fist.

_Unbelievable! The new and improved reigun thanks to Akari's and granny's help, so easily... _Yusuke thought, not as confident as before.

Murg volunteered to hold the flute but her master declined. He had already figured his opponent out. One hand would be enough. Urameshi was ticked off. Suzaku looked at the raging sky above him.

"A nicely timed hole." He commented, raising his hand toward the dark heavens. Lightning fell on him; all the energy gathering in a ball in his hand. The last shiseiju lunged at the detective who jumped to evade the attack. The Beast jumped after him and aimed a punch at his face. Yusuke was able to dodge the worst, but he was still caught in the lightning bolts trailing after the swing. He screamed and fell down while his enemy landed safely. His whole body had felt like poisonous electricity had been coursing through it. Suzaku was again surprised and impressed as Yusuke was the first human to ever survive his _Ankoku Raijin Ken_. He was obviously protected by a strong layer of reiki. The Reikai Tantei struggled to stand up while thinking he had to block the lightning attacks somehow or another if he wanted to survive. The demon was brimming with confidence, saying that even if Yusuke did stand up -which would be a feat in itself-, still he was definitely done for. So he might as well relax and watch his girlfriend die. But the boy was not of the same opinion.

"You shouldn't look down on her! She's extremely stubborn and won't die as easily as you think!" The detective had managed to stand and was taking off his shoes. "And, neither will I!" He replied defiantly wearing his shoes like gloves. At first Suzaku was a little angry at the puny human's arrogance but then he and Murg mocked him: what sort of stunt was this? How could he hope to stand against Suzaku-sama's powers with those flimsy shoes? The beast simply thought the despair had caused his foe to lose his senses and that he ought to be compassionate and finish him off before he made a fool of himself anymore than this. Once more the demon summoned lighting and attacked.

While in Sarayashiki Middle School, Botan and Keiko were completely surrounded by the people controlled by the Makai bugs and cornered against a wall. And Keiko, knowing she herself was the target, urged Botan to leave her and run on her own. However the reaper's pride would not allow it. Both would rather die together while bringing down as many zombies as possible. But then they noticed a fire extinguisher and both had the same idea at the same time. The brown haired one ran to the left, attracting their pursuers and the blue haired one dashed to the right, got the extinguisher and sent the carbon dioxide foam on the infested people, thus saving Keiko. Then, just as the girls were trying to escape, Iwamoto suddenly appeared and grabbed Botan by the neck. But the honor student gave him one of those most memorable slaps she usually only gave to Yusuke ( ...as he was the only one who usually needed to be slapped anyway) The schoolgirl had not realized her own strength, although she had been more stunned by the fact that she had actually hit a teacher than by anything else. Iwamoto being knocked down by that single slap, Botan was freed and they both ran away.

In the highest chamber of the maze castle, Yusuke's shoes had been torn to pieces by Suzaku's attack; but the boy had concentrated his ki on his hands, thus blocking the attack, and had surprised his opponent with a rei-filled punch on the left cheek. The trick of the shoes had played its part. Change of script. Now time to counterattack for both Yusuke and Keiko! Urameshi yelled and lunged again at his opponent, a whole level faster than before. Suzaku blocked again with his right arm while keeping the whistle out of reach; but a well-aimed blow made him lose his grip and the instrument was sent flying. The detective immediately made for the flute but even before it touched the ground, the demon punched him down and took back the flute. In a flash Yusuke made him lose his balance with a kick and charged again, one hand on the flute and his other arm around his opponent. However, his attempt at retrieving the whistle failed again as Suzaku applied two fingers on the boy's arm, sending another lightning shock through his body and making him let go of the object. The Saint Beast jumped backward and landed near the screen.

"Your tenacity at retrieving the worm whistle is incredible." He commended. "Does that female mean that much to you?"

The Reikai tantei insulted him and charged again but stopped mid-way when he saw what the screen was showing. The mad junkie-looking people hunting after Keiko and Botan were now armed with sharp pointed objects. The crazy killer teacher was leading them with a pair of scissors.

"From the look on your face, it seems that we have reached the climax of the show in the human world." The last Beast glanced back at the screen with a smirk. "You may have miraculously avoided the previous attack but what about the second time?" He wondered. However, this time he would use another method to hold his enemy down. Once again, Murg volunteered to hold the whistle and once more her master refused. But not because he was underestimating Yusuke like before. No, this time he knew the detective wouldn't hesitate to abandon their duel to go after the defenceless bird and destroy the flute. This was something the former leader was not ready to risk. Although he didn't look like it, that Urameshi was more level-headed than he seemed. Was it because of this Akari? That girl was always standing in his way. He would let the boy know the depth of despair by letting see the gap of power between a leader among the demons and a mere human, a child!

Keiko screamed. The scissors had torn her sleeve and grazed her arm before the wall behind her. Botan grabbed her other arm and they ran and hid in an empty classroom before Iwamoto or the others hurt her further. But now they were cornered and really had nowhere to run. The infested people tried to bring the door down. While Keiko quietly called for Yusuke to come and save them, Botan was doing her best to think of a way out of their dire situation.

In the makai, six copies of Suzaku had appeared, six whole and independent beings like him. _Ankoku Yourou Jin_. Yusuke who already had enough trouble with one now had to deal with seven. His situation was also very dire. What the hell were the others doing? Well, they had no choice but to fight the dozens of youshoku ningen that were blocking them and always surrounding them. Akari was VERY tempted to use a mass destruction technique but didn't want to risk involving the three others. She was concerned about her other friend fighting meters above her too. Yusuke's reiki was about as strong as Suzaku's youki, they had about the same amount too. The issue was the way they would spend it. The girl was worried about that because she knew of her friend's reckless way of fighting. But the boy was also very tough and very resourceful. Should his luck abandon him... He was not the type to die easily even if you killed him. He was not the type to die easily but Akari was still carefully monitoring his fight. For someone like her their ki were like fires in the night. Hiei didn't need any special attention but Katsuyama was also keeping a good watch on Kurama and Kazuma who had been severly injured, although she had healed them. But if it continued like this she would soon have to do something about these plant people. This mission was a good trial for Yusuke but if he died SHE would have to become the next Reikai Tantei and she was too lazy to accept it. Of course she cared about him, but still.

The six created Suzakus jumped, made a bow out of electricity and fired lightning bolts. The Beast had launched his best attack: the _Rikukoku Ankoku Raiko Ha_. Once more, the detective concentrated his ki in his fists and deflected five lightning arrows but was unable to escape one that hit him in the shoulder. And once more the pain was so intense that for a moment he was paralyzed and nearly lost conciousness. The original Beast was planning to feed the three other guys to the hungry ghouls but he still had not exactly decided what he would do about the woman. Yusuke stood up again, his limbs shaking from the effort, demanding that he hands over the worm whistle. The demon, annoyed his foe's persistency, walked to him and punched him down. He couldn't comprehend why that Keiko's life was so precious to him. And he and Murg were more and more looking forward to her death.

Suzaku was sitting cross-legged on his throne with the flute while two 'copies' of himself firmly held the detective down on his knees. He was willing to forgive him, purify his soul and turn him into a youkai if Yusuke swore to devour Yukimura Keiko's heart and submit to him. However, the latter only swore to kill him. The thing was that Suzaku was not exactly the type to appreciate that kind of stunt. Like all control freaks, he dearly made him pay. His eyes as cold as ice, those holding Yusuke down sent again electricity through his body. He was going to leisurely torture the boy while waiting another few minutes for that female to be slaughtered in the ningenkai.

"They're finally going to be done for. No place to run, standing before a valley of hopelessness. That door will only be able to hold for another minute. Then they shall be brutally murdered. And you shall enjoy this act from the very beginning to the very end." Suzaku looked down at his enemy in cruel and cold enjoyment. "Urameshi Yusuke, you are one fortunate fool. To lead and be audience to such violent act. You should thank me."

Indeed, the door was yielding under the zombies' heavy blows. Keiko, hiding behind Botan, whispered Yusuke's name with that lost expression of hers. Truly the heroine of a tragedy. While Yusuke in his emotional and physical agony, was beginning to despair. Was he going to die like this? Were Keiko and Botan going to die too?


	13. Chapter 13

**File 13: Curtain closes: the End of the Shiseiju!**

The door of destiny broke down under the weight of the zombies' insanity and bloodlust. But when they entered, their two victims were nowhere to be found. Then Iwamoto noticed the tip of Keiko's yellow scarf stuck inbetween the double doors of the locker. Imitating the teacher, the other people controlled by the Makai bugs took the brooms and mops leaning against the wall and repeatedly jabbed the locker with them, piercing and destroying it, intending to skewer Keiko and the other female.

Yusuke cried out her name, and no longer able to bear it, lowered his heard and began cry while the original Suzaku would laugh triumphantly. Now it was his turn to die. And under merciless amethyst eyes, the torture continued; the pain more excruciating than before, as six of his enemies kept electrocuting him with a continuous stream of electricity.

In the Reikai, George too was despairing. Despairing that no matter how strong his reiki, Yusuke would not be able to defeat Suzaku. In which case there would be no stopping the tremendous growth of the number of people infested by the Makai bugs and the earth would fall into complete chaos. The little prince was just as scared but would still react defensively to his subordinate's awful statements. Akari would do something before that happened. But then the ogre remarked that if Enma Daioh returned and the mission to eliminate the Shiseiju had failed, Koenma wouldn't get away with a mere hundred spankings. In fact, even ten thousands spanks would not suffice. The toddler was now seriously freaking out as he cared more about his bum than about the fate of the Human World.

"Akari, do something!" The little one pleaded.

Akari's annoyance and restlessness had grown over time. She had a bad feeling. And seeing that no matter how many plant people they beat, more kept coming, she decided to take harsh measures. She called her friends to stop fighting and come to her side if they didn't want to become collateral damage. She would end it in one attack. Kurama and Hiei reacted instantly but Kuwabara lagged a little. She didn't wait before unleashing her attack. A ring of fire surrounded the four 'invaders', singeing Kuwabara's heels, before tongues of fire suddenly detached themselves and swooped down on the Youshoku Ningens, instantly burning them to ashes. They merged into two great fiery snakes and went down very far into the tunnels, reducing every plant person to dust. The girl stopped her reiki and the fire disappeared.

"Let's go." She began to run, ignoring the impressed and concerned looks her friends were giving her... or their complaints that she should have done that sooner. But it couldn't be helped. She had expected her friends' power to be a little more... significant, but no. They entered the tower. They were running up the spiral staircase when they were face to face with more Youshoku Ningens. Kuwabara and Akari cursed before lunging at their enemies along with their precious demonic allies. When suddenly she felt an alarming change in Yusuke's ki and intervened the way she could to buy time and save her comrade in the same time.

Higher in the tower, Suzaku was still torturing Yusuke who was ineluctably falling into despair and darkness as tears were falling from his eyes. Until he heard Akari's voice in his head.

_"Bonehead! What can you do if you give up after just this?!"_ She was scolding him as she had done so many times when she and her grand-ma were training him.

_"But Keiko is..."_ The boy tried to reply, unable to finish his sentence.

_"You big moronic fool! _ _Keiko's in way better shape than you are!"_

And indeed, when the detective looked up at the screen, he saw Keiko and Botan jumping in from the open window and knock the zombies down with their mops before making their escape through the broken door. Suzaku cursed his minions' worthlessness. There was nothing he hated more than when things didn't go as he had planned. This didn't only get Yusuke's spirits up but he became overconfident. He had forgotten that he was still at his enemy's mercy and that the demon had none. And the original Suzaku added his own lightning charge to the ones already racking the boy's body. And as the pain neared unbearability, Akari's voice echoed again in his mind.

_"Blockhead! Why did you go and provoke him with that stupid smirk?! That's what you get for being a dimwit!"_

_"Stop saying that!"_ At that moment he really resented her mercilessness and her wide knowledge of synonyms for 'idiot'.

_"What's wrong with calling a moron a moron? Idiot! Remember your training! Your training!" _She ordered him.

Urameshi was standing upside down, only supported by his reiki-active index finger, on a pointed stake. Genkai and Akari were on either side of him. Genkai was sitting lotus-style, the tip of her right foot turned downward, supporting her weight with her reiki. But Akari was standing upside down exactly twenty five centimetres above the stake. She was controlling her reiki so it would gather at the top of her head before coming down on the stake in a thread-like beam of highly concentrated reiki. If she stopped the flow, she'd be impaled. Her eyes were closed, her hair in a loose bun held by two hair pins. And what more, her legs were pedalling and her outstretched arms were lifting barbells. She looked relaxed enough but Yusuke could barely begin to understand the amount of concentration and precision needed for such an exercise. Still, she made it look so easy that he couldn't help but feel some strong urges to kill her from time to time. After hours like this he was sweating and shaking from the effort. The old one was talking down to him like Akari had done just now and the young one would agree in a nice, calm condescending tone. The boy was sure he was going to die, as soon as his reiki had dried up. And they didn't seem to care. They were saying that it was only when they were nearing their limits that people could become stronger. The real battle began when you thought it was about to end.

"To be precise, you have to last till the moment before you die." Genkai would explain.

"A training like this equips you for battles stretching beyond what you are able to bear." Akari's eyebrows knit a little, as if recollecting something painful. She was speaking in experience. "Well, there are similar trainings for sports, just more safety-conscious."

"But the basic outline is the same. And that is to concentrate! Concentration is the only way to break your self-set limits of the heart!" Then the granny had had this annoying superior condescending grin that always made you want to punch her and provoked him saying that only those with loose will would croak and beg for mercy; and that if it went on, he was going to die before he'd even feel it. Akari had added that she had not even once begged for mercy although she had been years younger than him when she had been put through this for the first time. But this training had changed her priorities. Before killing that person, the prime reason she had to undergo these hardships, she first had to defeat that grand-ma and wipe that smirk off her face and make her acknowledge her.

_Darn, what have I done to deserve this? _The boy had wondered. To what the pink-haired girl would have replied that it was simply because he had been too stupid to see it coming and because he was too weak to afford to let that chance to become stronger pass him by. He was full of injuries from his fight with Randou? His summer vacation was gone? So what? With that pitiful level he had no time to lose.

And then he had not been able to stand it anymore. He had the reiki burst through his finger, used the recoil to jump and regain his balance. Genkai had just stared and scolded him. If he had this much strength left it meant that he had not been serious in his training. Yusuke had yelled at her and tried to fire a reigun. But the grandma had added that if he fired a reigun in this state he would surely die. And looking at her face you could have sworn that she found the situation very amusing. She had called Akari. Akari had sighed and also made her reiki burst forth so she'd be propelled skyward and, once she was high enough, dropped a kick on Yusuke heavy enough to make him bounce on the floor and land farther away, out cold. The boy had barely seen the kick coming. And while the young girl had landed in the exact same position, Genkai was giving her recommendations to the detective. Although, since he was still unconscious, one could say that he was sleep-learning. A highly effective method as he still remembered what she was saying.

"If you just concentrate your idle thoughts into anger, you can bring forth your dormant power like you did just now. The more earnestly you concentrate your mind, the stronger that power becomes. Got that? Concentrate! Concentrate your strength, concentrate your thoughts, your emotions, your willpower! Concentrate!"

_My thoughts... concentrate my willpower... make my heart as one... _

"The time is now." Suzaku said as he was about to deliver the death blow.

_I'm not gonna die like this! _

And feeling that the boy was back to normal, Katsuyama's presence left his mind and retreated back into her own.

_Damned if I lose! _He thought again, his ki gathering into his clenched fists. His emotions. When he had seen his mother crying his death, the battles of his friends against Seiryuu, Genbu, Byakko, Randou, when Hiei had proved his loyalty by killing the eye demon and pulling the lever. His emotions. When Akari alone had managed raise the Gate of Betrayal, when she had healed them all, and hugged Kurama and Hiei, the look in her eyes when she had slapped him and told him to concentrate, to keep focused. His emotions. His heart. When Keiko had kissed him, saving his life, bringing him back into the world of the Living. Botan who was doing her best to protect Keiko in his stead. Keiko's tears. He owed them all his life. It no longer belonged to him alone. For their sake, he could not afford to die, not that easily!

_Damned if I lose!_

"Suzaku, I'm going to defeat you!" And as the finishing blow was going to hit him, there was a huge explosion of reiki and the Suzakus were blown away.

But even so, Akari was not appeased. She had managed to make him hold out for now but the fact that he was at a huge disadvantage still hadn't changed. Hell! You could even say that his battery was almost completely depleted! If he couldn't kill Suzaku in one shot it would be all over for him! And in that case she HAD to be there, to give him time to recuperate, even just a few minutes, even just a few seconds! So he wouldn't die, because he had to be the one to defeat Suzaku, or he could never advance. She had no time to lose with that plant trash!

"Hiei, Kurama, Kuwabara! I'm going ahead, hurry up and join us as soon as you can!" The girl told them, jumping on a plant person's head and disappearing out of their sight, without even giving them enough time to respond, and leaving only a trail of knocked over Youshoku Ningens behind her.

For, although even the young detective's helpers had been able to feel the explosion of energy from their own fighting place within the tower, it had lacked power to defeat the seven enemies. The two who had been holding Yusuke were down but all the other five had were scratches. So be it; the five jumped, summoning their lightning weapons for another _Ankoku Raijin Ha _but they had too little energy left after the torturing and the boy took the opportunity to release a shotgun. The human collapsed, not even having enough strength left to stand, and had to crawl toward the flute.

Worried about Keiko and Botan, he looked at the screen. They were still running away from their pursuers. He had to hurry. But his body was too weak to move like he wanted it to. And then Murg pushed the instrument further away and landed between it and Yusuke who aimed at her, threatening to turn her into yakitori servings. The bird tried to challenge him, saying he didn't have any power left but ended up flying away in fright before the boy's apparent confidence.

He was just centimetres away from the demonic object when someone stepped on his hand. He cried in pain and looked up to see Suzaku. He had been the only one to have not reveived a fatal wound. True, the destructive power had been impressive but it had lacked accuracy. He also knew that if Yusuke had a drop of power left he would haved used it to destroy both Murg and the flute together. The demon was injured but still quite capable of fighting, and as he was going to kick the boy away he instinctively raised his arms in a 'X' shape to block a tornado kick from the left. Looking up to see who had dared interrupt him, he was instantly caught in a golden glare, but he had no time to daze or be surprised as the tremendous force pushing him backward suddenly increased and he was sent flying into the wall far behind him. A second later, having barely recovered from his crash, he opened his eyes and saw a fist coming right at him and jumped sideways to dodge it. The punch cut his cheek and blasted a crater in the wall. Inbetween the bits and pieces of stone being blown away, her pink hair caught in the wind, the girl turned to face him, her golden eyes sharp and bright. He did several back flips to land as far away as possible. He had not expected her to have such power or such speed left. She had healed these guys, she had lifted the Gate of Betrayal, released that fire attack burning down his Youshoku Ningens, and now...

"Yusuke, concentrate on destroying the flute and resting. I'll play with this guy until you feel strong enough to give him the finishing blow."

"Murg, protect the flute!" Suzaku ordered the bird, not taking his eyes off Akari. He could not afford to give her any opening. "Play with me you say? Let this brat give me the finishing blow?" He glared at the girl, his cold and cruel purple eyes narrowed down to slits, annoyed at being underestimated so much.

"Yes, play with you. Because killing you and destroying that whistle is not my mission; and I'm not the type to make any unnecessary effort. However, I can't let you kill him either. You'll make a good stepping stone for Yusuke. So until he restores his strength I'll be your opponent. You should feel honored." The pink haired human smirked, a daring gleam in her eyes.

"Don't provoke me so much or you'll regret it, woman." The demon glared at her. That girl infuriated him and yet he had never felt so challenged.

"Say what you will if it makes you feel better. But shouldn't you heal yourself first? I've come all this way, don't let it go to waste."

He feared her, and he hated it and loved it at the same time. Suddenly he laughed and pointed at the girl.

"That's it! I'm going to break you and make you mine! You will pay for having defied me!" The demon extracted the youki from his fallen selves and absorbed it, healing all his injuries. And deprived of their substance, the soulless bodies disappeared. With her at his side conquering the three worlds would be easy. Although human, this female had both beauty and power. And she was the grand-daughter of Master Genkai, THE human every demon wished to kill. He had to have her, his queen, his trophy, he had to defeat her, tame her, mark her as his, so that everyone would know that he – Suzaku – had triumphed over Katsuyama Akari, the human Elemental Maiden, and granddaughter of Master Genkai!

Akari's smirk widened. It was a feral smirk. He thought he would be able to handle her? Somehow, it was beginning to get on her nerves. Holding back, not killing this guy right now. But it was necessary, for Yusuke, and for her to have a worthy rival who would always push her higher. Herself had already spent a great deal of energy notably in the Gate of Betrayal and when she was healing the guys. However, given Yusuke's personality she had no choice but to use a dangerous strategy, and trust him with her life. She cast a derisive look at his laying form before focusing back on Suzaku. Now was not the time to get distracted!

She spread her slender arms, her reiki spreading around her like a net, and suddenly, a flock of sharp reiki-hardened ice shards flew straight at the demon, which jumped high in the air to dodge the attack. But he had been slow, and he had parried the projectiles aimed at his vital spots, he had not escaped unscathed, and many bloody gashes were now covering him. But Akari had expected it and was already in front of him, her left hand grabbed his neck, her right one ready to pierce his belly. He managed to grab her right wrist while he sent a high voltage shock coursing through her petite body, forcing her to let go and kick him to get away. She landed and fell down on one knee, panting a little. Now this had been surprising. Such an agonizing sensation.

"And that was only a glimpse of what I can put you through. You've already wasted a great deal of energy, you can't beat me in your state." Suzaku boasted. "Now apologise and I won't make you suffer too much. And then kill Urameshi Yusuke and the two demon traitors to prove me your loyalty! It shouldn't be too hard since you once abandoned everything in search for strength. You just have to do it again." He taunted. Akari stood up, controlling her swaying, and chuckled derisively. "What's so funny?" He asked angrily and suspiciously.

"Despite all the research you did, you seem to have some grave misunderstandings about me. I'm an extremely selfish person. You're right, as you imply, I couldn't protect those I cherished the most so now I do everything I can to protect those around me. But that's only because I don't want the past to repeat itself. Back then I threw away everything I didn't need, my friends who could never understand me, help me, or accompany me, my humane feelings, my chances of a proper life, a future... everything in order to obtain power. I wanted the power to choose. To take and to protect what I wanted, and no longer have anything one-sidedly taken away from me. I chose the path of bloodshed. And I don't regret it. Sacrifices are necessary to accomplish one's goal after all. And that's why I can prioritize my goal over people's lives. For my goal, I could even let those guys die. But there's only one person who can make me do that. You... don't have that ability." The granddaughter of Genkai, one of the five great Masters of the whole Human World stood straight, tall, proud, strong, and she sneered like she was watching an insect struggling in a jar.

_Besides, if it's those guys, they will surely make me stronger still. They will... give me strength._

Suzaku started shaking. He no longer knew whether it was from sheer, absolute terror or wrath or both. He... the great Suzaku... was inferior to her? Even though she should be in such a weak condition, why was he feeling like this? How come?! This made no sense. And yet, there was no denying it. That wasn't how things were supposed to happen! He hadn't expected that little human girl to have such strong mental fortitude. He couldn't find any opening...

_"You... don't have that ability."_ The youkai gritted his teeth. She was... not even looking at him. She didn't consider him at all. That was... beyond infuriating.

"That's why, unfortunately for you, I'm still not planning on killing anyone, not even you. You got so confident just because you landed a blow on me? Fine. I'll let you do it. Try your chance. Give me your best shot. Unleash it, your strongest attack! I won't budge from this spot, and I won't use my powers. I'll face it head on and survive it! And then, I will send it right back at you!" The young girl challenged the demon.

"It seems like you really want to make me mad. Fine. That wish of yours, I'll grant it! I'll make you regret not having surrendered and begged when you could!"

The pink haired human watched intently as Suzaku positioned himself, raised his youki and duplicated himself, until there were seven of him; carefully analysing every second of the process. _Ankoku Yorojin. _That was quite the high level technique. She watched as the seven demons jumped, as they summoned lightning from the hole in the ceiling and formed bows and arrows out of the current and hardened them with their youki, she watched as they aimed at her, and released the deadly projectiles. She braced herself mentally; she relaxed her muscles. But it did not do much to lessen the excruciating pain raking through even the tiniest nerves of her body. Even if it only lasted a few seconds, it felt like her body was literally being split open and shattered in a thousand pieces. The female collapsed.

Murg was already congratulating her master. Suzaku was just as certain of his own victory and was approaching the fallen female warrior when he saw her move. His eyes widened. Yusuke had at least protected himself; but that girl... she had taken all five arrows directly, and she was still getting up?! And what was that smirk for? What did she think she was doing?! This stance... she couldn't possibly... The demon remarked with horror.

And yet it _was_ possible.

"Don't look so scared: I won't duplicate myself like you did. Only one of me is enough. However, I have to thank you for having shown me that technique." Akari said with sadistic irony. Her left arm raised toward the sky, she sent a thread of reiki and summoned the lightning. She gathered a ball in her hand. "_Ankoku Raijin-ken_, was it?" Again, the energy was coursing through her body. But this time it was completely different than before. She was controlling it by controlling the flow of reiki. "Have you ever been victim of your own technique?" The rei master questioned, enjoying how her opponent would do his best to control his fear of her. She disappeared from his view; and a second later all Suzaku were thrown backward, a sharp pain searing through their bodies. Still confused and not fully understanding what had happened, the demons tried to stand up.

"Well, if you hadn't tried to invade my world, you wouldn't be losing so gruesomely against a little human girl, now would you? If only you had stayed still you could have continued to play the little tyrant for awhile. I hope that you are aware I'm purposefully letting you live." Akari taunted again. Her main objective was to stall time. And for that, nothing better than talking. Suzaku insulted her and threatened her again. But the human was paying no heed. She was watching Keiko and Botan on the screen. They were still on the run. These two really made a great pair. Yusuke had managed to stand up and, stumbling, was still desperately trying to get to the whistle. He could not afford to rest, saving Botan and Keiko came first. Of course he had been worried when he had seen Akari fall. No matter how strong she was, it was suicide to let that guy land such a direct hit on her! What was she trying to do?! It was dangerous! What would happen if _she _collapsed?!

However, she should not even have looked away. For with her expression, Suzaku had remembered what Murg had said about her. Katsuyama Akari's weakness: her concern for others. No matter what she'd say, she'd definitely use her own body to protect Urameshi. If he concentrated his attacks on him, while still saving his energy he had more chances to kill the boy and defeat the girl in the same time.

"You're going to regret your arrogance." The demon said, focusing the female's attention back on him. The seven jumped, once again preparing to launch another wave of lightning arrows. They released their attack. Akari noticed with horror that they were not aimed at her but at Yusuke behind her! If he got hit now he'd be killed on the spot! Faster than lightning, she kicked the boy away to safety; this extra second when they collided was all that was required for Suzaku's plan to work. Her speed had already started dropping.

"Akari!" Yusuke cried his friend's name.

The girl had taken the blow in Urameshi's place. The full impact of it. Yusuke could only watch helplessly as pain was again searing through her small and delicate frame, contorting her beautiful features. True, she was more resilient than any female and human Suzaku had met; but there was a limit to what a human body could endure. And with the continuous depletion of her energy, with all the stunts she had been pulling, she had at last passed her limit! Katsuyama Akari was down! With Urameshi as good as dead already and the two others who would not stand a chance against him; he had removed the last obstacle between him and the conquest of the Human World! The demon let out an almost psychotic laugh.

However, there was something both Suzaku and Yusuke. In a normal fight, she would have carefully avoided being hit like that again, she would have deployed a shield to deflect the shots. That was something she could easily do even while extremely low on energy. And she would have stolen his spectral energy and made it hers. And yet, she had chosen not to.

"Bastard!" The boy yelled at the Beast. "Don't you dare-"

"Dare what?" Suzaku cut him off. "You're not in any position to tell me what to do." He approached the unconscious body of the young human girl and knelt down. "Well, don't worry, I'm not going to kill her." He turned her around and raised her torso, before softly brushing aside the hair from her face. He placed his other arm under her knees and picked her from the ground, carrying the delicate sleeping form to the wall where he lowered her to the ground in a sitting position.

"Well, by all means she should be dead already. But since she isn't, killing her would be such a waste. I will turn her into a demon, and with her at my side, not only the Ningenkai but also the Makai and Reikai will kneel before me. My victory shall be complete, and everyone who dares challenge me will be mercilessly crushed by her." The demon cupped her chin, and slightly tilting her head backward, he pressed his lips against hers, as an opening to the new future he had gained by capturing her. That beauty, that strength, that indomitable spirit... that woman really roused a man's desire to subdue. Yusuke was mad with rage, his blood was boiling, he was going to lunge at Suzaku.

They suddenly heard Keiko crying out Botan's name. The spirit guide had just been hit on the side of her head by a metal bar. Bleeding, she merely had the time to tell her to run and escape before she too sank into darkness. No matter how much Keiko would call her, it was no use.

"It seems the end will be reached soon on this side too." The shiseiju commented, smirking, as his bug-controlled minions told the girls that watchers were everywhere outside. This time, no trick would do; they could not possibly escape on their own. Again, Suzaku summoned lightning from the sky. And yet, despite all his fury, Yusuke could barely stand on his own feet and was about to be blown away just by the wind pressure. He stood firm however, and used his very last drop of reiki to protect himself, lessening the impact of five arrows. And two were deflected. The demon could not believe that two of his blasts had strayed away. But then he noticed a crack in his left red antenna. His head turned sharply toward the still unconscious human against the wall. And he remembered. When Katsuyama had used his own attack against him, that must have been when... His antennas, the secret allowing him to control his lightning attacks, protected by a shell harder than diamond... that woman had cracked them?! His amethyst eyes narrowed in anger. She was gonna pay all the damage that she'd done... But first he had to kill Urameshi, who was getting up. That guy was also a tough one. But his destiny ended there.

"Urameshi, even supposing I cannot control my lightning waves that well, this will still be enough power to bury you! You have no energy left, but by chance, you will die at the same time your girlfriend!" Suzaku yelled, preparing to deliver the last blow to the detective.

Yusuke was completely desperate. Suzaku was right, he had absolutely no energy left, Akari was down, she would be turned into a demon at the mercy of that guy, and they would be killed, Kurama, Hiei, Botan, his mother, Keiko... and Keiko... Keiko...

"Yusuke!" He heard her voice beg. Turning to the mirror he saw her, curled up over Botan's unconscious body in a last hopeless attempt to protect her from being stabbed and mauled, her eyes tight shut, terrified. He saw her tears of fear and despair gathering at the corner of her eyes. He saw Iwamoto raising his arm, ready to kill. But the boy was not over yet. He had used up all his reiki, but he still had power left: he had not used up all his energy! Yusuke lost it. Something snapped within him, like a dyke had cracked and shattered, and he was suddenly engulfed by a power stronger than ever before. The demon realized that this human was burning up his very own life force. He was ready to die in order to defeat him. And it was that female in the Human World who had put that stupid idea in his head. A tinge of fear and panick was tainting his confidence.

The detective lunged at his enemies, his right fist surrounded by his energy. The seven Suzaku jumped, and unleashed their strongest attack. The detective faced it head on, broke through, and as Iwamoto's blow fell and Keiko cried out his name at the top of her voice, he released his most powerful shot gun, in front of Hiei, Kurama and Kuwabara who had just entered the room. The attacks collided and clashed. There was a huge explosion, hurling the fighters backwards. Both Murg and the Flute were disintegrated. But the beams of life energy passed and pierced through all the seven Suzaku. Yusuke's last thoughts were for Keiko, hoping that she had survived, before darkness overcame him.

"If my lightning wave had been complete, I would not have taken this much damage. However you did splendidly Yusuke Urameshi." The last survivor of the seven Suzaku acknowledged, struggling to stand up once more. "Katsuyama Akari... well, I could feel satisfied." He trailed off with a little smile, remembering their battle, these feelings she had sparked in him, the taste of her lips. "Is this the power of the bond between you...?" He pondered, exhaling his last breath, and falling back down, his beautiful amethyst eyes now lifeless orbs. Yusuke had won. But at which price?

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: please don't kill me :]<strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**File 14: (almost) Back to normality**

In the Reikai, Koenma was rejoicing. Yusuke had won. All the Beasts had been defeated. But at which price?

Kuwabara, Hiei, and Kurama first noticed Yusuke. After a quick examination, Kurama worriedly explained that the detective had used up about all his life energy and his heart was barely beating. Kuwabara said he would give him his reiki but the fox advised against it: it would be suicidal as, despite Akari's tending, he still had not fully recovered from his fight with Byakko. However, Kazuma had made up his mind. There was no way he would just sit there and watch his friend die. And so he immediately began transfusing his reiki to the boy.

_Akari._ She was in all of their minds. Where was she? They had certainly felt her reiki when she had battled Suzaku, but now...? She couldn't have died...

"Kurama!" Hiei suddenly called. Kurama hurried to join him. The fire demon had found the girl's body hidden in the rubble. The fox noticed, to his great relief, that although her energy level was very low too, Akari was merely sleeping and otherwise quite fine. Despite all appearances, both had been very anxious about her safety, more than expected, more than one would be willing to admit. And it was puzzling them. And just what had happened?! Kurama shook her gently to wake her up and whispered something in her ear. She slowly opened her golden eyes.

"Kurama... what... is it time for breakfast?" She asked, not fully awake yet, but then she saw the destruction around her, remembered, and her eyes widened. _Yusuke!_ She thought, her heart racing. In her haste, she pushed the fox away slightly more roughly than intented and ran off past Hiei and to where Kuwabara was treating Yusuke. What was that guy doing?! She yanked him backward. "Don't hurry to your death, stupid!" Katsuyama yelled at Kazuma before applying a paralyzing hold on him. Of course the guy was angry and asking where she had been been and what she was doing but she just answered (in a tone that would not allow any back talk) that she simply did what she had to in order to let Yusuke succeed although he might not be able to comprehend it yet. She concentrated and let her energy flow through her arms to both Yusuke and Kuwabara, although she would, of course, give a higher amount to the detective than to his friend. She healed them as best as she could in the same time.

'Not be able to comprehend it'. Indeed, it was incomprehensible for Hiei; why would people sacrifice themselves for others.

"Still, that was exactly why they were able to win. You know, earlier Akari told me she hated sacrifices, but I don't think that's entirely true. To me, it looks like she can't stand others sacrificing themselves for her, but she won't hesitate to sacrifice herself for someone else." Kurama contradicted him with still an expression of grave wonder on his handsome face when looking at the pink-haired person.

"I suppose. But I couldn't possibly do the same; to fight for someone else in a battle I wouldn't be certain to win." Hiei replied, choosing to ignore the look on his friend's face.

"If Yusuke had lost you probably wouldn't be saying the same thing." The fox observed with a little knowing smile.

"Lately you've grown to be increasingly talkative." The little demon said angrily, resenting his know-it-all of a friend for that (all-too-intuitive) comment. And there was something else he was irritated about. What was this worried, upset light in Kurama's eyes as he looked at the girl? Was he worried about her? Upset about that tendancy of hers to sacrifice herself that easily? Why should he feel irritated about such a ridiculous thing?

"That should be it." Akari said, after a time. She tried to get up but then saw dots appear before her eyes. Suddenly no longer able to feel her own body, she backed a step and fell back into Kurama's waiting arms. She blinked a little.

"Hey, hey, are you alright?" Kuwabara asked, concerned.

"Y-yeah." She answered. For the second time, she attempted to stand up on her own two legs. But when they trembled and threatened to give away once more, Kurama secured his right arm around Akari's slim waist while he held her left arm in place around his neck by the wrist.

"Thanks." Akari muttered to her savior, blushing slightly and carefully avoiding looking at him in the eyes. It was a little embarrassing for her to be seen in such a state.

"Oi, are you really alright? What happened for you to be in such a state?" Kazuma asked again, putting Yusuke on his shoulder.

"A lot of things. Also it happens that mending is much more difficult than breaking, especially since it isn't my forte to begin with. And that Gate of Betrayal notably wasn't exactly a light weight either. So if you don't want me to be in such a state, by next time try to get strong enough to defeat your opponent without getting injured like you were. So I won't have to heal you." Katsuyama explained a little sarcastically.

"What?!" The orange head had understood the basic meaning of her speech: she was like this because they were too weak and she had to get involved. And he had never liked being called 'weak'. Hence the vein that had appeared on his forehead. The fox merely sweatdropped, chuckling slightly. That was Akari after all. He had not known her for very long but he could tell that she had never been the type to hold back on her words.

"Don't blame others for your own stupid tendency to get hurt for other people." Hiei retorted, carelessly; referring to how the young woman had been hurt while protecting the kid from him awhile ago, and when she had protected Keiko and most likely Yusuke too. And that she'd knowingly weaken herself for others to the point that she'd get injured...

"I'll pass on the fact that you actually sound like you're covering for Kuwabara. And that's because some have a stupid, twisted, and **cowardly** tendency to hurt people just to get at someone else..." She shot back at him, referring to how he had attacked the boy to get at Akari and Keiko to get at Yusuke. The demon recoiled but 'hned' afterwards, sharply turning his head away.

"I don't want to hear it from a weakling who can't even stand by herself." He taunted back.

"Are you picking a fight?" Akari tried to punch him but failed as Hiei easily dodged her weak attempt (compared to her usual abilities) and she fell again into the arms of the always watchful and considerate fox, who asked them to stop fighting. Although this time, he lifted her and carried her in his arms. Of course, it was only so she would stop trying to get away and overexert herself, and not because of any other reason... right?

It might have been because of Kurama's calm and soothing demeanor, or maybe she was just too tired physically and mentally, but after warning him, the girl relaxed soon enough and gratefully snuggled against him to a more comfortable position before falling into a deep recuperative sleep, entrusting herself completely to the red-haired demon.

A few days later, Yusuke woke up in Kuwabara's room. Kuwabara himself was sitting at his desk. Kurama was there too. They told him that he had been sleeping for three days straight.

"Three days? My whole body hurts." Yusuke sat up, doing his best to ignore the pain. Kazuma explained that the school was in a mess and as a result they were on emergency break right now. Of course, he had managed to convince Atsuko that her son was safe.

"Wait!" Urameshi suddenly remembered, "How are Keiko, Botan and Akari?"

"Oh, and that Iwamoto, he's still being detained by the police! Says he doesn't remember a thing. And Takenaka-sensei hurt his head. He's still in the hospital." His classmate ignored him.

"That's not important!" The detective was starting to get angry at his friend's behaviour.

"And that Iwamoto is still detained..." Kuwabara was still grinning, hoping to keep Yusuke away from the main point for awhile longer. He did not want to say it just yet; the truth that would free the boy.

"You said that already!" However, Yusuke's patience was thinning rapidly, and veins were appearing on his head.

"There's still this joke..."

"Cut the crap and answer my question!" Yusuke burst out at last, cutting off Kuwabara's sentence. "Kuwabara! Where are Akari, Keiko, and Botan?" He asked again, this time more calmly but also more firmly. It was no time for jokes. Kazuma and Kurama looked down, grimly, and fell into a grave silence.

"What about Akari, Keiko and Botan?!" Urameshi insisted. The two averted their eyes further away from him; with painful expressions on their face. Like merely mentioning the girls was more than they could bear. A sense of dread was beginning to clutch Yusuke who still desperately needed to know. "Hey! Hey! How would I know anything if you keep your mouth shut?! Say something Kuwabara!" He stood up and grabbed Kuwabara's collar, no longer able to take it.

Suddenly Akari, Keiko, and Botan opened the door.

"What are you shouting for, Yusuke? You're being noisier than usual. I'm sure the whole neighbourhood heard you. You'd really wake up the dead with that volume." Akari said in the scolding tone she often employed with him, sounding quite like the tone Atsuko used with him, like she was talking to a young and troublesome servant she still had taken a liking to.

"Now, now." With a smile, Botan tried to defuse the conflict before it actually happened. Kurama chuckled a little. Akari too was back to the way she always was. Being sharp and provocative with the two human boys was just her way of showing how she loved and cared for them. Even though they might not see it that way. However, Yusuke was so surprised and relieved that they were safe that he failed to react to the pink-haired girl's remark.

Then Kuwabara put his hand before his mouth, stifling as much as he could the laughter he had been holding in for some time now, but without much success. He had wanted to let Urameshi panick a bit more before telling him. The fox closed his eyes, hiding his own amused smile behind his hand, and saying that he HAD thought that Kuwabara was overdoing it. And the fox had been right. Yusuke, frustrated at having so easily and completely fallen for it, taught his orange headed friend a painful lesson. Next time, Kuwabara might think more carefully before pulling this kind of unforgivable prank.

"But that was so close!" Botan exclaimed in an overly cheerful tone with an overly cheerful face. "I thought I was gonna die for sure and had already started praying! But when I came to and I found them on the ground, I knew Yusuke had won!" She said again. Akari looked at her. The ferry girl sure looked quite nervous.

"Really? Well I'm glad you guys are alright! Now I can relax..." The detective grinned. "Relax..." He repeated, but this time just slightly more sheepishly. He had noticed Keiko glaring at him. Akari sighed.

"Ah, I'm so thirsty. I'd really love some tea." The young rei master said pointedly. Botan jumped on the occasion.

"Then we're going to make some! Let's go Keiko-chan." The reaper took Keiko by the arm and dragged her to the kitchen before she had had the time to answer.

"Now that you're momentarily safe from your most important someone's killer slaps, would you, Savior-sama, tell me in detail what happened after I was out?" Katsuyama interrogated Yusuke with a slight taunting edge in her voice. He had defeated Randou, he had defeated Suzaku, leader of the Four Saint Beasts, and he was scared of a normal human girl?

"That's right, well, he was babbling about conquering all the three worlds and turning you into a demon, making you his, and he kissed you too, and then Keiko and Botan were about to be killed! I was just so mad, I wanted power so much, and I felt it and fired a shot gun. I remember it clashed with Suzaku's attack... and then I dunno." Yusuke answered like he was deep in thought at first and finished like he did not really care.

"You dunno, eh?" Akari repeated, her voice dangerously low, her fists tightly clenched and her teeth gritted together.

"Huh?"

The second after, she had her hand around his neck, lifting him. Yet again, a dark aura was surrounding her and her eyes were gleaming coldly. She was so much scarier than Suzaku.

"And you bastard let him kiss me? Was that your way to thank me after saving your ass so many times? Or was it that you had a death wish? Then I will relieve you now." She said menacingly, tightening her grip around his neck. Urameshi, gasping and unable to talk and thus beg for her forgiveness, was desperately trying to wriggle out of her grasp. It was partly her fault for letting herself get knocked out but what use in telling her that besides angering her more? _That_ would really be like asking her to kill him. Then her eyes widened, Suzaku had kissed her… Suzaku had… Suzaku... had… damn! And she quickly went to brush her teeth and wash her mouth, completely forgetting in her shock that she had already done so several times since she had woken up two days ago.

When Yusuke had 'narrated' what had happened to Akari, Kurama, though a dull but white and persistent anger had settled in his belly at the Beast's deed, had suddenly felt this same longing to have the girl's pouty and velvety looking lips against his, her small frame gathered in his arms, to stroke her silky hair, to caress the smooth skin of her cheeks and neck... But that vision had quickly disappeared upon seeing her reaction concerning Suzaku's kiss. Yes, it was way too dangerous, way too early to think about that. And still...

A little later, Yusuke and Keiko were going back home together, unknowingly followed by a certain pink-haired person. As Yusuke had noticed, Keiko was definitely angry about something. And even though Akari had a fair idea of the reason, would the boy be right or wrong? Knowing him, the detective was sure that his childhood friend was mad because he had placed her in such a frightening situation. And she nearly got killed too. Judging from his past experience, the quickest way to solve the situation would be for her to slap him a few times, and then for him to offer an excuse.

And so he ran up to her, saying he was sorry, that it was all his fault, that he was ready, and that she did what she had to until she was satisfied. Yusuke braced himself for the slap, but at the last moment, Keiko stopped herself, letting only her index finger. A common gesture to make a child focus their attention on it and listen carefully. Yusuke was quite surprised. The brown-haired girl had heard about everything from Botan and wanted him to promise that next time, he would tell her about it before he went on a mission, and if possible, that he told her first.

"How could you leave me hanging without knowing what was going on until after everything has ended?" There was a sense of urgency and desperation in her expression. "I don't want to be the only one kept in the dark until the last minute. That really upset me!" Her ever so honest big brown eyes were showing how much she had suffered from this situation. Urameshi looked so shocked and so moved in the same time. He had obviously not been expecting such a reaction.

_So that's really how it is eh?_ Akari grinned in a sweet satisfied way from her hiding place behind a tree.

"Umm... I'm sorry." Yusuke said, sheepishly. However, what Keiko needed was not an apology but a promise. He tried to reassure her by saying that such a situation wouldn't happen again, that future missions would not be as dangerous (even though Koenma WAS trying to find the most difficult missions from the piles on his desk and assign them to him), but Keiko was not easily fooled and kept trying to make him promise, no matter how much he would elude the subject.

Akari chuckled a little, amused.

"It is because of their pure-heartedness? These two can be so cute." She said with kind wonder.

"That may be true but it isn't nice to spy on them." A voice gently scolded, right next to her ear, as a hand landed on her left shoulder. Startled, the young woman was going to instinctively elbow the person, but they caught her wrist. Akari looked up at Kurama right behind her.

"Kurama! But then what are you doing here if it's not to spy, Mr I-am-perfect?" The girl recovered, and asked half curiously half challengingly, her lips ever so slightly curved into a smirk.

"Making sure nothing happens to you." The fox replied with a smile.

"Why would anything happens to me?" The human asked; a little offended.

"Well, I believe you have been caught several times in a not so favourable situation..." He trailed off innocently, bending over a little and putting his other hand on her right shoulder and pulling her slightly closer to him.

"Don't **_you_** say that and bring that up again." Akari said, pulling on his red hair, irritated at having been reminded of embarrassing situations. Kurama had of course refered to how she had been at his mercy when he had poisoned her in Koenma's vault so he, Hiei and Goki could escape, and also to when Hiei had captured her instead of Keiko and the fox had saved her, and then to this incident with Suzaku. But then the demon apologised and told her that in fact, he had not come for that reason.

"Actually I've come so you won't do anything."

"Eh?! But I'm not interfering, I'm just watching! You're just saying that because you don't know how fun it is to watch them quarrel! It's much, much more interesting than any TV drama!" Katsuyama whined.

"Nevertheless, it is rude to intrude on their private time. You wouldn't want someone to intrude on you and your lover, would you?"

"Well..." Akari stopped moving, not knowing what to answer. She had never thought about it, but again his being right would mean she couldn't have fun teasing the two anymore as she was now so...

Kurama took advantage of her obvious confusion to add another blow.

"And you don't have the time, because now we're going work."

Her eyes widened but before she could make a step, the fox's arms found their way around her waist and neck, covering her mouth and silencing her.

To work... She didn't want to work, she wanted to have more fun. It was true that if Akari had managed to stay among the top students of her school despite her leaves, it was also because Kurama had decided to supervise her studies. Well, in fact she should be a first year in high school like him, but after missing all these years she was first put in middle school to see how she was doing. However, she hated studying and was very lazy when it came to that. Despite that, she had excellent photographic memory and could basically remember anything as long as she concentrated (which she rarely did because it was too much of a bother) and she also possessed significant analyzing and reasoning skills. Left to her own devices, she'd only do the minimum required. Which was why Kurama could not leave her alone. Or maybe he simply did not want to. And somehow Akari had always found it difficult to escape, because he always knew what to do or say. Just like now. No matter how much she would struggle, she could not escape him. Damn that sneaky fox and his (dirty) confusing tactics!

However, the news of Yusuke's defeat of Rando and Suzaku quickly spread through the mouths of the inhabitants of Youma Town to the youkais hiding in Ningenkai. And while most of those youkai felt threatened, there were some who ridiculed Suzaku for losing to a human and looked down upon the losers to Yusuke. Some even vowed to prove themselves. The only policy every youkai followed was 'the winner keeps all'. Whoever defeated the current top would rise to a new height. And so, for youkais who were eternally searching for a new point to reach, Yusuke had become a new target.

It was the first day of school back after the 'emergency break'. And it was especially difficult for Yusuke and Kuwabara; for even though their wounds had quickly healed, their bodies were still suffering from exhaustion as they had not caught up with the healing process. It was extremely painful for them even to walk, but as they were men, they still forced themselves. And it was not just that. At lunch break, even though they just wanted to stay put, Kirishima, Ookubo and Sawamura told them that someone kept on attacking students of Kasanegafuchi High while pretending to be them, leaving fake ID, throwing out their names for everyone to hear and believe that Urameshi and Kuwabara were actually the ones who did that.

"I leave for a second and those bastards creep out." Yusuke clenched his teeth.

"Alright then! Let's go teach the imposters a lesson!" Kazuma agreed.

"After we recuperate." Both added at the same time.

"We... don't have time." Sawamura said with a sweatdrop.

"If we don't hurry, the situation will get worse!" Ookubo yelled.

"The other school has already initiated their payback by attacking innocent students from our school!" Kirishima seconded.

"What about Akari?"

"We've already asked her for help and she said to leave it to you, that she won't fight for such pettiness." Kirishima told them.

"And also... I don't understand but she said to take responsibility for your own lack of strategy." Sawamura added. Yusuke and Kuwabara were fuming. How dared she have that attitude?! But as the two rei users still did not appear overly enthusiast at the prospect of going to fight themselves, the trio decided to think and do something about it on their own (although they did not seem very confident either). They were leaving when suddenly they were told to wait. They became very excited, they were sure that Urameshi and Kuwabara had finally decided to join them. But it was not anything like that.

"Actually, we can't move." The two said in sync. They had been crouching and now they could not even get up. So the trio had to help them, although no matter how gentle they were, they could not prevent the pain from raking their friends' bodies.

At Kasanegafuchi park, a gang was preparing their revenge on Urameshi and Kuwabara who they thought responsible for the sneak attacks they had been victims of and for the challenge letter they had received afterward. The parties had to meet at the Hell Community ruins at 4 p.m. All the guys able to fight would gather to crush Urameshi and Kuwabara in an all out war. They were unknowingly being watched by the fake Yusuke and Kazuma. Those two were actually half-demons who had registered names and citizenship in the Ningenkai and whose obvious plan was to defeat the two they were impersonating after they had made the humans fight among themselves and deplete their energy, thus becoming famous in both the Makai and Ningenkai.

And unknowingly to them all, the whole scene had been watched by Hiei with his jagan from the top of a building.

"Humph. Idiots. You think third rate youkais like yourselves could defeat Yusuke?" Hiei commented disdainfully. But then he remembered Koenma's warning. For people who were not accustomed to using reiki, after they had released reiki excessively in an intense battle, they'd probably be very sore and in pain for the next few days. During this time Yusuke's and Kuwabara's power level would be below that of even an average human. And if a youkai recognised this weakness he could defeat them easily. The jagan master began to laugh but suddenly stopped, startled when he heard a voice behind him.

"Ah... What a hassle. Too many troublemakers." Kurama sighed.

"Stop hiding your aura and popping up behind people." Hiei said, annoyed.

"Well, I must agree that the fox has some irritating tendencies. But more importantly... what are you doing?" Akari jumped on the parapet next to her small friend, placing her forearm on his shoulder. He was even more startled, and annoyed, as he had not sensed her either, even though she had come in with Kurama.

"Nothing important. What about you?"

"Just the usual: spying, sleeping, saving poor normal students from those Kasanegafuchi guys..."

"Reikai asked me to protect Yusuke. But the wound in my stomach hasn't completely healed."

"And it's the same place _SOMEONE_ had stabbed a while ago, isn't it? I'm sorry I'm not very good at healing..." Akari sounded very guilty.

"Don't worry about that, it's not _YOUR_ fault." Kurama replied with a kind smile.

"What are you trying to say?" Hiei growled, tired of their game of beating around the bush. "I have no obligation of following orders from Reikai. I only helped in order to gain my freedom."

"Ooh, really now?"

"Oh right! We've determined that the imposters schemed to situate the fighting at four this afternoon at the Hell Community ruins."

"I said I'm not going! Akari, why don't YOU go?"

"Because I don't want to fight those weaklings." The girl answered naturally.

"And what makes you think I do!?"

"You've got no choice anyway." She said in the exact same tone.

"Why that?!"

"Because your pride wouldn't allow it. Ne, Ku-chan?" She grinned at the fox.

"Indeed, after all, he has been defeated by Yuusuke before, hasn't he?" 'Ku-chan' agreed with a conniving smile.

"Yup yup." The pink-haired one insisted with that same air of complicity.

"Why you..."

"And it's not like I escaped unscathed either. Aren't you worried even a little about me? That something might happen..."

"Who would be worried about you!?"

"That's right, you're a cold blooded demon, with no heart or tears. It was impossible from the start was it? I was such a fool to hope..." An expression of pure sadness shadowed Akari's beautiful face. She looked on the verge of tears, doing her best to control herself. Hiei was completely disconcerted. He had never seen Akari like this nor even thought she could be like this and had absolutely no idea how to react.

"Kurama is really the only one to worry and care about me." The girl hugged Kurama, who tightly held her back, and buried her face in his chest. "There's only Kurama..."

The green-eyed demon scolded Hiei on how harsh he had been, but innerly, even if it was just to be part of a game, this intimacy made him happier than he would dare tell. Hiei still did not know what to do or say. The pretty fox invited Akari to leave. They took a few steps, but then she stopped and turned around with a resigned sigh.

"Just joking, just joking. You know, you still have ways to go if you're so easily deceived, but I guess that's proof you're changing little by little and beginning to 'feel' something other than anger or hate. Then again, the face you had was kind of cute too." The pink haired girl grinned ever so sweetly.

The little demon looked like he was going to lose it and explode, but in the same was confused again but in a different way he could not explain.

"Ah, time to leave." The young human, sensing the danger and judging that she (at last) had had enough fun, took Kurama's arm and was taking off when Hiei stopped her.

"Akari!" He had yelled. The girl stopped and waited. "Why? With your ability you could have easily defeated Suzaku, even without killing him. So why didn't you do it? Why did you allow yourself to get knocked out like this?"

"Because that was necessary; for Yusuke's sake and for mine. He's the type who only becomes serious when there's no other way. That was necessary for him to evolve."

"And what if he hadn't managed to kill Suzaku?"

"Then you would have done something to save us and defeated him youself." A small smile appeared on her cherry mouth. The fire demon was startled but nothing showed on his face but a slight widening of his red eyes. "Someday he will become someone worthy of being my opponent. As long as he is there, I can strive forward. He's very important and will become even more so in the future. So we must protect him until he becomes strong enough to fend for himself. Well, I guess I could put up with being the damsel in distress once in a while. But you know, I have faith in you, in both of you; although that might be a little too early either of you to understand." She finished with a small chuckle.

However, while they were talking, Sawamura, Kirishima and Ookubo had been attacked from behind by some of those Kasanegafuchi punks and half beaten to death. This was a message to Urameshi and Kuwabara: if they did not come to the Hell Community Ruins at four p.m. the other students will become punching bags instead. Like a match in a gunpowder barrel, the two exploded and decided to finish off those goons before they took care of the fakers. And so, as fast as snails and supporting themselves on sticks, they began to drag themselves to the meeting point. It was only one kilometre away, they would surely be there in about thirty minutes.

But they had fallen into those fakers' trap. There was about 80% chance that Urameshi would win, but then, they would fall to the two half-demons and the group of other half-demons they had gathered: the _Mashouzoku_. And then they would become the rulers of this city! That was, as long as Katsuyama Akari, the human Elemental Maiden, remained quiet.

And so, half an hour later, and thirty minutes before the given time, Yusuke and Kazuma arrived, all trembling on their legs, at the Hell Community Ruins where over fifty punks had been waiting for them. Really, it was just a bare yard and an abandoned apartment building whose demolition had been stopped for some obscure reasons. The Mashouzoku and the two fakers were also hiding from view behind a pile of steel rails. There was an argument, and threats, as both sides were too hot-headed and simple-minded to grasp their situation or indeed, be willing to try. And so Akari was forced to intervene. She suddenly walked in and turned toward the thugs of Kasanegafuchi and they all froze in fear of the ferocious beast in front of them. She had the appearance of a young girl, maybe a bit more beautiful than most, and shorter than the norm; but her sudden enmity and the fierceness of her golden gaze held them paralized like rabbits before a demon wolf, their bodies refusing to budge. Katsuyama Akari was on a whole different level.

"Stop it! Falling for such a simple trap, you're all making fool of yourselves." She said with that condescending tone she often used with them and closed her eyes, heaving a sigh. Neither of them never had the brightest bulbs to begin with but still!

"A trap? The hell you mean with that?!" Their leader managed to yell.

"She means that you're both fighting the wrong enemy." Kurama explained more calmly, joining his female friend. "It's **them** who are responsible for all this!" He pointed at the two impersonators, who in their eagerness had come closer as to better see the battle that should have taken place. They were even uglier up close.

"Heh, busybodies. Well, then there's no other choice." Fake Kuwabara said, smugly.

"Even if we don't cheat, our gang, the Mashouzoku, has enough power to defeat you!" Fake Urameshi declared with the same tone.

"The Mashouzoku? The gang that's been terrorizing the streets?"

"It was your trick!?" The Kasanegafuchi 'students' exclaimed, furious at having been deceived.

"That's right you idiots!"

"But too late! You're surrounded!"

"Come, show yourself, the strongest army!" The impostors called proudly and vainly. No one showed up. When they turned around, it was to discover the whole lot of them in a heap, completely beaten up by Hiei. The shock almost made their eyes pop out of their orbits.

"You're calling this collection of garbage an army? They couldn't even compete with one of the Plant People we fought." The little demon said, as disdainful as ever. Akari smirked knowingly. The punks of Kasanegafuchi surrounded the two cheaters who were getting scared out of their wits and bludgeoned them until they felt satisfied before leaving. The two half demons had escaped with their life. "Tch... had to make me clean up that kind of junk. Listen, even if you two are extremely weak right now, I won't allow you to lose to that trash." Hiei said again, looking a bit grumpier than usual. "Otherwise as someone who once lost to you it would be a huge dirt spot in my life. Hurry up and recover!"

"That's kinda hard. Now I owe you favors." Yusuke laughed, still thankful.

"Bastards, giving my good looks a bad reputation." Kuwabara was grumbling.

"It's true that they were quite the ugly ones. But Kuwa, even if it's you, I still wouldn't go as far as talking about good looks." Akari teased her friend for the pleasure of seeing his exaggerated reactions.

"Now, now, don't make fun of him." The fox admonished the young girl, still amused, and pulling her away from Kuwabara and against his chest, his arms around her neck and her back against him; as if he could have some sort of control over her this way.

"Yeah, yeah." She turned her head sulkily.

"Anyway, I might need your help in the future. I'll be relying on you." Yusuke said sincerely, holding out his hand for a handshake. Hiei appeared surprised but nonetheless held out his hand too. However it was not for the handshake but to give Yusuke a video. Curious, the boy asked what it was for.

"I think it's your next assignement from Reikai." The little one answered.

Too shocked to stand, Yusuke fell.

"Yusuke, don't tell me... You thought it was a porn video?!" Akari faked a shock just as great, dramatically cupping her own cheeks in her hands, parodying those high class young maiden's disgusted and indignant reactions at everything indecent. She really had no scruples or mercy.

"Of course I didn't!" He exclaimed angrily, denying the part of himself that had hoped.

"Yeah, riiight." Katsuyama smirked.

"You don't believe me?!"

"I-"

"Here, that will be enough for today." Kurama had clamped his hand over her mouth to prevent her from further bullying her human friends. She glared at him and struggled to get free but having anticipated her reaction, he had made sure to immobilize her beforehand. "You two should go home too. You need rest to recover your strength. We'll be going now. See you." And the fox dragged the young girl away.

Akari was strong. The strongest person Yusuke knew. She was smart and sharp too, way too much to his liking at least. But then what to say of Kurama who could so easily calm her down, immobilize her, or get her to do his bidding? Maybe _he_ was the strongest one...


	15. Chapter 15

**File 15: Yukina –when the past comes back to you-**

The next day at school Yusuke went into Kuwabara's classroom.

"My VCR is broken. Can I watch this at your place?" The boy asked, holding a video.

"What?!" Kuwabara recoiled, knocking his chair over, as if the object was literally going to grow fangs and tear him apart and gobble him down, which was quite funny. Of course, it was 'just' Koenma's instructions. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! You've got to be kidding?! I'm not about to get caught up in that anymore!"

"Get caught up? You're the one who always sticks his nose in trying to look cool, right?" Yusuke retorked, an eyebrow raised. Anyway Kazuma did not want to have anything to do with it. He would rather study (as it was obviously much safer than those said missions). It was then that Keiko came in and saw her childhood friend holding a shady video. She immediately began to scold him. It was not good, bringing such things to school. Yusuke quickly hid the video under his arm, telling her not to be so strict. The brown-haired class representative immediately found his reaction suspicious and wanted to know what it was about. And in front of that face, Urameshi remembered how she wanted him to tell her first next time he had a mission, and could not help but blab out a little, saying it was instructions for his next mission from the Reikai, although he hadn't watched them yet. Since Botan had told her everything. But then Keiko asked what the Reikai was. Yusuke almost fell. Just what had that ferry girl told her?

"W-what are you talking about? You heard from Botan, right? About my missions..." He stammered, a bit lost.

"Your missions? Oh, yes, you're assisting a famous detective, right? Ah, I get it! 'Reikai' is the name of the Detective Agency, isn't it?" She smiled proudly. Akari stifled her giggles as Urameshi fell over and Yukimura appeared completely clueless before that fall.

At Kuwabara's place the Spirit Detective was yelling at Botan, demanding to know what kind of explanation she gave to Keiko. He had not appreciated being taken for a fool. Although he was a fool. Indeed, for obvious safety reasons (except to Yusuke) she had had to make up a believable story without any mention of the Spirit World; or in this case: 'Yusuke has decided to become a serious young man... He has asked to become an assistant to a famous private detective... Unscrupulous drug traffickers took over Yusuke's school in order to make a profit from their bad trading. The teachers were bewitched into becoming common criminals. Keiko, who was in the building at the time, became a witness to the madness of the murderous junkies, rescued by Botan...' or so it seemed. Then at last, Kuwabara played the tape, after once more insisting on the fact that he was not about to get involved.

Koenma's baby face appeared on the screen –after a very personalized bumper-, telling them that this video was encrypted and they were the only ones who could see it. Of course Kuwabara was very doubtful as to whether this kid was really the Lord of the Underworld or not. The prince explained that their mission was to save a young girl. But this girl was not human, nor was she a complete stranger to them. Then he showed them the images of their destination, deep within the mountains.

"We only recently found this out through information from Reikai agents, but the girl is being confined within a mansion that was secretely built within the expansive forest at the foot of Mount Honetadare. Naturally, it is a place that no normal human could even set foot into. The girl's name is Yukina. She's from a group of youkais called the Ice Maidens. In the Ningenkai, she could also be called a Snow Woman, a Snow Princess, or Snow Child. Ice Maidens are able to produce beautiful gems of legendary purity called 'hiruiseki' such as this one from their bodies." He held what looked like a pearl to their view. "The man who has her imprisoned wants to enrich himself by making her produce those gems that come from her tears." After this, Botan informed them that those were worth several millions in the black market. Then Koenma showed them the footage of an old, fat, almost bald, disfigured man but obviously so filthy rich.

"The man who's holding her captive is called Tarukane Gonzo. He's a powerful criminal who's amassed considerable wealth thanks to some shady business dealings." A few colourful comments were heard concerning that man. "Our informant has sent us this image of the young girl." At this the image of a young woman became clearer and clearer. She looked around fifteen, sitting on a chair, her hands folded on her lap; although it was common sense that youkais usually were older than what they appeared to be. What first struck them was the bottomless sorrow and loneliness of her deep red eyes. Then it was the fairness of her face and skin, her turquoise chest-length hair held in a low ponytail by a red hair piece. She was wearing a light ice blue kimono with a deep blue obi. She appeared elegant, dignified, and seemed to possess a certain strength of character as well as a very gentle personality. And she could only be seen through a wire netting laden with wards.

At this, Kuwabara suddenly stood up, his cheeks and ears beet red. He had a really funny face.

"I-I'm in love." He stammered. "Let's go Urameshi, we're going into that bloody hole!" He exclaimed, suddenly pumped up.

"What? Now?"

"Of course!"

"The video hasn't finished yet. And didn't you say you'd pass?"

"Idiot! We already know enough! The poor girl... And there's no way I'd just let you steal her away from me... Hurry up or I'll leave you behind!"

"'Steal her' you say..." Urameshi muttered, slightly annoyed.

"Sis!"

"What?!" Big sis Shizuru inquired. She had been standing quietly at the door, with a tray of four tea cups in one hand, and a cigarette in her mouth. Her little brother wanted one million yens but she reassured him saying that nowadays even going to Hawai would only cost like sixty thousands, so going to Honetadare which was just nearby... And with a quick word of thanks he ran with his sister's wallet. Seeing his friend acting so weird, Yusuke wondered whether he was stupid. Akari who had been awfully quiet chuckled a little.

"Well, he is stupid, but in this case I don't think that's it." She smirked knowingly.

"Right right. It seems springtime has come for him." Botan grinned, sipping her tea.

"Anyway, take your time. Let's watch the rest of the video or something." Shizu suggested.

"The rest... you mean, you could see it?" Botan asked.

"Of course, this video is not of this world, is it?" The older woman answered naturally.

"Just what you might expect from Kuwabara's big sister. Both possess strong spiritual sensitivity, huh?" Urameshi commented impressed. And the four finished the tape, leaving Kuwabara to his own mind.

At the said mansion, Tarukane Gonzo arrived in his navy green Chinook helicopter and was greeted by his butler. When he asked about Yukina and whether she had cried, the servant answered that she had not, and on the contrary, she had lately stopped displaying any kind of emotion. Tarukane cursed the monster but then relaxed. It was for that very reason that he had brought professionals: the leaders of a band of youkais, the Toguro brothers. The younger one was indeed the tallest one and the most muscular, his imposing frame in a long jacket and his eyes hidden behind dark sunglasses. He was sinister but much less than his small and lean older brother who felt more ominous, cruel, twisted. The older one was hanging from his brother's shoulder like a monkey.

In her prison, Yukina was talking to the little birds that had come to visit her. At least, they could fly freely in the sky; but she could not even reach out her hand outside. And as to illustrate what she had just said, the wards hurt her hand, forcing her to withdraw it. But she was genuinely glad for the birds.

Then she heard the familiar footsteps of Tarukane approaching. She ordered her feathered friends to go – for their own sake -, before freezing the whole room, including the outer layers of her skin. She would not let them get to her so easily. However, the evil man had grown used to such a reaction and was wearing a heavy winter jacket and hat. Young Toguro made a bloody cut on Yukina's left cheek but failed to get any kind of reaction from her. His employer warned him that they had already subjected her to the cruellest treatment they could imagine without success.

It was then that the little birds attempted to come back. Yukina, visibly very concerned, cried out to them that they should not come near. At his younger brother's demand, Toguro-ani extended and coiled his clawed fingers around two passerines two meters away and brought them inside. When the young looking girl tried to intervene, the robust Toguro hit her away across her right cheek. Yukina begged and begged. Each second painfully and fearfully wearing away. And then at last Toguro killed them. She screamed and her jewels of purity and sorrow fell and rolled on the ground. Tarukane hurried to pick them, laughing gleefully, his greediness rendering him even uglier than he usually was. He just could not understand why a demon would cry over the death of mere mountains birds. He then ordered that birds should be served to her at each meal and hurried out of the room to auction these off. Younger Toguro followed after one last piece of advice to the girl.

"If I were in your place I would make myself weep everyday. It would prevent me from being cruel in the future and it would simplify your life."

Then Tarukane received a report stating that intruders had trespassed on his domain. As he put it: some naïve kids interested in the secret of the hiruiseki who were going to serve as fertilizers for his trees. There were three of them: two boys and a girl. There was a boy with slicked black hair and a green uniform, another with orange hair and a blue uniform, and the girl had blue hair in a ponytail and was wearing a pair of jeans, a sweater and a brown jacket. But the girl was not the one younger Toguro had expected. Well, had it been_ that_ girl, she would have come for them, and only released the Koorime while she was at it. And she would have certainly choosen a different way to come. But those three, they probably would not last very long.

The trio walked and walked, finding their way in the forest thanks to Botan's demon-sensor wristwatch. Yusuke was always complaining, unlike to Kuwabara who was quite fired up, and did not need any wristwatch. His spiritual awareness was more than enough for him, although there was something more driving him, guiding him; something like a red thread tied to his pinky finger, something like lo~ve...

"We can't talk to him about the rest of the video like this." Botan sighed. The detective agreed with her. Neither of them had the heart to dampen such passionate feelings with what they had learnt.

"This Koorime is not unconnected to you." Koenma had affirmed in the video. "Especially you, Yusuke. You are indebted to her. Yukina is Hiei's younger sister." Hiei would probably kill them anyway if they said anything. Thinking of that, Akari had been strange too.

"I'll pass." She had said suddenly, surprising everyone. Her arms behind her head, she did not seem to have any motivation at all. "Rescuing a girl and beating the bad guy is just too cliché and boring. I mean I'd go and kick their butts if they wanted to invade my turf like the Shiseiju... but saving a princess is a man's job isn't it? Doesn't look like there'll be any dangerous opponent either so I won't get to show off. And even if there were, the priority is for you to get stronger as the Detective of the Spirit World. I have other business to attend to anyway. Well then, do your best. Bye." And she had left. Wasn't it strange? It's unusual of her to speak so much.

Suddenly, the three felt a presence: a demon was approaching. They saw him, disguised as an ugly middle-aged man in a brown suit, with short greesy black hair and round sunglasses hiding his eyes. He warned them to go back as they were on a private property, although he probably had no real intention of letting them go back alive. They played along and pretended to be lost, asking to stay over at Tarukane's home. When he refused Yusuke said it wouldn't hurt, after all the money Tarukane had swindled with his dirty tricks.

Seeing as it was no use wasting more time than that, the demon showed his true self. Under the pression of the swelling flesh, the fabrics were torn apart, and the man turned into into a monster. Still of human height, slimy green of colour, its lower half now consisted of eight tentacles kind of like those of an octopus, on his chest, height claw-like overgrowths opened wide to reveal a drooling, sharp-toothed mouth, his muscled arms were terminated by trunk-like fingers, there were mouths on his palms too, and on his face, his nose had become two slits and his human mouth had elongated into a big fly's mouth.

The humans were obviously disgusted. The demon had been ordered to slaughter anyone who was after Yukina. Yusuke and Kuwabara naively thought that youkais would be the kind who helped each other out but this one couldn't care less what happened to Yukina as long as he got money. Humans too were as dirty and selfish as can be and would sell their souls for their own self-interests. It was exactly the same. The demon was sure that if presented with a pile of money, the humans would do the same as he did. And that disgusted them even more than his appearance. They didn't want to be lumped with scumbags like him. Their fists were glowing with reiki. The youkai attacked, and while it was in the air, Kuwabara summoned his reiken, jumped, and cut it apart, and Yusuke blew it with his reigun. There was not a single cell of it left. The three started again.

Younger Toguro was surprised to feel his underling's youki disappear at once, but in the same time seemed to find the situation quite interesting. Tarukane was having doubts concerning the strength of those he had hired. He was paying them a lot and this failure had made him lose his trust in them. He demanded to test their abilities. He took them to his 'cute little collection': weird life forms in cages that had cost him a fortune. Then he showed them the star of his collection: a huge four-legged creature at least three meters tall with a long tail to keep itself balanced and white hair on its head. Its long fangs, its roars, and the way it turned around like a lioness in a cage clearly indicated how ruthlessly ferocious it was indeed. Tarukane had called this masterpiece of abnormal genetic manipulation 'Helen-chan'. And to gain back the trust he had lost, Toguro had to defeat it. The greedy human did not actually thought that Toguro was going to kill it and was merely planning to cut down his wages using the demon's cowardice as an excuse. That was why, when Younger Toguro entered the cage, he tried to convince him to come back. The tall and muscular young-looking man took off his jacket and increased his muscular mass and strength by thirty percent. When the beast attacked, he blocked it and blew it in two with a punch. Then he calmly joined his disbelieving employer and his older brother who had watched the slaughter with a sadistic smile. Tarukane was so delighted he decided to triple his wages.

Now reassured, another idea formed in his twisted mind and he ordered his attendant Sakashita to contact the Black Book Club. Toguro and his band of Youkais against the intruders. What a perfect way to make an entertaining show and make some money in the same time. By adjusting the spectator's fee and the betting rate, he could certainly make a few billions more. When Younger Toguro lit a cigarette and remarked he was not going to have a good death, Tarukane replied confidently that he would just buy his own life with money.

While in the forest, Botan had fallen into a trap and was tied head down to a spider web meters above the ground. The demon had the body of a huge black and blue spider and humanoid head with blond hair. It was planning to eat the three of them. Kuwabara quickly cut the web, and Botan fell into Yusuke's arms. He put her down. The youkai landed and attacked and again was taken care of in an instant.

In the Reikai, the little prince was tired of Yusuke's dilly-dallying. Georges commented that it was getting really dark out there. Kurama came in. His chin on the palm of his left hand, Koenma asked him whether he had found Hiei and Akari.

"No, he hasn't come back here, and Akari hasn't contacted us." The fox answered.

"Geez... Hiei is one thing but now even Akari... They must have sensed something about this tape." The toddler surmised. The Ogre questioned his master about why, even though his little sister was involved, Hiei hadn't been informed about it. Koenma blew at him. If the demon had been informed he would have stormed the place and killed everyone in sight. And if a youkai killed a human, then, no matter the reasons, he would become a criminal. Which was why he had meant for Kurama to go with him but the kitsune had refused.

"It will be alright." Kurama reassured him. "Even if he has caught on to the case, I doubt he will go against Yusuke."

"You think it will really go that well? With that warped guy?" Koenma looked at him suspiciously. "This is all your responsibility."

"R-right." Kurama stammered, a little disconcerted.

"But after all, it's Akari I'm really worried about..."

"Why?"

"Usually she at least let her presense be known, one way or another... to hear nothing from her… There's always the possibility that she just went to find Hiei to try and control his actions but..." He doubted it could be so simple. "And I fear that with her great sensitivity and instinct she might have sensed something that we didn't... I have a bad feeling..." The prince frowned, remembering events from three years ago, the day she came to ask him for a way to go to the Makai, and the reason she came, because of what had happened four years prior to that day. The red-haired teen looked at the little lord and a seed of dread for that girl he had grown to be so fond of settled in his belly.

"Well, we can do nothing but wait now. I'm going to sleep. Tape the rest on video for later." Koenma ordered, jumping down his armchair and leaving. After one last glance at the screen, Kurama left too.

In the forest, the trio was also getting ready for the night. A fire had been lit and they were grilling some snacks. When, suddenly, Hiei jumped on a high branch near their firecamp. He watched them for a time, and sat down, his back against the trunk, ready for the night.

The stars had long started to dot the night sky before Katsuyama spotted Hiei resting on the branch and jumped to join him. He opened his red eyes. He hadn't been sleeping yet, merely resting. Akari had followed her friends' reiki and youki, and she had seen the embers of their fire glowing dimly in the darkness.

"So you came."

"Yup, I came."

"What's with that smile?" The little demon asked, referring to how strained his friend's grin had appeared. Because she was such an honest person, and because he looked at her more than most, such a thing was obvious to him.

"So you found out. Well, it can't be helped. This mission just doesn't sit well with me. I feel there's something off but I just can't put my finger on it." Akari replied gazing at the embers without seeing them, her eyebrows delicately knitted together.

"That's why you're using these guys as decoys and planning to sneak in instead of barging through the front door with them like you usually would. Or is it to keep an eye on me?"

"Bingo." The girl smiled more earnestly this time. "Well, it's a bit of everything. But isn't it the same with you?" She sat down.

"Hn." Hiei merely looked away. The human grinned wider and scooted over, closer to him.

"You are worried about me. I'm really happy."

"Who woul-?!" He began loudly, sharply turning his head toward her before an index was put on his lips.

"Now, now, you wouldn't want them to hear you now, would you?" She smiled sweetly at him with the hint of a smirk.

"Who would?" He repeated softly, looking away again. He had recovered from the surprise but not from the embarassement. It was then that Akari sighed and leant against him, snuggling and making herself comfortable.

"The HELL you're doing?!" He whispered and struggled angrily as the female took the sides of his long jacket and covered them both with it before doing the same with his arms.

"Well, **_I_** was worried about you, so be grateful and lend me your chest. Just for tonight. It's alright isn't it? You're toned so you can make an acceptable pillow. And you're a fire demon, meaning your body heat is higher than normal and I won't get cold thanks to you. You better feel honoured that I'm going to let you be my personal heater." She yawned sleepily despite her annoyance. "Or are you _that_ scared of me?" She asked provocatively.

"Don't get ahead of yourself, woman." Hiei retorted, suddenly wrapping his arms around her in a fierce, aggressive, almost possessive embrace. She was always so playful, fearless, unpredictable, throwing him off balance. He never knew how to react around her. And that attracted him as much as it angered him. Just who did she think she was?! How could he let himself be tossed about so easily by a mere human girl? He had to win against her at her own game. Kurama might have gladly accepted from the beginning, but he was not Kurama.

However, such a reaction was so unexpected, so unlike him, that an unvoluntary blush had rosied Akari's cheeks and she remained silent and perfectly behaved until she fell asleep.

_Just for tonight..._

It was seven years ago. She was only eight. Just a little girl playing in the park with her friends. When she had reached the age of reason, she had agreed that her powers be sealed. And she had agreed not to talk to anyone about strange things. It did not matter. It was for her parents' sake, for her mother's sake, for her own sake. So she would not suffer like her mother did because of those cursed powers. If they were sealed, demons could not sense them, and would not try to eat them. They would not always have to fight and risk their lives or the lives of those they loved. She was just a normal eight-year-old girl, with a normal family, living in a normal home, having normal friends and living a normal life. Those were days of bliss and ignorance. But they would soon turn into a nightmare called reality.

For some reason, her little chest was feeling tight, like an impending danger was closing upon her. As she could not shake off that sense of dread, she decided to hurry to the security of her home.

"Mom, dad, I'm back!" She yelled as soon as she opened and closed the door. She was immediately assailed by an unfamiliar smell that froze her on the spot. It was the acrid smell of freshly spilled blood. Her eyes widened. Her little heart started to pound painfully against her ribs. She slowly turned around. There was a man she did not know. Who was that man? What was he doing here? Surely she would have remembered someone so tall and muscular with these black sunglasses if she had seen him somewhere.

"Oh, so you've come. I've been waiting for you." He said; his voice low and deep; and a wicked smile curving his lips.

And mom, what was she doing there? It looked like that man's hand was sticking out of her back. It was coated with a shiny red liquid that was dripping and forming a puddle on the floor. The same red was trickling down from her mouth. Blood. Red. There was red everywhere, on the floor, on the walls, on the table, on the chairs. And dad? Where was dad? What was this crater on the wall? There was red splattered on it too. Then she looked down. Dad? Why was he lying there? Was he sleeping? He shouldn't be sleeping there. He could catch a cold. Why was there so much red around his head too? There... There...

Suddenly she fell on her knees. Her head was spinning. She was feeling sick. Her small body was trembling and tears were rivering down her round cheeks. Her lips were quivering and she was gasping for breath. It was like she was swaying on the brink of a bottomless precipice of darkness and despair with nothing to hold onto. She was hugging herself so tight, as if the pain could ascertain her existence in this world and wake her up, anchor her into the reality she wanted back. The man smirked wider and let the corpse fall. He did not care anymore. That little girl was all that mattered to him now.

"Because she was weak." He answered her voiceless question. Her trembling and tears stopped suddenly. Her eyes, wide open, were fixing the floor without seing it. Her whole being was intent on that man, on his voice, his words. "She was a weakling and a coward scared of her own power. She would not use it even after I killed that man. She was a traitor to her blood. I couldn't bear to see her aging and wasting away. So I cleaned out the trash and killed her before she became a useless clump of flesh and bones like her own mother, that cowardly little weakling."

"... Something like that..." Air pressure had picked up and was spiraling around her, blowing her hair away. "For something like that... you..." She looked up. A glowing symbol had appeared on her forehead. "Give them back..." The symbol started cracking, her eyes were glowing too. "Give them back... GIVE THEM BACK!" She shouted hatefully as the symbol shattered in an explosion of light, unleashing all her ki that had been bottled up until now. In the same time, she jumped and lunged at the man, her face bathed in tears. Her tiny first was caught in the man's large hand, but the sheer force of her ki released by her raging emotions of hatred, sorrow and grief was enough to hurtle him into the wall, destroying it.

"Not bad." He smirked again. His hand was torn but it was like he did not feel anything. He caught her around the neck with his other hand, the one slick with blood, and rammed her into the ground. The force of the impact had broken five of her ribs and made a crater. Blood flowed from her mouth, mixing with her mother's blood on his hand. Her throat and the back of her head had suffered too. Her eyes were clouded with pain, but hatred was burning more fiercely than ever.

"There should be value in letting you live. If you hate me that much then live, live on and survive. You can come and try to kill me anytime."

"Die now." She managed to say as she painfully raised her arm toward him. She was going to release the last of her reiki and blow him away but he snapped her arm like he would have snapped a twig. She screamed in agony.

"Now, don't sweat it. Right now, you are **_powerless_**. You must grow stronger. Until then, I'll remember you. No matter what, I won't forget you, Akari. So you too, remember my name. I am... Toguro."

Akari opened her hateful and murderous eyes. She sat up straight. She was still in Hiei's arms, breathing hard. She touched her cheeks. They were still damp with tears. She sighed heavily, and held her head with one hand, her fingers lost in her pink locks. Why was it all coming back now? And after that he had left, looking so damn satisfied. The woman looked at Hiei. It appeared he was still sleeping. She had never thought he would allow anyone so close to him during his sleep and felt somewhat flattered, even though she had had to force his hand a bit. It was a good thing he was so easily provoked. Unlike Kurama... But still, what could he be dreaming about?

Hiei opened his eyes. His vision adjusted to the light. He tried to move his arms, but found out he could not. He was lying on an operation table and his ams and legs were bound to and 'by' it.

"I will ask you one more time. You won't change your mind?" The demon surgeon looming over him asked for reassurance. "Implanting you with a jagan involves pain far beyond anything you can imagine. You will moan, scream, writhe, and suffer to the limit between life and death." He warned him again, but then he did not seem to care much about it.

"That's enough talk. Hurry up and get on with it." Hiei replied, as curt as ever.

"Well, then, let's begin. There's no need for you to hold back. When it hurts, you are free to scream." The practitioner said. And at these words, the biological machine that had been hanging above him began to descend upon him. Four sharp-pointed blades were afixed to a four-branched rotor. The rotor was spinning at a very high speed. This thing was going to drill a hole in his forehead. As it was closing upon him, a familiar image flashed in his mind. An image of that day, when he had first found her a long time ago, as an innocent little girl playing in the snow with her animal friends, with two little birds on her shoulder and the icy wind blowing her hair, she was smiling so warmly.

"Yukina!" Hiei yelled, suddenly waking up and reaching out in front of him. He was breathing hard. It looked like it had not been a very pleasant dream either. Akari looked at him, surprised, before smirking.

"Well, sorry, I'm not Yukina. But it seems you've been dreaming of the past too."

"None of your business."

"You might say that but you're still a cute, caring, and protective older brother." She grinned, half teasingly, half seriously.

"What are you babbling about?!"

"That no matter what you say, I'm proud and glad to count as my friend. See? You do have a heart, and it's in the right place." She told him, her ear against his chest. _Beating wildly and rapidly._

"The HELL you're-?!" He could not finish as Kuwabara, who was waking up too, turned his head toward them. And in order not to be seen, the fire demon had to once more wrap his arm around her waist and disappear with her in the morning mist. Really, he always appeared so cool but it was so easy and fun to throw him off guard and embarrass him, since he was not used to girls acting this way around him. Kurama had been like this too, at first. Since no girl at his school was as pompous, selfish, and bold as she was. Now it had become so difficult. Heck, how many times had she lost to him already?! It was so frustrating! So she was glad Hiei was there.


	16. Chapter 16

**File 16: The winner takes all**

In the mansion, Tarukane was sitting in an armchair while his attendant was pouring him a glass of red wine. In front of him, five huge screens were lit, where five men appeared. This parlor had been specially made for holding teleconferences with them. Most were aged between fifty and seventy, except for one man who was not even thirty. With Tarukane these six men formed the Black Book Club, a powerful underground organisation of corrupt businessmen who used the crookest methods - like dealing with demons - to amass their dirty wealth.

After the greetings, Tarukane – the sponsor of this time's event - told them about the wager: the intruders who had come to uncover the secret of the hiruiseki stones against the band of youkais led by the Toguro brothers. Of course, since the gamblers knew nothing of the two youngters, they would bet on the band of youkais.

"Not at all! Every once in a while I must offer you a special service." The disfigured evildoer smiled amiably and ordered Sakashita to tell his 'guests' about the situation. He showed them first the three intruders, then a map of the surrounding area where fourteen youkais were on their way to slaughter the three youths.

The seasoned old men quickly understood that the bet was just for fun and that in fact, he was charging them just to see the bloody scene of intruders being ruthlessly done in. The wager of any gentleman who won would be returned double. The four elders bet two or three hundred millions each, thus falling into Tarukane's trap. Indeed, Toguro had told him about two human boys, Kuwabara and Urameshi, who had recently been doing especially well against youkais by defeating notably Rando and Suzaku, who were no small fries... And that these boys were accompanied by a girl. The intruders were certainly these three. If that were the case, then the youkais outside might not be able to kill them.

However, against all expectations, the 'young' Sakyo bet five billions on the victory of the two youths. The others thought he had gone crazy. After all there was no way that two human kids could defeat a whole band of youkais. But that was precisely what bothered him as he had caught wind of a rumor that two young men were going around killing youkais. Tarukane seemed to take it lightly by laughing and praising his audacity, but truth to be told he resented that shrewdness.

Suddenly, Younger Toguro reacted: "Hmm, just this moment, I felt the loss of six of my men. Not bad." He was rubbing his chin, slightly impressed, but Tarukane did not seem overly happy.

Indeed, Yusuke and Kazuma had quickly deafeated the six demons that had come at them in the same time. Kuwabara attached a ribbon on his forehead with Yukina's name and a heart. He was especially spirited and unforgiving to anyone who would stand in the way of his love. And a few seconds later, they finished the next six off just as fast.

Sakyo had won the bet.

The sensor watch detected three powerful youkis that could not be compared to the ones from before and Botan decided to go check it out, telling Yusuke to be careful as Kuwabara was not in a state where he could listen to any such piece of advice. She took off on her oar.

In the parlor, the Black Book Club was discovering the three next opponents the intruders were going to face, namely, the band of youkais _Sankishu_, whose ability was on a whole different level than those outside: one horn, Miyuki ('ogre of enchantment'), two horns, Inmaki ('concealed demon ogre'), and three horns, Gokumonki ('hell gate ogre'). The three handpicked among Toguro's minions. This time again, the gamblers were certain that the demons were going to win and bet two, three, or five millions on the Sankishu. All except Sakyo who bet twenty billions on the youths. At this Tarukane's eyes almost popped out his orbits. The others thought it was absurd but he sure had guts. After all he would get forty billions yens if he won.

"We, the Sankishu, are being underestimated." Miyuki remarked, slightly resentfully. The current sponsor was obviously angered and ordered the three to use all their power to kill the intruders.

Botan was flying above the mansion and checking her watch when a detonation nearly made her fall. As if triggered by this first explosion, there was another series of explosion and soon the forest was ablaze and the front of the mansion was protected by a tall line of flames and black smoke rising toward the sky. The boys had stepped on mines. Tarukane's men fearfully ran away. Botan cried out her friend's names, flying as close as she could to the fire. But there was no need to worry. Yusuke and Kuwabara coolly came out of the flames, unscathed, their hands in their pockets, their spiritual energy shielding them. It filled the place for another moment before they stopped the flow. After overexerting themselves in the Maze Castle and temporary losing their powers, they had come back stronger than before.

They entered the mansion itself and easily dodged the bullets and knocked out the normal gards, but suddenly, a demon appeared... in the appearance of an elegant and beautiful young woman with long wavy blue hair and one horn protruding from her forehead.

"I, Miyuki, first horn of the Sankishu, will be your opponent." She introduced herself. Of course, Kuwabara, as a gentleman – or a macho depending on the point of view – refused to fight as hitting a woman went against his principles. Miyuki said he was a kind boy but disliked the discrimination. On the other hand, Urameshi had no scruples. He was going to face her.

The fight began. Both jumped. But when they landed, the demon was holding her chest, her face red with embarrassment and anger. Yusuke turned around smirking, saying he had seen through her and to stop the futile resistance. But the first Sankishu was not down yet. She took a strand from her hair that she turned into a whip and lunged at Yusuke who managed to dodge before the fierceness of her attack made him lose his balance. The youkai took advantage of that moment to coil her whip around the boy's neck screaming that she would not let him dishonour her.

At first, both Kuwabara and Botan had no idea what the demon was talking about. But then after reviewing the scene more carefully in his mind, Kazuma remembered that Urameshi had indeed handled that woman's right breast. At this he angrily told his friend to go and get himself beaten up already. Miyuki jumped, broke the ceiling with her fist and landed in the space between the ceiling and the roof. She heaved Yusuke's dangling body. If he did not die by choking then he would be pierced by the sharp pointed end of the whip. Tarukane was already certain the demon had won but the human was not done yet. Using the hair that was strangling him as a rope, he climbed up by himself before swinging until he gained enough momentum to break through the ceiling too. He then punched down the youkai and stomped her through the ceiling again. The first horn tried to attack again but was once more mercilessly and heavily punched away. When Kuwabara chastised Urameshi for not going easy on a girl, the boy replied that he _would_ have held back if it had really been a woman. But that was only a _transvestite_. When he had checked the chest, the breast had just bulged out like it was an implant, and then to be sure, he had felt the truth between the legs. That was a man, no doubt about it. Miyuki retorted that the body may be that of a man but the heart was that of a woman. To what Yusuke got angry and told her not to be so half assed if she really were a woman at heart. The demon admitted her defeat.

But somehow she had reminded him of someone else. Akari was just the contrary: a girl's body but a man's heart! Every time she behaved girlishly was an act! That was probably why she went along so well with the feminine looking man Kurama.

They looked at the surveillance camera, taunted 'Tarukane-chan' and went on.

On the way, Kazu asked his friend what he would have done if it had really been a girl. Yusuke answered that of course he would have just been glad to have done it.

"Ehh, I'm going tell Keiko-chan." The tall teen taunted, grinning like a merchant who had found the perfect person to rip off. Urameshi froze an instant before grabbing his collar.

"Look you! She's got nothing to with it!"

"As it so happens, there's this CD I want reeaaal bad..." Kubarawa looked back innocently, his arms behind his head.

"Are you trying to blackmail me you bast...!?" From this issued a cat fight. The aggravated Botan tried to stop them, ordering them to cut it out and asking them if they had forgotten about Yukina-chan. At this Kazuma pushed Yusuke away.

"That's right! We don't have time for that nonsense! Yukina-san, I, Kuwabara the Man, am coming immediately to save you!" He was proudly holding his right pinky up. Suddenly, his keen spirit awareness sensed an impeding danger and once more he shoved Yusuke and Botan away, just as something flew by at high speed, cutting his headband and making a bloody gash on his arm. A new enemy was there.

In the forest, Hiei was jumping from branch to branch until he stopped on one. He looked at the cloudy sky, and at the mansion. In this mansion was the little sister he had searched for so long. He had already seen her once, a long long time ago. It was in the eternally frozen land. She was innocently playing in the snow, in the wind, with the small animals, foxes, rabbits, and birds alike. She looked so happy. Until she felt that a snowstorm was coming. She was sad that they would not be able to see each other for awhile. She asked them to go home, which they did because they loved her. That time too, Hiei had been hiding behind a tree on a high branch.

The fire demon woke up from his daydream when he heard someone coming his way. That was Akari. She landed on a branch in front of him.

"I found an entrance that we could use. And since _some _people are going wild inside, there're practically no guards either. Let's go." She told him. The girl turned back and left. Hiei followed her. That was not like him to daydream like this. And that was not like her to be this curt and serious, so unlike her usual exuberant self.

The demon who had attacked the trio in the mansion revealed himself. He was short, half of his face was concealed with a cape that flowed behind him. His fists were closed over clawed gauntlets.

"Enter second horn, Inmaki." Inmaki's cape covered him entirely and he became invisible to the eye. He ran around his preys, too fast for Kuwabara to pin point his youki. Urameshi felt a hand on his right shoulder, and a second later, he had three bloody claw marks from hid mid-back to his shoulder. As they could not hope to beat him like this, the three ran away and suddenly turned right. And then, as soon as Kazuma sensed that the youkai had also turned, he gave the signal to Yusuke to fire his shotgun. The projectiles of spiritual energy filled the corridor from top to bottom. On the wall, the impacts had drawn the form of the archway, except in the middle where the second horn appeared. Despite his velocity, there was no way he could have dodged so many blows. The youkai fell down.

"Shoot enough reiguns and even a poor shot like you will hit him!" The orange head taunted.

"What?!" Urameshi shot back. Kuwabara had reminded him of the time when Akari had also criticised his aim after they had beaten Hiei in that storehouse at the docks. Even when she was not there, he felt like she was, always so taunting, so criticising, so annoying, so violent, so scary, so ruthless, so… so…

So sheer fear for his life in case she would hear his thoughts made him focus back on the present situation. The youkai had asked how he could have been defeated.

"That mantle of yours was unable to conceal your youki. All we needed was the direction you'd be coming from and the timing." Kazuma began naturally.

"At Kuwabara's signal I launched my shotgun such that you had nowhere to run so you had to be hit."

Then, they taunted Tarukane before the video camera again and went on with Botan in the lead.

Once more the tall and intuitive young man sensed danger before his companions. He warned the spirit guide but it was too late as the wall on her right crumbled and a three-meter tall red youkai came out and grabbed her by the back of her jacket. He was hairy and very muscular, wearing only a loincloth and a mace. And three horns were sticking out of his forehead.

"Sankishu third horn, Gokumonki, is your opponent now." He introduced himself. Yusuke wanted to shoot a reigun but the demon had a struggling hostage.

"Yusuke! Do something!" Botan whined and begged for help. The third horn took out his huge mace and tried to crush the two humans but they jumped out of the way and he only destroyed the house. Kuwabara summoned his reiken but because he was afraid he would hit Botan he held back and failed too, and the demon sent him flying away with his mace. Urameshi went over to his friend who had managed to lessen the impact. Gokumonki got really confident, but Yusuke was not that stupid. He told Botan to raise her arms. She did and was able to slide down to the ground and immediately went over to the boys. Now free to attack the way they wanted, they ran, jumped, and kicked their opponent in the face with their reiki-active feet. Gokumonki was down. That was a perfect twin taunted Taru-chan again.

The old man's toady face was sweating a lot. He had never thought that these guys would be this tough. They had easily defeated the Sankishu and Sakyo was the sole winner again. As he had already won fifty billions, he suggested that Tarukane gave up the bet now. However the four others were not satisfied at all. Sakyo might have won big, but they had lost; and they were not going to let him win it all. This time, they were going to bet the same as Sakyo. Gonzo was gnashing his teeth and sweating more than before. Then after a few seconds he calmed down and put on a more confident face. The last bet: the Toguro Brothers against the two kids. Who will win? Tarukane challenged Sakyo who in turn bet seventy billions on the two youths.

"Seventy billions!? But that's more than a state budget! It's completely absurd!" The sweat and colour drained from his face. His eyes were almost popping out of their orbits.

"It's not as though you can't do it, right? If you squeeze the money out of all your property, you should be able to manage it." The young gambler replied confidently, a cigarette at his lips.

As the one who put the game forward, Tarukane had to see it to the very end. At this, the four other members decided that they would be only observers. No matter who won or lost, seeing other's misfortune was always entertaining. The toad-like villain first wondered where Sakyo's confidence was coming from. Did that 'brat' have something up his sleeve? Did he know something that he didn't? But lured in by all the money he could make if he won, he agreed to that bet. He ordered the Toguro Brothers to go fight the kids. The elder was laughing evilly. The younger took off his jacket and cracked his knuckles, smirking. How long had it been since his blood boilt so much? Then, Tarukane ordered Sakashita to bring Yukina so that the other members wouldn't see her and to put low level cursed tags so she would not escape. This last order had been given in a low voice so the five gamblers would not hear it.

As Botan, Yusuke and Kuwabara were running, Botan's watch sensed youki in the same time as Kuwabara. They stopped. Since the presence was not evil, Kazuma was certain it was Yukina's. He was going to try and communicate with her. Soon it succeeded.

"Who are you?"

"A Hero of Justice, Kuwabara Kazuma! I and my companions have come to free you!" This proclamation was followed by a Kuwabara-like speech and poses worthy of those traditional Japanese plays from the Edo period. However, his one-man play was cut short by the Ice Maiden's selfless request.

"I beg you, save yourselves! Tarukane has employed the Toguro brothers! You are humans, you don't stand a chance!"

"Don't worry, we'll defeat them! We'll save you and it'll be over!" The 'hero' replied thoughtlessly.

"It's impossible, they're right next to me..."

"They must be pretty pathetic. I can't sense any youki from them." The boy bragged again. Yukina remained silent. She already knew what would happen. Against the Toguro Brothers, this lack of ability and discernment could only get them killed.

The three ran downstairs, through a gallery of cages, past the bloody corpse of a huge monster and always further in until they saw a door that was being shut. That was surely the place. They ran and passed and the door closed behind them. They were in a huge circular room of reinforced concrete. The ceiling was high –at least a good twenty metres above them-. On the other side Tarukane was hiding and observing behind a glassy screen, along with his attendant, a few security guards... and Yukina. Kuwabara was as confident as ever that he'll be able to free her soon and telepathically conveyed his feeling to her, but she remained unresponsive. Below that huge screen were five slightly smaller screens where five rich-looking men were also watching them. The transmission had been redirected. This way, they could all safely watch the fight to their heart content. And in front of them stood a tall muscular man with sunglasses and a shorter man on his shoulder. Kuwabara still could not feel any youki from them, hence that groundless confidence of his. On the contrary, Yusuke was not so sure: he felt that this guy was hiding his game and they should watch out for him. The four observers of the Black Book Club were quite amused to see how Tarukane was losing his composure. On the other hand, Sakyo could not appear more relaxed. His smirk was brimming with confidence.

Toguro-ani contorted and turned himseld into a sword. The three intruders were already impressed enough as it was. But that wasn't all. It was the wielder they should be careful about. Indeed, Toguro-otouto raised his ki tremendously. The two humans and the ferry girl were almost blown away by the sheer pressure. And as he increased his ki, his muscular mass also increased dramatically. Suddenly, the huge demon lunged at them and swang his sword downward. The boys barely had the time to dodge. The blow had made a burrow in the ground and a tear in their uniforms. He was really fast. Then he slashed at Kuwabara who instantly summoned his reiken and had to apply all his strength to keep the 'human' weapon from cutting him in two. But Toguro was holding his sword with only one hand. He formed a punch with the other and aimed at Kazuma's belly. The human noticed and instinctively jumped backward to limit the impact that still made him throw up blood and damage the wall behind him. Yusuke fired a reigun but Toguro easily dodged by jumping high. Once in the air, he parried the shotgun with his aura. Then Urameshi lunged straight at him but that was a feint and as the youkai was swinging his sword, the detective suddenly disappeared and reappeared on his left at face level, not fifty centimetres from him and fired a reigun at point blank range. However, when the dust cleared, Toguro did not have a single scratch. The sword had turned into a shield and had protected him. The demon took advantage of this moment and punched Yusuke, sending him rolling away. As he struggled to stand up, he was repeatedly attacked. Toguro was literally toying with him. Tarukane was exulting and already boasting to Sakyo; although for an unknown reason, the young gambler appeared as confident as ever.

In the Reikai, Koenma was wondering what he should do. Kurama arrived at the same time.

"That large man, don't tell me..."

"That's right. They're the Toguro Brothers."

"They are?"

"Aaahh I hope Akari doesn't see or sense them... But then again she's the only one who can stop them... But she'd be more likely to blow the whole estate and everyone in it during the fight... She probably won't be able to hold back if she sees them, and if humans are killed…. And just what is Hiei doing?! Arrrgg what should I do?!"

"Did something happen between Akari and the Toguro Brothers?" Kumara inquired. He was remembering conversations he had had with her, whose content had been a mystery to him, but now that the pieces were beginning to fit together...

"Ah, yes, well... I should probably tell you... but if I do and she comes to know... well she didn't make me promise not to tell, but seeing how angry she gets whenever that is mentioned, if I blabber I won't get away so easily... Arrg what should I do?!" Now Koenma was holding his head.

"It's alright." The fox smiled reassuringly. He was going to wait. Although innerly he was far from being calm or composed. That conversation had unsettled him, much more that what his face could ever show. He needed to go there. He needed to see her, as soon as possible. He began to leave.

"Where are you going?"

"It's not in my nature to just sit around. So, if you'll excuse me..."

"Where could he be going?" Georges asked his master after Kurama had left.

"It's obvious, to Tarukane's estate."

"Eh? Will he be there in time if he goes now?"

"With Yusuke and the others in this condition, there's nothing we can do but rely on Kurama. Even supposing he doesn't get there in time..."

Hiei had entered the mansion and was taking care of the remaining guards. Akari had disappeared a while ago. They had sensed a monstruous youki, the colour of her face had drained, her features had contorted into an expression he had never seen her before, an expression that cast a chill over him, like she had been a completely different person, and she had taken off without a word. And although he was there to save Yukina, now Akari's expression kept flashing through his mind and he had another cause of concern he could not shake off no matter how much he tried to.

That cause of concern had followed the hateful youki and snuck in the control room where she had made herself invisible and completely hid her aura. She was not going to do anything. She wanted to watch, she wanted to see everything with her own eyes, not lose a single of their movements. She wanted to know. And she wanted Yusuke and Kuwabara to know.

And while Yusuke was throwing up blood after a heavy punch in his guts, Yukina turned her head away and tightly shut her eyes. She could not bear to see people suffering. But Tarukane cupped her chin and violently turned her back.

"Look well! Look at the death of your saviours! Look!" He spat at her, and then, more softly, he added with a malicious smile: "Just like that time!"

Kuwabara was still unable to get up and his consciouness was fading. His hypersensitiveness, coupled with the loss of his sense of self, allowed Yukina's consciousness and memories to flow into him: when she was being held still by two men and Tarukane was laughing gleefully as he was torturing her and and burning her with those cursed wards, and the time when the kind young and new employee had tried to free her. He sympathized with her because he had a little sister looking her age. And then day came when Tarukane was on a journey and the guard was light. A golden chance to get her out of here. Because he was so kind, Yukina did not want to trouble him but he had told her not to worry about others. However, he had barely got her out of her cell that Tarukane and a few of his men were waiting for them and he was mercilessly shot to death.

Toguro once more sent Yusuke flying. He was disappointed. He would have liked to entertain himself more.

"I can't believe it." Kuwabara suddenly said. Toguro looked back at him. The boy had got up, the left side of his head all bloody, his uniform and t-shirt torn before his abdomen, but his reiki was rising to an unprecedented level. He was burning with rage. "Are you really human!? Is that really how a human should act?!"

The tall demon was surprised and glad, thinking he would be able to play some more. He tossed away the one he was holding by the collar, no longer interested. Botan rushed to Yusuke's side. But Kuwabara said he had no business with him.

"Out of the way! The one I want to kill is that filthy rotten low-life behind you!"

"What? You mean me?" Tarukane burst out laughing. "Interesting! Come up here if you can brat! Toguro, the final blow!"

"You heard that? How unfortunate." Toguro said, only slightly sorry that he could not go on with his twisted way of having fun. He had been employed and he had a job to do.

"Die!" Kazuma yelled, summoning his reiken and lunging at him. He ceaselessly slashed at his enemy who easily blocked every single blow before once more punching him away. The boy skidded to Yusuke's place. With this speed there was no way he could defeat Toguro, and he had no other choice but to ask for Urameshi's help. It was a very dangerous plan. If it failed, Kazuma would die for sure. But even so, for him death was better than defeat. For all they knew, no one would come to help them. That was their only way. If it failed, they would all die. Once more, Kuwabara summoned his spirit sword and charged in head first. It was beyond reckless, it was suicidal.

"You mean to sacrifice yourself. Fine then! I'll slice you in half!" Toguro raised his sword over his head with both hands. Kuwabara jumped, aiming for his guts.

"This is the end!" The youkai shouted, ready for the kill. But suddenly Yusuke fired, the reigun hit Kazuma's back and propelled him against the enemy who was pierced through before he could lower his weapon. By using Urameshi's reigun as a propeller he was able to gain the speed he lacked and by taking it over his whole body he was limiting the burden too. Indeed, coming from him, that was not a bad idea at all.

Tarukane's face was livid. Sakyo was smirking victoriously. The young gambler demanded that the money be ready by the end of the month and cut the connection. The other members of the Black Book Club leered at him and left too. Tarukane was panicking. He was going to flee with Yukina. As long as he had her he would not have money problems.

But then the door opened, and Hiei appeared in the frame. He disposed of the guards and assistant in an instant. Because of the cursed tags he had not been able to locate her. The moment the crooked gambler had taken her out was the moment his luck had run out. Still, Tarukane tried to win Hiei to his side with money – the money from the Hirui Seki – which only angered the demon more. The youkai heavily punched his face. And from the arena, Botan, who had gone to help Yusuke, saw him repetively punching Tarukane. She told the Spirit Detective that no matter the reason, a demon must never kill a human or it will become a criminal. They had to stop him.

"Hiei! Stop it! Don't kill him!" Urameshi yelled. Hiei looked at him then gritted his teeth. He would not let that trash off so easily. He grabbed the collar of the bloodied man.

"Don't think you're getting off... so easily!" The fire demon was going for a punch that would have probably smashed Tarukane's head if Yukina and Akari had not stopped him. The ice maiden was tightly hugging his left arm while the human girl was firmly gripping his right wrist with her left hand.

"Stop! Please stop already!" The Yuki Onna implored.

"What do you mean?! This is the human who made you suffer isn't it?!"

"Hiei! If you kill a human, you'll be treated as a criminal, no matter the reason. Don't make me arrest you..." Akari tried to reason him. She was frowning deeply. Hiei glared at her. It still did not seem like he was going to fold. The injustice of the situation was too much for him. "Hiei, if you persist, I will have to fight you..." The human girl was speaking calmly and clearly, heavily weighing each word. The demon's blazing red eyes bore into her piercing golden ones. She too, was insistently begging him to stop. She did not want to fight him. And yet should it come down to it she would not hesitate a single second. She would never let him kill a human. And that strong resolve could be felt as keenly as her silent plea.

"Please stop." Yukina repeated in her piteous voice. "I've had enough. I don't want to see any more of people injuring and hating each other." Her eyes were tightly shut.

Hiei looked insistenly at them both. Yukina, the little sister who had been his sole solace for years, Yukina he had lost and found again, Yukina whose purity and innocence he had always wanted to protect no matter what. And Akari, the mysterious human girl, brighter than light, stronger than youkais, warmer than fire, gentler than water, sharper than metal, more playful and unpredictable than the wind, reliable like the earth, and as lively and changing as nature itself and yet who still possessed the frailness and vulnerability of her species; Akari, the human girl with the uncanny ability to spark and stir unknown emotions into people's hearts. And as he was wavering, Yukina got the better of him as the tears that had been gathering at the corner of her eyes fell with a cling on the ground.

No, he did not want to fight them. He could not fight them; especially if they were looking at him like this. Not Yukina, not Akari.

"Alright then," He gave in. "There's no need for you to cry over that type of guy."

Akari was surprised. That Hiei could have such a soft expression when looking at someone. His little sister really meant a lot to him. More than his pride would ever allow him to say.

"Thank you so much!" The ice maiden exclaimed, happy and grateful. The girls let go of him who in turn let go of Tarukane. They smiled sweetly. Botan and Yusuke were reassured too. They ran to Kuwabara who was waking up, asking if he were alive and saying he had such crazy ideas. But the boy trusted his friend. Yusuke had told him he could control the force of the reigun so he did not think he would make a mistake.

"Hum, who are you?" Yukina suddenly asked. Hiei's eyes widened in surprise. He had not been expecting that question. Akari kept quiet. After a time he finally answered.

"A friend... of theirs..." He nodded to the guys down in the arena, and after a hesitation, "... and of hers." He nodded toward the pink-haired one.

"That's right! This is awful!" Yukina exclaimed, distressed, as she was reminded of the boys' condition. She hurried to them after a quick polite bow to Katsuyama who kindly looked at her until she had gone out of her sight.

"Nee, nee, nee, you count me as a friend?! Really?! Yippee! Even though I knew it already." Akari hugged Hiei like a child would have hugged her big teddy bear. Which was why Hiei had hesitated. But it was too late to have regrets now and he let her do as she liked, even if it still annoyed him. But that was one of her aims too. "You're so nice and cute. It's so great that's we're all friends! Nee, Ku-chan?" She was grinning ear to ear.

"Yes, it is, even though it seems I rushed all the way here for nothing." Kurama was leaning against the wall in a corner of the room, his hands in his pockets.

"Not for nothing! I'm glad you're here too!" Akari replied childishly.

"Hn, I told you to stop covering up your presence and coming near me. It's poor taste." The little demon replied, obviously irritated but for some reason, and even more so than usually at the fox's presence. He not too roughly removed the girl's arms and left. Sheesh, he was such a boorish guy, but he was kind, and that was what was cute about him. Kurama joined Akari before the control panel, his hands still in his pockets. They looked at the empty doorframe where Hiei had disappeared, both smiling resignedly.

Yukina first reach Yusuke but he told her he was alright and to go to Kuwabara. She knelt at his side.

"Please don't move. It's not much, but I do have some power to heal wounds." The Ice Maiden let her hands hover closer to Kazuma's cheeks. Yusuke left, telling Botan that they should go upstairs see how things were doing. Ater a time of hesitation she understood what it was about, grinned, and followed the detective. They saw Hiei behind the door and Urameshi got angry at him for being so secretive and not coming to help them sooner. "I'm sorry, all this for me."

Then Kuwabara noticed the burn mark on her arm.

"I should be the one apologising. You've had such a terrible time. I won't ask for forgiveness... but there are a lot of good natured humans too. Those around me... they're all idiots, but they're plenty likeable too. And so... and so... Yukina-san, please don't hate all of humanity." The boy begged. "Please." He hung his head. And before such a gentle and sincere heart, Yukina cried again. Only this time, it was tears of happiness. She put her hands on his arm.

"It's alright. I... like humans." The maiden smiled. And Kuwabara cried too.

"He didn't say anything after all." Akari sighed, referring to how Hiei had not revealed the truth to his sister.

"Did you expect him to?" Kurama asked her.

"Not really. That isn't his character at all, although he's been changing lately. Oh well, I guess things are just fine as they are." Then through the glass the young woman looked at Yukina and Kazuma who seemed to be overflowing with relief, joy, love, and tears. "haahaa," She sighed, "Such a tearful reunion, it seems like another cute and stupid couple has appeared. They look like the beauty and the beast, but Yukina has apparently no idea about Kuwa's true feelings, poor him."

At that moment, Kurama thought that _she_ seemed to have no idea about what _he_ was beginning to feel for her, although he did not know whether he should be glad about it or not. Then he noticed Akari looking at the couple with a mischievous look, obviously planning something. He smiled, amused.

_She will never change_.

And he put his arm around her shoulders from behind, dragging her out of the room so she had to walk backward. Katsuyama asked what he was doing, to what the fox answered not to tease them now.

"Ehhh? Why not?" She sounded sad and sulking.

"Even Yusuke didn't tease them."

She twitched.

"She'll probably leave soon and we don't know when they'll be able to see each other again, so don't you think you should let them enjoy their time alone?"

She twitched again.

"Kuwabara will probably be quite depressed if you don't."

And she twitched again.

"Please, Akari, have a little more compassion."

And Akari gave in. And upon seeing her so down consequently to having her fun spoiled he gave in too and decided to treat her. She would probably empty his wallet but at least she would be happy and smile. She had seemed normal and he was reassured. But the uneasiness had not completely disappeared either.

And indeed, some time later, as they were all leaving, Akari suddenly left, saying she had forgotten something...


	17. Chapter 17

**File 17: Invitations to darkness**

Once more Akari completely hid her presence and re-entered the mansion. And as she had expected, she saw the spirit sword disappear after having been expulsed by a few contractions of abdominal muscles. She saw the Toguro brothers transform back and stand up. There was no way the younger could have died so easily or she would have never gone through so much hardship. As to overlook the presense of the elder just because he was in an inanimate form...

Sakyo reappeared on a screen.

"Good work, Toguro Brothers. That was a marvellous performance."

"My ears are sharp. All it took was for me to listen to their strategy and make use of it. Losing on purpose builds up more stress than I thought." Then they heard Tarukane who was still laughing after having gone insane because of his bankruptcy. "By the way, was it alright to let that girl go? She was an important commodity that Tarukane had villainously seized."

"Nevermind. Compared to the grand enterprise I'm about to undertake, the Hiruiseki are nothing more than pebbles on the shore."

"I'm relieved. In that case I have a favor to ask of you, my true employer. I would like to fight those two once again in martial arts tournament. This time, seriously."

"I intended to do so from the beginning. After all, those two are to be important guests in the upcoming Dark Tournament."

"You're not very amiable either. Getting those two to fight us was your real objective in this, wasn't it?"

"You're sharp. So what are your impressions, having fought them?"

"That one was named Urameshi, right? The one who was shooting. He will get stronger... the more you hit him."

"The Dark Tournament, huh? So that's what this farce was all about." Akari suddenly spoke up. She melted the thick bulletproof glass and jumped down in the arena. "Do you intend to do to him the same thing you did to me?" She looked at him, trembling with barely contained rage and aggressiveness. And yet, mixed in with that all-consuming hatred, there was still that deeply rooted fear that angered her all the more. Because even if he had only displayed a fraction of it, the way she was now, she was able to measure his true power. And even now, after all she had endured, he was still above her. Toguro smirked.

"If there is a need to. Better have a replacement you see... But I have a question for you too. I could feel your killing intent from the beginning, yet you did not intervene. Why? Wasn't it because you expected those results?"

"You could have easily killed them if you had wanted to, but instead you only toyed with them. Well, I _would_ have intervened had you made any suspicious movement. But I agree now was not the time, it's not the perfect place where we can go all out, and I wanted to know more, and I wanted them to know too. And I also want** you** to know something. Sakyo, you will lose, and your gambler's life will end at this tournament. And Toguro, I've survived and become stronger as you wished. But things won't go the way they did. I won't let it continue the way you want." She raised her finger and aimed at him. Her golden eyes ressembling those of a predator, cold, calculating, merciless, murderous. Reiki was gathering at the point of her index, like a tiger baring its fangs or a hawk getting ready for a dive. "But until that time comes, here's a little starter." And she fired a massive ball of highly concentrated ki.

When the dust cleared, she was gone. She had left a huge hole in the wall. No, a whole part of the mansion had been destroyed. She had blasted a tunnel through it that went on far in the forest. Blocks of concrete fell from the ruined walls onto the scorched earth where the foundations had lain. In an instant, Toguro-ani had hid behind his younger brother who had been forced to promptly increase his level and rise to 70% of his power.

_"Now was not the time, it's not the perfect place where we can go all out."... huh?_ A feral smile was curving his lips. She had been dying to shoot him from the moment she had sensed his youki.

"Ehhh... so that was the girl you've had your eyes on. No doubt indeed about her lineage. But what did you do for her to hate you this much?" Sakyo asked, interested. After a time, as if lost in memories, the tall youkai smirked even wider.

"Sakyo-san, humans cannot reject temptation. When they are forced to stand on a hellish precipice of despair, they will hold on to anything that might help them escape from the situation they are in, should it be a spider's thread, and that is no matter what kind of human they are."

"I see, you don't have a very agreeable personality either..." Sakyo closed his eyes with a little smile, while taking a puff from his cigarette. Toguro had plunged the poor girl in a desperate situation and threw at her a thread of hatred she had admirably caught so he could lead her wherever he wanted. "Anyway, don't let yourself get tripped up: the tournament is in two months. Ah, one more thing. Dispose of that trash up there for me." And once more Sakyo cut the connection.

"It was high time." Toguro-otouto jumped and with a kick broke the glass and beheaded Tarukane who was still laughing insanely and crying that he was ruined.

In the city, Kirishima, Ookubo, and Sawamura, Kuwabara's three faithful friends were making bets on why their 'boss' could be so depressed. Sawamura bet 400 yens that it was because of a movie, Ookubo 500 yens that it was a personality change, and Kirishima 800 yens that it was because he had been dumped by a girl.

"Kirishima's won the bet." Urameshi grinned.

"You exaggerate. It's not like that at all." Botan looked at him disapprovingly.

"Yes it is, she returned to that land of ice place."

"A long-distance relationship, it's so romantic." The spirit guide said with a dreamy expression. But Kuwabara ignored them all and walked away, his hands in his pockets, his head down, miserable, and mournful, without even the heart to reply to anyone. The mockeries, actually meant to stir his pride and fighting spirit and cheer him up, had failed. The three followed their leader, calling him. Yusuke hadn't thought his friend would be so dejected. "Well, this time around, it looks like he was left with quite a bad taste in his mouth, huh?" Botan sympathised.

"And in the end, Hiei too." Urameshi agreed.

"He didn't tell Yukina-chan that she was his sister, right?"

"No."

Yusuke was remembering the day they had seen Yukina off. Kuwabara had tried to convince her to stay but she had made her decision. The Ice Maiden had a practice of not living outside the land of Glaciers. She had said her goodbyes and left. And while he had been dismally staring at her retreating back, behind him, Urameshi had asked Hiei if it was really alright, to let her go like this.

"Yukina doesn't know me. There's no need for her to know me from now on either. If we didn't have the same mother, she wouldn't have had to leave her world and become a subject of gambling."

"But you searched so long for her..."

"I'm a man who was once on the Reikai's wanted list. Do you think she'd be glad to know that she had a brother like that?"

"I think she'd be happy simply to know about you and would accept you no matter what you did, because she's that type of girl. But I don't really expect a guy to know a girl's heart if you don't give it a chance. Unless you know and you have another reason not to tell her?" Akari had butted in, looking at him suspisciously. He had held her gaze for a time before dismissing her.

"Ridiculous."

"And that jagan, it was to find her?"

"Who knows." And he had turned around and left.

"But still, it's such a relief! That Hiei didn't kill Tarukane. Even if it was to save his sister, if he killed a human, I was this close to order Akari and you to arrest him!" Botan said. She and Urameshi were walking in a busy street and yet noone paid them any attention.

"Me? Arrest Hiei?" Yusuke repeated, disbelieving.

"Yeah, they squabbled about it quite a bit in the Spirit World, about whether or not they should tell Hiei that Yukina-chan was imprisoned. That's why we took the way out and had him deliver the tape."

"And leave it to chance whether he watched it or not? That's not even funny." The detective complained, a little resentful.

"Well, it looks like you won't have any mission for a while, so take it easy!" Botan grinned mischievously, giving him a good slap on his back and leaving. The young detective had arrived at his destination...

"Yusuke!" A female voice called him happily. He turned around. "Yusuke!" Keiko iterated, smiling and waving her arm to greet him. "You're late!" She pouted. And they left to go on their date, unknowingly followed by a certain pink haired girl...

For her fun spying operation, Akari had decided to disguise herself to make things more interesting. She had braided her hair, was wearing coloured glasses, a short sleeved, light teal shirt tunic with a purple belt over a simple, long sleeved, fitting white top, white tight fitting jeans and purple ballerinas. When she saw that they were going to enter the clothes shop 'Teen's mate', she quickly made herself invisible by refracting the light and entered with them. Urameshi looked as if he had felt something when the door was closing but then had ignored it. While Keiko looked around, the female rei user hid among the shelves on the other side. The brown haired teen found some cute clothes and went inside a cabin to try them while Yusuke was –obviously- made to wait outside. But knowing him, that was certainly not the reason why he was so grumpy.

"Hey, hey, are you still expecting me to hang around with you?" He grumbled in a low voice. He sure looked bored as hell as he was not exactly the clingy lovey dovey type to say the least... which was why it was so fun seeing him forced to go shopping like this. He could never directly oppose Keiko.

"What are you saying, after only doing this much? After we're done shopping, we're going to have some cake, and then we're going to Disney Land."

Akari almost burst out laughing. It was like she could read Yusuke's thoughts. Sarayashiki's ultimate punk on a typical cotton-candy-like cliché date course for mushy couples like that... that would be way too embarrassing for him... and way too amusing for the sadistic pink haired girl that she was. Which was why he tried to run away. But then Keiko opened the curtain.

"Where are you going?" She asked, glaring at him like daring him to run away again.

"Ah, no-nowhere..." Urameshi stammered, scratching his cheek sheepishly with a stiff expression.

Akari's stomach was now hurting from holding the laughter in too much.

"Don't tell me you were planning to leave me behind like you did last time." She said just as stiffly, a strained smile on her face to keep her anger from bursting out.

"Sh-shall we go to Disney Land then?" The boy stuttered again with that same tense smile. His eyebrows were twitching. That was Yusuke alright. He could fight demons like Randou and Suzaku and he was scared out of his wits of a human girl. Keiko-chan really held him in the palm of her hand. And Keiko-chan's mood could be affected so easily by Yusuke too. Was it because they loved each other?

They left the store. And they noticed that a group of people at gathered at the corner of a building. A big chunk of that corner had collapsed. The couple and the spy could hear policemen ordering people to stand back because it was dangerous. And just as he said that, another big chunk fell down. Keiko went after Yusuke to see what was going on. Akari followed slowly but stopped at a distance. Something was wrong. She had a really bad feeling. Something she had felt before. She concentrated, and suddenly, her eyes widened and she sharply turned around. The girl felt the familiar surge of white hot hatred filling and overcoming her body. She clenched her fists, and soon warm blood was dripping through her tightly closed fingers. Why today? Why here? Why now? That man...

While Yukimura was taken in by the scene, Urameshi walked backward out of the group and turned around after having felt a presence behind him. He froze, his eyes wide in fear and disbelief. A man was there, his long jacket slightly open to reveal his muscular chest, and black sunglasses hiding his eyes. Toguro.

"Hi, how are you?" Toguro greeted with a smirk, satisfied by the reaction he had seen.

"You... it can't be, it's not possible! I was certain, back then, you were..." Yusuke stammered. Toguro punched the air in front of him and the pressure made big tear in the boy's uniform across his chest. When he realised it, he started sweating and trembling uncontrollably. He glared at the man before him. But Akari knew for having felt it before. What Yusuke was cursing wasn't Toguro, but his own revolting, heinous, and despicable powerlessness. And Toguro knew it too. He smirked wider.

"Come with me. We have to talk. You wouldn't want your cute girlfriend to be hurt, would you?"

At the same moment, Kawabara was coming from the opposite side. He first remarked the missing chunks of building and was wondering at it when he saw Keiko-chan in the group of onlookers. He was going to call out to her when he noticed Yusuke a bit further away. He was not looking too good. He saw him leave with a man. The colour drained from his face. He had recognised him too. And he too would have preferred if it had only been a ghost. But the fear inside him was too real to ignore. That man had survived.

They went to a deserted construction site. Above them, several floors of concrete, and around them, several pillars of concrete supporting the floors.

"Last time, my loss was actually just an act. Well, that's all over now. What I have to say is something personal, that is a private matter between us as men, I suppose."

"Cut the chit-chat. So what?! Spit it out!" He glared at the tall demon. His bravado was also just an act. Toguro looked at him trembling like a leaf.

"Are you scared of me?" He asked, apparently enjoying this situation.

"Keh! Don't be ridiculous!"

"Quit putting this useless brave front. I know your instincts fear me." The man said, calmly, unbuttoning his jacket and taking it off. "To know how to gauge your enemy is a power in itself. You are strong. You can become even stronger. It's for that reason I must show you... MY TRUE POWER!" And with that his youki rose to an incredible level, all his muscles bulged, and their mass increased dramatically too. "My strength is in my muscles. Back then, I was only at twenty percents. And now I'm at sixty percents. And I can overrun this building in an instant." He said blurring away, and in thirty seconds, destroyed all the pillars in this floor using only kicks and punches. The building collapsed in a deafening rumble, leaving only rubble in a cloud of dust. Urameshi had survived because Toguro had, in a single blow, punched away most of the rubble above him. Panting and coughing, Urameshi pushed away the concrete that had fallen on him. He stood up when he saw younger Toguro in front of him.

"Were you too scared to even run away?" The youkai questioned him before suddenly vanishing and reappearing right behind him. "That's right, that day Akari was trembling too... but for a different reason... She could barely hold it back..." He trailed off.

"Bastard…! What did you do to Akari?!" Yusuke shouted. Something in that man's cryptic tone and words had enraged him. It was at least as infuriating as the fact that even if he knew, he could do absolutely nothing against that overwhelmingly strong demon towering above him. Toguro merely smirked, ignoring the question.

"In two months, in a certain place, there will be a martial arts tournament. This is where the rich and powerful gather, and those who are confident participate in five-member teams and fight each other to death. Humans for money and pleasure, youkais for fights and blood. You, Kuwabara, and Akari are the special guests of this tournament. If you refuse I will kill you right here. Become stronger, like your life depended on it. Winning is the only way for you to survive." And with this, Toguro left. And when he did, Yusuke's legs gave in and he fell on his knees. He could not even move.

A minute later...

"Judging from your expressions, you already know what this is about. I'm going to have you two participate in the Dark Tournament as well, of course as members of the Urameshi Team. Once you've sided with humans, you can never dissociate yourselves from them." Toguro told Hiei and Kurama who were standing in front of him. He passed them by, his jacket flung across his right shoulder. Then he stopped, smirked a little, continued, and stopped again, right besides Akari, her glasses folded in her right hand.

"And your fifth member is right here." He said, raising his left hand to put it on her left shoulder. But suddenly there were sparks and blood gushed out. Toguro withdrew his bloodied hand and looked at it. It was covered in cuts, like it had been cleanly and deeply sliced up by blades. Sometimes you could even see the ground below. He looked at her. Her body appeared to be surrounded by an electrical current. Even the very air around her had become a terribly ominous wind, chilling to the bone and heart, sharp like a blade. It was like her hatred and murderous intent had literally taken shape and were envelopping her.

But the most curdling thing about her was her expression. Her lips curved into a feral smile, her eyes vicious and cruel, her thirst for blood was so strong that she felt no longer human. It was like she had become a rabid wolf, a ferocious beast shaped like a small girl, already smeared in the blood of its victims, delighting in slaughters, a monster of murderous intent no longer able to distinguish friend from foe. She was trembling. And while struggling to control herself, she had smashed her glasses to a shiny dust.

Toguro smirked wider. That was right, she was trembling, she could barely hold it back, her thirst for blood, for –his- blood, for revenge, to dye him red... because each time she would see him, she would remember.

He left. What use in destroying the city now? The stage was already prepared.

"See you then."

"How are our chances?" Kurama asked his demon friend.

"We'll see."

"And what do you think about Akari?"

Hiei looked at the female for a time. She had not moved at all. And even though there was nothing visible anymore, it was on the contrary even more frightening this way, something of a dark and sinister feeling, enough to make your skin crawl and your hair stand on end, something that your body will instinctively refuse to approach. The small demon began to leave and stopped.

"She will kill any youkai who tries to get close to her... and that includes you too."

Kurama closed his eyes for a time. Then he opened them again and walked toward Akari.

"What are you doing?! You want to get killed?!" Hiei yelled at him like he was trying to stop him with his voice. He had turned around when he had heard his footsteps.

"Even so... I just can't leave her alone, not like this." The fox replied calmly.

"Humph. This is stupid. Do what you want." The fire demon turned back.

_I don't get them_. He thought, for some reason extremely annoyed.

Kurama stopped in front of the human girl and stared at her. It hurt him just to be near her. She looked up at him, and he almost recoiled under the sheer fierceness of her golden glare. It hurt him. It hurt him both physically and emotionally. If he said or did anything to displease her, she would really kill him. He felt the pressure and intensity of her hostility like an icy cold hand tightly squeezing his throat, choking him. And the sadness and sorrow that his bright Akari had turned into a lump of darkness and hatred was another cold hand squeezing his heart. But he withstood it.

"This isn't like you." The fox said, his expression slightly pained and a hint of reproof in his tone. But more than anything, he wanted her to go back to the way she usually was.

"Not like me?! Then what IS like me?!" She spat at him, daring him to oppose her in any way. That damn youkai... acting like he knew everything... But suddenly, Kurama tightly embraced her. "What do you think you're doing?!" The girl asked threateningly.

"Hug me back. Hug me back and call me Shu-chan or Ku-chan. Smile, invent new ways to tease people, and care about your friends. That is the Akari I know." The young man replied without the slightest trace of fear or hesitation. On the contrary, there was a calm, serene confidence, there was sincere warmth and concern for her. Akari's eyes widened. In an instant, just like this, the harsh aura around her had disappeared. But then, she frowned lightly, still unsure of herself.

"What makes you think the Akari you know is the real one?" She asked softly with barely a trace of its previous mordant.

"You're right. I might just be imagining things. I may just want her to be the real one because I like her better. But I don't think I'm wrong, because she has no reason to be a fake..."

"Kurama... I..."

"Besides, she's too lazy to pointlessly deceive people on such a large scale." The fox added, teasingly. The girl pulled away abruptly but her waist was still tightly warped by Kurama's arms.

"Hey, that may be true but you're being awfully bold and rude." She growled and scowled at him. The boy merely smiled his usual angelic, charming, and heart melting smile that could captivate and bewitch any woman. Akari was no exception. And after a while he overcame the last of her defenses and she gave in.

"Alright." Katsuyama sighed with a smile. She couldn't possibly stay mad at him like this. And she was really, truly grateful to him from the bottom of her heart, even though he had been really crazy. No, maybe **because** he had done such a crazy thing for her. She buried her head in his chest and tightly hugged him back. "Thanks, Ku-chan."

Hiei, who had been watching everything, turned back and began to leave. He was being assailed by memories of her. When she put herself in his sword's way to save the kid later Yukimura Keiko, the look she had when he was going to impale her in that dockhouse before Kurama saved her like he had saved her in Koenma's vault, and when she had said she trusted him while struggling against the Gate of Betrayal, and she had hugged Kurama after his fight, when she had used her energy to heal Urameshi and Kuwabara after the fight against Suzaku, when she and Kurama had come to see him on that rooftop and she had reiterated her trust, when she had provoked him into holding her through that night in the forest, and when she and Yukina had stopped him from killing that human pig.

How many times had he played in that girl's hands? How come he could only fold when she would make such expressions? Why would she intrigue him so much? Was it because Kurama seemed so taken with her, never missing a chance and always so happy to have her attention? So stupid...

_"But you know, I have faith in you, in both of you; although that might be a little too early either of you to understand."_

_"It's incomprehensible. Why would they wear themselves out completely for someone else?"_

_"Still, that's the very reason why they were able to win." _

_"I suppose. But I couldn't possibly do the same; to fight for someone else in a battle I wouldn't be certain to win."_

_"She will kill any youkai who tries to get close to her... and that includes you too."_

That Kurama... was it the reason why he just risked his life to bring Akari back when he did not and succeeded? Did she amount that much to him? After all he had betrayed him twice for her, in Koenma's vault, and in that storehouse.

_That's just so stupid. I __**really**__ don't get them._

And Hiei left, somehow even more annoyed than before and holding his head with one hand, trying to ease a pain whose origin was unknown to him.

After a time, Akari inhaled deeply, taking in the fox's scent, like bracing herself, and pulled away.

"I'm okay, now." She smiled, a little embarrassed. She regretted to have lost herself so easily and put people in danger. And even though she was grateful, she felt she shouldn't indulge herself so much, no matter how kind, warm, gentle, comforting, and tempting his embrace could be. She wanted to be a strong woman, in body and heart, and be able to overcome this trial by herself. "It looks like I still haven't had enough training." She sighed, her head down. Then the girl backed a few steps.

"Akari...?"

"Therefore...! For the next two months, you're all invited to stay over at my house for highly special intensive hellish training! Refuse and you'll die for sure, accept and you'll be coughing blood and puking your insides, but at least you'll have a very slim chance of survival! There's no time to lose so heighten your spirits and get ready!" Akari yelled extremely loudly, suddenly very spirited herself. She grinned at the fox meaningfully. Kurama had first recoiled because of the suddenness and unexpectedness of that deafening declaration, but then had chuckled slightly. Akari was completely back to her usual self.

"Alright, I will relay your orders word for word to those two." He said, serious again, and bowing obediently like he would before a queen. But she had not reacted at all when he had told her he liked her. She had certainly misinterpreted that 'like'. But even so, that complete lack of reaction was rather disheartening... Then again, if she was like the other girls, if she was so easily swayed, he certainly wouldn't be having these feelings. For good or for bad, she was the only one who could stir his heart like this.

"Then I will go tease the other brainless dude; since that's like one of the only things that work with him, that stupid moron..."

"Yo! Did you wet your pants, scaredy-cat? Want me to buy you some diapers?" Akari asked, sitting on a piece of concrete, her back to him, her tone skilfully mixing jest, taunt, and disdain.

"Akari!" Yusuke violently and furiously reacted to the girl's caustic 'joke'.

"What? Did you think I'd give you a piggy-ride to your warm little bed at home? Stand by yourself on your own two feet! If you have the time to grovel on the ground, hurry up and come, you weak slowpoke! We have only two months. You'll be in for highly special intensive hellish training! Refuse and you'll die for sure, accept and you'll be coughing blood and puking your insides, but at least you'll have a very slim chance of survival! There's no time to lose so heighten your spirits and get ready!" The rei master repeated, even more vehemently than before.

"You bitch! I would have even if you hadn't told me!" The boy gritted his teeth and bolted upright. Her provocation had made his trembling disappear but he had not forgotten the true terror and power of Toguro. How could he? But at least she had raised his fighting spirit.

"Good. Use this night to get ready and have plenty of rest. Tomorrow, we'll go together to granny's."

The next morning, Genkai was sipping tea while watching the television when her disciple arrived.

"It's been long. What do you want?" The old lady asked, although she already knew the answer.

"I want to become strong. I have only two months." Yusuke answered resolutely.

"Oh, really? Well, you do have a more determined look on your face." She turned around. "I won't make it easy for you."

And so, two months went by...


	18. Chapter 18

**File 18: Battle Royale to the island of death**

And so, two months went by...

A cold full moon was shining in the dark skies. Bonfires were burning in the ominous forest and illumating the forms of dozens of demons. It was near the edge of a cliff, and at its foot, a huge boat –looking much like a cargoless cargo ship– was moored. The air was reeking of the foul stench of their youki. Most of them were ugly freakish monsters. All of them were already grouped five by five. They had been waiting impatiently for this day where not only could they openly run around in their true forms, but if they won, they would be granted one wish, whatever it was. And then there was this human smell. Humans had come. Did they want to be eaten? And indeed, a group was standing apart from the rest. A group of three, consisting of only Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hiei.

"That Urameshi bastard sure is late." Kuwabara cursed. He was dressed in his usual blue uniform, his hands in his pockets, and a duff bag strapped to his left shoulder.

"Akari hasn't come either." Kurama remarked. His arms crossed, he was wearing what looked like a white gakuran but Chinese style. The jacket was zipped instead of buttoned, the seam around the zip was yellow, and the collar was dark blue. The hem of the rolled up sleeves and pants were also dark blue, and an amaranth red cloth was tied at his left side like a belt.

"Nevermind worrying about others, how are you? Have you gotten the least bit better?" Hiei asked, sounding like he did not expect anything or even cared to begin with. He too had his hands in his pockets. And he had dressed classier than usual. His pants were always black, a light blue pullover with a rolled collar, and a long navy blue tarbad with yellow trimming held by a yellow belt tied behind his back.

"Keh! You'll just have to look forward to seeing me!" Kazuma retorted, already aggravated by the attitude his teammate was giving him. But the truth was that the orange head had a deeeeep reason (pure or impure depending on the point of view) for becoming stronger and participating in this tournament...

_I'm gonna win my way through this tournament, and spread my name throughout the underworld. That'll keep any youkai from ever getting close to Yukina-san again!_

Then a small old man arrived, looking like one of those typical pirates with black bushy hair, mustache and beard, black eyepatch, mean eye, wooden leg, and pipe between his clenched teeth. He was also wearing what looked like a furless bearskin hat, and one of his hands was actually not a hand but a hook.

"All of you who've gathered, it is just about time to set sail." He said, darkly.

"H-hey pops! Wait a little bit longer! Two of the guests are late." Kuwabara exclaimed, distressed.

"There is a rule that in such an event, 'e is considered to have fled, and an assassin will be sent after 'im." The captain explained with a hint of malice.

"Hey! Sorry, sorry!" Two voices exclaimed in the same time. Everyone turned around to see Yusuke and Akari who were both grinning. "Sorry to keep you waiting." They said, relaxedly. Obviously, their lateness had not unduly worried them. And both were dressed quite similarily with jeans and sneakers and open jackets. Only the tops were different. Urameshi had a white T-shirt and light brown bomber jacket and Katsuyama a red tank top and a black leather jacket. And for once, Yusuke had his hair down.

"Why, you! You're late, Urameshi, Akari!" 'The fool' yelled at them angrily.

There were murmurs among the youkais. There were there. Urameshi, the one who had defeated Randou and Suzaku, and Katsuyama Akari, the Human Elemental, the granddaughter of master Genkai who had challenged strong bands of youkai one after another and had even gone after one of the Three Kings of the Makai, were there. If they defeated these two, their reputation would rise right away. Akari glanced at them, and heaved a sigh. They were only really low-level demons.

"Stupid Kuwabara, that's because heroes are supposed to show up late." She justified condescendingly, shrugging.

"And what are we?! Your sidekicks?!"

"Now, now, don't get angry. If you want to blame someone, blame Yusuke. He's been training until the very last minute."

"That's right, I'm worn out all over my body, you know?" All bent and dragging his bag behind him, the detective walked not so steadily and helped himself, his hand against a tree.

"Hey, you're staggering there, aren't you? Are you okay?" Kazuma asked, worried.

"Yusuke..." Hiei said with his usual gruffness before suddenly attacking the boy three seconds later. From this issued a swift sparring match with the small demon constantly slashing and Urameshi dodging everything. For untrained eyes they would have only appeared as blurred forms. The youkais wondered what they were doing.

"T-they're fast! I can barely follow them with my eyes!" The tall human punk exclaimed, amazed. At last, Yusuke stopped the blade aimed at his neck with the thumb, second, and middle finger of his right hand.

"That was a pretty dangerous greeting, huh?" Yusuke smiled.

"Hn, it appears you've become a little more capable." Hiei smirked.

"A little he says? You mean he's become outrageously stronger!" Kuwabara yelled, in awe.

"It's alright. If you've been able to follow their movements, it means you've grown quite a bit too." Kurama reassured him with a smile.

"By the way, who's that runt over there?" Hiei asked, as rude as always.

That runt... was indeed even smaller than Akari and Hiei. That sixth fighter whose whole head was covered by a cloth, leaving only his piercing eyes visible, was wearing a white long sleeved top, white pants and a red tarbad with a kimono-like top and green and violet trimmings held around his waist by a green cloth-like belt.

"What?! This guy? I hadn't even seen him! Isn't this some ornamental raccoon?" Kuwabara wondered after having rushed closer to better see the new guy.

"Now, Kuwabara, how many times have I told you not to judge people by their looks? This guy is our sixth member, and he's really strong, at least much stronger than you, even though Kurama and I helped you with your training." Akari grinned, placing her hands on the new little fellow from behind. "He's our replacement, in case one of us would die." She then added seriously and bodefully. The orange-haired boy gulped.

"'One of us'?" He repeated anxiously. The girl looked at him for a time, impassive, then walked back to the guys.

"Who knows?"

"Liar! You looked at me! You looked at me like I was going to die!" Kuwabara cried, depressed.

"There, there, she only looked at you because you were in front of her. Don't take it to heart, that was just her usual teasing. And you've REALLY become stronger." Kurama patted his back reassuringly.

"Humph, who cares? Just I, Yusuke, and Akari will be enough." Hiei smirked confidently.

"So then, everyone, it's time to set sail!" The captain of the ship announced.

Everyone boarded and the ship set sail toward Kubikukuri (Hanging Neck) Island, where the Dark Tournament was going to take place.

The masked fighter was standing his hands clasped behind his back. Kuwabara was leaning against the rail, his elbows resting on the bar, his legs crossed. Next to him, Kurama was also standing against the rail, his arms crossed. Next to the fox, Akari was sitting on the rail with a sour look on her pretty face. Next to her, Hiei was standing on the rail, his hands still in his pockets. And below him at his left, Yusuke was sitting cross-legged on the deck, his head down.

"Geez, there's nothing but monsters. Aren't there any cute chicks here? Besides our Aka-chan." Kazuma complained.

"All things considered, this is a pretty dismal boat, huh?" Hiei noted. He was most probably referring to the desperately low level of the other demons.

"That's true, they could at least give us something to eat." Kuwabara misinterpreted.

"That's right, we're the all important guests here, we deserve a high class full-course meal." The young female agreed crankily. She had had this bad feeling ever since she had learned they were going to participate in this tournament, and yet she had been looking forward to it. She loved fighting and she loved challenges. But what was all that trash doing there?! And when she was frustrated, it made her hungry! And it was night too! Night was for either sleeping, or strolling, or playing games... with night snacks!

"We're not here to sightsee, after all." The fox reminded them, his eyes closed, petting Akari's head in a comforting manner. He could feel her sourness more keenly than the others as he was closest to her.

Then, the old-fashioned captain had another announcement to make. As it happened, fifteen teams had already been qualified and were on the island, and a single team from this boat would be allowed to enter the tournament, so they were going to hold preliminary rounds. The crowd was quite discontent. Kuwabara was too, after all, they were the guests here. Hiei told him that was the way they operated.

"Isn't it a good welcome party?" Katsuyama said, more to convince herself than the little youkai.

"Good? That kind of garbage?"

"Well... I can't deny that." She laughed, slightly embarassed, before sighing dejectedly.

And at that moment, as if to cut short to all protestation, there was a loud rumble and the boat started shaking. The young girl immediately and instinctively put her hand on Kurama's shoulder.

"E-earthquake?" Kuwabara asked, a little panicky.

"Idiot! Do they have earthquakes out at sea?" Hiei corrected the fool.

In the middle of the boat, two parts split and moved back toward the sea like huge balconies while from the empty space in the middle a massively vast arena was rising. There were stairs on each side for the entrants to climb.

And upon seeing that platform, for some reason, Akari had a strange thought for Sakyo. Those rich bastards...

"This is where you will fight. Please choose who you think is the strongest contestant on your teams. They will fight atop 'ere on a battle royale and the one team remaining will be given the right to enter the main tournament on Kubikukuri Island." The old man explained.

Kuwabara wanted to go and show everyone how strong he had become, but again, his credibility fell apart when he saw his opponents. He said –with reason– that he would die if they all decided to pit themselves against him, so he changed plan and acted like he was doing Urameshi a favour by leaving those guys to him so he would be first to show the results of his training. Plus, Urameshi was the team captain... However, Yusuke was sound asleep and would not wake up no matter how much Kazuma shook him. Kurama stopped him. Yusuke had gone through some very intensive training and had entered a deep sleep to recover his physical and spiritual strength.

"Then who the hell is going to go?"

Akari stared for a time at the masked fighter who gazed back at her, then jumped down and walked away.

"Akari?"

She yawned.

"Now I wanna sleep too. So I'll go and get it over with in a split second."

In Yusuke's appartment, Botan was being cornered by Keiko and Shizuru. Atsuko was sitting at the table and sleeping, a bottle of alcohol in hand. She wouldn't hear anything even if a war was raging in her appartment. Keiko and Shizuru forced the ferry girl to tell them where the guys and Akari had disappeared to. And when she told them, Keiko fainted. But when she woke up, she and Shizuru were intent on following them to this tournament.

On the arena, things had become quite clear too: Akari alone on a side and a dozen youkais opposite her. Whether they saw her as the weakest or the strongest did not matter, they were just ganging up on the one who was different, who stood out, who was human. The captain was smirking at her apparent disadvantage.

"Start!"

What stupidly boring low-level barbaric trash, the whole lot of them. But that did not matter either. They all lunged at her. The girl closed her eyes, her hands in her pockets. She did not move a single muscle. The wind picked up around her, taking the shape of large blades that were hurtled at the screaming demonic horde, cutting them to pieces in a second. She opened her cold golden eyes.

"Humph, come back and defy me again in a million years, though I doubt you can hear me now." She turned back, put her hand before her mouth and yawned again. She walked toward the edge, jumped, and landed in front of her teammates.

"It 'as been determined that the sixteenth team in the Dark Tournament will be the Urameshi Team!"

"You really don't have any mercy, do you?" Kuwabara asked, wondering if she were really human.

"Why should I?" Akari questioned back, curious. Kurama laughed a little, slightly embarrassed. "More importantly... behind you, be-hind yo-u." The young woman warned with her chin. The five of them were surrounded, Akari, Kurama, Hiei, Kuwabara, and the masked fighter.

"In that case, the rules mean nothing!" One demon said, voicing everyone's thoughts.

"Anyhow, all we have to do is defeat these guys." Another agreed. Kuwabara was worried stiff but everybody else was smirking.

"Tche, it should have been like that from the beginning instead of making us go through this farce. I would have been able to sleep a few minutes longer." Akari complained.

"Things are turning out as expected. This won't make for much warming up, but I guess it's better than just standing around." Hiei saw the sole good point.

"Agreed." Kurama smirked, a rose in his hand.

The three and the masked warrior jumped away, leaving Kazuma alone to be attacked from behind. But he managed to easily throw attacker off. He summoned his reiken and impaled another demon coming at him from above. Akari and the masked warrior, to make it a little more worthwhile, had decided to fight using only their legs. They easily kicked down every youkai that dared approach them, although the young girl's were more forceful and often made dents where they hit. Hiei unsheathed his sword and left a trail of dead bodies behind him. Kurama grew his rose whip and soon after, he was standing alone in the middle of bloody chunks. One tried to attack Urameshi while he was sleeping, but he was sent rolling to the other side of the deck. When everyone looked, Yusuke was standing there, repeatedly punching the air in front of him.

"You hag! Bring it on! I can still keep going!" He was yelling. Kuwabara wondered if he was awake.

"Idiot. He's talking in his sleep." Hiei contradicted him, as disdainful as always. And indeed, the human boy slumped back in his sleeping sitting position.

_Wait! Urameshi said 'hag', didn't he? Then that means that runt over there... Don't tell me that's master Genkai! Nah, that hag isn't the type that would come all this way to help a student... Or was it Akari because they're related and so similar?_ Kuwabara was wondering, deep in thought.

"For him to be training while still, sleeping, it looks like he was put through some incredible special training." The fox said, smirking slightly, impressed and interested. After all, despite his calm and cool human exterior, he was also a demon... with hundreds and hundreds of years of fighting instinct ingrained in his soul.

"Yep, yep." The pink haired one agreed, going over to Yusuke and bending to his level. "And as you saw earlier, he did improve quite a bit. I would almost be proud of him." She ruffled his hair like a sister would. But as she did, she suddenly felt something on her breasts, something shaped like hands.

"Keiko, didn't your boobs get bigger?" They heard the boy mutter. They all saw her getting redder and redder. Many veins were popping all over her body. Scared out of their wits, their survival instinct took over. They had no time to lose. She was going to explode soon, and when she would, even they were going to get involved. A pillar of flames would appear, reaching up to the skies and down to the bottom of the ocean and burn down the whole boat to ashes. Kurama quickly snatched her back while Kuwabara fled far away to the other side of the ship with a still fast asleep Yusuke on his shoulder.

"Lemme go! Lemme kill him! I'll tear him to shreds! I'll break every single bone in his body into a billion pieces!" Akari yelled heinously, struggling to break free.

"Why don't you just let her do it?" Hiei agreed. What the boy had done had not been to his liking either.

"No, you mustn't!" The fox was having a hell of a time holding her back, even though she was unconsciously holding back since it was him... and he was half-tempted to let her go. He knew that if he was to poison her again or knock her out he would be risking his own life. Same if he was to try and turn her attention toward him by being too intimate, seeing how she tended to react... She might be more permissive with him than with others, but here he just couldn't, that would be too much. There was only one way. "Akari, you love the thrill of the fight, right? Don't kill him now when he's sleeping, do it in a fair fight when he's awake! Wouldn't it be better this way?! At least wait until he's awake!" He begged her. All he had to do was to stall time.

"Kill him… in a fair fight?" She relaxed a bit. After all Kurama was asking her, and he said she could kill Yusuke later.

"Yes, yes, then you can see the fear on his face, and he would have the time to regret his actions, wouldn't it be more fun this way?" He coaxed. After a time, an ecstatic and sadistic grin was splitting her youthful face but she was still hesitating. And so he gave the finishing blow. "Please?" And before his winning and most utterly cute pleading look, the human girl had no choice but to give in and admit her loss, however reluctantly.

"But if there's anything this is all your responsibility." Akari warned him.

"Yes!" The red-haired answered with his angelic and irresistible smile, still holding her as tightly as in the beginning. Her eyes widened in surprise for a second before sighing and slumping against him. Such a straightforward reply, and that smile... wasn't he scared of her like every other guy? Why couldn't she win against him?

"Tche." Hiei muttered almost inaudibly, obviously annoyed. If Kurama hadn't held her back something interesting could have happened. Somehow he resented the fox's power over her, and he resented the fact that the fox enjoyed this closeness more than he should, and he resented the fact that she didn't seem to mind it much. He looked away. He had nothing to do with this nonsense. But still, he clenched his fists. The masked warrior was ignoring everyone. Things were as peaceful as always. Kuwabara was angry at Yusuke for having had the scare of his life because of him. And the captain of this boat did not seem to have appreciated the show.

_It's just as Sakyo-san said. They're on an entirely different level than these punk youkais. I was 'oping to judge how much power and offensive ability they 'ad, but there's no telling what this group is capable of. _

Then at last, after a two-hours voyage, they arrived at Kubikukuri Island, where a taxi took them to Kubukukuri Hotel. They entered. It was quite the luxurious establishment. Music was playing, and well-dressed people were chatting everywhere. A man, obviously from the staff, came to greet them.

"Welcome to the hotel. I will direct you to your room."

Everyone followed him, with Kuwabara supporting Yusuke. He was starting to feel uneasy, and wondering if this really were the Dark Tournament. But there was no doubt. Akari didn't like that hotel employee. He was keeping a straight face but there was a mocking smile in his eyes, like he thought for sure they were going to die and that seemed to amuse him a lot. And he was not the only one. All the 'smart set' was leering at them, and her ears were picking some annoyingly jeering comments.

"Those are the sacrificial guests this time..."

"Poor things, they're still just kids aren't they?"

"Well, why don't we let them entertain us?"

When suddenly, a series of 'accidents' happened in the same time: glasses exploding in their hands, cigars cut just before their mouths, gems or pearls exploding too, and cuts appearing on their clothes. There were cries. Then they felt an icy gaze on them and turned to look at the origin. That pink-haired girl, her hands in the pockets of her black leather jacket, she was still following her friends, but she was smiling back at them, a sweet little smile. Before them her smile turned into a feral smirk and she looked at them with the eyes of a predator. If they wanted to be entertained, she was going to oblige them. That was just a sort of 'thank-you-for-your-patronnage' greeting, and a warning. "Sacrificial guests"... they were not sweet little lambs, they had natural weapons too, as sharp as any they could find out there, if not sharper... The guests left. The 'right' people had been quite scared, at first. But now they found this situation all the more interesting.

In his office, Koenma was stamping paper after paper, then he stopped, and suddenly hurled all his documents in the air. He began trashing about and throwing a tantrum, yelling he was so worried he couldn't do anything and that he was going too.

"Going? Where to?" Goerges asked, as slow as usual.

"It's obvious, isn't?! To the Dark Tournament!"

"You can't! Koenma-sama, you have very important work here...!" The ogre approached.

"Anyone can do this kind of work." The prince dismissed, stamping his subordinate's left cheek with his red seal.

"How irresponsible and apathetic! You're always like this you know." The blue oni complained reproachfully.

"Oh, is that so? Well, then it can't be helped. And here I was thinking of taking you along... I can't help that now. I'll just have to go by myself..." The toddler trailed off tantalizingly while walking toward the door. Georges completely fell for the provocation and ran after his master.

The first thing Akari did after entering the suite was to visit the rooms. As Kuwabara said, it was really classy, and she liked it very much, to the point that she, like him, wouldn't mind coming to such a tournament any number of times. But no matter how she looked at it, there was something wrong: there were only five beds out of six. They were one bed short. She shared her opinions with her teammates. But there's no way –they– would not have known their right number. Suddenly she had a flash. Akari cracked her knuckles, looking insanely mad, and left. Instead of taking the elevator, way too slow to her liking, she went to the stairs and jumped all the way down at once. She marched toward the desk and her eyes blazing, grabbed the collar of the first receptionist she saw.

"You, call Sakyo right now and tell him to get his dirty ass over here immediately. If not I'll blow up the whole building." Katsuyama threatened him. White as snow and overcome with fear, the man complied without question.

"I hear that Urameshi and the others have entered the hotel." Toguro said.

"According to the information from the captain, the youkais aboard the ship were outclassed." Sakyo, who was watching the sky, replied.

"If they weren't, this wouldn't be any fun."

"Well, tomorrow, we should be able to take a good long look at them. The Urameshi Team will face the Rokuyukai Team in the first round."

"Oh? The Rokuyukai? That will be enjoyable."

The phone rang. Sakyo answered, and hung up after a time, heaving a sigh.

"They haven't been there for five minutes and this one is already causing trouble."

"Isn't that what you wanted?"

"I think I'm starting to understand why you're so interested in that girl and why you bully her so much. Well, I'm going."

"What is it?" The man asked, cigarette in hand, and other hand in his pocket, arriving at the reception desk.

"You..." Akari said, more menacing than ever as she grabbed Sakyo's necktie and brought him to her level. "Change the room arrangements right now." She ordered harshly.

"Why? Is there something you feel unhappy about?" Sakyo inquired with his usual calm and casualness which contrasted quite well with the girl's anger and violence.

"Stop screwing with me! You know as well as I do!"

"How did you manage in the Makai?"

"The Makai is the Makai, here is here. We're the honored guests, it's only natural to ask for the best. Now change the room arrangements or I'll punch a hole through that heartless chest of yours..." She switched the necktie to her left hand while preparing her right fist for the blow. She was really going to do it. The youngest member of the Black Book Club sighed again.

"I understand. I'm sorry." He said, sounding apologetic.

"Huh?" The pink-haired girl had not expected that.

"I didn't know you had so delicate a constitution. I will make arrangements immediately."

"Huuh?! Hey! Who said I had a delicate constitution?! Don't underestimate me!"

"Then it should be alright to leave things as they are."

"Of course it is!"

"Are you sure?"

"Damn right I am!"

"There won't be a problem?"

"Like hell there will!"

"It's alright then."

Akari humphed and roughly pushed him away.

"But in exchange, I get to order everything and anything I want. The staff will have to attend my every whim, and EVERYTHING will be on YOUR tab, no matter what it is. Surely you can do that, right?" She smirked at him.

"Of course."

"Then it's a deal."

And both left, walking opposite ways. Sakyo was smirking, amused. Despite all her power and everything she had endured, that girl was still a child after all.

The young pink haired human went back to the suite, humming, giggling, grinning, and twirling about, feeling satisfied. She sat down on the right of the right angled sofa besides Kurama. The masked fighter was sitting cross-legged a little further away. Kuwabara was on a pouf, Yusuke, sleeping on the settee behind the pouf, and Hiei was standing next to the table that was between the sofa and the settee.

"You look happy. Did you reach an agreement?" The red head asked curiously.

"Yep, yep! I can ask for ANYthing and I'll have it, and EVERYthing will be on his tab! Isn't it great? I've already ordered a few nice things for dinner, when the first round will be over. But for now, some refreshments should arrive soon."

"Didn't you go for the room arrangements?" Kuwabara wondered. Akari's smile froze for fifteen seconds. She suddenly screamed, horrified. "In other words you've been snookered. Geez, you're so-"

"Kuwabara, another word and you'll be dead meat before the tournament even begins." Katsuyama warned the carrot head in a dangerously low voice. Kuwabara gulped.

"You want to go ask again?" The fox suggested.

"NEVER!" Akari yelled, "I won't lose to him even if it kills me!"

""Even if it kills you" you say..." Kurama sighed, but he was still smiling. Then, as the kind gentleman he was, he offered her to stay in one of the rooms, and he'd do something on his own, but she turned him down, feeling bad for him. Besides, it was her own fault. Had it been anyone else, she could not have cared less. But it was Kurama. And also it was true that Sakyo's provocation had somehow gotten to her a little. Usually she'd have choosen a room for herself and told the others to manage on their own but the fox insisted. It went on with neither of them willing to back down, which seemed to annoy Hiei very much... until Kuwabara silently threw a coin at them (since her order not to say another word was still in effect). A coin toss with the bed at stake... What a great idea from Kazuma. She tossed the 10 yens coin, she let it fall on the ground, swirl, and stop. Everyone looked carefully, even if just from the corner of their eye while pretending they did not care. But it had not stopped on either heads or tails. It had remained standing there, on the edge. The girl and the fox looked at each other. Did it mean they had to share the bed? Wasting a room would be stupid. That was the only solution left. Companionship through force of circumstance... Or was it?

Suddenly someone knocked on the door and came in. It was the room service bringing six cups of tea. Everyone took a cup except for Kuwabara, and Yusuke who was still sleeping of course. The boy preferred to be cautious and took one of his own drinks from his bag.

"Now you're being way too paranoid Kuwa!" Akari said in a slightly overly cheerful manner, like trying to hide the faintest trace of nervousness.

"Akari is right. In the end, the goal of this tournament is genuine fighting." Kurama agreed. Despite the seriousness of the matter and for some reason, there was a tiny hint of beatitude in his tone that he could not completely hide, notably from two little fighters.

"The organisators plan to have us torn to bits in a fair fight." Hiei added, sounding a bit cross.

Then Kurama noticed something strange. A cup was missing. There should have been six. Four had one in their hand. There should have been two on the table, for Kuwabara and Yusuke. But there was only one cup on the table, and Yusuke was still sleeping.

"Oh, that's surely that tiny guy over there." Akari dismissed, nodding toward the dresser. "But still, it's very rude to enter without knocking, eavesdrop, and steal other people's drinks." She then admonished.

"Sorry, sorry!"

They all bolted upright, and turned their heads to see a little brown-haired kid crouching on the dresser. He was wearing jeans, a pink and yellow sweater and a pink and yellow cap. He had three red stars tattooed under his left eye, and a coffee cup in his hand. They were very tense, wondering when he had come in, or if he hadn't been there hiding from the start. Akari merely sipped her drink. The child introduced himself as Rinku, member of the Rokuyukai Team that the Urameshi Team was going to fight the next day in the first round. Then he put the cup down on its side, his two indexes on its handle, and keeping his arms straight, he spreads his legs and raised them. He was doing the splits in midair, with only the fingers he had on the cup handle supporting him.

"Must be nice to be guests! You don't have to go through the boring opening ceremonies or the briefing sessions, just right away to the matches. Oh, that's right! Since you're all going to die anyhow, you don't need to know anything about the prizes, and victory and stuff, huh?" He had been grinning ear to ear but his expression changed into a challenging one. "I heard the guests this time were awesome, but what a disappointment! At this rate, I'll win all matches by myself like this!" He tried to provoque them.

"You speak too much, Rinku." A man's voice warned the kid from their left. It was a tall muscular demon with broad shoulder, short, spiky blond hair, cold blue eyes, and long sharp ears, and wearing a dark blue muscle shirt, khakis, and black boots. He had his arms crossed. Rinku jumped over to him and apologised. Zeru opened the door to leave.

"Enjoy your last evening as much as you can. Tomorrow, you will meet the same fate as that cup." He told them. Naturally, everyone looked toward the cup, and suddenly, the cup was vertically cut in two and the dark liquid spilt over the plate and table. Everyone (except for Yusuke who was still snoring) shot them dark looks as they left. Akari closed her eyes, put down her own cup, and walked toward the door. She had remained calm the whole time, but now there was a glint of malign amusement in her golden eyes. These guys had gone out of their way to greet them; it was only natural to return the favour, wasn't it? She opened the door.

"Please wait!" She yelled from the doorstep. When Zeru and Rinku turned around, she put on her sweetest smile. "Thank you for coming all the way here to greet us and for your generous warning. Please be assured we will properly repay you tomorrow with the interests. Good night, and good luck to you too." The girl waved and closed the door, her sarcasm top notch. She had left them a little souvenir...

Indeed, when the two turned back again to leave, both had a cut in their clothes. They had definitely underestimated her at least. There was a high probability that indeed she was the one from the rumor. The problem was that guy sleeping on the couch. Zeru was wondering if he knew that they had not been out to kill them and that was why he didn't wake up of if it were something else. Rinku simply dismissed it as that guy being a moron. And he was right in that, but it wasn't the reason why he hadn't woken up.

"They're humans who were good enough to be chosen as guests. That girl aside, there must be something to them. We'll see tomorrow... the day of the match."

Not too long after the Rokuyukai members left, the contestants of the Urameshi team went to their respective rooms. After her shower, Akari felt better, refreshed. Like her mind had been cleared. For some reason, she had been nervous to sleep in the same bed as Kurama but now she was back to her usual self. That was just Kurama, and he was a precious and trustworthy friend. What was there to feel nervous about? She just had to go with the flow as usual. But she had noticed there were already two pillows on the bed. That damn Sakyo… then she remarked that Kurama had his eyes closed and quickly thought up a bed time prank. She silently approached and jumped, but before she could fall back on him as she had planned to, he opened his eyes, caught her by the waist, and in a flowing motion, made her lie beside him and climbed on top of her. Akari froze. Kurama smiled.

"You tricked me." The girl said resentfully.

"Don't think you can always win over everyone. I'm a fast learner. But now you are satisfied, aren't you? You will be able to sleep well at last." He replied, looking like he enjoyed the situation they were in. She turned her head to the side, a blush coloring her cheeks. He wrapped his arms around her waist and lay there, on top of her.

"Aren't going to get off of me?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because I don't want you to go and vent on someone else." He tightened his grip on her.

Startled, Katsuyama growled slightly, vexed that he could so easily see right through her. But there was something else, something a little disturbing, but not something bad. And she didn't know how to react to that. So for now, she decided to stop thinking, relax, and get along with him. She sighed, wrapped her own arms around the fox, and closed her eyes. Kurama smiled again and rolled slightly so they would lie on their side. She snuggled against him, searching for a more comfortable position, and soon after, her breathing become more regular. She had fallen asleep. And then, with a contented expression on his handsome face, Kurama inhaled her sweet, fruity, refreshing, and slightly wild scent and closed his eyes too.


	19. Chapter 19

**File 19: First battle!**

The next morning, everyone had gathered at –or around- the Dark Tournament stadium. And on the thick stone ring, there was a lone female demon with short light brown hair down to her shoulders, green eyes, whiskers, and brown fox ears and tail. She was dressed in a light yellow sleeveless shirt, blue tie, red butterfly knot choker, pink shorts, black leggings and red boots.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we apologise for the long delay. I am Koto, your ring announcer, at your service!" She introduced herself cheerfully in her mike. "We now commence the Dark Tournament!" She threw her arms in the air. The audience was yelling, already fed up with the waiting, so she then introduced the contestants for the first match of the first round. The Rokuyukai Team made their entrance, cheered by the onlookers.

"What do you think, Sakyo-san? They are promising youths. Their names are not well-known yet, but I have confidence in them. I think they are the only ones who can beat your Toguro Team. Urameshi and his bunch are no match for them." Gondawara Sukezo, the owner of the Rokuyukai Team boasted before his fellow Black Book Club member in the VIP seats. Sakyo remained quiet and impassive.

"Facing them will be our guests, the Urameshi Team!" Koto pointed. The five members approached, Yusuke still half carried half dragged by Kuwabara, all showered by the boos of the crowd.

"Die, Urameshi!"

"Don't think you're going to go back alive!"

"Band of weakling!"

"You're all going to die!"

"Hiei, Kurama, you traitors!"

Kuwabara complained about how popular their team seemed to be. The fox thought it was ironic of those demons to talk about betrayal since they had no sense of fellowship to begin with. Both teams joined Koto at the center of the ring.

Just outside the stadium, Keiko, Botan, and Shizuru were looking around.

"You're sure they're here somewhere?" Keiko asked.

"Go easy on him, Keiko-chan." Botan said.

"Listen, Botan-san! Because of Yusuke, we nearly died! For him to get us both so deeply involved and then say nothing and go off to do something dangerous again is unforgivable! Shizuru-san, let's go." The brown-haired girl was still quite angry.

_Just what you'd expect from Urameshi's childhood friend: she's got a lot of guts! _The spirit guide thought, impressed.

"By the way, isn't Koenma-sama here yet?"

Not far, a handsome young man was hailed by a ticket seller. The demon was offering him a ticket for a place right at the edge of the gallery for two millions. The teen turned around. He was really good-looking, with brown-hair, brown-eyes, and an air of nobility around him.

"I already have a VIP seat." There were the initials JR on his forehead. He was quite attractive, really. He was attractive, but... WHAT WAS THAT DAMN PACIFIER DOING IN HIS MOUTH?! The demon recognised immediately the prince of the reikai.

"You-you're Koenma! Are you a spectator, sir?" He asked, a little embarrassed, and waving his tail innocently. There was something of a reptile about him.

"I am the owner of the Urameshi Team."

"Oh, goodness."

"We were able to suspend the Tournament in the Spirit World, however, special privileges were invoked and the decision was overturned."

"You don't say..."

"I can't dispute that this tournament is a place where they can vent some stress, and the number of crimes in the Human World is reduced."

"Just as I thought, sir, you do understand. These grounds are a black sanctuary. You're also aware that fighting is the only subject here. He who wins is the law. Even you are just an ordinary spectator here. Even if your own family was about to get killed, you can only watch silently."

"I am well aware of that." Koenma left and joined the three young women. The green demon was impressed: he thought all three of them were the prince's sweethearts. But the teen corrected him through his stupid pacifier, saying they were the guests' relatives and girlfriend. "My dimwit assistant let word slip out and we were forced to invite them too." He said, resentful and sarcastic.

"He called me a dimwit!" The blue-haired one cried.

Koenma introduced himself and entered the stadium with the women following him.

On the arena, Rinku was angry that Yusuke was still sleeping. He felt that they were being mocked and of course was not happy about it. Koto told the team leaders to consult and decide the methods of battle and terms of victory. Since Urameshi was still sleeping, Kurama told Kuwabara to go in his place. Akari also encouraged it with a cute little smile.

"Who? Me? That can't be so! I guess it is, huh? I don't like that I have to be next after Urameshi, but all right!" He said, with obvious fake modesty and looking so stupidly happy. Zeru and Kazuma advanced until they were face to face, less than half a metre apart. The tension was palpable between the two.

"I don't care what method we use. But I prefer the duel, it prolongs the pleasure." Zeru suggested.

"That's just how I want it! One-on-one is best in a fight among men!" Kuwabara agreed, fired up. Koto announced the results. As the two humans were going back to their side, Zeru's look focused on Yusuke's face, and suddenly, his cold blue eyes burned red. His youki increased and turned into flames. There was no doubt about it: he was challenging Urameshi. But the boy did not so much as bat an eyelid. That ruthless and bloodthirsty display of power seemed to have stricken Kurama, and Hiei. The blazing flames spread and surrounded the Urameshi team before going to incinerate a portion of the audience. As there was no reaction on Urameshi's part, the demon dismissed him as a simple fool. But as he was going to go back to his team, something happened. However, it was not Yusuke, but Akari. Her arms crossed, her head down, her eyes shadowed by her pink bangs, her lips curved into a feral smirk, her reiki was rising tremendously. It was winding around her at high speed. The bloodlust had gotten to her and she was asking for attention. Then it suddenly engulfed the whole ring before submerging the whole stadium and shooting toward the sky like a wind dragon, a tornado of reiki and thirst for blood. Something the youkais would have never expected from a human girl. The rei master stopped the flow. The onlookers were all silent and frozen with fear. Koto came back out of her hiding place. Akari went to her and smiled, asking if she could have the mike for a minute. She had an announcement to make. Koto agreed. The pink haired one cleared her throat.

"I am Katsuyama Akari! My grandmother is the great master Genkai! And the ones to defeat the Toguro Brothers will be the Urameshi Team! Even if my partners are no good, I'll smash to pieces everyone who will stand in my way! However, it would be unfair of me to be the only one having fun so I'll be letting my guys fight! Now if anyone has anything to say, come down on the ring! I'll burn you to a crisp! I'll tear you all to shreds! HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA!" Akari yelled at the top of her voice, her despotic laugh thundering through the stadium. That boastful, defying, disdainful, domineering, high and mighty attitude of hers as well as that absolute pride and confidence in her own abilities had earned her the enmity of the whole youkai population of the stadium. She was a girl. She was a human. She was Genkai's granddaughter. But she wasn't just a big mouth. She had the skills to back it up. They couldn't deny it. They could only resent it. She might be extremely pretty, but what about it?! That was her alright. The one who had caught the attention of one of the highest authorities in the Makai -and thus of the two others- and who had earned the surname of the Human Elemental Maiden.

She gave the mike back to Koto and returned to her friends. Kuwabara was trembling and having doubts again concerning her humanity. She had gone completely crazy. Kurama was sweatdropping and yet he was smiling too. She had to go and make it so big and again exceeded all his assumptions and predictions. And yet, that was so like her. Common sense was not something that could be applied to her. And that was one of the many reasons why he was so drawn to her.

"Hey, just who is no good?" Hiei asked, angrily.

"Then you just need to win all of your matches." Akari replied simply but challengingly.

"Humph, of course." The small demon smirked back at her. He was certainly not going to lose to her.

After this explosive introduction, the first two constestants stepped on the ring. It was Kuwabara and Rinku. The human appeared quite confident, contrary to the tiny demon who was rather disappointed to have the weakest-looking one as his opponent. Koto explained that there were no rules aside from keeping it a one-on-one fight. Upon knockdowns and ringouts she will begin to count. A 10-count resulted in a loss by K.O. The bell buzzed and the first fight began. Rinku was first to attack and easily landed two hits on Kazu, using his weightlessness, speed, and extreme agility to confuse his opponent by springing around. But the tall human had done some training too and his eyes and body soon adjusted to the speed and reversed the situation. The demonic audience thought it was because that Rinku was weak but they were wrong. As Kurama pointed out, it was because Kuwabara didn't put out his power until he was in a real fight. The orange head started kicking and pounding his opponent. However, his teammates were not happy: Kuwabara was being way too soft on this kid. Was he abiding by some kind of honor code? Or could he not sense his enemy's true strength? Whatever it was, that was just stupid. Hiei said he should just run him through and kill him with his reiken. But after a particularly powerful punch in his opponent's guts, the human missed his golden chance to do so and instead went for another punch that would K.O. Rinku... if it could hit.

However, in a split second, Rinku disappeared out of his sight and reappeared behind him. Kuwabara only had the time to turn around as a foot struck the left side of his head. The old him would have certainly had his neck broken. The human was down. Koto began counting. The mini demon was already enjoying his victory. Since simply defeating his opponent right away would have been boring, he had voluntarily held back and turned this into a show for the fun of it.

_That's a vicious little one. He enjoys himself in the fight._ Hiei was smirking, being just as vicious by enjoying watching the fight as he was. Such things had always appealed to him. And Akari was just as vicious too, as proven when she had provoqued the whole stadium, which had also greatly appealed to him (despite the fact that she had implied that her partners were no good).

The audience was cheering for him. But suddenly, at 8 the announcer stopped counting. Kuwabara had regained consciousness and was starting to get up.

"Whose neck... did you say you broke?" He challenged his enemy in a low menacing voice. His temper and fighting spirit were flaring up. Rinku narrowed his eyes and smiled wickedly. The three human girls in the stands were worried, but at the same time, deeply impressed by his pluck. Of course, after all, he was Kuwabara Shizuru's little brother.

"Amazingly, he has gotten back up! The match continues!" Koto announced.

"One side uses psychological strategies to catch the other off-guard, and the other takes it and gets back up." The fox explained.

"This has turned out to be an interesting fight, huh?" Hiei agreed. Akari remained quite but from her expression she shared the exact same opinion as her cute youkai friends.

"We're starting to hit high points! It's really hitting up! It's the first fight of the first round and we're already witnessing a battle of great intensity!" Koto commented heatedly, quite on fire herself.

"To be honest, it's true you outsmarted me. However, seeing as how you were unable to defeat me with that kick means you don't have much power, huh?" Kazu said.

"That's my 'guest' alright. Absolutely... if I couldn't defeat you with that kick, then I'll just have to beat you with my demonic power." Rinku smirked back and pulled height yoyos out the small bag strapped across him and held them in the spaces across his fingers. He raised his youki, his green eyes and the stars on his yoyos took a red tint, sign of the power packed within. And in response to the youkai's speciality, the devil yoyos, Kuwabara decided to also show the special skill he had acquired, and did not summon one but TWO spirit swords. Rinku jumped and shot his yoyos at his enemy. The human thought he could just cut them in half, but instead the youki-controlled threads twisted their way around the swords and hit their wielder full force, throwing him backward.

"Whoa! Ladies and gentlemen, were you able to see that? Just now, constestant Kuwabara was unmistakably thrown about by that particular motion!" Koto commented with amazement.

"Dummy! This isn't some child's squabble you know! Did you think that all I could do was cast them?" The brat taunted, playing with his yoyos that now looked like harmless toys.

Kuwabara cursed and once more summoned his spirit sword as he was sitting up.

"The Devil Yo-yos are receiving plenty youki from my fingers..." At these words, Rinku made his yoyo drill a hole in the concrete. "All eigth of them individually... move the way I want them to..." With this, his arms crossed before him, he showed all eight yoyos between his fingers. The stars on them were shining an ominous red again. "... Just like this!" And he made them twist and sinuate about at high speed, as if he were holding the tails of eigth snakes, no, as if he were a poisonous snake himself; and these yoyos were mere extentions of himself. The whelp was obviously showing off and trying to intimidate his opponent, which succeeded.

The human took his battle stance. Rinku taunted him that he couldn't even cut the strings of his yoyos with those blunt swords of his, and attacked again. He cast four of his weapons that dug furrows on the ring, pulling him along like he was driving an invisible sleigh (or walking four dogs with him sitting in midair) and sped toward Kuwabara. The tall teen hauled slab after slab with his reiken in an attempt to protect himself. The demon child merely passed the first one before getting tired of it and thrusting his four other yoyos through the stone walls to hit his enemi from the front again. Then as the human was falling, strings attached themselves to his arms and legs while the others passed him to strike him hard from behind, making him crash full force on the ground. This battle seemed to have become terribly one-sided. Then Rinku, showered with cheers, used his youki-filled threads to fling Kuwabara around and make him crash repetively. He seemed to be having a hell of a time, both meanings included.

"Kurama, it seems like your special training was useless." Hiei told his friend as their teammated was being clobbered on the ring. "He can't defend himself against those yo-yos with a pair of swords."

"No, he hasn't shown all the results of his training yet." The fox contradicted him.

"I'm not particularly worried. I'm sure he'll bring out one of his trademark suicidal strategies to knock that brat down at the last moment, and yet he will still be alright since he's so tough." Akari said casually like he was stupid, but still with a note of pride and confidence in her voice.

The youkai stopped at last. Kazuma was all bruised and battered and bleeding, but he had lost nothing of his fighting spirit and was threatening to kill him. Rinku sighed dismally: **he** was the one getting worn out instead. And since there were other fights ahead, it was time for him to settle this. Once more, he increased his youki and lifted the tall human into the air.

"Hey? What's this? Hold it a sec! Hey! Hello there!?" The teen struggled powerlessly as he was being raised higher and higher.

"Kazuma sure has risen up to a place where we can see him well." Shizuru commented calmly while taking a puff. Keiko and Botan were angry at her for being so cool about it. Her brother could really die, how could she be so cold?! "That's all up to fate. That would mean his luck ran out."

"Sheesh! Both you and Akari! You two are just so…!" The ferry girl said, aggravated. She was remembering the time when the rei master had refused to help Yusuke against Randou and acted just as coldly towards her grandmother, that she wouldn't help him either if Randou were to try and kill the old woman. But Keiko was not like this, and upon noticing Yusuke sleeping against the ring, she yelled at him to wake up, this wasn't the time for a nap.

"Why you! Let me down!" Kuwabara was shouting.

"You sure!? How is the view?! Don't worry, after I raise you a bit higher, I'll drop you!"

"Ah, I see, pardon me. You dumbass! Let me down!"

In the VIP seats, Koenma was worried and ordered Georges to go protect the girl, but the Oni cowered down and told his master to go instead. The prince had the same reaction but covered for it saying humans progressed fastly in front of difficulty, and Botan was there, and Kuwabara's big sister was quite capable too.

Indeed, Keiko had left her seat to get closer to Yusuke and had been stopped by two huge demons. At first she was fearful of them, but when they told her to go home as it was a tournament for youkais, her usual grit came back at once and she provoked him saying Yusuke had already died and resurrected once. It was then that the youkai foolishly opened his mouth and stuck out his tongue, threatening to eat her, And Shizuru burned it with her cigarette. Botan complimented her for having brilliantly chased him away. Keiko went to the parapet and kept on yelling while the demons were crying and asking for the drop.

In the air, Kuwa was trying to provoke his enemy into letting him down so they could have a battle man against man. But it didn't work so he chose to insult instead, as if Rinku would be a good kid and obey if he did. That merely made him retract his yoyos. The human boy was falling to his death...


	20. Chapter 20

**File 20: Kurama: human or demon?**

In the air, Kuwa was trying to provoke his enemy into letting him down so they could have a battle man against man. But it didn't work so he chose to insult instead, as if Rinku would be a good kid and obey if he did. That merely made him retract his yoyos. The human boy was falling to his death...

But he was not done yet! He summoned a spirit sword and made it grow and embed itself in the ground, and supporting himself on his perch lept sideways from the recoil force, and using the momentum charged straight at Rinku. The demon complimented him on being so resourceful, but in the end, it was still only a straight course. Such a predictable attack would not be enough to beat him. He jumped sideways and sent his yoyos. Kuwabara invoked another spirit sword. But against his expectations, the sword lengthened and curved its way between the threads towards him.

"Rinku! Jump further back!" Zeru yelled, warning his teammate.

But he could no longer avoid it, and both attacks hit their targets full force and sent them flying outside the ring. They had taken each other out. There was a surprised silence.

"I-Incredibly, both contestants have left the ring opposite each other! They-they simultaneously struck each other out!" Koto exclaimed.

"Is that the result of your training?" Hiei asked.

"Yes, the purpose of his training was to be able to manipulate his reiki sword at will." Kurama answered.

"It's kind of obvious where that idea comes from though." Akari said, referring to the fox's rosewhip.

"Now then, I will start counting! 1... 2... 3..."

"The question is: which one took the greater damage..." The small fire demon wondered again.

"I don't know, both of them thoroughly hit each other. It could be a tie."

"I'm against it." The pink-haired frowned. "That wouldn't be any fun at all. I am for completely beating the enemy down."

"4... 5..."

It was then that Rinku managed to pull himself up on the ring. The audience was rejoicing.

"Who would've thought that I would have a hard time with him? Damn, I must heal myself quickly or it'll cause trouble." The child cursed. But the human had stood up too, and was going to climb back up on the ring when Rinku commanded hi yoyos to stop and hold him down. Koto continued counting to ten, and it was Kuwabara's loss, although after Rinku released him, he still climbed back and insisted to fight again, that he could still go on, and wanted him to wait for him at the gym. The demon kid was getting desperate at Kazu's persistency and seriousness.

The girls commented that they were not at school.

"Humph! No can do!" Rinku ran back far behind his team and crouched down, healing himself.

Kurama was praising his ability to control his weapons at a distance as well as his capacity to analyse a situation and respond to it correctly. Hiei merely said that the runt had been saved by the rules.

"Ooohh? So you DO believe in Kuwabara... how unexpected of you." Akari teased with a smirk, although she did kind of expect it...

"Shut up."

"Anyone who fights seriously when it's supposed to be for fun is a fool!" One of the member of the Rokuyukai team said. His skin was of a dark ashen blue colour, his spiky hair of an even darker blue, his ears were sharp and pointed, and his eyes really small, mean, and yellow with dark purple pupils. He was wearing a dark green trench coat and black pants and boots. Overall, a grim, weak and rotten looking guy with a wicked smile on his ugly face. He appeared brimming with useless confidence. "I'm going to win a lot more easily. Just watch." He stepped up on the ring. Whoever was going to be that guy's opponent he could end it in a second.

Kurama stepped up too. That promised to be a boring match. If it was a fair one, Kurama would toy with him a bit before finishing him. And even if that guy were to try dirty tricks, he would only delay his death and make it much more horrible. A fox was deceitful by nature, he was invincible in a contest of wits and his good looks were just another weapon. Or at least that was what Akari had learned from experience. You'd think he's just another pretty boy, that someone so cute couldn't hurt a fly, and you lower your guard. But he could be as cruel and merciless as he was cute, of course, without forgetting his resourcefulness and more than anything, his brains... Had he been just cuteness and kindness, he would not have been worth a second look. Oh well, at least she would get to see his beautiful and graceful movements for a bit.

"Kurama!" Hiei yelled. "Don't show him any mercy. You must finish it in one blow." He said wickedly.

"That's right, there's no need to go out of your way to toy with him. I'm bored so get it over with now and come back quick." Akari agreed. Kurama smiled. He knew it. A vein appeared on Hiei's temple.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, obviously aggravated at something. Probably the fact that she was sitting on his shoulders and using his head like a table to rest her arms on.

"What you said... I'm too bored to stand."

"Get down."

"Dun wanna."

"Get down."

"Dun wanna."

"I'll kill you."

"I love you too."

A few more veins appeared on his head. But he was too proud to do anything and show that it did affect him and kept his arms stubbornly crossed, a scowl permanently plastered on his face. It was also true that he didn't know of anyone else, and especially not a girl who would actually dare pull this kind of stunt and actually get away with it. Well, it was not the contact that he disliked, far from that, but the fact that she could so easily toy with him and he could do nothing about it.

"Errr by the way, do you know where Kurama puts his rose whip? During training that intrigued me." Kuwa wondered. And seeing as her seat was sulking, Akari answered in his stead.

"It's just an ordinary genuine rose. He uses his youki to turn any plant into a weapon and make a seed grow into a rose and then a whip that can cut the hardest steel. Well, the fact that you couldn't get it means that you're still far from his level."

"What?! Come down and say that again!"

"Dun wanna."

Kuwabara growled, but there was nothing he could do either. Even worse, if he continued HE wouldn't get away so easily. Hiei's mood had also taken a turn for the worst as he was not the type to enjoy having people argueing on top of his head.

Koto announced the beginning of the fight Roto versus Kurama.

"I hear you're living with humans." The blue demon taunted. The fox remained impassive. "I can't believe it, but the word is you care for the humans around you."

Kurama's expression still remained unchanged.

"That long-haired boy is not ordinary." Shizuru commented. Keiko was surprised that she could understand something like that.

"If they died, I'm sure you would grieve!" Roto kept provoking his opponent, growing a large sickle from his right middle finger. He lunged at Kurama who easily evaded. The sickle dude slashed and slashed but it was nothing for the red head who did not even need to look to gracefully dodge everything by a large margin. It was almost like he was dancing.

"Nothing worth talking about. Kurama has him completely figured out. You were unlucky. It appears that Rinku who you fought was their Number Two." Hiei told Kuwabara.

"I would have won if it had been best-of-three!" Kazu shot back. Akari did not say a word. Her chin resting on her arms on Hiei's head, she was watching the match intently. Normally she would have just been mesmerized by Kurama's movements, but not here. It wasn't anything big, but something just didn't feel right.

In the VIP seats, Gondawara, the Rokuyukai's owner, did not hide his anger or frustration. Things did not go as easily as he had planned.

"Gondawara-san, is this the new power that is going to defeat my Toguro and go on to create your new dark mythology?" Sakyo scoffed while casually sipping his red wine, a leering smile on his face. "At this level they might not be up to the task."

The other member of the Black Book Club was sweating and twitching, unable to retort anything to the biting remarks.

On the arena Kurama dodged once again Roto's attack and sneaked behind him.

"You don't appear very good with that. I'll lay you to rest now." The fox said, ready for a sword hand. But he heard something that made him freeze for a second.

"I have your mother's life in my hands, Minamino Shuichi-_kun_!" Roto took advantage of his enemy's momentary and yet obvious confusion to slash at him. This time, the blow was barely evaded. Kuwabara and Hiei were surprised. Akari was frowning deeply. She had heard something she hadn't liked at all. Then she looked at Kurama and bolted upright, an expression of pure horror showed on her face.

Kurama's face... Kurama's unbelievably beautiful face... had a bloody scar under his left eye! Her anger flared up. How dared that disgustingly ugly and despicably pathetic excuse of a trashily weak coward mar Kurama's marvelous-looking face?! Damaging such a magnificent art piece was criminal! She painfully gripped Hiei's hair and was going to point and give that garbage that didn't know its place a piece of her mind but suddenly stopped, and looked more carefully.

Criminal... crimi... c... The girl's expression changed into a dreamy one. The wind in his long red hair, that divinely cold unaffectedness bordering on unreachability, the crimson blood on the fair skin of his fine face... how sexyyyy... It was true that handsome men were even more handsome when covered in blood... Oh well, no matter what dirty tricks that guy could use Kurama was sure to win. He was not so weak as to lose so gruesomely in the first round so might as well relax and trust him and enjoy the show he was going to put. Handsome, strong, and smart. That was how she liked men. She was too arrogant, conceited and self-centred? Not at all. Wasn't it natural to wish and claim the best for yourself?

"Do you see this?" The spineless youkai said, showing a switch in his hand. "If I press this button, my errand demon will devour your mother. You know what this means, right? You're a nice, nice, boy, Shuichi-kun." And indeed, Kurama had quickly caught on to what his adversary wanted and lowered his guard. Roto punched him as much as he wanted to, enjoying his power over the fox demon, until the latter threw a stone at his face with his thumb. Akari smirked. It was over already.

"Are you trying to show some slight resistance by throwing that pebble at me?" Roto asked, a little angered. "That's pathetic! Don't mess with me... From now on, I won't tolerate even the slightest resistence from you! Fold your arms behind you!" He ordered while pointing at him and smiling maliciously. "You are no more than a toy for me to beat on. Got that?"

Kurama did as ordered. But his green eyes had not lost their icy glint. Heck, he was even hotter now. And the other demon was unwillingly responding to the silent threat. He was sweating.

"What? You want to fight me, is that it? Go right ahead. But you see, I'll press this switch if I see you try anything funny."

Koto asked what could be happening to Kurama. The audience, sounding quite happy, said he must be under hypnosis. Kuwabara was starting to panic.

"That miserable Roto, using dirty tricks as usual." Rinku cursed.

"There won't be any second chances. Winning is everything." Zeru told him.

"I know." The child reluctantly admitted.

"You can't do it, huh? No, there's no way you could, huh? Or maybe you'd like to quickly cut off my left arm with that whip you're so proud of? Maybe the pain will startle me and I'll have the time to press the button." The dark blue youkai taunted, showing the switch right under Kurama's nose.

Gondawara was complaining that he was taking too long and he should hurry and finish him off. After all, he had made a huge investment in them. Sakyo scoffed at how unrefined the whole situation was. Georges and Koenma were also wondering what had happened to the kitsune. Koto suggested that he had lost his will to fight.

"Come on! Say something!" Roto kicked the Kurama in the guts who endured with a grunt. "This is great! I'm having fun!" The demon exclaimed, raining blows on his opponent, who, for reasons unknown to the announcer and spectators, was not fighting back and could only withstand. But then the Rokuyukai member suddenly stopped. "You're fucking with me." He said in a low voice. "I don't like your stare."

Indeed, Kurama had far from lost his spirit. Roto had tried to corner him and beat him into submission but it had utterly failed and he could not help but feel fear before that unbent green gaze and unyielding will. To an amateur or outsider, it might seem as if Roto had the advantage while it was in fact the contrary. He was the one starting to panic. He knew the difference in their strength and what would happen if the fox suddenly decided that he didn't care what happened to his mother and fight back. And that apparent calm was even more unnerving. It felt as if nothing he could do could reach him and he was just bidding his time. The marrowless demon tried to kick the scare tactic up a notch. He grew his sickle again.

"I want you to suffer and see your face seeped in humiliation. Got that?!" He pressed the tip of his weapon against Kurama's cheek, close to his jawbone, drawing blood, and slowly cut upward across the cheek toward the corner of his left eye, carving a cross-shaped scar on his opponent's pretty face. But the fox's expression remained unchanged, completely impervious to fear or pain, like an emotionless doll that would keep glaring at him. On the contrary, Roto was the one being overcome. He was sweating more and more. And suddenly, he could no longer hold it and burst out.

"Would you... stop looking at me like that?!" He yelled, violently slashing upward. Blood gushed out. The red head soon recovered his initial pose and poise. "My patience is at its limit. Don't think I will easily forgive this. First you will prostrate yourself and lick my boots." He lifted his left knee. "Once you've licked them clean, I will cut off your head. You won't refuse, will you? If you want to spare your mother, you, the kind Shuichi-kun..." Roto taunted again.

"I refuse." Kurama turned him down flatly.

"What?!"

"That's enough." The handsome youkai said, dusting himself. "If you want to press it, then press it."

"So you finally show your true nature! Put a little pressure on you and this is what happens, isn't it?! You hold your own life more dearly than your mother's, don't you?! Betraying her at the slightest difficulty!" He was pointing accusingly and laughing, but that was quite the nervous laugh. In the end, he was only pathetically trying to cover his frighteful and weak self with a useless bravado. "In the end, you're the same as us! As long as you alone survive, it's enough, isn't it?!"

"Go, push it!" The fox yelled with challenge and provocation. His beautiful green eyes burning like icily cold and merciless flames.

"As you wish! You're a monster like us who value nothing!" However, just as he was going to push the button, he could not move his thumb. And not just his thumb, his whole body was paralyzed. Kurama slapped his left hand and caught the switch.

"As disgusted though I am, I'm going to give you some advice, which I give to the whole world. Your bet was quite audacious. The easiest solution is the most ungrateful. Earlier, I planted a _Shimaneki_ seed on you. Its roots have finally developed and spread throughout your body and now there's nothing you can do." The red haired explained. Roto looked at his own chest and saw that a plant had started to germinate. He remembered the time when Kurama had thrown a pebble at him and finally understood that it was only to divert his attention. "A single word on my part, and the plant will grow explosively and pierce through your whole body. It's a good thing that you're so rotten: I can be merciless to you without any reservation." The fox began to leave.

"W-wait! We're both youkais, aren't we?! I was just joking earlier! I was wrong! I apologize, so just spare my life! P-please! Forgive me!" The demon begged pitifully. But it was no use...

"Die." Kurama looked back at him and said flatly without a shred of mercy or hesitation. And according to his earlier description, the plant burst out of Roto and in sprays of blood, and bloomed into beautiful large pink and indigo flowers.

Akari was watching, a smile on her face, her chin resting on her right palm, and still sitting on Hiei's shoulders.

"It's ironic. The more evil the blood, the more beautiful the flowers it produces." Kurama said again. He was smiling too.

That cold, cruel, and unforgiving attitude of his constrasted well with his usual kind, cute, and gentle self. Roto had tried to appeal to both his human side and demonic side. He had tried to use his head, and that was good, albeit completely useless and very poorly done as he had failed to see Kurama's true nature. He was a human AND a demon. The two personalities were tightly interwoven and impossible to dissociate. And it was that seeming contradication, both hidden and apparent, that made him so appealing.

Koto announced Kurama's comeback victory and the equalization of the scores.

"What a stupid bastard. It's the same as if he had said 'kill me'." The little fire youkai said.

"Don't worry though: his errand demon disappeared at the same time that he died." Akari reassured him.

"You two had noticed, then?"

"But you took your sweet time huh?" The pink haired complained.

"Sorry." The fox smiled.

"Now that you're done, would you rid me of that limpet while you're at it?" Hiei asked, his voice barely contained.

"Who's a limpet, huh?" The girl asked threateningly while pinching and pulling his right cheek. Both she and Hiei were frowning, and both had veins visible on their head.

"Then what? A leech?"

"And who's a leech, huh?" Akari was now pinching and pulling hard both of his cheeks. And more veins had appeared on both of their heads.

"Now, now." Kura chuckled. He came down and walked to them.

"Ku-chan!" The young human grinned ear to ear and reached out her slightly open arms toward him, inviting him, waiting for him to take her in his arms. After all he was so much nicer and compliant and willing to indulge her... usually. Well, it was true that it was contrary to Hiei's personality to do so. Heck, it would be creepy if he became all cuddly and lovey-dovey and submissive. The fox put his hands on her waist lifted her, and put her down. She stared back at Hiei, pulled down the skin of her eye and stuck out her tongue at him, making more veins appear on his head. Everyone else was sweatdropping.

"But still..." She looked at what remained of Roto. "I'm a thousand times prettier, so does it mean I'm a thousand times more evil?" She wondered.

"Akari, if you compare yourself to that thing again, I will be angry." Kurama smiled, cupping her chin and tilting her face toward him. The girl froze for a second. She knew she didn't want to make him angry. Because she knew he was kind of scary when he was angry. Yes, even to her, maybe, probably. She closed her eyes.

"W-well, you're wounded aren't you? That bloodied look does suit you but I don't want you to scar so it's treatment time." She grinned and let her hands hover over his cheeks, not noticing that – his – hands had not moved from her hips. "But for someone so cute you can sure be scary."

"Thank you." The boy smiled at the compliment. "But shouldn't that be said about you?"

"Of course, if I couldn't be scary, I wouldn't be able to take a step in the street or in this tournament now, could I?" She smiled back at him.

"True." Kurama tightened his grip a little, still smiling.

Kazuma grumbled about some damn scary lovebirds.

"You said?" Akari threatened him with a scary look indeed.

"No-nothing."

It was then that Koto announced the next match and called the third challengers to step forward. For some reason, Hiei was greatly irritated at something and was itching to fight and vent a bit. But that was also true for his opponent, Zeru. Both climbed on the ring. The black haired demon planned to make the other pay for their encounter the previous evening and firmly intended to turn back the match in their favor and affirm their superiority by completely crushing the enemy. Both were fire demons. This promised a very intense fight!


	21. Chapter 21

**File 21: Fight Fire with Fire**

Koto called the next contestants to step forward. The crowd was ridiculing the Rokuyukai saying that they were scared. Zeru climbed on the ring. The spectators immediately changed attitude and were certain it was going to be an easy victory for him.

"Zeru? Then he isn't their captain?" Kurama asked, surprised.

"So then, the last two are even stronger?" Kuwa wondered.

"No." Hiei contradicted them. "He's the strongest among them. But knowing their ridiculous bunch, they probably decided their order as they saw fit."

The announcer insisted that the member of the Urameshi Team come forward.

"I'll go." The little demon said again, fired up. "He made quite the fools of us yesterday, after all." He threw his light blue scarf in the air and stepped up.

"Rokuyukai Team: Zeru! Urameshi Team: Hiei!"

There was a long pause during which the contestants provoked and attempted to intimidate each other. Both were brimming with confidence and arrogance. The tall one had his arms crossed and the small one had his hands in his pockets.

"A youki of fire... you're a user of flames techniques." Hiei commented. "I saw the cut you made in the cup you broke. It looked as though you had cut it with a sharp blade but the edges were slightly melted. Your technique is pretty rough, huh?" He taunted.

"What about it? I don't recall how it's any business of some rat-reeking Jagan master." Zeru snapped back. They glared at each other.

"Begin!"

The blond demon summonded his flames the very instant, so intent on his opponent that he had forgotten about Koto and unconsciously forced her out of the ring.

"What's with that face?" He asked in a low threatening voice. He raised his youki. The flames gained in heat and power and spread in blistering lines through the stadium, burning whole portions of the audience to a crisp. Her arms still crossed, Akari instantly erected a shield with her reiki, protecting her teammates and the girls behind her. Hiei had not moved from his spot. But that was soon going to change.

"I'm going to turn you to charcoal dust." Zeru created a fire ball and blasted it at him. The black-haired demon jumped out of the way.

"Ah! Hiei has skilfully evaded Contestant Zeru's spectral fireball!"

But Hiei was still in midair, and his enemy was not going easy on him. However, the little one was fast, and his great speed allowed him to dodge all the youki-controlled fireballs bulleted at him. The red-eyed youkai landed on the edge of the upper deck of the stadium and jumped again as the part of the deck where he had been standing was hit by a fireball and chunks of concrete fell on the crowd. He landed back on the ring. Zeru had a psychotic smile on his face, obviously mad that his enemy had evaded all his attacks.

"No sooner are we underway that Contestant Zeru launches a staggering attack! Hiei is completely on the defensive!"

"How was that? You must be speechless. A rat like you couldn't put this kind of youki together in his whole life!" The blond demon boasted, looking dead serious. Heat energy was still emanating from him and he was holding a flame in his right hand for everyone to see.

"Enough talk. Come." Hiei merely replied, bored.

"I'm done playing around!" His opponent emitted a massive amount of youki and flames that flared up high above the stadium. He concentrated, his right fist in the palm of his left hand, and absorbed the fire hovering over him. And as he did, he started to change colours.

"He's red! Red as if he were aflame!"

And indeed his whole body appeared dark red and gained an ethereal reddish glow and his already deadly abilities were tremendously augmented. Hiei smirked. Then with a great lunge, Zeru stabbed Hiei through his stomach with his right hand and set him ablaze with his energy. The cold blue-eyed youkai stopped but with the momentum, Hiei was hurled backward. While his enemy was still airborne he incinerated him with a massive firebomb released from his fist. He regained his original skin tone and his self-important smile, apparently quite satisfied with himself and Koto's laudatory comments. Everyone – including his own teammates – thought it was the end for Hiei. Everyone but Akari who was still smiling, confident in Hiei's ability. That guy was not the type to kick the bucket so soon and so easily. His pride would not allow it. And that was what she liked about him: his pride, his strength, his cool, his apparent coldheartedness, and his cute sides.

"How dull. He was no match for me." Zeru said disdainfully while walking away.

Koto was going to announce Rokuyukai's victory but suddenly stopped.

"That was a good attack." Hiei complimented. Indeed, the red-eyed demon was back on his feet, alive and smoldering. "So much that it would be a shame to kill you." His tarbad and the sleeves of his light blue pullover had burnt and there was a hole in it too, proof that he had not escaped unscathed from his opponent's attack. But he was smiling. It was the bloodthirsty smile of a predator that had decided it had been sufficiently entertained by its prey and was now going to end the game in one blow.

The match was not over.

Zeru had never felt such fear and despair before. He couldn't believe that Hiei could still be alive, that someone could have resisted his spectral flames.

"You ran out of luck when you came up against me." Hiei said darkly, a black flame burning away the fabric covering his third eye. "Rejoice! You are the first victim of the _Jao Ensatsu Ken_ here in the Human Realm!" He shouted, his jagan shining and his youki growing exponentially to incredible levels.

"_Jao Ensatsu Ken_?!" Kurama repeated. "Don't tell me he means that legendary technique..." The legendary move that not a single person had been able to master. Of course, the fox knew about it, and the immense risks that his friend was taking by invoking such a technique. In the VIP seats, Koenma was expressing the same disbelief.

"If it's Hiei, he can do it. I believe in him." Akari said, firmly. She was still smiling. But now her smile was tinted with sadness. That guy was overdoing it again. But if he wasn't, that wouldn't be Hiei. And it would be no good if Hiei wasn't Hiei. Because she liked him as he was. The green-eyed teen gazed at her. That expression... did she really believed in Hiei and cared for him that much? Now he had two causes of worry.

The black-haired youkai extended his arm and in his hand, a black flame appeared.

"A black flame... you mean you've called up the flames of the Demon Realm?!" He had a look and tone like he was refusing to believe, and yet that he already knew. His situation was hopeless. He was going to die. Hiei's youki was still rising, luring in the black flames of the Makai.

"The rules state that defeating you is alright. But right now I can't completely control it. Sorry, but I can't hold back." He said, looking insanely happy and murderous. "If I were able to, I would have liked to end it without having to kill you. Using my right arm alone will be more than enough. Do you see the difference? Your amateurish fire tricks are nothing compared to that. Look well, this is a true demonic fire technique! Don't look down on the power of the Jagan!"

"Th-this is too dangerous." Koto said, trying to remain as calm as possible for as long as possible (in other words: to maintain a professional attitude). "Although I'm reluctant to do so as your commentator... I am going to take refuge momentarily!" She quickly jumped down the ring and crouched down below its surface level. Her safety was still her priority.

"Take this! _Ensatsu Kokuryuha_!" Hiei shouted as the pressure from his youki and flame tore apart what remained of his shirt. And everyone watched, awed and horror-shocked as he released his attack. The _Ensatsu Kokuryuha_, literally, the Immolating Black Dragon Wave, made him shoot the Dark Flames in the shape of a dragon. Paralysed with fear, Zeru could only scream and wait as the blazing beast closed in on him before catching him into its mouth and completely engulfing him. The dragon crashed against the wall below the bleachers and vanished. Once it was over, Koto carefully raised her head. Hiei's arm still extended and his palm directed toward where the opponent had been. The ring was blackened in an elliptical shape starting in a narrow angle below his hand and widening before being cut short by the limit of the ring. The little demon himself looked like he could not believe what he had done and how much power he had unleashed. Nobody could in fact. Although it was incomplete, he had actually pulled it out! But it had come with a price. His right hand and forearm were also burnt black, and still smoking. Koto looked for Constestant Zeru. She noticed the wall. All that remained of him was a black silhouette on the wall. He had been burnt into oblivion. Yusuke was still sleeping peacefully.

"So then, the count..."

"No need. I burnt up everything there was to him. All that's left of him is that silhouette on the wall."

"W-which means, there's no use for a count, right?" Koto stammered fearfully. But the demon was only concerned about the state of his right arm. "Winner: Hiei!"

Everyone was still awestruck by the display of power they had just witnessed. Kuwabara was rejoicing: now it was 2-1. But a second later he did not look as happy as he was imagining what would happen if Hiei decided to turn against them. It wouldn't be so strange, and he had that awesome move too! The little youkai reassured him: until this tournament ended, he would remain on their side. And his _Jaou Ensatsu Ken_ wasn't perfect either. Then he winced suddenly, and walked cautiously down the ring under the careful watch of Akari and Kurama. They were frowning, worried about his arm. What about the possibility of Hiei turning against them after the tournament? Nothing really. It was fine too, wasn't it? On the contrary it could be very fun and interesting.

The last two members of the Rokuyukai Team were freaking out. They would have never imagined that even Zeru could be killed so easily. They only participated because they thought they could enjoy themselves with some easy killings. But now that their lives were on the line, they were running away. However, they did not go far as suddenly their heads flew and a fountain of blood gushed out from their severed necks and a man landed on the arena. He was fairly tall with an athletic, muscular body. And he had a bottle of alcohol in hand.

"Chuu!" Rinku exclaimed.

"Playing around is fun because it IS dangerous!" Chuu said like those guys were stupid. He had a long blue mohawk that ended with a sort of twin rat tails tied by red ribbons. He had a short messy goatee and mustache, as well as a green-striped tattoo under his blue eyes that crossed the bridge of his nose. He wore black boots and a dark blue sleeveless shirt, both fur lined, and olive green pants with a red belt. His empty bottle fell down and broke with a clang. But suddenly he swayed and half fell half sat, cross legged, on the concrete slabs. He called the 'play-by-play girlie' to come over, which she did. He said that there was an 'unforeseen accident' and he had just lost the two last members of his team and asked what he should do about it. Koto answered that there was only one replacement per team, no matter how many members died. She was pinching her nose so she would not be assailed by the stench of alcohol coming from Chuu. He stood upright, overjoyed that he could take on both the remaining members of the opposing team, and 'warmly' expressed his thanks to the female youkai.

A substitute... eh?

The girls thought he was just a strange drunkard, which was why he was a substitute. But that opinion was not shared by everyone.

"He's emiting far less youki than Zeru but I have a bad feeling about him... There must be something..." Kuwabara voiced his teammates' thoughts. He had actually gotten stronger. Before, with the Toguro Brothers, he had not been able to sense such a thing. Hiei was for once silently agreeing with him, judging from his disquieted expression. When that man had killed the other two he had not sensed any bloodlust at all. In the VIP seats, Gondawara was also rejoicing, saying confidently that now that Chuu had appeared it was over for the Urameshi Team.

"Now let's hurry up and start! Hey, sweetie! Come, I'll take you anytime!" He was actually challenging Akari. But the way SHE had introduced herself and challenged everyone and she had displayed that incredibly massive amount of energy was still vivid in his memory. So vivid that goosebumps would appear when he would think about it, and yet it was all the more exciting for him. And she was the only one of the two who was still awake.

"Sorry, but you must give up on me. I don't like stinking baldies." She turned him down bluntly, her hand covering her mouth and nose, and partly hid behind Kurama, feigning disgust. Although it might have been quite fun, she still didn't want to fight him.

"What?!"

"Yusuke will fight in my stead. Got it, Yusuke?" She said, acting like the all high-and-mighty queen of the stadium that she was.

"I got it, I got it, sheesh... That stink of alcohol wakes me up from my well-earned nap and the first thing you do is boss me around."

"Stop whining and go already."

"Yeah, yeah..." Then Yusuke said something about some 'light exercise', which angered his opponent although it did not show much on his face. The monstruous audience was chanting for Urameshi to be killed. Kuwabara started to feel anxious but Hiei dismissed it and so Kazu corrected himself saying that given the current situation they had essentially won everything easily. To what Akari replied that the one who lost should not be speaking so freely about victory. But Kurama was worried. Zeru had been genuinely strong, which was why Hiei had to unleash that incomplete technique. And for him to summon makai flames capable of burning to a crisp a flame-user, he must have paid a price.

_"Using my right arm alone will be more than enough."_

That was inexact. He had sacrificed his right arm. He certainly could no use it anymore. Had he used both, he would have been unable to even wield a sword. And now that guy had appeared, emitting a strange youki, different from Zeru's... Yusuke would have to be especially careful... even though that was probably impossible...

Suddenly, Chuu blurred away and reappeared at Koto's side, her mike in hand. She had not seen him coming. The demonic crowd stopped chanting "kill... kill... kill..." and everyone strained their ears.

"Um... I'm going to tell you one thing before we fight. The only thing I'm bad at is janken. I'm good at fighting! Reeeeaaaaaaalllyy good!" The man declared. Everyone looked at him cluelessly, wondering what that dude was talking about. And so Koto took it upon herself to explain the cryptic message.

"The Rokuyukai members had to determine their order and substitute by using rock-paper-scissors, and so he is the alternate in name only, and as far as power goes, he's saying he's Rokuyukai's number one!" The announcer translated so everyone would understand.

"That's right!" Chuu confirmed loudly. Kuwa wondered how that girl could understand him so well. Rinku was quite embarrassed by his friend's drunken attitude. "How's that?! Are you surprised?! I'm strong!" The soak bellowed again.

"I know, I know! I can tell quite well that you're strong! So let's get going right away!" Urameshi replied like he was humouring a retarded person and not really listening. He had thrown his blouson away, grinning, hoping on his feet, and kicking and punching the air, obviously eager to fight.

"Ah...! Why you! You don't believe how strong I am, do you?!" The blue haired demon shot angrily. The youkai spectators were starting to doubt that he was really strong and one even said that he was really just a substitute. Chuu heard and, outraged, ran toward the source of the rude comment. He climbed the wall and grabbed a green-skinned demon by the neck. He repeated that he was only weak at janken. He had meant to put forward paper but his fingers had turned into scissors on their own. It happened, this kind of things. Half-choking to death, the youkai managed to nod. Chuu let him go and jumped back down, stealing another bottle of sake while he was at it. On the ring, Yusuke was despairing: his urge to fight was going away.

"You idiot!" The mohawk dude blew at him. "It's no fun to win against someone who has his guard down! Now listen, I'm telling you now, my technique is the _sui-ken_. The more I drink, the stronger I get!" He pointed and gulped down some sake. The drunkest fist, huh? Indeed, that fitted him perfectly, and explained many things... "It's a technique that outfoxes the enemy with its irregular movements, unexpectedly catching them off their guard. Got that? Don't come at me if you're messing around!" He got back on the ring and stood up. Kuwabara thought he was an idiot for spilling the beans about his technique like that. But that was not the case about Yusuke...

"You're quite the straightforward one. However, using the _sui-ken_ is not a skill in itself. You must have something else, some secret reserve technique that only you can do, right?" Urameshi was smirking challengingly, his hands on his hips. "If not, this wouldn't be any fun."

Now Chuu was serious.

"You're insightful. And you have nice eyes. I haven't seen eyes like yours in long time." Deep down, he was happy to be facing a real opponent at last. He began swaying in a fluid movement. Then he stopped, raising his youki that glowed red around him. "You're going to amuse me."

Akari smirked too. It took one to know one. These two were birds of a feather: incurable adrenaline-addicts, inveterate fighting-fiends, hopeless challenge-lovers, incorrigible thrill-seekers... And being exactly the same as them, she was getting restless too. Now the real battle was starting at last.


	22. Chapter 22

**File 22: Drunken frenzy - the strength of their wills**

On the ring, the contestants were facing each other. The crowd was overwhelmingly cheering for the blue-haired fighter. His youthful opponent smirked. The man smirked too. Their sharp gazes were fixed on each other. Shizuru said she had a bad feeling, which made Keiko even more worried. Koenma was tense too. But this time Urameshi had by himself asked to be Genkai's student, he had surely been taught techniques of the _Reikohado_. Suddenly he was distracted by Georges eating sweets beside him and he confiscated them for eating at such a tense time and ate them all himself. The masked fighter was watching intently from their place at the prince's other side. Koto ordered the fight to begin.

Chuu started swaying across the ring at a quick pace.

"H-he's fast!" Kuwabara exclaimed.

"His movement is very fluid!" Kurama observed, impressed.

"It may be his own style, but he's wasting nothing and he has good self-control! He's going to be hard to pin down!" Hiei commented with a faint note of appreciation.

Chuu fastly circled around Yusuke to try and confuse him before attacking him with a sword hand aimed at the left of his neck. The boy blocked with his forearm and only saw at the last second the left punch going straight at his guts. He was unable to dodge, and though it only looked like one punch to most people, Akari and Hiei saw five blows connect with Urameshi's abdomen and send him flying backward, holding his belly. Suddenly the blue-haired fighter appeared behind his opponent and smacked him down with an elbow drop.

Kuwabara was freaking out: that guy was way too fast to counter, but the fox was more awed at the enemy's impeccable technique and flawless self-control. Due to the announcer's inability to properly see through the whole fight, there was a replay on the screen. But then, Yusuke stood up. It was his turn to attack. He threw punch after punch but none landed despite his relentlessness. Chuu was easily dodging everything and retaliated with a heavy back kick that blast him away to the middle of the grassy mid area where a furrow was dug all the way up to the wall that was partly destroyed when Yusuke crashed against it. The "Kill... kill..." chant started again. Kuwabara was amazed: those kicks had nothing to do with Rinku's! Koto after making a comment with the same amazed tone, announced the beginning of the countdown as Constestant Urameshi was out of the ring. But soon after, Yusuke was back on, grinning like a kid who had found a new toy.

"Phew that was close! If I hadn't guarded I would be dead from that kick!"

"What?! He dealt with that bloody kick with one hand? That's well done! But he had me worried!" Kuwabara was so relieved he put his arms around Kurama's shoulders while Keiko very spiritedly cheered for her childhood friend. Shizuru amusedly commented about it and the young brown-haired girl sat back down, embarrassed.

"A moment's lapse invites death, huh?" Urameshi smirked.

"That's right." Chuu replied, his arms crossed.

"And yet, why is it that it is so incredibly fun?" The boy licked his lips. "But that's the same for you, isn't it?"

"Yeah, I've got it as well, battle mania..."

"Hearing that has gotten me all fired up!"

The match resumed. Yusuke aimed at Chuu, gathered reiki at the point of his index but suddenly changed target and shot at the deck. Chunks of concrete fell on the screaming and scurrying audience. This time it was the boy's turn to introduce his technique.

"That just now was my speciality, the reigun. Apparently, four shots in one day is my limit. I've got three shots left."

Koto commented that the sportsmanship had led to ridiculous honesty and doubted wether this had ever happened since the tournament first took place. Kuwabara thought he had gone completely crazy but both Chuu and Akari were laughing their heads off for similar reasons. Yusuke was indeed completely stupid and that was what was so fun about him. In a sense that was really typical of him. She understood it perfectly, that wish of his to fight on equal footing. It was so much more thrilling this way. But then the mohawk dude stumbled for real. He had drunk too much sake while he was waiting. It was then that the demon fighter decided to show his secret technique. He took a bottle from his belt. It was a bottle of _Onigoroshi_ – Demon Killer – the strongest sake of the Demon Realm. And after he gulped it down his youki increased dramatically and enveloped the whole stadium. The members of the Urameshi Team were frowning except Akari who was grinning ear to ear, extatic. His muscle mass was also increasing. The tension was building. Everyone was holding their breath.

But suddenly Chuu clamped his hands on his mouth and ran to the limit of the ring where he crouched down and threw up. People like Koto fell from the shock and others like Akari burst out laughing. That dude sure loved making a fool out of himself. Rinku, who was at first very embarrassed, then explained about his teammate's suiken. The blue-haired fighter stood back up. His skin color turned to dark red. But that was not the only thing about him that had changed. His aura was different. He looked less drunk. His youki and the youki from the sake were merging, giving him unprecedented power. He presented his technique, the _Renkinyou jutsu_. A swirling ball of youki took shape between his hands. Hiei remarked that the alcohol was in fact just to reinforce the man's power. He appeared and sounded much more relaxed than Kuwabara who was panicking. That techniqued looked like the reigun. Even the fox looked anxious. Not only they looked similar but also had the same destructive power. Chuu challenged Yusuke. The contestants ran sideways. Their speed was also the same. They suddenly stopped. Chuu pitched a fast ball at Yusuke who fired his reigun. The attacks collided and pushed at each other before dissipating in a small explosion. They were even. The two lunged at each other, took a big swing, and without thinking of guarding anything, relentlessly punched each other. No time to breath or even blink. No time to relax a single muscle. The blows were raining heavily, each aiming to strike the second the other pulled back. The youkai was first to land a hit. The boy skidded backward. That was the opening Chuu had been waiting for. He created a huge ball of youki and threw it at his opponent.

Hiei commented that they were using too much energy and that they were going to regret it later. He appeared cold and indifferent but was intent on the fight. Kurama was anxious: they were equal. They were not going to take a chance like that.

"Geez, you guys are no good because you think too much about things like outcome and chances. Yes, those guys are equal in strengths and personalities so don't look so stuck up and enjoy the fight like they do. Clashing with all you've got and having fun, that's what really matters." Akari scolded them.

"Take that!" Chuu yelled.

_It's more powerful that the reigun!_ The fox exclaimed in his mind, more worried than ever.

_He's badly placed. He's going to take it!_ Hiei thought, his face as emotionless as usual.

"Shit, watch out!" Kuwabara yelled. Akari was smirking, her arms crossed, her eyes gleaming.

Urameshi aimed. Chuu was certain of his victory. That attack had all his spectral power packed in it. The human fired. But to his surprise it was not a simple reigun but two consecutive shots. The double strike went right through the giant ball. However, the mass of youki had not lost any of its power. Neither of them could dodge. Both were hit. When the smoke cleared they had disappeared. Everyone wondered where they had gone. The two had jumped high and landed again. They had taken quite some damage and they were breathing hard. Their upper clothings were torn and they were hurt all over. Chuu smirked.

"You used up your three shots. What's more, you have burned up all your energy. You're empty. That's correct right?"

"Yeah..." Yusuke smirked back.

"Oh well, me too!"

Both started laughing. They were injured all over and yet they were laughing. That was indeed battle mania. That was something Koto could not comprehend. Akari was laughing too; although she was the only one among her friends. But there could be no tie. A winner had to be decided. Chuu took out two daggers from his boots and held them by the point of their blades between the thumb and index of his right hand.

"We'll settle this with a knife-edge death match." To the general surprise, the mohawk fighter planted the blades in the ground, slightly tilted, about 150 centimentres apart from each other. "Take off your shoes and place your right foot against the dagger. The limit is fixed by the knife. It's the border line between life and death. The only rule is that you mussn't pass it. If you cross that line, you must die. A real body-to-body! An old style of fight! Whoever clobbers the other wins!"

Yusuke appreciated the simplicity of the method but Koto stopped them saying they could not establish such irregular without the consent of the head office of this tournament... much to the crowd's discontent who just wanted to see the kid get killed as soon as possible. Rinku was very confident as Chuu had never lost in that type of duel.

With the waiting, the tension began to rise. An ominous wind picked up and dark clouds were gathering above their heads. There was going to be a thunderstorm. The atmosphere had literally become electric. The fighters heightened their concentration, completely intent on their opponent. They did not move a muscle when lightning bolts fell on the daggers at their feet. Then at last, it was the 'okay'. The same second, the two contestants started hitting each other with a rare intensity. The crowd was cheering.

In the VIP seats, Toguro was watching intently when he sensed a familiar aura and looked back. In the hallway, behing the closed door, guards were being killed one after the other. Explosions could be heard. And soon, a single man entered. He was tall and lean, young and and handsome of appearance, dressed entirely in black, with a long wavy black coat, slightly open at the chest and with a red inside. His hands in his pockets, he had long straight black hair down to his bottom and cold and merciless purple eyes as well as a metallic mask covering the bottom half of his face. He stopped a few steps behind Toguro.

"Karasu. It's a long, long time before your turn."

"Oh, no. I just heard that there was someone decent here."

"You mean Urameshi?"

"I was wondering what kind of guy he was."

"He's fighting now."

"Yeah, I saw him."

"So, any impressions?"

Karasu kept quiet for a long time.

"And that girl?"

Togoro followed the unusually interested look in his teammate's eyes to the small and trembling pink-haired girl who was holding herself down there on the grassy waiting area, and he smirked. Both knew the reason behind her trembling and holding herself. They knew the reason behind that smile curving her lips and that glint in her wide golden eyes and the way she was breathing.

"That one's a special treat." He answered. "You two have some points in common. You should be able to get along well..." The muscular demon trailed off, apparently finding the situation quite amusing.

"Ooh?"

Time passed. Seconds changed into minutes, each feeling like a whole hour. And the fierce exchange continued. Sweat dripped from their bare torsos. Their feet drove more and more against the sharp edge of the knives with each attack. Blood gushed and sprayed on the floor, mixing with their sweat. Keiko, who could no longer bear to watch them, decided to go and stop the fight. Shizuru, worried, ran after her, but lost her in the maze of the stadium. However, the older woman had been noticed. A large band of youkais, obviously up to no good, was following her. Shizuru saw them and ran away. They chased after her. She arrived in a spacious room supported by huge pillars. She looked around, looking for help, when suddenly a man in a suit joined her, grabbed her hand, and ran with her. He had straight black hair down to his shoulder blades. The woman was reluctant but there was no time to hesitate. They hid behind a corner. The monsters passed them by unknowingly and went on. Shizuru turned around to take a better look at her savior. He looked quite young and relatively handsome, in his late twenties/early thirties, with slicked black hair, blue eyes, with a scar over his right eye. He was smiling. But to her, the most surprising thing about him was that he was human, like her. He kindly advised her to be careful and left.

Keiko arrived running and bumped against Kuwabara. With tearful eyes, she begged him to make them stop.

"Make them stop, you say?" Kazuma repeated.

"He's going to die! Yusuke's going to die!" The girl cried, punching her friend's chest, tears streaming down her beautiful and pitiful face.

"It's no use Keiko-chan." Akari interrupted a little harshly. "They cannot be stopped. They must not be stopped. There's no point whining about it. If you're his woman then watch quietly and believe in him."

"Why?!" Keiko cried again, hurt by the tone the female rei master had used in her remonstrance.

"Akari! Couldn't you have been more gentle?" Kuwabara reprimanded her.

"Humph. Then gimme an opponent already. Someone against whom I can fearlessly give my all." She reported her attention back to the fight.

"Akari..." Keiko whispered. Akari was smiling, trembling, not due to fear but to extreme excitation and anticipation. Her eyes were shining. She had spoken with envy. She was yearning with all her body and soul for something Keiko could not comprehend. Yes, with bodies so completely battered they should not even be able to stand, simply giving your all, enjoying the 'exchange', completely baring your soul, forgetting about everything else, rising to a new height, overcoming the utmost of your limits, and experiencing something far beyond life and death, an immense and incomparable pleasure that could not be defined with mere words.

"You know, me and Urameshi have come across one extraordinary foe. He was exceptionally strong and we were completely powerless before him. In order to clear ourselves of that humiliation, and to fight earnestly against him once again, both of us have to fight with our lives on the line." Kuwabara explained.

"No way..." Keiko said in a small voice.

"To that end, Urameshi will do whatever he has to. That fight is just one step he has to take to arrive there. On top of that, Urameshi is also fighting for his opponent."

"For his opponent?" She exclaimed, surprised.

"That's right. In combat sports, when you fight an opponent, you learn everything about him. Not just his power and techniques but his whole character. And so the person who knows Chuu best right now is Urameshi. And it looks as though Urameshi has really taken a liking to Chuu. Watching the way they fight, it's easy to tell. I think it's why Akari told you that. In order to pay back your opponent, there's nothing you can do but expand all of your power. That's why, no matter what happens, until a conclusion has been reached, there's no way we can stop them.

"Yusuke..." The girl murmured, gazing at her childhood friend with worry and wonder on her pretty face. Both Yusuke and Chuu were putting all of their power in each blow. Yet, it was like they felt no fear or pain, and their smiles were so bright, they seemed to be enjoying themselves so much...

"Keiko, watch carefully. As Yusuke's childhood friend, you're the one who has been with him for the longest time, always at his side. But you don't know him. What you're seeing now is his true self he had kept hidden as to not worry or frighten you. Watch him carefully, and then think about what you want and can do for him, for yourself, and for the both of you." Katsuyama told her.

The match was lasting quite some time and Botan was starting to complain. But all good things must come to an end, and this one was drawing near. At the slightest opening, it would be over. Suddenly, Chuu landed an especially powerful punch on his opponent's jaw. Yusuke was off balance.

"Now!" And he prepared for the ultimate headbutt. But it was not over yet! At the last second, Yusuke regained his footing, blood spurting from the sole of his wounded foot, and braced himself and went up to meet Chuu's headbutt with one of his own, literally confronting him head on. The foreheads collided, the whole stadium intent on them.

Then the demon's eyes rolled up, and he fell on the side. Koto started the countdown. Urameshi was grinning and laughing, but it was a rather nervous laugh. He too was at his limit. Still, to think these two were so alike they even had the same ace up their sleeves... Then, Koto declared Yusuke the winner of the match. Three against one: the victory was for the Urameshi Team. Kuwabara cheered. They had cleared the first round. Keiko and Koenma were especially reassured... contrary to the owner of the Rokuyukai Team who was devastated. Rinku rushed to his fallen friend. He could not believe it. Chuu had broken the slate tile in his fall, and yet, there was someone who had beaten his iron head.

"Hey, kid!"

"Yes!" Rinku jumped, startled.

"When he wakes up, tell him that we can have a rematch whenever he wants!" Yusuke smiled sincerely, giving him the thumb up. The child agreed, though innerly thinking that this guy was insane. However, the crowd was not happy at all.

"Hey! Enough with the chat!"

"We've been fooled!"

"Give us back our money!"

"Kill him!"

"They sucked!"

"Death to the losers!"

"We want a real show!"

"Death!"

"Kill him!"

"Finish Chuu!"

"Rinku and Chuu must die!"

"Good for nothings! Go die!

"Kill him!"

"Death!"

Kuwabara was angry but Rinku told him to ignore them. They didn't have the guts to come down and fight themselves. However, it was nothing to Urameshi's rage.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" He yelled at the top of his voice. The whole stadium froze in fear. They had become so quiet one could have heard a pin drop. "Come on you delicate things! If you have anything to say we'll take you on! Come on, we're waiting! Come and play with us!" He challenged them with a wicked smile, pointing at the ground in front of him. Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hiei were also glaring at them, their hands in their pockets, their eyes narrowed. Only Akari had a feral smirk curving her lips too. She wanted to wreck havoc, to run wild, blow everyone and everything and release just a bit of tension. That was all she was waiting for, if only she could get the chance and permission. But of course, there was not a single movement in the audience. What a disappointment. How boring. Rinku was surprised and a little touched. Chuu was also awake, though pretending not to be, and had heard everything.

"Karasu, what do you think about Urameshi? Soon he will be our opponent in battle."

"Can he really make it this far?"

They were noticed by Urameshi who gave them the finger. Akari's expression changed to one of a real predator, a murderer thirsting for blood that enjoyed tearing their preys apart with only the Toguro Brothers in her sight.

"He's made a big mistake. He can't use his reigun anymore." Karasu said again, detaching with difficulty his purple eyes from the tremendous and wonderful hatred that burned fiercely into that girl's golden gaze. They were alike.


	23. Chapter 23

**File 23: The Best Eight assembled!**

The next morning, Yusuke went alone in the forest. His face was still covered in band aids. He tried to fire a reigun but could not. He could not concentrate his reiki at his fingertip. He was soon joined by Kuwabara who had been looking for him all over the place. Urameshi asked him what he had come here for.

"Are you sure it's okay not to evaluate the first round, or hold any meeting for what's coming up?" The orange haired asked. Despite all appearances, he was a (relatively) serious boy. "I mean, really, everyone's bed is empty. Where the hell are they all wandering around at?" He complained.

"YOU wanna have an evaluation meeting?" Yusuke smirked tauntingly. After all, Kuwabara had been the only one who had lost his match.

"Whaddya mean by that you bastard?!" Kazuma cried in a high pitched voice. After a quick laugh, the team captain excused himself. He wanted to be alone, thus leaving his friend and rival to curse after him, swearing he would pound him up and down when the tournament was over. Urameshi went further into the woods, unaware that a small form wearing Chinese clothes and a mask around their head was intently watching him.

The audience roared in the stadium. On the ring a monster's head had just been cut. The winner showed the severed head to the crowd. Surprisingly the victor was another human: a quite handsome and well-built young man, bare-chested, with auburn hair and a cross-shaped scar on his forehead. He had emotionless red eyes, and a red demonic spider-like organism attached to his back like a parasite. Koto voiced the general surprise at the amazingly quick outcome of the match and declared M-3 the winner of the match as well as the 3-0 victory of the Dr. Ichigaki Team. The human male threw the head at the feet of his demonic sponsor who laughed with malicious glee and joined his teammates. There were two demons and two other humans. A teenager, around 14 or 15, with messy orange hair hiding part of his face, and rabbit teeth, dressed in jeans and a white t-shirt, and a middle aged-to-old man with a mustache and his black hair in a braid and wearing chinese-style cloths. But it was strange. There was something strange.

The fourth member of the loser team was relieved that his life had been spared... until he was kicked away by a huge hoof. It was a five-meter-tall ox demon, standing on its hind legs... and the captain of the team. Dissatisfied with the situation he stepped onto the ring. He dismissed Koto's fearful attempt to remind him of the rules and charged head first like a bull. But he was taken care of in a few seconds by the three humans. First, M1 – the orange-haired boy – had cut its left arm with his Angel Chakram (razor-edged rings of energy), then M3 – the young man with auburn hair – completely crushed its right shoulder with his Hound Claw, the right arm also falling to the ground, and at last, M2 – the older man in Chinese clothes – sliced it all the way vertically with his Swing Crush.

The crowd noisily voiced their amazement. The small old demon and team sponsor in a white coat cackled an evil laugh. He was looking forward to team Urameshi, certainly they would be more of a challenge.

But it was strange. What were those three guys doing here? What about their master? Akari knew them as honest, hardworking, kind, and faithful men who loved their rei master more than anything. More than anything…

"I don't like it. I don't like it at all... Because of that kind of trash..." The girl said, her amber eyes burning with anger. Her fists were clenching the railings so tightly that the metal was now deeply dented. "Dr... Ichigaki... I won't let you have your way anymore..." She twisted the bar before breaking it like a twig and biting her thumb to the blood.

"Akari..." Kurama said softly. He had only seen her like this once. It was in the Makai, when they had learned about Keiko being targeted by Suzaku. She had this habit when she was trying to keep her cool despite her anger and frustration and franctically trying to find ways to counter her opponent and completely crush him according to his own rules. She knew these people, these three humans in the Dr Ichigaki Team, and liked them to some extent. That was why she could not bear to see them being manipulated like this. He put a reassuring hand and her shoulder. "It'll be alright. I'll help you out." He smiled warmly.

"Yeah. I'll be counting on you." Akari smiled back at him, placing her own hand on top of his. That fox was really something. Once more, just like this, with a smile and a few words, he was able to effortlessly ease her and the violence of her feelings. Then she looked back down, her smile turning into a strange mix of self-derision and gratefulness. "Well then, I guess I'll go see how these two are doing. Their state is more worrisome than mine." The girl gently pushed the hand away from her shoulder and she left.

In the forest, Yusuke was trying to apply what he had learned at Genkai's place and redoing his training from scratch (or almost). He was standing upside down on a boulder, with only one hand supporting all this weight while he kept the other behind his back. Sweat was running down his face from the effort as he was trying with all his might focus his reiki. After a time he decided to go further and let only his index touch the boulder like the time when he had been forced into this position right above a spike. He thought that a similar training would help him achieve similar results. But it was no use. He could not concentrate his reiki. He got back down. Suddenly, he felt a presence and waited, and from the bushes, an oval-shaped projectile was hurled at him. The boy jumped out of the way and with a back flip landed on a branch as the object destroyed the boulder.

"Urameshi Yusuke! Are you training in preparation for your next match?" A male voice asked mockingly.

"Who's there?!" The human demanded. The attacker revealed himself. It was a skeletal faced demon with pale-white skinned yet muscular body, dark magenta hair, gray shoulder pads, elbow pads, gloves, military green pants with dark blue boots, knee guards and a yellow visor, quite like that of Scott Summers' from X-men.

"Rugby." The tall youkai introduced himself. He was part of the _Makaikyosenshi_ Team, and after having seen Urameshi's match the previous day, he wanted to have a contest to see which was stronger, Yusuke's reigun or his demonball. And without waiting for an answer (and indeed, he did not seem the type to take 'no' for an answer and his first attack had been a coward one) he made a rugby ball appear from his youki in his right hand. The human prepared to shoot. The demon kicked the ball. But even as the weapon was closing in on him, Urameshi was unable to focus his reiki and had to evade it and jump on another branch. The ball shattered the one he had been on, bounced down to the ground, then onto a tree and back toward Yusuke. Rugby explained that his demonball could sense the slightest amount of reiki and would follow him wherever he went before challenging him to fire his reigun. The human landed on another branch and using the wood as a shield, waited for the projectile to come at him and dodge at the last moment. However, he was a second too late. The weapon destroyed the wood and, off-balance, Yusuke fell and crashed on the ground. The ball bounced off a tree and was speeding straight at him. Surely he would not have escaped unscathed if a double-bladed axed had not destroyed it in its course before embedding itself in a trunk.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Rugby demanded menacingly.

"Rugby, what are you doing here?" It was another huge youkai, a few meters tall, dark-skinned, bald, muscular, overweight. "The time of the match approaches! Get to the stadium immediately!"

However, his teammate had no intention of obeying. Since they were going to meet Team Urameshi later on in the tournament, he wanted to kill the boy now so everything would be easier. Ougyoku – the tall dark-skinned demon – tried to stop him and warned him that he would not allow any unauthorized action. Rugby paid no heed and still went for the kill. He had made another ball appear and was going to shoot it at Yusuke, only a few meters from him, when he suddenly collapsed, a double-bladed axe planted in his back. With his serious personality, the captain of the Makaikyosenshi team could not forgive even his own teammate for such dishonourable behaviour.

"Urameshi Yusuke. I, Ougyoku, will defeat you in the arena in front of the spectators! Until then, don't get yourself killed by some trivial punk." And with that, the giant left.

Akari left the stadium bag in hand, and went toward the cliffs. The one there was in the worst condition by far, enduring unimaginable pain to recover the use of his right arm and become stronger.

_'A dragon that doesn't soar might as well be dead'... huh? _

Stubborn as he was he would certainly keep at it with no rest (or almost) until the next fight. It was true that he did not really have a choice in the matter and would really end up dying at one point or another if he did not succeed. He certainly wouldn't want her to come and see him in such a weakened state... since he was so proud. But working too hard and overdoing things was not good. So she was a little worried about that, but not about the outcome. That guy was as ambitious as he was small. He would never let such a thing as his own body hold him back for very long. He will definitely succeed. The female approached but stopped before she could see him. Of course the little demon had sensed her presence a long time ago but did not say anything. She left the bento just here on the grass with the note 'You can't fight on an empty stomach!' and turned back without a word. There was no need for words.

Akari returned in the forest to search for Urameshi. She arrived to see him being saved by a huge dark-skinned demon. She stopped. Here was a youkai that killed his own teammate so he could challenge Urameshi fair and square on the ring. Just what was Yusuke doing?! Even if he couldn't concentrate his reiki, it was not like he was completely helpless! Was that body just an ornament? His body was no longer so raked with pain that he could no longer stand! He should have been able to easily dodge every attack of that rugby dude instead of just waiting to get killed! Well, the scolding would wait. The two had finished talking. As Ougyoku passed her by, the girl bowed ever so slightly, almost imperceptibly, but respectfully to him for his fairness as an opponent. She was silently grateful, even though she knew he wouldn't live to fight them on the ring. That man, it was kind of a shame but he was going to die today.

Kuwabara was amazed at that guy who had so calmly killed his own pal. He then vehemently asked Yusuke why he didn't shoot the reigun. But before the boy could answer Akari stopped them. They were going to talk back at the hotel. It was comfortably set in the red armchair and settee of their suite with trays of food in front of them that Urameshi told his friend that it was not that he didn't shoot, it was that he could NOT shoot. It was true that up until then after he had used up his four shots, the power of each shot will have dropped the next day. But it was the first time he had not even been able to concentrate his reiki into his fingertip.

"That's because rapid volleys is an advanced technique. There's no way that someone like you who hasn't manipulated reiki for more than 6 months could properly pull it off." Akari explained disdainfully. "Geez, when will you learn your lesson? With this habit of running out of juice at the critical moment, at this rate you're really going to get killed-"

"Yusuke!" A voice cut her off. It was the little masked fighter, speaking with the voice of a young girl, very similar in timbre and tone to the hot pink-haired girl's (who was a little riled at having been interrupted but kept quiet nonetheless, knowing she would be ignored even if she protested). "Stop using the reigun for awhile. If you strain yourself anymore, you'll end up like someone else who can't use his arm." And the mysterious person left, their arms behind their back. Urameshi and Kuwabara looked at each other, clueless. Who couldn't use their arm? Akari sighed. If they didn't even know that, there was really no helping them.

In their room, Keiko and Botan, still in their pyjamas, were also having a serious conversation. The reaper was certain Keiko was going to give her childhood friend a good scolding (and most likely hit him too), but the young human had changed her mind. She did not want to be in the way. If she saw him now, she would ask him to stop. He had looked so happy then, he had such a good expression, more than she could have thought even a little while ago. So she wanted to try doing what Akari had said and watch him a little more.

"Eh, so you want to keep an eye on him... how sweet." Shizuru teased the brown-haired girl. "Alright! Let's drink!" She threw canned drinks at them.

"A toast for Yusuke's Team!" Botan agreed cheerfully.

"Cheers!"

...Even though Shizuru WOULD lynch her beloved brother should he lose again...

"Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for waiting! We are about to hold today's fourth match!" Koto announced energetically. Today's fourth match... the Toguro Team versus the Makaikyosenshi Team. Of course all attention was focused on Toguro, the champion of the last tournament. Noone in their right mind would miss their first match. Everyone gathered. Urameshi and Kuwabara joined Kurama, Akari, and the masked fighter against the rail overlooking the spectators and the arena. The tournament had finally reached its best part. Koto reminded the audience of the seven teams who had made it this far: the Urameshi Team, the Dr. Ichigaki Team, the Mashotsukai Team, the Gokkai Rokkyo Team, the Uraotogi Team, the Gorenja Team, the Kido Sentai Team. With this last match, the Best Eight would have assembled. The contestants entered. However, to the general surprise, Younger Toguro had come alone. But even though his opponents were five demons of considerable power, he seemed to have no more consideration for them than for grains of sand on a beach. He turned his head to look at Akari and Yusuke who were standing side by side on the deck. They felt a tiny flash of youki from him and immediately and instinctively reacted. All their muscles tensed, their fists clenched, their teeth gritted together, their blood was boiling and their eyes widened before narrowing in rage and frustration, but also deep hatred in Akari's case. Their reiki was becoming quite agitated. Kurama placed his hands on the shoulders of the young pink haired girl, clamping them in hope she wouldn't do anything rash – for her own sake, as well as for his –. Toguro's lips curved upward in delight. That was right. Those guys might be his opponents now, but the only ones in his sight were Yusuke and Akari.

He faced forward again and stepped on the ring. And imitating what the young female rei master had done, the Demon Realm Crazed Warrior Team, consisting of impressively huge guys, let their youki explode to show off their power. Even if they were up against last time's victor, they would not go down without a fight! The crowd voiced their amazement.

"If possible, I would like to fight this match alone." Toguro once more surprised everyone. This request also made his adversaries furious. To think they were being belittled so much...! "Our guys have many troublesome things to attend to you see..." The lone warrior explained himself with still that annoying smile on his lips. His teammates were certainly lazy. Well it was certainly troublesome and meaningless for them to appear now. Knowing him, he had certainly handpicked some insanely strong people. Could you really say that that level power of power could be reached by just being lazy?

The Makaikyosenshi Team mocked him: was he saying he wanted to fight them five to one? The idea was so ridiculous to them it was laughable. But for Toguro, whether they proceeded by elimination or a five-to-one fight did not matter. The team jeered again. Despite their relative power, the fact that they were not aware of their opponent's true terror and acted like that was proof of their ineptness. And because of that weakness, they were going to suffer a gruesome dog's death within five seconds of the charge. Koto insisted, asking if it was really alright with him, but it was no use. Four of the team members surrounded Toguro, their weapons ready, smirking confidently. The announcer escaped to the edge of the arena and called. The fight started.

The sumo-like warrior clapped his hands once and assumed his low wrestling stance, meant to give the charge its great momentum. He stomped his left leg and the ring sank a good dozen centimetres on the side and made a small crevice appear that was still about thirty centimetres deep. He then stomped his right leg with the same effect, setting the ring straight again. That was some nice power indeed. Kazuma wondered if Toguro could withstand a kick with that much power behind it. Even the masked fighter and Kurama were impressed. The fox noticed that this power did not only come from the ridiculous brute strength, there was also a tremendous amount of youki. Akari kept quiet, her attention focused on that man. She knew how it was going to end. The challenger crouched lower, his fists resting on the concrete in front of him. In acknowledgement of his bravery, Toguro was going to do him the honor of fighting at 45% of his power. His youki and muscular mass as well as his sheer power increased dramatically. The sumo wrestler sprang forth and lunged, his palms thrust forward. Toguro slightly lowered his stance to absorb the impact and litteraly punched his opponent through his guts. His back exploded in a fountain of blood, bones, and entrails, and he fell lifeless on the ground. He had litteraly blasted a hole through him with his punch. Akari's eyes narrowed when her teammates' widened in surprise. The next one to attack suffered the exact same fate, and so did the two others who attacked simultaneously, foolishly thinking they might have a better chance if they did.

Now, the captain, Ougyoku, was the only one left. He had only watched emotionlessly as his comrades were getting killed one after the other. Like his name implied, his heart seemed to be as pure, hard, and cold as the topaz. But now, his expression was just as hard. Once more, his youki blazed through the stadium, strongly, fearlessly. Even though he was alone, it did not matter. Everyone was rightly impressed. And with a savage howl, Ougyoku lunged at his opponent and ceaselessly slashed at him with his axe at great speed. However the other was effortlessly evading every single strike by lightly hopping backward, until the tallest monster took a big, especially powerful swing. The blow fell on Toguro who had stopped moving. Every spectator jolted, taking a breath. Ougyouku smirked, certain of his victory, but his expression changed when he saw that the opposition was alright. The ferocious attack had not fazed him the slightest. On the contrary, he was now the one smiling wickedly, axe blade in hand.

"Today is a bad day to be a large guy, huh?" He taunted. He was quite tall himself, by human standards at least, but the dark-skinned demon was twice his height. Toguro attacked, throwing fives punches so rapidly that it had looked like a single blow, each blasting a hole through the body of his opponent in a line. The severed halves fell with a thud, splashing blood on the ring. Koto announced Toguro the winner. Thus the eighth team was going to be the Toguro Team. Sakyo was smiling, satisfied. The opposition was just too weak. Most of the audience was cheering, but not the Urameshi Team. Kurama was staring gravely, that man was really strong. Kuwabara and Botan were scared, and no emotion showed in the eyes of the masked fighter. Yusuke was trembling, fearful, frustrated, clenching his teeth. Right now, he had no power. And even if he had, against Toguro, he would only last as long as these guys with a hole in their abdomen. And he knew it.

Then Toguro looked at Akari with his usual smile. She stared back at him. Those black sunglasses, that smile, that red blood on his hand, that red blood splattered everywhere... She was remembering that day, when red had been splattered everywhere and his red hand was sticking out of her mother's back... and the only thing she could see was that man, and the only thing she could hear was the thumping of the heart and blood, and the only thing she could feel was that all-consuming white hot hatred surging from the depth of her soul and flowing through her veins like a fire burning the remnants of herself like burning the dig holding a raging river back during a storm. And the lightning that had caused that fire was that man. Their eyes were connected. They were tied by an unbreakable bond neither could or wanted to sever until one of them was completely consumed and absorbed by the other. And along with that hatred and the turmoil of her emotions, her murderous reiki was continuously and dangerously rising... when suddenly, there was darkness and she was turned around. Kurama lifted his hand from before her eyes and his worried green gaze bored into hers, as to extinguish that hellfire and give them their sweet and warm radiance back; as to convey all his feelings without needing to speak them, and form an even stronger bond. That path was not one she should take. He forced her face toward him. He would not avert his eyes, so he could not allow her to avert hers. He would withstand because he had to make her understand. She was not alone. Not anymore. And slowly, very slowly, the strength of his will and deep concern for her seeped through. The raging waves calmed down, and she allowed him to envelop her in his gentle, firm, and warm embrace. She slumped down against him, her arms down, her left cheek and ear against his chest. He had saved her again. From herself, and from him. She had become stronger. That's what she had thought. She might have improved her abilities, but before him, nothing mattered, and her heart was as weak as ever.

Why? What was she lacking? What did she need to win against him? What did she need to break not only his body but also his resolve? What did she need for her resolve to be stronger than his? Her hatred... was it that she did not have enough? Or was it not enough? Or...

Later, Hiei had taken Kurama aside. He needed to talk to him.

"What are you doing?" He asked the fox.

"What do you mean?"

"Why are you always holding her back?" The fire demon was referring to how Kurama always calmed Akari down when she was affected by Toguro, or any other that would anger her. Something he clearly disliked. She was the type whose power depended on her emotional state. What good would it do to reduce their firepower?! But even though that was the reason he gave, and it was indeed true, that was not the real reason he resented the fox's actions and the girl's reactions to them. He just wanted Kurama to stop. The tall red haired teen silently looked at him for a time. Hiei had sensed her ki when she had watched the fight against the Makaishyousenshi Team.

"Eh... so you were aware of that... I didn't think you were THAT attentive to Akari and her state..."

"Answer my question!" The small youkai shot back, flustered. "Why are you always holding her back?!" With this, both were more aware of Hiei's attraction to the human girl, and both resented that realization. Again, Kurama took time before answering.

"O Anger! Turn to heat, dry up my brains! Tears seven times salt, burn out the sense of virtue out of mine eyes. This mad thirst for revenge must be quenched no matter how cruel and merciless I must become."

"What do you mean?! Stop talking in riddles!"

"Each time she sees Toguro, her soul is tainted by him more and more. At this rate, she's going to lose herself, and to lose to him. She seems somehow aware of it and is trying to fight back, but at this rate she probably can't make it. And I don't want that to happen. I can't let it happen. I don't want to lose her to someone like Toguro, and I'll do whatever it takes to save her from herself and from him. Even if we won, it would have no meaning if she crossed to the other side and replaced him. That is why I won't let anyone get in my way." The fox's resolute and unyielding green gaze bored into his comrade's red one. That was true. But again, that was not the whole truth. And even if it was not said, Hiei keenly felt that truth etched onto Kurama's eyes. He wasn't just being protective of a friend and teammate. It was more, much more than that...

And so, the Best Eight was assembled. And after an impartial drawing, every concerned party received a copy of the results...

Before their participation in the finals, the Toguro Team only had one match, which would be against the winner of the Gorenja Team VS Kido Sentai Team.

On the other hand, the Urameshi Team first had to win against the Dr Ichigaki Team, then the Mashotsukai Team and then the winner of the Gokkai Rokkyo Team VS Uraotogi Team match before being able to face the Toguro Team at last...

... Just how was that impartial?!


	24. Chapter 24

**File 24: Hesitations, Lamentations, and Salvation**

"Weird dream..." Kuwabara muttered, waking up and ruffling his bed hair. He had dreamt about the martial arts students at the Mitamura Dojo and their sick master. They did not have the money necessary to pay the operation that could save him and were begging him to hang on, saying they would do anything to save him, their faces the very picture of anguish. But their teacher was smiling, merely happy that they were all there with him. It was evident that they all profoundly loved each other and that they were extremely good people. It was then that an old small demon had entered, introducing himself as Ichigaki and offering to treat their master for free on one condition. He spoke in a glib affected way and was obviously up to no good but as desperate as they were, they failed to notice and accepted his condition that three of them became his test subjects. The three chosen ones were a boy with orange hair and rabbit teeth, a young man with auburn hair and a cross-shaped scar on his forehead, and an older man with a black braid, a mustache, and Chinese clothes...

After stuffing himself at breakfast, Yusuke noticed that his friend was acting strangely while Akari was just looking out the window, her tray already empty of food. The two youkais had gone out somewhere. The tall teen tried to tell him about the weird dream he had had about the three martial artists but Urameshi dismissed his concerns.

"And you were blown to bits by these guys?" The black-haired boy cracked before laughing.

"Moron! Listen to me seriously!"

"How am I supposed to seriously listen to one of your dreams?" Yusuke brushed him off.

"Oh, yeah? I'm never going to talk to you about it, then!" Kuwabara retorted, ticked off, before asking where Hiei and Kurama could be, to which Yusuke had no idea. Kazuma was starting to freak out but his friend reassured him: these two were not the type to run away on them so there must be another reason. They were definitely going to come back.

In a corridor, Koenma in his teenage form greeted the three youngsters and congratulated them for having passed the first round. At first Yusuke did not recognize him. After all, in this form the prince was even taller than he was. Then he recognized the voice and the stupid pacifier still stuck in the mouth and realization downed on him.

"That's right, I take this form when in the human world. What do you think, pretty cool huh?" Koenma said, his nose in the air.

"If only there wasn't that stupid pacifier..."

"Drop it, you moron!" Then he turned toward the tallest delinquent. "Yo, Kuwabara, thank you for always helping Yusuke out."

"Well, yeah..." Kuwa replied with obvious fake modesty.

"Hey! I'm the one who always helps you out, right?" Urameshi looked at him, a little irritated.

"What?! You're-"

The prince calmed them down. Yusuke asked him what he was doing here. Naturally it was to lend them strength as the owner of the Urameshi Team. Then Koenma asked if Yusuke remembered the egg that he had kept for him. Of course the boy had no idea what he was talking about. The prince yelled about the spirit beast egg that he had lent him in order for him to come back to life. Yusuke pretended to know what he was talking about but Koenma was not fooled.

"Gee, here I thought you might be concerned and this is what I get. As I said before, you passed your trial and returned back to life earlier than expected. As a result, your egg didn't hatch and was returned to the spirit world where it continues to grow using your soul as nourishment. I devised that your egg will hatch in the next few days. The _Reikaiju_ that is born should definitely be of help to you." Koenma explained. Urameshi did not understand a thing but was still glad it was worth the wait... though of course he just said that to go along. The prince asked how much he had learned from Master Genkai, glancing at Akari who was unusually silent. He thought he had gone quite far but no, he had just continued the basics of the _reikohadoken_. And with that the three teens left, leaving Koenma dumbfounded. He stared at Yusuke's back with a blank look on his face.

_He's so slow... the tournament might not be such a bad idea after all... or maybe I am comparing them too much?_ His contemplative gaze slid over to the pink-haired girl.

Meanwhile in the forest, Hiei was heading toward the stadium, trying to ignore the pain in his right arm. However, nothing could escape the fox's eyes.

"Hiei, are you alright?" He had been waiting for him on a branch.

"What are you talking about?" The fire demon asked defensively and aggressively in the same time, feigning ignorance.

"Your arm. You know that it'll become increasingly difficult for you to win with only one hand, right?" Kurama replied, frowning but otherwise unfazed by his tone.

"Hn. It's not like I had or have a choice, right? That guy with the black sunglasses said so, didn't he?" He was in a delicate situation to say the least... and yet found it all the more interesting and worthwhile because of it. And his smile could not be more wicked or confident. Then both Urameshi team members felt something. Two youkais had come from the stadiums to kill them... or at least hold them back...

In the stadium, where the two opposing teams had gathered on the arena, the crowd was voicing their surprise: two members were missing in each team. And Kuwabara was astonished. These guys in front of him were the same ones he had seen in his dream. Decidedly, his powers were growing stronger. Koto requested both teams to come forward and choose their manner of fighting.

"This is fortuitous. Both sides have three people, huh?" The old demon cackled. "How does it sound? Three-on-three, that's fair?"

"We don't mind. And you, you're just going to watch from a distance?" Yusuke asked severely.

"I am only the team's alternate and adviser. The ones who will be fighting are my adorable experience materials. I love experimenting on humans. Humans are splendid animals. My dream is to create a perfect biological weapon! Fearing nothing, being bound by nothing, and completely obeying me, the perfect killing machine! And those three are my prototypes."

"I've had enough of your talk!" The boy snapped.

"Well, hear me out to the end. I am very interested in the three of you. How about it? To make this match more thrilling I have a suggestion. If I win, give me your bodies. This will allow me to continue my research..."

"And if we win, I'll kill you!" Yusuke shouted, obviously wishing for nothing more than to be able to kill him right now, just there where he stood. The scientist agreed with a laugh. Everything was going according to his plan. But Akari also had a proposition. She wanted the match to be a six-person battle to settle this once and for all. The old demon was suspicious. But after some mental calculation, he readily accepted. Chance of success: 85.8%. Those guys didn't have 15% chances to win even with her in the team. When his three experiments fought together, they were infinitely stronger than what they were worth individually. And it was the contrary for Akari. If she had to protect her teammates she would not be able to display her full power but then again, it was not like she had a choice...

They did not have a choice however, as Yusuke could not use his reigun. She told her companions that she knew these three guys to be the favoured pupils of a great martial artist whom they loved and respected with all their hearts. In short, they had been brainwashed. They no longer had any conscience and were forced to fight against their wills. And if they wanted to save them and not just defeat them without getting themselves killed, it was going to be a really close call.

Koto announced the beginning of the match. And as soon as she did, the three lunged at the Team Urameshi, the auburn haired in the head. He thrust his open palm toward them. Akari immediately leapt backward. Noticing that her friends were merely standing there, waiting until he got close enough to counter, she imperiously yelled at them to jump back. They obeyed, and as M3's hand approached the ground, it started shattering in a one-meter radius as if from a shockwave. The crater was deep, but the boys did not have the time to get impressed as something of an invisible force that felt like a bar caught them in their midsection and smashed them back down; the Chinese man appearing as if he had swung something at them. Urameshi skidded on his feet, and Kuwabara on his back. They had been attacked by something they couldn't see. If they had not dodged, they would have taken a direct hit!

M1 immediately attacked with his angel chakram, throwing numerous disks of reiki at them. They were visible however and could be dodged relatively easily with a little concentration. M2 flung Kuwabara towards the exterior of the ring but the boy managed to keep himself on the arena by planting his reiken into it. M3 rushed at him to finish him off. Yusuke aimed at him but he was still unable to focus his reiki. Koto wondered if it was because there was something on his mind. M3 jumped but was kicked aside by Akari. The humans of Team Urameshi joined. The girl told them that these guys could refine their reiki enough to make it invisible. Her teammates might have spiritual powers too but their level was too low to allow them to perceive anything. They asked how they were supposed to fight then but she didn't know.

In the forest M4 lunged at Hiei and Kurama but was cut to pieces in an instant. Such things were not quite enough to slow them down. They then turned to M5. He was going to die too. He didn't want to however, and informed them of a 'change in the team'. A cyborg demon, twice M5's height, revealed himself. Gatasubal was an early prototype designed by Dr. Ichigaki. Its entire body was covered with a hybridized metal combining steel with living cells. It did not have the ability to feel pain or fear. And it was Ichigaki's masterpiece... M5 – himself a hybrid between a lizard and a tiger – ordered Gatasubal to kill Hiei and Kurama. The monster attacked by extending its arms, which could actually stop and change direction in midair in order to track its target. The two demons evaded. Hiei tried to retaliate in the same time but a sword was no use against it. The tiger-lizard youkai taunted him and boasted about its specially-made armor. Falling for the provocation, the fire demon tried to dispose of M5 first and lunged at him. But having lost his cool he had also lost his focus and an armored arm crashed against him from the side and smashed him against a tree where it held him captive. Kurama cried his name.

"Useless! You're nothing more than a miserable pile of meat!" M5 disparaged him again with a malicious and contemptuous laugh.

"Don't mess with me..." Hiei warned through gritted teeth in a dangerously low voice, maddened to the point he no longer cared how and what he had to do to utterly destroy that trash. Dark flames were gathering around his left hand...

"Hiei, don't!" The fox yelled, noticing the mistake his friend was going to make. They could not afford him to lose his other arm. Taking advantage of the fact that the monster's arm was still chasing after him, Kurama ran back to where Hiei was and leapt on the one restraining him. He was careful to stay low enough however, using his arms to shift his weight forward and do a somersault. The mechanical right 'hand' that had been aiming for his torso instead collided with the mechanical left, tearing it apart from the tree and setting Hiei free. The two arms went after the red-haired demon to crush him. The small youkai yelled his name. Everything was hidden by a cloud of dust. M5 was certain of his victory. But when the dust cleared, all Kurama had was scratches. And his whip was coiled around the cables inside the hole that had been made when the two arms had violently connected.

"He should have at least taught this thing pain. In both machines and living beings, small injuries can prove fatal. It really wasn't that difficult to discipline him. Now what will you do? Obey us, or die?" Kurama looked with cold and merciless green eyes at the demon who was slowly backing, an expression of extreme fear on his face.

On the ring, Yusuke, Kuwabara and Akari were still struggling to avoid their enemies' attacks. But because the two boys were focusing on the rings of reiki that could be seen, they would easily fall prey to the invisible blows of the two others. What more... their combination was even more precise than a machine's! From the sidelines, Ichigaki was already enjoying his victory. In a normal one-on-one battle, the chances would have already been in his favour, but now it was impossible for him to lose, not with those devices fixed on their backs that gave him total control over them! Their eyes became more crazed, their attacks more vicious, they kept muttering "kill...kill...kill...kill..." After a time, as once more Urameshi managed to dodge M2's strike, while he was in the middle of a handspring M3 lunged at him with incredible speed, ready to crush him with his hound claw. Akari, who was closest, was able to kick Yusuke out of the way just in time, taking the blow instead of him, blow that propelled her out of the ring. Koto joined her against the wall and began the countdown.

Kuwabara was now in front of Yusuke, covering for him too with his reiken.

"Wake up, damnit! This fight isn't yours!" He tried to reason them. But it was useless. There was nothing neither of them could do. The scientist had them entirely in the palm of his hand. By controlling their blood, he could control their brain and turn them into mad killers. Urameshi and Kazuma cursed, it wasn't these guys they wanted and needed to defeat! Kuwabara was going to get hardly hit by the 'swing crush' when Akari kicked the enemy aside. After a back flip in mid-air she kicked down M3 on his chest before also kicking M1 away. All that without touching the ground. She landed in front on her friends, her back to them.

"What are you wavering for, you big idiots?! By holding back, losing, and dying, do you think those guys are going to be saved?" The beautiful female warrior turned her head back to them, her large eyes like two glowing embers. She was calm, in control. Suddenly, a member of the Dr. Ichigaki Team fell on the ring. The body bounced off. It passed by Koto, his head severed from the rest, and went to crash into the fence. There was a loud rumble. A small part of the 'bleachers' crumbled. When the dust cleared, Gatasubal appeared, along with Hiei and Kurama. They had heard everything from that guy: how those three were the beloved pupils of a famous martial artist, and as a condition of healing their master's disease, agreed to have their bodies used in experiments, not imagining they would be turned into killing machines... Furthermore, they had learned that even the master's illness had been a trap set by the professor...

Ichigaki cackled again, knowing that the more they hated him, the harder it would be for them to fight those three. He decided to pique them even more. He had indeed utilized their teacher as bait to trap them so he could experiment on them. Why try to defeat an enemy when you can make others fight for you? Why put your body in any danger? If only you could control them, you'd be able able to create perfect killing machines. And that was why they couldn't afford to be worried about what would happen to the members of his team. Even if to him they were just scraps of data and pawns to be disposed of, if the Urameshi team did not focus they would die. That was assuming they even had the ability to stand up to them to begin with. Unless they just wanted to become his guinea pigs too...

The boys cursed and insulted him. Of course Akari thought no less but instead of exploding, she merely glared in cold, calculating, and contained anger. Thanks to that blow from earlier, the blood had gone from her head and she could properly think again. That man had cleverly upset them so they'd lose their cool in order to make it easier for these three to defeat them. As expected, Urameshi and Kuwabara flew into a rage and lunged at the doctor, surely not noticing they were tossing the match to kill him. But 'luckily' they were violently struck back onto the ring by M1 and M2. They stood up again and demanded why they'd protect that trash. Ichigaki answered for them.

"It is because I have control over their bodies. I control the minds and hearts of these three. They don't know what they're doing. Even if they died, they wouldn't know why. Their lives and fates are in my hand!" He even taunted them by explaining how he controlled them. It was thanks to these humps fixed on their backs, and if they were removed, they would die. They had been set to priviledge his life over theirs. If they wanted to kill him, they had no choice but to kill them first. And after a few seconds to let it sink in, he ordered his three test subjects to kill the others while they were confused. Yusuke and Akari escaped. But Kuwabara remained standing there. He remembered, and understood the reason of his dream. Their consciousness had flowed into him. Their primary consciousness that was sleeping and crying deep in a corner of their hearts and had sought his help... They weren't entirely controlled! Yusuke screamed his friend's name who in turn yelled at the three, begging them to open their eyes. They had come to him for help, and he wanted to stick with them. Seeing through his intention, Hiei, Kurama, Akari, Yusuke, they all tried to help. But he stopped them. Koto told the two demons that they could not participate as the fight was three-on-three. The combined attacks hit him full force. Blood gushed out from his external injuries and his mouth, due to the internal wounds caused by the hound claw.

"One down." Ichigaki said. Koto talked about a pointless and inevitable death. Akari and Yusuke rushed to him. He started cursing the three when he saw something he had not expected. They were crying. Tears of blood were flowing from their eyes and dripping onto their hands, and anguish was etched onto their features. From their whole bodies the same yearning was emanating: they wanted to be killed.

"Yusuke, they missed his vital points. They could have easily done it properly but they flinched at the last moment. They are still human." The young girl said after a quick examination, reassuring both him and herself. She had given him first aid with her reikohado. Somewhere, in a corner of their minds, they were still fighting against themselves, and against Ichigaki's commands. The demonic scientist only found the situation even more interesting: even if their human souls still existed, they could not defy him. He let out a gleeful and evil laugh.

"Having to be controlled by such a lowlife as you, I'd want to shed tears of blood as well! I'd rather be dead too, you bastard!" Yusuke raged. His fury was reaching unprecedented levels, and fuelled by his anger, his spiritual power was rising in consequence. He too, just like Akari, was the type whose emotional state would significantly affect his power, although she would do her best to control that tendancy. He was glaring fiercely. Urameshi lunged and heavily punched M2. The young man with auburn hair attacked him with his hound claw but this time Yusuke was able to see the reiki that largely surrounded his opponent's hand, and properly dodge it by leaping backward. He avoided the rings of reiki and kicked down their user. He discerned the bo-staff-like weapon that the mustached-man in mandarin clothes wielded and jumped out of its way. All the attacks that had been invisible to him until then, he could now see perfectly.

"This is amazing! The tables have turned! Urameshi had undergone a rapid change and is moving as if he was faking the tight contest up until just now!" Koto commented, ecstatic. Ichigaki was completely baffled. He had not taken Yusuke's anger into account, let alone that it would make his spiritual energy rise to this extent. He needed to recalculate his chances of winning. He took his calculator. 50,725%. The number had lowered so much!

"Gotten so that you can't calculate in your head?" Hiei taunted.

"Psychological strategy by the manual is okay, but you can't understand the strength of human spirit." Kurama explained, cold, and mercilessly contemptuous.

"This is some kind of mistake! Kill them immediately!" The professor ordered, obviously freaking out. With his reiki-active fist, Urameshi punched his adversary. Enough of his spirit energy had returned for him to fire a reigun. But for him to recover so quickly... she would almost laugh out of self-derision. There was something much more important however. Yusuke had resolved to kill them! But Akari could not let him do it. There was still a way to save them! The boy jumped. His reiki gathered at the tip of his index.

"I'll send you a proper apology in hell!" He prepared for the shot that would make him a murderer and free them from that monster's control. But before he could fire, a hand grabbed his arm.

"Don't." Akari told him simply with that tone that would not allow him to reply anything.

_Uhh...! I can't move my arm...!_ Urameshi remarked with shock and horror. They landed in that same position and the girl let go.

"I know what to do. Just leave it to me."

Akari stepped forward to face the three of them. Ichigaki laughed mockingly saying there was no way she could kill humans who were just being controlled. Yusuke looked at her, wondering what she was going to do. Closing her fists, leaving only her indexes and middle fingers joint and erect, the female rei warrior chanted, gathering an impressive amount of reiki around her hands. Believing it to be only bluff, the demonic professor ordered his 'minions' to kill her. They lunged at her. Once they were close enough she crouched down, formed an arc of energy above her head. When her four fingers touched the ground it became a half sphere that spread and acted as a barrier, pushing Yusuke backward and stopping and paralysing M1, M2 and M3, no, En, Ryo, and Kai, in mid-air.

"Light!" Akari yelled, leapt and, in an instant pierced their chests right above their hearts with her joint index and middle finger. "Fight!" She commanded imperiously as she pulled her slightly bloody fingers from En's torso. Their eyes had regained their original colors and liveliness and right now had surprised expressions. The humps exploded in showers of blood. They fell on their backs. Akari landed gracefully. Yusuke looked in shock. In a single attack...

"In an instant, she snuffed out their reiki..." He whispered, amazed.

"And their lives as well..." Hiei muttered, his arms crossed, and apparently expressionless.

"What a technique..." Kurama commented. He too was very impressed but confused in the same time. He doubted Akari would or could have killed these people and yet there wasn't any sign of life coming from them. And he wasn't sure what to feel for this Akari if she could really kill fellow humans – people she appreciated – like this.

"I-impossible! Sh-she killed them! And she did it so easily! That's impossible! According to my data you shouldn't be able to kill fellow humans!" Ichigaki accused.

"Humph, don't underestimate my skills." Akari snorted contemptuously. Urameshi tightened his fists.

_Without her help I would have been fucked... but..._

"Hey! What did you kill them for?! I thought you had a plan!"

"I don't want to hear that from someone like you who can only rush in head first without thinking and get himself killed." The rei master coldly retorted, her arms crossed. "Well, you're alive so you can whine as much as you want, as long as it's not in my ear..."

Yusuke could only clench his fists and teeth tighter. There was nothing he could do or say. There was nothing he had been able to do. He owed her. He owed her... but... how he resented her attitude... ! How could she be so cold and unfeeling?! Was she really human?! Weren't they her friends?! Simmering rage and frustration was settling in his belly... along with a deeply hidden, latent, and unconscious fear that someday she might try to kill them as coldly and emotionlessly as these guys...

After the count, Koto announced the victory of the Urameshi Team as well as their qualification for the next stage. But Yusuke hated this... He hated this aftertaste in his mouth... He hated this sort of victory... He approached Doctor Ichigaki and threatened him: he was going to pay for this! The demon tried to save himself saying that if they killed him their master would die as he was the only one who knew the antidote... that was not the case however, and Kurama pointed toward Mitamura-sensei, still unsteady on his legs who was approaching, holding himself against the fence. Ichigaki was even more incredulous, but as Hiei pointed out, his assistant had recounted everything to them and the fox wasn't bad at making remedies. Kurama even suggested teaching him a lesson on poisons. Akari's eyebrows twitched, having been reminded of an incident she would rather forget. Yusuke threatened him again, and seeing he could not talk his way out, the professor took a syringe filled with a strange liquid that he injected himself. He was laughing maliciously, saying there was no way he would be done by the likes of them and that he would show them true terror. The small demon transformed into a huge monster several meters tall. The skin changed color, and the muscle mass increased several times. Like Gatasubal, his arm extended to impale Yusuke who easily dodged. This game lasted for several seconds until the detective wrongly calculated his escape and a claw grazed him, drawing blood. His body was more tired than he had anticipated. He refused any help, though, and this time faced his opponent head on.

The monster threw his right arm at him. Urameshi barely stepped out of the way and caught the arm under his. Believing it would succeed this time, Ichigaki repeated his movement and the human caught the demon's left arm under his right. The boy's spiritual energy rose again and he crushed the arms he had caught. There was a cry of agony. He pulled the monster to him, ran, leapt and gave three explosive kicks to the chest and face, breaking other bones. While the demon was on its knees trembling and holding its chest in pain, Yusuke ragingly punched its face, each blow falling heavier than the hammer of justice on the wicked, for these three, for their master, for Kuwabara and for himself. He hit the monster's jaw with his most powerful uppercut, sending it high into the air and crash down in the middle of the audience. The booing of the crowd stopped, awed by that punch that had blown that huge monster away.

"S-still, even by defeating Ichigaki, it will not bring those three back..." Mitamura cried. "En, Ryo, Kai... What can I say to you to apologize..." He closed his eyes and hung his head, tears streaming down his face.

"You don't need to cry or apologize." Akari smiled and nodded toward the three who had woken up and sat up, perfectly alive and themselves again. The old master hurried onto the ring on his unsteady feet, trembling from relief and joy and looking as if such thing was almost too good to be true.

"C-crazy! I thought they were dead!" Yusuke recoiled in shock before sharply turning to the pink-haired girl. "Hey! You! What does that mean?! If you could do that then why didn't you do it earlier?!" He pointed at the guys.

"Because I thought you could recover your reigun like this." _Even though it was mainly because I couldn't remember it... it's a good thing that it actually worked... as the granny had only showed me how to and I never had to use it in a real situation... and because I was busy trying to remember I couldn't focus on the match... but I'd rather die than tell him... _"Besides, I told you not to underestimate my skills. There was no way I – the Great Akari – would allow things to follow that trash's plan now was there? I know it can't be helped if you're moron but blaming me for your stupidity... how unmanly of you..." She taunted him condescendingly. As usual, the boy fell for it and, growling and screaming her name, attacked her. The young girl made him fall face first and held him down with her foot on his back, her fists on her hips. "Now that you know my greatness for saving your ass, giving you the possibility to regain your reigun, preventing you from becoming a murderer and even giving you the fatty portion, you can show me your immense gratefulness by grovelling before me! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

A tyrant. There was no other way to describe her attitude as once more her despotic laugh echoed and Yusuke was unable to sweep her legs away or raise himself from the ground. Was there even a limit to how conceited she could be?! But both Hiei and Kurama were smiling. She might be behaving like this but there was no mistaking it. That beaming, radiant expression, that sheer, genuine, sincere happiness was written all over her face. As extreme, unusual – and provoking for some people – as it may be, that was her way of showing love and joy. But then, their attention was diverted. Mitamura-sensei had called his students but the latters had turned around, refusing to face him or that he came closer. Even though they had been controlled, they had committed crimes for which they could never fully atone. If only they could have died then...

"Band of fools!" Their teacher yelled angrily.

"Stop saying stupid things! And stop trying to run away! Don't forget that it's all over when you die. If you want to atone then work while you're alive! The technique I used is one of the five grand techniques of the Reikohadoken method: the secret _Shunouken_ strike of discipline is a harsh technique whereby judgement is passed on your own heart. If your hearts had been corrupt, your bodies would have been destroyed. On the other hand, if your hearts are pure, the evil part of your body is cleansed. Be proud. You defeated those humps and freed yourselves on your own. All I did was give you the chance to do so." Akari turned around so they would not see but they could still clearly glimpse the corner of her lips curved in a proud kind and gentle smile.

"En, Ryo, Kai," The recovering master began, "I have always believed in you, that you have the most noble souls. I know that your bodies have been defiled, but your souls are still pure! I expect that I understand that better than anyone. You are not justified... in wishing your own death... Now come to me. It's been a long time since I've shouted at you."

And shaking from the emotions, the three rushed at their master and took each other in their arms. And along with them, Yusuke, Botan, Keiko, Koenma and Georges all started crying too.

"Good work, you did well." A voice gently praised the young girl who felt a hand on her head ruffling her hair affectionately. She turned to see Kurama smiling at her with a kind and warm expression on his handsome face.

"O-of course that goes without saying." Akari stuck her nose in the air away from him, her cheeks rosy red. She and Yusuke went to join Kuwabara. The battle had ended in a dramatic way with dramatic consequences as the boy was injured and unable to fight and it would take time for him to recuperate despite Akari's care. It was then that Kai ran to them and took Akari's hands in his. He had a favour to ask. He wanted to take responsibility and fight as a member of the Urameshi Team instead of Kuwabara. Yusuke and Akari were glad he felt that way but Kazuma would be really mad. Besides he wasn't dead. They already had one alternate and the substitution could only occur if somebody died. Those were the rules of the tournament. More importantly he should catch up with the lost time with his teacher. He deeply and strongly thanked them, especially the girl for having saved them and for everything, and left after his master and friends.

That was the cue for the demon spectators to start whining and showing their discontent. Not one of them had died! They wouldn't be satisfied until at least one bit the dust! When suddenly, there was an announcement from the administrative office... the third round of the tournament was now going to be held. The competing teams were the Urameshi Team and the Mashotsukai Team. At this, the crowd's complaints changed into cries of joy. After all, they would be easier to kill since they were tired. Yusuke jumped back on the ring and gave Koto a piece of his mind. But the referee had nothing to do with it: the chairmen were the ones taking the decision, she only obeyed their orders and she wasn't told this kind of stuff in advance. The Urameshi Team could not believe it, a series in their current state... but they had no choice in the matter. And Yusuke was still worked up about Ichigaki... Alright... if that was how they wanted to play it, they were going to play with them...!


	25. Chapter 25

**File 25: Trapped – on thin ice**

Two consecutive battles against such opponents... they really did not go easy on them... Even the oblivious Urameshi got that they were in a pinch, although he had no idea how much... He thought only about Kazuma. They had barely weathered the last round with severe casualties: Kuwabara was out of the fight, Hiei could not use his arm, Akari had lost a good deal of energy with her technique and healing (both herself and others), and even though Yusuke had recovered his reigun and was made to keep going by the adrenaline, he had not escaped unscathed either... The only one who was fine and who could objectively look at the situation was Kurama. The others were certainly going to make do, but still...

It was going to be difficult, but if they couldn't even pass this much, then they had no right to challenge Toguro Team. They had to get through this, no, they definitely would... somehow...

At Koto's demand, the Mashotsukai Team – the Urameshi Team's next opponent - appeared in a flourish of powerful youki, flaunting their superiority. Its members were all disguised in long, black cowls with pointy hoods and no facial holes. The robes perfectly concealed their wearers' bodies. And each had a different symbol on it. They could not hide their voices, however.

Both teams were asked to send one representative. Suddenly a strong gust of wind picked up around a Mashotsukai Team member and a cloak shot upward, revealing a tall and athletic man of young appearance, who had thick, shoulder-length red hair and blue eyes and a small horn at the base of his red bangs. He wore a white garment, with white baggy pants which were held up by a blue sash with a prominent red gem in the center, and two white strips of cloth crossed before his chest and behind his back. Murmurs and cheers rose among the crowd. Jin, the wind user, was pretty (in)famous. Kurama had also recognised him, and immediately guessed the true identity of the Mashotsukai Team as shinobi from the Demon Realm. They were groups that worked behind the scenes in the power struggles among youkais: Makai Ninja. And those guys were the most feared among them, the Specters of Shura. Jin and Yusuke met in the middle of the ring, before Koto who told them to decide the manner in which they were going to fight. They chose the one-on-one elimination. They would keep fighting until there were no opponents left. They circled each other like sharks eyeing and surveying their preys... until the demon suddenly grinned ear to ear like a fool...

"But before that..." He flew like a rocket past Yusuke, blowing him away and rushed straight at Akari, tackling her in a hug. "Aaaaakarii-chaaaaaaan! To think we'd have the chance to fight again! You've gotten much stronger and prettier but not really taller, have you?" He teased her like he would a baby sis.

"Huuuh? What are you moron babbling about?! Back then and now we've always been enemies! Let go or I'll kill you!"

"But we're also friends, right?"

"That doesn't change the fact that I'll kill you if you don't let go! Go back to your own side, you idiot!" She pushed his obnoxious head away, not denying the fact that they were indeed friends. She greatly appreciated his cheerful and up-beat personality and his talent and aesthethics as a fighter. In a sense he was quite similar to her and Urameshi, and also like Chu. But now was not the time for such displays! That'd have to wait for after Team Urameshi's victory! Both were oblivious to Koto's comments that they seemed pretty close and wondering what kind of relation they had, voicing everyone's thoughts. Just like they were oblivious of how and how much – some people – resented their familiarity.

However, they were soon made to stop these effusions of friendship (or undue intimacy) by another announcement from the top brass. A medical check was to be conducted on the Urameshi Team to give them special treatment as they had to fight consecutively owing to the schedule of the tournament. On cue, a tall and beautiful woman emerged from a medical tent. Her long straight red hair was hiding part of her face and her voluptuous curves were moulded in a nurse outfit that showed off her long legs. There were many cat calls and whistles as she lavishly walked to them. Others were also telling her not to waste her time healing humans who were going to die anyway. Koenma immediately fell in love with the 'nursie-chan'. She passed her hand before Yusuke, Kurama, Akari and Hiei and told the last two to come with her. Of course the young girl insisted that she was fine and could heal herself as a master of the Reikohado. If she really wanted to heal them, she should take Kuwa... and Hiei too, he would slow them down with that arm of his. In return, he blamed her for stupidly showing mercy to the enemies. That was the signal for another argument. Each saying the other was the one in need of treatment because of their weakness... Well, that was their way of caring for each other under a teasing guise. The argument was interrupted by the nursie-chan explaining that she was to heal first those who could actually stand but still needed treatment for a better fight. She'd only ask a few questions. Her resquests fell on deaf ears until the fox defeated Akari's resolve with the twin blades of his reason and his cuteness. If something happened, they needed her in perfect shape.

"Alright. But if something happens, I'll blow the whole stadium if I have to." She warned in a way that did not leave any doubt concerning the fact that she would really do it. Those were NOT idle threats. "And **you** are going with me." She tightly hugged Hiei's valid arm and forcefully dragged him with her after the nurse.

"No way! Why should I go with you?! Go alone if you want to!"

"I don't want to go alone and beside me you're the one who least wants to go. There's no way I'd let you off the hook. We're going together... to Hell." Akari said with a silky voice coming right from the abyss and a cruel and delightful expression, like a very angel from hell, beautiful, alluring, with pure black wings, and who would never let go of its prey. And before such expression, he had no choice but to fold and follow without a word.

_Damn that little devil...!_ The fire demon cursed in his mind, a large vein visible on his head, angry at her for her power over him and at himself for letting such a thing happen. He was being attracted, and he could not resist. But to call a medical tent 'hell'... really... for those two, inability and rest might equal hell, but still...

In the white pavillion tent, the woman asked them stupidly basic questions such as whether they were in pain anywhere and the condition of their stomach. What did she take them for?! It had not been a few seconds that they were already sick of this farce. Akari had come for Kurama and Hiei had come for Akari. But this was beyond what either of them could endure! After all, they had never said anything about staying...

"You bitch... are you mocking us?" The infernal pair glared fiercely at the woman.

"It appears you have a lot of stress built up. I think you should indeed rest a little." She merely smiled in an annoyingly glib and affected way.

"And I think you're out of your mind." Akari replied.

"Idiot, try healing your own brain." Hiei agreed as both fighters began to leave. But suddenly the air in front of them crackled. They tried to leave but the instant they set a foot outside they were eletrocuted. Through gritted teeth, they grunted in pain so they would not scream. They had their pride as people who had endured different kinds of hell and survived. However it was still too much for them. They were trapped, confined within the limits of this medical tent by a kekkai. The fake nurse and kekkaishi stripped out of her nurse outfit and introduced herself as Ruka and prided herself as one of the best defensive walls caster. Her private parts were hidden and bound by magical threads. Akari and Hiei were going to behave themselves in this barrier until the end of the round. She cast the _Sokujucho_ spell, causing their bodies to weaken and even prove fatal if they moved around carelessly.

Koenma was disappointed that she wasn't a real nursie-chan and blamed Georges for having hit him as hard as he could and given him this bump for nothing (even if it was something he had ordered himself. That was merely his habit of blaming others for his own faults).

The lady's voice from the megaphones annouced that Hiei and Akari had been declared generally unfit to participate in the battle and would not be able to appear in this round in order for them to receive medical treatment.

The Mashotsukai Team owner, Butajiri (whose name fittingly translated as 'Pig's Rump'), was also a member of the Black Book Club, and a portly old man with gray hair and jowled cheeks and dressed in an expansive suit. And he was currently laughing, satisfied at how well his dirty methods were working: the Urameshi had to fight continuously with no time to rest, the enchantress he had employed had successfully trapped Hiei and Akari, and Kuwabara was as good as dead. Now what kind of fight were they going to show? He chuckled again maliciously.

Urameshi jumped on the ring and demanded an explanation. This was such an obvious conspiracy! But Koto really did not know anything, she was just a neutral announcer!

"Neutral you say!" Yusuke repeated threateningly but Kurama stopped him. It was no use. They had undoubtly fallen in a trap, but if these two were really in the shape to fight, they would have broken through this level of kekkai already. However, whether this twist was going to be for the better or the worst...

"Now it's two against five, huh, Jin?" A Mashotsukai team member stepped up at the wind user's side. "You could put them away all by yourself."

"Whatever, I've changed my mind. Someone else go." Jin was picking his ear, having lost all motivation. He was someone who genuinely enjoyed giving his all into a fight. And that was why he genuinely disliked such dirty tactics. "I'll be watching." He was starting to leave when a brown clawed hand as large as a man's thigh clamped his shoulder.

"You're really as self-serving a bastard as always. Stop your grumbling and get out there!"

"Don't you go telling me what to do!" Jin tightly and painfully grabbed his wrist and glared back at him murderously. He had spoken through gritted teeth but his anger was all the fiercer this way. There was nothing the other man could say or do. Jin sat down against the wall where he started whistling. He had been anticipating having to fight against a hard one as one of his teammates pointed out and now this. After a time, one volunteered to fight in the first match. It was Gama, the bodypaint bearer. His appearance was slim and lanky, with very pale skin, pointy ears and chin. He wore a green bandana and a green skirt held by a jeweled sash and his shins were covered by gray cloth. Urameshi wanted to go but once more the fox stopped him.

"I'd like to say I could put them all away... but judging from their youki I don't think it'll be so simple. I'll find out as much as I can about what they have up their sleeves. The rest will be up to you." He informed Yusuke. Kurama was always cautious, but never overly so. And under the usual chants of "Die, die, die, die, die", the fight began.

Gama produced brushes from the 'sheaths' strapped at his waist and said that enormous magical power resided in makeup. Human women used it daily to bewitch others. Particularly during rituals and festivals, it possessed special signification and power. He was going to show him the true power withing makeup... using his special mixtures. He passed his brushes over his eyes, his lips, arms, shoulders and chest, and suddenly his youki rose dramatically. _Sentou no Shou_, Adornement of Combat... this was certainly the true meaning of War Paint. With impressive speed, he lunged at Kurama. The fox was still faster and jumped away, evading a punch that made a crater in the ring. He instantly devised that he had to kill his enemy at a distance with his rose whip. Engaging in close combat with that type of adversary was dangerous.

The Master of Makeup went after him. His blows rained but were all dodged. Hiei was cursing in his mind: Kurama had the bad habit of observing his opponent's tactics too much. He should be using that time to bring out his weapon!

"You won't have time to bring out your enchanted plants! I'll make sure of that!" Gama challenged, still attacking relentlessly at this enhanced speed that even his enemy could barely cope up with. And indeed, because he had been defending too much, Kurama ended up losing his balance after a bad landing. His opponent did not miss that chance and charged. The kitsune jumped back but was a second too late. Holding his brushes, Gama smirked. Kurama tried to move, only to discover that his left leg refused to budge. He sank on one knee and looked. Layered around the leg of his pants was a black pattern ressembling infinity, or ressembling chains... The paint user chuckled and mocked him. With this, his leg must feel as heavy as lead. He could not escape him anymore. Kurama cursed as his enemy slowly approached, his malice driving him to prolong the fox's torment. The member of the Urameshi Team stood up and forced his body to move, to run away.

"Amazingly, it seems that contestant Gama can use his cursed bodypaint on his opponents as well! It affects their speed and attack power! Contestant Kurama is in a great pinch!" Koto exclaimed under the cheers of the crowd.

"The makeup that Gama produces soaks through the victim's clothes and adheres directly to the skin, acting as a receptor. He cannot escape." A Mashotsukai team member commented as his comrade quickly ran ahead of the red head and lunged, brushes in hands. The fox jumped but was too late. The same pattern now adorned his right leg, as well as both of his arms. _Gokujou no Shou_, the Makeup of Chains. Now even if he took his clothes off it would be no use. It was like he had a 50-kg iron ball cuffed to each of his arms and legs. With 200 kg holding him down, it was impossible for him to move. Gama had stolen his freedom. Kurama gritted his teeth under the pressure created by his opponent's tecknique that was not only heavily containing his movements but also his youki. The ninja started leaping all over the place, around his paralysed victim, taunting him, confusing him, making him unable to know from where the death blow would come. Yusuke, Kuwabara, and even Hiei watched him with horror and fear etched on their features. Only Akari's pretty face was devoid of emotions. She trusted him. She trusted Kurama. He was not the type to die that easily. But...

Still showing caution despite his obvious advantage, Gama charged at his enemy from behind, clawed hand thrust forward. Still he had not been cautious enough. Blood gushed out in fountains from his mouth and the deep lacerations on his shoulders, his arms, his torso and his legs. Gama stared in shock at Kurama's rose whip wound around his long red hair. The fox did not need his arms or legs to fight. Koto commented about the incredible reversal of the situation. Gama was badly injured. Kurama had dealt a decisive blow with his whip.

"Looks like I underestimated you. I blew it right at the end. I should have completely barred your youki." The Mashotsukai team member realized his mistake – only too late. He had been overconfident.

"Enough talk. You have been defeated. Release me from the curse. Turn the youki you're using on me to heal yourself. If you don't, you will be in danger." The fox ordered, his tone superior, if not condescending, but not completely devoid of sympathy; although more aware than anyone else that if this curse was not undone, his own life would be in jeopardy. He was counting on the youkai's selfishness and instinct of self-preservation. As expected, Kurama was going to win. He was going to live through this match. But Akari could not keep the shackles of dread from tightly constricting her chest.

"We'll see about that. This match isn't over yet!" The Makai Ninja chuckled derisively.

"Even with this curse, I'm still faster than you. And since you cannot use your arms, you'll die quickly." The fox reasoned. "Don't die needlessly."

"It will be an honor to be killed by you." Gama charged despite being fatally injured. He attempted again and again to hit his adversary who dodged all his blows but did not heed the blood splattering in lines on his cloths, crossing over his thighs, his arms, his waist, his torso. Many times, Kurama tried to convince him to stop, desperate to save them both. But all of his pleas fell on deaf ears, even as blood spurted from Gama's mouth and the strain completely finished severing his right arm from his shoulder, his pride as a shinobi and loyalty to his team greater than his instinct of self-preservation. At last, Gama collapsed. Koto started counting.

"Counting is useless. He will not get up again." Kurama closed his eyes. Suddenly he heard his opponent laughing maliciously. The kitsune opened his eyes again.

"Sealed..." The fallen opponent murmured.

"What?"

"You... were watchful of my brushes... but you were careless about my blood spraying on you... I'll tell you, what my makeup really is... it's my blood...!" Gama was smirking malignantly. Kurama's green eyes widened. A set of two kanjis meaning 'Sealing Curse' had appeared on his torso. In an instant, he understood all the dreadful implications of that revelation. "Makeup of the Sealing Curse. Your youki is completely sealed. This is what it is to be a shinobi. Even after I die, my youki will remain active for ten minutes. That guarantees our victory." The ninja expired after these last words. Koto arrived at 10 and called the next contestant to step forward.

A dark robe with a pointy hood and decorated with a gree cross flew away, revealing a handsome young man, of rather short stature but mature and determined expression. Composed and stoic of demeanor, he had slicked-back blue hair, with four green spiked strands jutting downwards on the left side of his face. His narrow light blue eyes shone with a cold and merciless glint. He was dressed in a long-sleeve fishnet undershirt and over it a dark blue shirt with lighter blue pants. He also sported a one-shouldered white tunic with a lavender gem on the shoulder, and his purple sash also decorated with a lavender gem. It was the Hexed Ice user, Touya. The demonic audience cheered again. Like Jin, he was quite (in)famous.

"Well done, Gama. I will not allow your death to be in vain. Ten minutes will be enough. I will avenge you." Touya said in a low and deep voice – the same voice that had explained Gama's ability earlier on – his hard and glacial gaze fixed onto his enemy.

On the other side, Kurama could not move his arms and legs freely because of Gama's technique, and on top of that, his youki was sealed, and before such an opponent too. He cursed his own carelessness. He was really in a precarious position. The slightest slip up and he would die.

Butajiri, the owner of the Mashotsukai Team, walked down the stairs to join Sakyo who was sitting at the edge of a bench with the demon audience. He asked what he was doing here with the rabble when he had VIP seats prepared for him upstairs. However, the young Black Book Club member found more exciting to remain here due to the sense of closeness to the actual thing it procured... not like it was something the bloated man could understand. More importanly, he wanted to know what Sakyo thought of his idea to have arranged for Hiei and Akari's capture, thus ensuring the Urameshi Team's crushing defeat. The crowd was going to be very pleased too. He also gloated that he had in mind a 'penalty game' for the spectators to enjoy which was for them to use the bodies of that team in a match of punchball.

In the tent, Hiei and Akari were sitting on the table, straight up and arms and legs crossed for the demon - and feet dangling and hands gripping the edge of the table for the human, her bust lightly leaning forward. But both had serious looks on their faces and were very worried about their comrade even if they were not very open about it.

"At this rate, the only thing he can do and hope for is to stall for time, huh? If his strength could hold out he'd have a chance of victory, but..." The rei master began.

"That's only if things go smoothly." The fire youkai snorted. Both knew Touya was not the type to let things end like this.

The fox began by asking why the strongest shinobis were participating in such a fight.

"The light."

"The light?"

"For those of us who live in the shadows of a world already in darkness, there isn't so much as a glimmer of light. However, we realised something. With our abilities as Makai Ninjas, we could live in the outside world as much as we'd like. What we want is very simple. We want this island. We will begin in this place, and then we ourselves will become light and dominate this world."

"A ninja revolution, huh?" Hiei snorted.

"Before they die, the Makai Shinobis pick their best disciple to entrust their techniques to. If you repeat that cycle there will necessarily be some who will wish to test their powers. There must have been some bad decisions." Akari surmised.

"But this guy is strong."

The problem was: how could Kurama evade his attacks and get rid of him. Ice demons were very rare and powerful. Seiryu of the Four Saints Beasts, whom Hiei had defeated, had been extremely strong. And this guy, Touya, was on a level far superior than that.

"Enough talk. It seems you want to buy time but I can't allow that. This time that Gama bought with his life, I won't let it go to waste." The ice master ended the conversation.

"Looks like you figured it out." Kurama smirked, despite knowing better than anyone just how thin and stretched the tightrope he was walking on was. Koto announced the beginning of the match. Touya released his glacial youki, extending it to the edge of the arena, freezing the ground, creating his own barrier, and rendering any escape impossible. And he did not make the mistake of underestimating his opponent. He knew of the fox's sharp mind and wary personality, and he knew that he always had a number of tricks up his sleeve. Even with his body weighed down and his demon energy sealed, he was still dangerous... which was why the ice master decided to shoot him to death from a distance. He, too, was very cautious. He knew that he would be the one to die if he was not careful to the end. The fox would take advantage of the slightest opening. He blew on the youki he had gathered in his palms and with whistling sound, ice pellets flew at high speed toward Kurama, as if blasted from a shotgun. _Mateki Sandansha, _written with the kanjis for demon flute hailstone bullet shot. Name that included a pun as 'sandan', written with different kanjis, could mean 'buckshot'.

The kitsune youkai jumped away but could not prevent a number of shots from making tears in his cloths and grazing him, sometimes deeply. He winced, landed, and immediately started running away, Touya after him. But it was useless. That shinobi was not someone he could defeat without the use of his youki, and as slowed down as he was, he could not escape his attacks. He ran around the frozen arena, doing his best to keep his vitals from being hit by the ice pellets ceaselessly speeding toward him. Blood was oozing from his many wounds. And then, at last, the fox was down.

His teammates swore and tried to encourage him. The audience cheered and wanted Touya to hurry up and kill him. George and Koenma were wondering if anything could be done to help Kurama. But to the prince's opinion, there was nothing Kurama could do with his youki bottled up. He should give up and let Yusuke handle the rest. Humans and youkais alike had to know when to quit! One's own life was more important than victory or honor or anything else for that matter! At least that was what HE would do... Before his subordinate's doubtful expression, junior pulled hard on his cheeks and tongue to punish him. However, contrary to his prediction, the handsome red head stood up again. He had not given up. Koto commented on the great fight he was bringing about. And George remarked that he was acting more admirably than his master, although when that master threatened him again, he cowered and acted innocent.

Kurama was breathing hard and holding his injured right side.

"Stop putting on that fake show. You're not the sort to go down over such an attack as that. Are you trying to buy some time again?"

His opponent did not answer anything but thought no less. He had been seen through again. He had to find a way to undo this spell that sealed his power! It was then that he noticed the blood on his hand and had an idea. He started running again. If this spell used bodypaint made from blood then blood should be able to dissolve it! When the ice youkai saw his enemy rub and scratch his own chest, smearing it with his own blood, he instantly deduced what Kurama was thinking and praised him for it. The red head took a rose from his hair. Touya watched confidently, fearlessly as his adversary tried to turn the flower into a whip and failed, pain shooting through his body, making him collapse again. He was down again. He really could not bring out his plants.

"It's useless! Did you think the spell would be broken by doing that? Having fought Gama, you know his ability better than anyone. As long as Gama's spectral power doesn't disappear, there's no way for you to let your youki out." Touya sent his _mateki sandansha_ bulleting toward his enemy again. The ice tore his clothes, his skin, his flesh, his red blood splattering, dripping down his arms and legs. Although each wound did not draw much, the sheer number made it difficult for the fox. The handsome and injured red haired was down again. He had realised, though, that even though he could not bring his powers out, there was still a way for him to use his energy, only one. And it was a dangerous one. However, he did not have a choice.

Kurama staggered upward, to many people's amazement. Akari jumped down the table and approached the limit of the kekkai arround the tent, her golden eyes intent on the fox's bloodied and tattered form, that reminded her so much of others she had seen years ago. What was this feeling? She knew he would never forfeit, and that was one of the traits she admired so much in him. She admired him, she trusted him, but...

His enemy praised him as a formidable opponent. He had evaded all his fatal blows with that body, and yet while dodging, he would still think of a way to win. He was as smart as he had thought... to the point that even though he would not say it, the ice youkai was the one who, despite his obvious advantage, was feeling pressured and apprehensive about his own chances of victory. The fox's fortitude and durability had surpassed his expectations.

"Tell me one last thing." Kurama said. "What are you going to do in this world?"

"I don't know yet. The light comes first."

"I see..." Kurama replied, lightly rubbing the large and deep cut on his left arm.

Seeing that, Touya remembered that Gama's curse was soon going to wear off, and no matter how serious his enemy's injuries and exhaustion, he could not afford to let him use his youki. He had to bring this fight to an end and defeat him for sure! It was time for close combat! He summoned a sword of ice that took shape around his right arm and hand.

"Here we go, Kurama! I'll kill you!" The ice demon lunged.

The kitsune dodged the first thrust by stepping aside and the horizontal slash that followed by quickly lowering his stance allowing the blade to only cut a few strands of his red hair. He then jumped away to avoid being impaled from above. The sword dug into the ground. He recovered further away.

"You did well dodging those in your state. But it won't go so well this time. Die!" Touya charged again and leapt, aiming right for his opponent's head. Blood dripped on the ground. Everyone stared in shock and disbelief. The vines coming out of Kurama's left arm had wound around and stopped the sword of ice while the vines from his right hand had formed a blade and pierced through Touya's chest. And the ice master realised only too late that Kurama had planted shimaneki seeds inside himself, through the gashes the mateki sandansha had made. Since his powers were blocked from the outside, that was the only solution left. The fox withdrew his weapons. His opponent collapsed, saying he was incredible, his sword shattered, his kekkai dissipated. Akari's heart started beating again.

Koto started the count. The crowd started railing ("you stupid bastard! And you call yourseld a shinobi?!") and Butajiri, the owner of the Mashotsukai Team, started cursing: if it went on like this, all of his brilliant plan would be for naught. He hurried up the stairs, passing Toguro-ototo who was nonchalantly going down to join his master. In the VIP seats, Koenma and George were rejoincing.

"After all, you can't give up until the end, huh?" The oni cheered.

"Of course not! That's what I've been saying from the beginning, haven't I?" The prince agreed and added, conveniently forgetting or ignoring the fact that he had maintained the very opposite just earlier. And as unreasonable as he was, the toddler got vexed when his underling commented about how slick he was and threatened to transfer him to one of the most disgusting and ungrateful job. Georges however, managed to report his master's attention back to the arena where Touya was desperatly struggling to get back on his feet. But he was unable to; and Koto annouced Kurama's second victory in a row.

"You have won. Kill me." The fallen youkai declared, showing pride and honor as a shinobi and a warrior. Kurama closed his eyes and opened them again.

"I refuse."

"What?"

"I want to know... what is after the light you're seeking... and... to tell you the truth... I've suffered more damage than you... much more..." With that, the fox's arms fell limp at his side.


	26. Chapter 26

**File 26: Akari's furor – Yusuke's fun**

"You have won. Kill me." The fallen youkai declared, showing pride and honor as a shinobi and a warrior. Kurama closed his eyes and opened them again.

"I refuse."

"What?"

"I want to know... what is after the light you're seeking... and... to tell you the truth... I've suffered more damage than you... much more..." With that, the fox's arms fell limp at his side. He had lost consciousness. Yusuke yelled his name, echoing the silent - but all the strongest - cry in Akari's heart whose eyes widened in fear... but relief at the same, because despite his state, he was still alive, and this way he wouldn't have to fight anymore, he could be treated at last... Yusuke pointed at himself saying he would take on the others. However...

"Wait. He can fight." A large, muscular, bare-chested man, whose body was covered with scars, had stepped up on the ring. "This guy's still standing, ain't he? Now his opponent will be me, Bakken-sama."

"You dumbass! Kurama can't fight anymore! I'll take it from here on!" Urameshi insisted. After a second's hesitation, Koto accepted the replacement and declared Yusuke's turn. She obviously didn't want someone of Kurama's caliber to die here like this. That was right, they couldn't let such a thing happen! Of course the audience was jeering about how disappointed they were, but who cared about them?! And then there was this dreadful announcement. On management's orders, the replacement was denied. The third fight, Kurama VS Bakken, was going to take place! Hiei tried to get out but Ruka advised him against it. He would be greatly injured if he touched it carelessly. Bakken grabbed Koto by the back of her clothes and threw her out of the arena, laughing, saying she had been judged unfit as a referee.

He punched Kurama's face, sending him crash against the ring several meters away. He approached leisurely and kicked the body. Hiei clenched his fists. Koto ordered the Mashotsukai team member to back off while she started counting since Kurama was down.

"Humph, don't make me laugh. You think I'll let him stay down for the ten-count? That guy will make a nice punching bag." He picked the fox up by the front of his shirt. "Now he's no longer down. The fight continues!" This time he punched Kurama in the guts. The seconds passed, Kurama was getting clobbered, when suddenly...

"Hiei, I'll be going ahead." Akari said.

"How foolish." The kekkaishi began. "Do you really think- what?! It can't be!" The girl had passed as easily as if she had gently broken through a surface of water. During all this time, she had used her one special ability. By absorbing one's reiki or youki, she gained their abilities and could restore her own reiki. And after feeding on that woman's energy, she had regained more than enough strength to leave. Suddenly, there was a huge explosion. Bakken had barely evaded a rei ball larger than a stability ball that had sped its way to the other side of the stadium where it had exploded, destroying a very large part of it in the process.

"As you can all see, I'm perfectly fine now, so I wish to say a few words! Constestant Bakken did not follow the referee's order to step back while she counted. This is clearly a breach! If he doesn't follow the rules, it means they don't matter. Is the management not going to follow the rules they created themselves?! If I'm wrong, then admit Kurama's defeat against Bakken now and let me fight in his stead. Then his blood will be the only one to flow. But if I'm right and the rules don't matter, then this stadium, this ring, this audience, or even you won't be needed, and then as you wished us to be executed, **_I_** will execute every single one of you!" An inhuman grin had spread over her pretty face and her eyes had once more become those of a devouring beast. She fought to protect. And even now that did not change. She fought to protect her territory and those she held dear. But the hatred that had taken roots in her heart, her love for fights, exacerbated by her years in the Makai, where battles with hundreds of youkais had left their imprints on her and a part of those hundreds of youkais became part of her... Blood... the blood of carnage that flowed in her veins... the blood that she sensed pulsed through them... was the only thing that could quench the thirst of her soul when she was like this. And if she started slaughtering everyone, surely ones as strong as or stronger than herself may appear to fight her, and no blood could be sweeter than theirs... and there was not a single person here who could not feel her bloodlust or her reiki that had visibly started going wild. "Now what's your decision?! Follow rules or not follow the rules?! Know that I will do exactly what you say!"

"Akari..." Yusuke whispered. To think Kurama's fate and state could make her snap to that extent... One of her palms was directed toward one end of the stadium and another toward the VIP seats. Whoever had decided that stunt or had the power to act on it was necessarily in there. But they had to figure they weren't the only ones who had power and didn't mind flaunting it to achieve their goals. She too could play that sort of game. Now either they let a single pawn die, or everyone but those she liked would die... and it seemed the message got across. Given Contestant Bakken's actual violation of the rules and Contestant Akari's fast recuperation Kurama's loss against Bakken was announced and she was allowed to fight. Such a pity. An all-out melee would have been nice. A good ol' battle royal... She was fine with using brains but after all, she prefered by far using brawn. Oh well, even if she couldn't go all out, she had been allowed to vent a little. That would probably build up stress but also make her hold out for some time. And more importantly than anything, Kurama would be saved.

"Humph, she stole my lines." Hiei complained. She had done what he had wanted to do. And yet, he was still smirking. The Mashotsukai team member wanted to protest due to his thick-headedness but when he saw the humans' expression, his fear enlightened him ever so slightly and he kept his opinions for himself.

"Okay, fine! I'll return him to you!" Bakken threw the fox at them. Yusuke caught him and sat him against the wall as the pink haired girl grinned sweetly and jumped onto the ring. Ruka commented about Kurama having barely managed to hang onto his life. But Hiei replied the same could be said for them. Akari would have really, mercilessly slaughtered everyone here that stood in her way beginning with that Bakken, her, and rotten committee which included her employer... without letting a single one alive for him to kill. She would have hogged all the fun. The Kekkaishi put up a useless bold front that didn't last long. She knew he was telling the truth... and she knew she wouldn't be able to keep him prisonner for long...

And then Bakken said something stupid. Something like it was no good for her to go out with such a weak trash like Kurama, and that if she agreed to belong to him he'd spare her even if she was human. Of course he didn't mean that, he just meant to show off and put an act. It was obvious bravado to cover for his earlier cold sweat. Though he had no idea how twisted she could be... since he wasn't there when Akari last met his teammates. Well, normally she'd have just blown him away but here she needed to vent properly by feeling the body breaking under her physical blows and listening to the sweet music of his screams of agony and crunching bones. She seemed to think for a time and then smiled very adorably. She didn't like tormenting the weak since it was like trying to squeeze blood out of a turnip or flogging a dead horse. But tormenting a coward who thought himself to be such a big shot, that was worth something.

"Alright, I'll accept, but only if you can defeat me, and as an honor to your foolish bravery, I'll let you give the first blow. But if you can't defeat me, there'll be hell to pay for having treated my precious friend like this and for having dared think that such a coward and disgusting little cockroach like you could rise above his status and act all chummy with this me." She challenged, watching with delight Bakken's smug expression turn into rage at being belittled like this. He howled and lunged. The small human took the blow without budging, and several more. Like she had done long ago, a thin film of reiki was protecting her, just enough to feel the power behind the blows while lessening potential damage. She quickly found out that it was not needed though, as he was even much weaker than a Saint Beast. She was reassured. Kurama couldn't have suffered much from this sort of baby punch. And then she berated herself. She should have known that already. She would have known if she had kept her cool... but seeing Kurama like that... The rei master reported her attention to the fight and asked if that was really all he had got.

"Humph, as if." He tried to look confident but given that his punches had proven so utterly ineffective that he had to resort to his special technique... His demonic energy started rising, as slowly as it was. And looking as if he were horribly constipated, sweat flowed from all of his pores, the amount of sweat increasing with the amount of youki he would release.

"Nee... What's taking you so long? How come those guys accepted you into their group if you can only fight so ineffectively? If I wasn't such a nice and patient girl, I would have killed you long ago. You do realize it, right?" Akari asked, yawning and bored as hell.

"You'll know soon enough... Shura ninjutsu, Hakuen no Kiri!" (Ashura ninja technique, Vapor of White Smoke)... what a name for such a (literally) stinking technique... Soon, a thick fog covered the entire stadium, hiding its caster, and anyone else for that matter, from view. Koto commented that this way Akari wasn't going to be able to know where her opponent was going to attack from. "Hahaha, what do you think? You can't do anything like this huh?!" Bakken bragged.

"Geez, every single one of them, what do they take me for? Who do they think I am? Who do they think they're belittling like this...?" A torrent of wind sped toward her that she dodged.

"What are you mumbling about? Take this!" From her right, she saw a large fist aiming at her face.

"Don't any of you get the wrong idea!" She yelled, sidestepped, caught the wrist and the arm and threw her enemy over her head, shocking him. He crashed down, recovered a little further away, and attempted the same thing to the very same effect. Each time she evaded every thing and retaliated in the same time. The girl quickly understood that he couldn't do anything else and got bored of this fight. Because he was so weak, she was reassured that he couldn't have hurt Kurama and her anger was slowly abatting.

"Really, you're such a one-trick pony... but still, cowardly hiding and taking cheap shots at your opponent... you're really nothing but a disgusting little cockroach... in that case I'll crush you as you deserve... and that is before everyone..." The wind picked up and swirled at high speed around Akari. And when the fog dissipated and everyone could see the ring again, a number of bloody gashes were covering Bakken's body. She approached him until they were centimeters away and then did a series of very fast attacks. First she grabbed his sides, digging her fingers into them and breaking his ribs, before performing something akin to a german souplex. She jumped high flipped, and dropped her heel for a kick that landed hardly between his legs. The human leapt again making this time a back flip and kicked his stomack sending him flying away and crash against the wall delimiting the waiting area right beside Jin who did not move a muscle and kept smirking, his arms behind his head. Katsuyama then used her wind to send him flying back to her and made a wall of punches, projecting him again; she reappeared behind him and elbowed him down on the base of his neck, slamming him onto on the arena. "Oh, sorry darling, here let me help you up." Akari smiled sweetly and broke his arms. "Oh, was that your arms? Sorry, I'm so clumsy..." She apologised. By then, he was on his knees, crying and pretty much begging her to stop. He was heavily wounded! He was going to die! He couldn't fight anymore! The girl asked him what he had done to Kurama when he couldn't fight.

"Eh... I was just caught up in the atmosphere, I don't remember it too well...!"

"Oh my, is that so?" She lightly bent at his level, as if worried about him, her arms behind her back, with that same smile plastered on her face. The idiot thought it was his chance and smashed a rock on her head with all his strength. Her expression did not change. She merely straightened herself and passed her hands through her hair to clear all the dust and splinters that might have been caught. "Then don't worry, and leave everything to this great me. I will make sure you never forget again." She said kindly and opened her cold, merciless, and cruelly smiling eyes, turned her palm toward him that began to shine. Energy shot from it at point black range that propelled him through a hole it opened in the stadium. You could see the forest from that hole... She hadn't killed him since Kurama wasn't dead. She had just made sure to shatter every bone and tear every muscle in his body. Koto announced Akari's overwhelming victory but the human had already ceased to listen. She walked away, making circles with her bent arm, flexing her shoulder joint, like it was a little stiff after having hit the most disgusting and stinking insect in the universe. She left the ring and went to Kurama's side. She started healing him. They were joined by Yusuke. The fox smiled weakly at them and apologised. He had planned to defeat all three of them. But the two humans were more worried about his condition.

"I'm more badly hurt by the plant than by my wounds. It's hard to get rid of it. Indeed, it's all my own fault." The red head smiled again.

"It's no laughing matter." Akari flicked his forehead, which also hurt him more than his wounds. "You idiot... you're always like this... getting injured on your own, risking yourself on your own..." _without thinking about the feelings of those around him... _"No one asked you to go this far so show a little more self-preservation!" The girl scolded him in a way and tone that didn't make things appear so bad but she really, truly, deeply hated and resented that habit of his to put his own life on the line so easily. It was still okay against such opponents but what was going to happen when the gap was too overwhelming?!

"I'm sorry." He managed to put his hand on her head. He was still smiling.

"If you're really sorry then at least, **_try_** to look so!" Akari hit his head again, this time with a sword hand.

"Ow!"

She was angry, but he was happy. He was happy that she cared for him to this extent. Even if she was quick to anger, very few things could make her snap to this degree. Maybe, there might be a tiny little chance that she cared for him the way he cared for her...

"Anyway, I'll go take care of the last two in a flash and come back to heal you."

Or so it was supposed to be if things had gone according to her wishes... but that would have been forgetting and underestimating the obstinacy of the enemy owner and their ability at reversing situations. Indeed, although her victory counted, Akari was ruled out of this round for having gone and remained outside the ring instead of properly waiting for her next opponent. And now was not a case where she could produce any counter argument. She had intended to let Yusuke conserve his strength... or more truthfully she felt she needed to scrap with someone with a little more backbone or she wouldn't be satisfied... But if she thought more carefully it was true that Yusuke needed more battle experience and those guys were perfect for that. Particularly the wind user. So in the end, it might not be such a bad thing. And this way she could heal Kura too. And Kuwa, while she was at it. But would it really be that simple, with those warped humanoids as top executives...? As absurd as that trap had been, she still had been successfully ruled out... Urameshi reassured them saying he'll definitely take care of the two remaining ones. After a pause, Akari smiled good-naturedly and told him to enjoy himself, Jin especially was the same type as he was... but he still had to be very careful. The fox agreed. Their opponents had come in complete disorder. Gama's standard had been quite good, Touya had been really strong, Bakken, null. The last two must be very powerful. Yusuke stepped on the ring. He had no choice but to fight and to win anyway. Koto announced the fifth match.

During that time, Ruka, the fake nurse, was trembling in fear before her last prisoner. Following Akari, he had been healing and regaining his energy at a rapid rate. A prodigious force was building around that you wouldn't expect from a wounded person. He was also recuperating the use of his right arm. She knew that if he decided to force his way through her kekkai, she wouldn't get away unscathed. A little more and...

Jin and Yusuke met on the ring. The demon crowd was chanting again 'kill him, kill him, kill him'... much to the wind tamer's annoyance. He showed Yusuke his springy pointy ears and told him with a large childish grin that they were only like this when he was happy and excited. It had been a long time since they were last like this. Then in a more confidential tone, he asked him to thank Akari on his part for having gotten rid of that bastard Bakken. That had been real refreshing. He had never liked him and his dirty tactics... a real jerk! But he'd also like it if he kept it a secret from Risho that he said that. They laughed heartily, and still whispering, the youkai asked if it was true that Akari was going out with Kurama.

"Dunno, dun think so. Why?"

"Aaahh, no, it's nothing." The tall one-horned demon stammered. Yusuke looked at him cluelessly. Jin slightly changed the subject by comparing her good looks and her temper. Temper that had made an incalculable number of victims, including them... Temper that only Kurama could keep in check... Suddenly they felt a glare on them that sent shivers of fear down their spine. They looked at the source and saw Akari's golden eyes burning like molten metal. They recoiled and huddled close. Had she heard them? Was it her animal instinct? The glare decreased in intensity as she reported her attention to the fox. The two contestants were relieved: they had escaped with their lives. They laughed again. As Urameshi noted, Jin was a real joker, and a strange guy. He had been planning on venting his anger by blowing him away too but the demon had purged his hostility. "I'm different from him. Goin' at it with sour feelings ain't any fun y'know! It's funnier to fight like this. Well, I wanted to fight Aka-chan again but I think ya're goin' to be a real blast too. That's what we're here for, right?" A very strong wind suddenly picked up, surrounding them. The demon smirked and used it to float two dozen centimetres above the ground. Yusuke was surprised at first but then his blood boiled and he became really fired up. They were going to have a really enjoyable fight! He understood at last what Akari had meant when she had said they were similar and to fight to his heart's content. They would see who was stronger! Koto announced the beginning of the match.

The human lunged at the demon, but his punch missed as Jin soared high into the sky and stopped only once he was above the clouds where he inhaled deeply, appreciating the lively breeze of the Human World. He gazed at the island far below him. It was such a nice island... he had to make sure to get it. And for that he had to win! His enemy was yelling at him to come down... which he did. He dived almost vertically at Urameshi before swerving at the last seconds. He veered again to avoid crashing into the audience and circled the arena at high speed, still in mid-air. He disappeared from Yusuke's sight, staying low in the ring's shadows, his front almost touching the grass. Once behind the human he flew up and descended him. It was too late when Urameshi noticed him and his opponent gave him a really good punch that sent him skid and crash to the edge of the ring... although almost at the same time the human tried to kick him. Jin only barely evaded that off-balance kick. Blood trickling from the corner of his mouth, Yusuke complimented him for his blow, just like the youkai was impressed by his reactivity. Both were grinning like idiots. It really seemed like they were going to have a good time. The stronger the opponent, the happier they were. Aside from Akari, it was not something many girls would understand...

However, as Jin said, it was a bit too early to be commending him after just that... He rotated his right arm at high speed, creating a mini tornado on his forearm. The wind was already nearly enough to blow his opponent away. _Shura Senpuu Ken_ – Shura Whirlind Fist. The middle was hollow, allowing him to punch his enemy, and should the target dodge, the wind would knock them back. Although that was not the only use of that technique...

The youkai charged. The human dodged but the wind still sent him flying. The pressure had also lightly torn his t-shirt. He managed to recover just in time and landed against the fence, his hand holding the top of the wall. But it was not over. The kazetsukai had gone after him. Yusuke jumped away in time as the whirlind destroyed the wall and part of the bleachers, blowing away a number of demons. Once more, Jin praised his enemy's reflexes. He really liked this game. They returned on the ring where the wind youkai, before he could spin his arm fast enough, became the target of a rain of punches. He could only defend while Urameshi attacked relentlessly, too fast for the vast majority of the spectators (including the referee) to see. Yusuke had a slight advantage in speed, but Jin had the wind. The balance broke when the rei user landed a good blow on his opponent's abdomen, knocking the air out of him. The youkai held his belly with both arms. Urameshi saw his chance and took a big swing... and missed as once more Jin escaped into the air. Well, after all his thing was airborne guerilla tactics with many hit-and-runs. Botan, from her place in the stands, asked if being airborne didn't count as a ringout, but according to the rules, the count is only given when one part of the body touched someplace outside the ring. As such, being into mid-air didn't count as being out of bounds.

And indeed, in the air, Jin was recovering from the punch. He was going to think up another strategy when he saw the reigun shooting toward him. He panicked for a moment before summoning wind to form a small tornado around him with a force and rotation so powerful that it actually deflected the shot of energy. If the tornado fist was more of an offensive technique, then his _Bakufu Shouheki _(Blasting Wind Barrier) was his main defense (at least against ranged attacks). The demon boasted of his armor of wind. With that, there was no way the reigun could touch him! The crowd cheered. With his reigun ineffective, Urameshi was sure to die! And since he was the only one left... that meant Team Urameshi had lost! However, there was still one solution left. It was a very risky gamble, but Yusuke had certainly realized it. But this needed to be finished. Jin summoned his whirlwind fist on his right arm and dived again. For a long time, the human did not move, Koto thought he had given up until he smirked and aimed at his oncoming enemy.

That was it. At the instant Jin put forth his tornado fist, come in direct contact with the opponent and fire the reigun. There was a huge explosion with a blinding light. When everyone looked again, there was a crater in the middle of the otherwise empty ring. Where could the contestants have gone? Then Koto saw Urameshi sprawled against the wall below the audience. And Jin... had escaped to the air again. Part of his clothing was torn. Yusuke stood up and cursed. He couldn't understand why he had not been able to hit him. Hiei, still prisoner in the tent right beside him, explained that when his reigun had struck, his opponent, rather than thinking of escaping had turned his shura senpuu ken in an upward current, and by changing the direction of the shockwave, kept the damage down to a minimum. He seemed to have been in many battles, and to have got a lot more experience than him. He also asked him if he had a plan that would allow him to win.

"That goes without saying! Of course I have none!" Urameshi bragged.

"Is that something to say so confidently?" Hiei questioned. It was not like he had expected an idiot like him to have such a thing as a 'plan'... but to think he would actually boast about not having any... his stupidity really had no boundary.

"We won't know who's won the match until it's over!" The moron grinned excitedly.

"I don't care which one of you wins or loses. I'm getting sick of just standing there. I'm telling you right now. If you lose I'm going next."

"According to the rules-" Ruka started.

"To hell with the rules. I'll kill anyone that has something to say about it. I'll kill you all. I'm not as nice as Akari who's still trying to go along with the farce. But well, once I start, she will have to join me. I wonder which one of us would slaughter the most people...?" He wondered with a wicked smirk, sheerly enjoying the fear on the kekkaishi's face... and the idea of such a contest with Akari. Despite being human, she was one of the few who could actually enjoy fighting and killing as much as he did, and that was even though she tried to repress it, and Kurama encouraged this repression. Nothing changed the fact that he and Akari were similar.

On the ring, Koto had started the count: 4...5...6...7...

Urameshi jumped on the arena. He and Jin taunted each other and laughed good-naturedly. The fight continued. This time, the youkai summoned his Shura Senpuu Ken on both arms. Urameshi was really in a dire situation as he could only use the reigun with his right hand. And he was not the only who got worried about that. What should he do? Suddenly his eyes gleamed with determination. He didn't have a choice. His whole body started overflowing with reiki. As opposed to the reigun which focused his energy on his fingertips, for the technique he had in mind, he had to raise his entire body's reiki to its full power. He had already shot the reigun three times today so he could only use this technique once since it was based on the same principle. On top of that, it put a whole different kind of burden on the body. Even though it was the only way he had left to win against Jin, he was really a gambler...

And seeing his opponent brimming with power, the wind master smiled broadly, his ears twitching, delighted as he was to fight with someone so worthy.

"Urameshi Yusuke, you're the second one to ever give me this much fun! I'm so excited! Now, let's fight!" And he swooped down on the human.

"Okay, come on, Jin!" Yusuke was smirking, just like Butajiri, Toguro-ototo, and Akari.

"Shura Senpuu Ken!"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: Alright, I believe this is the last chapter I posted on Quizilla before I became unable to post anything due to that ******* error message until well, the site closed down. from then on, everything will be new so look forward to it :) And again, thank to my reviewers and those who decided to follow my story and choose it as favorite.<strong>


	27. Chapter 27

**File 27: Love favors the brave and conquers all!... or not!**

And seeing his opponent brimming with power, the wind master was smiling broadly and his ears were twitching, delighted as he was to fight with someone so worthy.

"Urameshi Yusuke, you're the second one to ever give me this much fun! I'm so excited! Now, let's fight!" And he swooped down on the human.

"Okay, come on, Jin!" Yusuke was smirking, just like Butajiri, Toguro-ototo, and Akari.

"Shura Senpuu Ken!" Jin yelled as he closed in on his opponent. Urameshi caught his right fist in his left palm, but the force still pushed him backward, however firmly planted on the ground he was. He managed to deflect the blow, and the tornado on the kaze tsukai's right arm dispersed. But Jin was not over. He attacked with his other fist that was kicked away by Yusuke. And with his shining right fist, the human punched his adversary's guts. The power of the _Reikoudan_ (Spirit Light Cannonball) sent him crashing straight into the bleachers. Koto started counting. Jin managed to get up but could not take flight. He smiled like a happy child when the count down ended, complimented Yusuke on his punch, and fell back into the crater he had made, unconscious. It was another victory for Urameshi and his team.

The crowd was booing. Shizuru, Keiko and Botan decided to take advantage of this intermission to answer Nature's call and left. Porky... err... Butajiri, suddenly very anxious, had gone to join his only remaining member – Risho – to ask him if things were really okay... after all he had bet all he had on his team... And Risho reassured him. His opponent was already worn out. There was nothing to fear. And if that wasn't enough, there was still another way... The evil human smirked and immediately got to it.

"And now there's one person left on each side! Whichever team wins this will proceed to the semifinals!" Koto announced. Demons had also gathered outside the stadium and were watching everything on a large screen. Suddenly, two in the back noticed a new comer. An elegant yet really weak-looking girl with turquoise chest-length hair held in a low ponytail by a red hair piece, a light ice blue kimono with a deep blue obi and red eyes... She bowed and politely introduced herself as Yukina from the Land of Glaciers, and asked what all this excitement was about. The two males shivered and sneezed in their light clothes as the cold that emanated from her got to them. She was not as weak as she appeared to be. They complained loudly that there weren't any tickets. They'd buy up to 10 or even 50 times the price if there were any available. Yukina was troubled too. Without a ticket, she couldn't go in either.

Koto asked the captain of the Mashotsukai Team to come forward. He did. And she announced the beginning of the final battle of this round. Risho took his cloak off.

"Urameshi Yusuke, you will lose without laying so much as a finger on me." He smirked.

"What?! We'll see about that!" Yusuke lunged at Koto's signal... and fell face first when he heard from the speakers that the match was suspended. It seemed there was a protest from one of the VIPs.

"During the previous match between Jin and Urameshi, when Contestant Urameshi landed out of the ring, there is some question as to whether the referee was too slow in her count."

"Eh? You mean me?" Koto pointed at herself, apprehensive.

"Upon deliberation, Constestant Jin and Constestant Urameshi will both be given ringout ten-counts, and the match is declared a draw!"

There were murmurs. No one had really noticed anything about the count being slow or fast. But the confusion died away. Urameshi had to pass his turn, Akari had been ruled out, just like Hiei, and nobody else in the Urameshi team was in any condition to fight. Then the only one on either team was Risho...! The Urameshi Team had lost! The audience started cheering. Koto tried to contest the decision, confident in her professionalism, but her protest was ignored. Sakyo, although keeping a straight face, was clearly displeased. Albeit in his own way, he, too, lived for the thrill. And there were few things more irksome than obtaining victory in such ways... Toguro ototo was of the same opinion but less restrained, seeing as he hit the wall with the side of his fist in annoyance. Wall that crumbled, even though it was a rather light tap for him... And it was the same for Touya who staggered upward and to the ring, still holding his wound. He didn't want this kind of victory. What of Gama who had sacrified his life for them? His leader dismissed his sentimentalism. The end justified the means. They were here to win! The ice master couldn't reply to that. Risho urged the referee to announce the defeat of Team Urameshi, if not he would kill her and they'd find her a replacement. Koto was raising her arm when Yusuke appeared at her side. His irritation was reaching breaking point. His enemy snorted. Hiei surprised him by asking him to let them have their victory.

"We're wasting time with these bastards. Just looking at him you can see how foolish and meaningless their games are, right? There's no reason for us to play by their rules. So I'll be playing by my rule. We're going to play a survival game. The law of the strongest!" He was emiting a dark and vicious aura, powerful, overwhelming, way too much for Ruka who warned that she couldn't hold him any longer.

"You're right... I'm this close to crack too... I'm with Hiei. To hell with this place! Let's run wild!" Yusuke more than agreed.

"Are you sure about it you two? I don't want you to blame me when I accidentally kill you..." Akari was smirking too but she was dead serious. Like Hiei, her power and bloodlust were leaking out of her like boiling magma welling up and belching forth from a hyperactive volcano. And all the youkais in the stadium felt it and cold sweat ran down their backs and fear clutched them like a tiger tearing a deer apart. They were really going to do it?! It was insane!

"Hn, the same goes for you..." Hiei smirked back. Even though everything had started with Toguro's threat, these three had come to quite appreciate this place where they could use their sharpened fangs. But after all it seemed this decrepit place couldn't take them anywhere... that was why they didn't need it anymore... and since they didn't need it might as well tear it apart... Instead of dancing FOR some _plain old_ idiots, wasn't it better to dance WITH some _batshit crazy_ idiots...?

Keiko and Shizuru, after doing what they needed to do, had gone out for a bit of fresh air and were returning when Shizuru noticed Yukina and recognized her from the video. She asked Keiko to go fetch Botan, and Yukimura went after a slight hesitation (she didn't understand why but she trusted Shizuru), and then kindly introduced herself to the Ice Maiden.

Koto was – VERY reluctantly – going to announce the victory of the Mashotsukai team for lack of participants when she was interrupted.

"One moment!" Someone yelled. Everyone was shocked to see Kuwabara standing up, and getting angry at his teammates for having completely forgotten about him. He was growling as he approached the ring.

"I think you've already lost it." Hiei commented bluntly, his arms crossed.

"Shut it!" Kazuma shot back before an ominous 'crack' was heard and pain shot through him. He bit back a scream and held his wounded left side.

"See! You're being too reckless, you moron! You almost died back there!" Yusuke jumped off the ring and landed before his friend.

"I'm... the only one left!" Kuwabara stared back at Urameshi who froze for a second before his comrade's strong and straightforward gaze. "If you break loose against those guys just because you're disgusted at them, you're no different than they are... And if we win by beating those dirty guys by sticking to our principles, don't you think it would be cool, captain?"

"It sure would..." Yusuke admitted, pacified.

"If you can win, that is." Hiei pointed out, as blunt at before.

"Didn't I tell you to shut it?!"

"Ok, fight if you want, but we WILL run wild when you die." Akari consented, smiling.

"I WON'T DIE!"

"Yes, yes, yes..."

"Stop doubting me!"

"Yes, yes, yes..."

_Well, well, isn't he the perfect foil? But what about me in all that?_ Kurama thought with a smile. Although it would be difficult, he COULD fight. Then again, Akari would surely show him hell if he spoke up.

Botan joined Shizuru and Keiko and Yukina outside. Apparently, the koorime had trained to reinforce her healing abilities and she had come to support Kuwabara and be of help to the Urameshi Team... and also to look for her brother. At this, Botan froze in an unnatural pose. It couldn't be that Yukina already knew that Hiei was her brother?! But no, she had come hoping for Kazuma-san's as well as the others' cooperation. She had been allowed to stay in the Ningenkai in order to search for her brother, although there was a time limit. Of course, Shizuru and Keiko offered their help. And before the ferry girl's fearful expression, Kuwabara-onee-sama reassured her: she knew about Hiei but won't say anything. Fortunately, the ice princess didn't have any photo or lead. But for some reason, she could sense when he was close. The blue-haired girl gulped. Those who knew of the truth were of course herself, Shizuru, Koenma-sama, Yusuke, Akari, Kurama, and Hiei himself... that was quite a few of them! She then remembered Hiei's warning... errr... menacing threat... 'Tell her if you want to die.'... This was bad! She was the super most likeliest to spill it!

Suddenly, they heard the youkais before the screen started getting rowdy again. Botan remembered what she wanted to say, the team of whoever won between Kuwa-chan and Risho would advance to the semi-finals. However, Kazu was terribly hurt. Shizu punched the two demons who were furthest in the back. Naturally they threatened her, but while looking much, much MUCH fiercer and scarier than them real demons, she ordered them out of the way, cause she couldn't see anything... or maybe they wanted to die?... and all the demons divided into two groups and stood as straight as an honor guard. The other girls joined her as Koto was commenting about Kuwabara's gutsy comeback after having been severely injured during the fight with the Dr. Ichigaki Team.

Kazuma staggered to the center of the ring. But even if there were one combatant left, Butajiri was afraid. What could that half-dead guy do? It would be an easy victory for Risho. Kuwabara started smirking... finally an important role had come for his loftiness... His opponent mocked him, something must be wrong with his head. Did he want to die that much?

"Try to kill me, then. I'm tough!" The human challenged back. And Koto announced the beginning of the match Kuwabara VS Risho...

"Go Kuwabara! Blow him away together with that dirty tournament head office!" Yusuke encouraged him.

"Humph. Say whatever you like you wretch. WE ARE the rules of this tournament." The pork face smirked, unaware that Sakyo had left his seat and more importantly, for which reason he had done so...

On the ring, Risho had fearlessly invited his opponent to give the first strike. The human didn't hesitate and charged head first, far from his usual speed. He tried to summon his spirit sword but failed and swung at nothing. His enemy had dodged by jumping up and disappeared before reappearing behind him and dealing a powerful kick that sent Kazuma rolling forward. Expect for a few scratches he was quite fine though. To him, the real blow had been his incapability to summon his reiken. Although trembling, he had stood up again, and was looking at his right hand with horror. The leader of the Mashotsukai Team smirked and started clobbering him.

Outside, the girls had decided to return inside but were being held back at a check point. The large, green ugly monster with a mace was refusing to let broke gutter-reeking humans in, even if they had tickets. Once they went out, they couldn't go back in. Only the 'youkai-sama' and the really rich humans could! After a bit of sniffing, he recognized Yukina as a youkai... and had no idea for Botan. That being said, if they reeeaaally wanted to come in despite having no money... he wouldn't mind considering if they serviced him... That disgusting proposal, coupled with his disgustingly ugly face, earned him one of Keiko's killer slaps, and Shizuru's death kick in the guts, projecting him backward... although Shizuru wasn't finished and stomped on his face before kicking him away again... while her friends entered the stadium. Yukina wasn't sure about this but Botan reassured her. But then they heard whistling and they were chased by demonic security officers. However, they were soon surrounded...

Meanwhile, the fight continued. Kuwabara was being hammered with punches and kicks, adding to his already consequent collection of bruises from which blood was oozing. Blood was also trickling from his nose and mouth and the nurmerous cuts and scratches that covered his body... without forgetting his fractures and internal ruptures... And as Risho enjoyed raining blows on his opponent, and watching his confusion at not being able to release his spiritual weapon he also wanted to watch him despair of his one weakness, and decided to tell him why he couldn't bring his reiken out...

"Your body is honest! Your injuries are so severe that any normal human would be dead by now! Your body is doing everything it can just to recover! There's no way you can take me on!" And all this while, the shinobi was still hitting Kazuma ceaselessly; until a powerful kick brought him down at last and Koto stepped inbetween so she could count.

But during that time, Sakyo and Toguro had joined Butajiri in the control room. Porky was quite happy to see them so he could gloat that his team was going to appear at the finals. But he didn't quite expect his fellow Black Book Club member's reaction...

"You'll do anything it takes in order to win. That's quite an attitude to take. However, you're lacking too much aesthetic sense. It is precisely **_because_** the strong smash the weak with all their might that the fights are entertaining. You would throw cold water on these games I've gone to much trouble over... and I cannot accept that." Sakyo chided, his blue eyes staring coldly, mercilessly, disdainfully, as if at a scrambling ant before squashing it, as Toguro ever so lightly tapped the fat man's forehead, blowing the whole upper side of his head, shattering his skull and brain and making blood gush out like a full river from a blown dam. The corpse fell. "In deference to your life, I will allow this match alone be played by your rules. If the Urameshi Team is defeated by this..." He continued, lighting a cigarette and taking a puff.

"Then there's no reason for us to fight them." Toguro finished.

Kuwabara stood up, showing off his grit and willpower. He was being so resilient that Risho deemed it was time to become a little more serious. He jumped and landed outside the ring. He was going to show him his special attack! His youki increased and the earth and dirt at his feet went to cover his shins, waist, torso, shoulders, forearms and head like a spiked armor. _Shura nendo toi_ 'Ashura conjured earth armor'. Although it made for a good defensive technique, it also significantly enhanced the offensive capacity of the practitioner. He lunged straight at Kazuma in an explosive dash and collided with him. The ninja's bomber tackle sent Kuwabara flying again. Yusuke cried his name. The referee started the countdown. But the human stood up again.

In the hallways, Botan begged the guards to let them pass as one of their friends was fighting but they wouldn't hear any of it. They had been caught in the act of unlawful entry and assaulting an attendant. And so, since it had come to this again, the girls forcefully broke through once more. They were almost there! But now Younger Toguro was standing before them! They stopped. Toguro smirked as Yukina fearfully trembled and stared at him. He allowed them to pass, which they did after a second's hesitation. It was then the guards' turn to stop before him. They were yelling at the girls to stop when they saw Sakyo walking down the stairs. Two other security officers arrived holding Shizuru by the arms.

"What is the matter? This woman is an acquaintance of mine." He informed them coolly, one hand in his pocket and the other holding a cigarette. The guards released Shizuru, stammered excuses and left in a hurry. He had saved her again. "So we meet again."

"It seems so." The young woman answered, bringing one of her own cigarettes to her lips, and Sakyo, as a gentleman, lit it for her, his hand held by both of Shizuru's.

On the ring, Koto praised Kuwabara's incredibly strong will. Risho couldn't believe he had stood up again after such a blow. Same for the audience. Why...? Why did he still get up?! The human chuckled.

"Because... I don't want to lose of course! This is also for Kurama and Urameshi who fought desperately!"

But that power... He shouldn't even be able to stand, he shouldn't even be conscious! One day, Urameshi had overcome his limits by burning his life energy... and nearly died! Kuwabara couldn't be planning of doing the same, could he?! But then, he said it himself...

"I ain't gonna die alone! I'm taking you with me!" He knew that if this match ending in a draw, there would be a play off match and then Yusuke would definitely win. He turned toward his companions one by one.

_Hiei, you're a real pain, but you're really strong. _

_Kurama, I was able to come this far thanks to your special training. Thanks, man._

_Masked fighter, I don't know who you are, yet I feel like I do._

_Akari, thanks for always giving me a push in the back when I needed it... as harsh as they were... but I know that behind your violent front you're very kind, and I hope you'll find a man to whom you can show your feminine side. _

_Urameshi... The rest... I leave it you. Do your best. _He smiled. All his comrades instantly understood the meaning of that smile. He charged, roaring a 'Let's go!'. Yusuke cried his name. Risho leapt again before diving for another bomber tackle. They collided. Kuwabara was being pushed backward.

"Kazuma-san!" He suddenly heard a familiar voice cry his name. A voice he had longed to hear for months. He turned his head and there, against the parapet, among the crowd he couldn't see, was the super lovely and concerned form of Yukina!

"Yu-Yukina-san!"

"Where the hell are you looking at?!" The shinobi asked, annoyed. But his expression changed to shock when his opponent glared at him and hurtled him away with so much force he crashed into the wall.

"Get lost you bastard!" Kazuma yelled before running and hopping like a gazelle to where his beloved ice maiden was. "Yukina-san you came for me?!" He girlishly squealed with delight.

"Kazuma-san, are you alright?"

"I'm completely fine!" He made various bodybuilder poses to show off his strong and healthy self. Yusuke commented about his incredible stupidity, Koto about his high spirits after his girlfriend had come. Hiei uttered Yukina-san's name, completely mollified. Akari sighed, amused. Risho cursed and lunged at him. "Just by looking at Yukina-san, I get fired up!" And indeed, Kuwabara was once more brimming with energy. It was then they saw the leader of the opposing team use his power over earth to cover himself with an even more impressive armor. However, since they had started fighting outside the ring, the referee started the countdown. Risho leapt and swooped down for another bomber tackle. Kazuma summoned his reiken and slashed, shattering the earth armor. He swung again and this time, using his weapon like a baseball bat, sent his enemy crashing to the other side of the stadium, at the top of the bleachers. He then sheathed his sword in an imaginary scabbard and the energy disappeared. Koto was still counting though. And when he noticed it he hurried back onto the ring. It had been a really close call. She announced Kuwabara the winner. The Urameshi Team had thus won this round as well as the right to proceed to the semi-finals!

Yusuke congratulated him with a slap on the back, which made the winner more angry than grateful or anything. He was injured after all. However, since it was over, he was no longer under the adrenaline rush and thus no longer able to stand...

"What do you think, Toguro? Are they worthy opponents?" Sakyo asked.

"We'll have to see..." The tall youkai smirked and left.

"Well... it's all talent, you know, talent! I am the Urameshi Team's key man, after all!" Kuwabara bragged as Yukina was healing him. They were sitting on the grass and overlooking the sea. The sun was setting and dying the water in orange and gold. The young man had been bandaged and had received first aid already, but...

"Even so, I can't believe it... your wounds are closing up so quickly. And your temperature seems to be rising steadily." The maiden gently touched his arm. She was sincerely glad since she didn't know that it was because he was blushing...

"T-that's the power of love!" The boy stuttered softly and embarrassedly.

"Eh? That's right." Yukina smiled her pure and innocent smile that made Kazu-tan's brain (or what was left of it) melt even more.

_With Yukina-san here, I'm invincible! _He gloated innerly.

_I don't really understand what he means though... _The girl kept smiling with clueless innocence.

Kuwabara the Brave had courageously fought and conquered his enemy, but he still had a long, long, long way to go before he could completely conquer the Lady of his thoughts!


	28. Chapter 28

**File 28: Behind the masks**

"Hey, how come you haven't shown your face around?" Yusuke asked. After reuniting with Keiko, they had gone out for a walk – just the two of them – and were now somewhere in the forest, and at their right, the setting sun had painted the sea bright orange and gleaming gold for a rather romantic atmosphere...

"It's because I figured it wouldn't be right of me to disturb you and become a distraction..." Keiko explained, softly and sincerely.

"Waaah... that's so not like you! You were that kind of character?!" The rude boy exclaimed, more accustomed to his childhood friend's bursts of anger than such displays of meek docility... which were rather awkward... which was why he had said that. And as intended, she got angry at thim.

"Wh-what do you mean?! Well, excuse me, you idiot!" She sharply turned to him, her fists held straight at her side.

"Idiot?! Wh-whoa, a-are you talking about me?!"

"Oh, forgive me! I forgot to add 'big' before 'idiot'!" She put her hands on her hips.

"What did you say?!'

"Whatever!" And both sharply turned the opposite way and humphed, intently watched by Botan and Akari, both hiding behind bushes and wearing black sunglasses and mikes.

"After a long time apart, the two have set each other off, indeed." The blue-haired commentator adjusted her glasses.

"Just as you've said, Botan-san. Although we can say Urameshi's puerility played a big part. I wonder, can we hope for a proper evolution between the two?" Her pink-haired colleague agreed.

"By the way, I go without seeing you for a while and before long... how shall I say... this part right here..." He lightly poked Keiko's butt several times, cupping his chin as if studying something. "It's filling out rather astoundingly, huh?"

"That does it!" After a shocked gasp, Yukimura could no longer hold it and properly punished the cad... with two of her legendary killer slaps... that sent Yusuke rolling away. Fuming (and with reason), Keiko started leaving.

_I can't watch...!_ Akari and Botan thought. What kind of development was this? Okay it was just like them but it was too pitiful!

"Yow! There it is, there it is!" The boy sat up, recovering a (very slightly) more dignified pose. "A punch stronger than Jin's!" He was holding his red and swollen cheeks and grinning like the fool he was. She called him an idiot again, and he smiled, glad to have helped her 'recover her punch'. She started leaving again before stopping. She turned to face Urameshi again.

"Okay, the two of them continue to gaze at each other, trying to convey their love for each other... So then, what sort of confessions will we hear?" Botan excitedly continued her report concerning the heartpounding live broadcast.

"Yes, but nothing is decided yet! No, given their respective personality I fear that this time again, we will bear witness to a terrible misfire... Let's hope it won't be case!" Akari predicted, just as thrilled as her accomplice. And both continued watching, full of hope and expectations... as Keiko raised her hand like she was going to shoot a reigun at the boy.

"Yusuke, if you lose I won't forgive you, okay? Bang!" She declared with a confident and trustful smile. Yusuke smiled back and made a thumb up. The brown-haired girl left. The two spies fell.

"Come on, why? What was that?" They complained at the let-down they had suffered. Yusuke and Keiko might have their own way of showing their love but still! Couldn't they make it more fun and interesting for others?!

"Yeah, I won't lose. Now that I'm fired up like this..." Urameshi rubbed his still painful right cheek. "So then... You, the peeping toms over there, what do you want?!" His tone was now clearly angry and much louder. The ferry girl turned her head but Akari had already disappeared. Botan still tried to delude him by meowing. But that failed of course, and Yusuke told her to come out while he was still in a good mood. Akari was really fast at escaping, and she had once more showed her lack of scruples by letting Botan take the blame alone. But it was fine wasn't it? Since the agent from the Reikai had something important to tell Urameshi...

Akari returned to the room she shared with Kurama all grinning and her eyes shining. The kitsune who was sitting on an armchair lifted his eyes from his book.

"What did you do this time?" He sighed, closed his book, and put it on the table. A little startled, she turned around to face him.

"Me? Nothing, I didn't do anything!" She defended herself. The girl managed to stand up to his persistant gaze that always seemed to see right through her for a time before she started fidgeting. "Alright, what makes you think I did?"

"Your eyes and your smile." The fox answered straightforwardly, referring to the mischievous expression plastered on her face. She made a turn about.

_Am I THAT obvious?!_ Akari wondered, shocked, her hands on her cheeks. _Damn, I can't wipe that smile off my face, the 'I don't see what you're talking about' won't work... then there's no choice..._

"Kuramaaaa! I had no idea you were watching me so much... it's so great to be surrounded by so much love and that you care so much about meeee!" She said in an overly happy tone as she went to sit on his lap, straddling him, warp her arms around his neck, and rub her head against his chest and shoulder like a cat... to cover up for her misshap and embarrassment. After an initial short-lived blush of surprise at such closeness and flirtatiousness, he recovered and imprisoned her in his arms.

"So, tell me, what did you do?" He asked again. Katsuyama gave a startled twitch. Not only had her attempts to change the subject and take control of the situation utterly failed but now she could not even escape! What terrible error of judgement on her part! And since it was impossible, as her experience had proven it many times already, she gave up on the idea and burying her face in his neck, told him in a half muffled voice...

"I just went with Botan to see how things were evolving between Yusuke and Keiko, if there WAS some progress, you know... 'cause they're so obvious, and yet..."

"Yes, it would be nice if things could evolve..." It would be nice if things could evolve... between Akari and him... even now, it still seemed to be a joke to her but it felt like soon, very soon, it would no longer be enough for him... because... "By the way, how did you get so close to Jin?"

"By duelling, how else? I was looking for a place and I stumbled upon them. Jin was the first one I fought. It was really fun. He's a fighting pal, a rival, a friend, and with his personality and aesthetics, don't you think it would be stranger if we didn't get along?"

"So you don't feel anything for him aside from respect and that friendly rivalry?"

"I... guess not?"

"And about Mitamura-sensei's students?"

"Before going to the Makai, I visited a few human masters at my granny's demand... including Mitamura-sensei. But I didn't stay long with them. They asked me to but I refused. How could someone as ugly and tainted as I could stand being with people as pure and dazzling as them? I was always scared of tainting them..." Akari withdrew her arms to clutch his shirt above his chest and let her forehead against his collarbone, her pink hair hiding the sides of her face so he wouldn't see her expressions... "I am... scared of myself, of that darkness, scared of completely ceasing to care and losing myself, scared of Toguro and the hold he has on me, scared of not being able to fight it and win against him, scared of caring and still losing the people I love..." The girl clutched the boy's shirt tighter. Her master, grandmother and only living blood-relative who had a history with Toguro and because of her old age had practically no chance of winning. Yusuke, one she would be proud to call her brother, and soon, her rival. Kuwabara, whose attitude had much more than once derided her, Keiko's and Shizuru's strength and kindness... and then Hiei, and Kurama. All of them had that never-say-die/never-give-up attitude, even before an overwhelmingly strong enemy. But sometimes, against certain enemies, no matter what, survival was impossible. And all of them would rather keep fighting than survive. Even Kurama used such strategies! Why couldn't they just think about living?! "Don't die. No matter what, you must not die. I forbid you to die. I won't forgive you if you do!" She raised her head, her golden eyes staring straight into his emerald ones, and his heart skipped. He had never seen her so serious, so earnest, such fear and concern behind her strong and unyielding gaze, and he had never heard her give such a strict order that sounded like such a desperate plea. He tightened his embrace. He really couldn't leave her alone...

In the forest, Botan had told Yusuke that the egg was going to hatch. Of course Urameshi had no idea what she was talking about and thought that she had started raising chickens. She got angry and reminded him of the Spirit Beast's egg, the trial that Koenma had given him in exchange for bringing him back to life. The boy acted like he remembered, after all, Koenma HAD talked to him about it the hallway... but that was really just an act. And she informed him that since it was going to hatch, Koenma had gone back to the Reikai to retrieve it.

"In fact, it's already here." The teen prince said, appearing at their side and startling them both. Then the boy noticed was much bigger than before. He held it at Junior's request. He didn't know what was going to come out. It had grown using Urameshi's soul as nourishment. Whether the beast would be virtuous or devilish, it entirely depended on him. The egg pulsed and cracked, there was an explosion of light. And when it receded, they looked but couldn't see anything. And all the dramatic tension disappeared when Botan noticed something on Yusuke's head... a small, beady-eyed, yellow beaked chick-like creature with a floppy blue body sagging over its yellow feet and a small patch of black hair on his head, kind of like Yusuke's hairstyle when it wasn't slicked back. The boy turned his head right and left. And as he did, the creature uttered a cute little 'puu' and flapped its long ears to fly over his head before landing back on it.

At last, Urameshi understood and looked up as the two others burst out laughing. But unlike them, he didn't look the least bit happy... at having the strongest badass image he had carefully built over the years wasted and ruined just like this by this ridiculously cute thing on his head. That was like asking to be mocked! Desperately trying to stiffle his laugh, Koenma pointed the good side of the situation: the beast didn't seem to be evil. Botan was sure it would have been more something snake-like, with bat wing, and Yusuke's mean head with a horn. She should have listened to Akari who had bet for a kitten or puppy-like creature. She was still snickering openly when Yusuke punched her head. She got angry at him. He didn't have to hit her!

Well, he was also venting his frustrastion. He was as angry as he was relieved. He had been really nervous that something evil would come out! And at the hotel, he was ridiculed by Keiko, Shizuru, Botan again, Kuwabara (of course), and even Yukina laughed. Keiko commented it must like his empty head. But thanks goodness Akari wasn't here or he would have never heard the end of it. And then, while the girls were playing with Puu-chan, Kazu reminded his teammate that the semi-finals would take place the next day. Urameshi cursed. There had really been no reason for them to fight consecutively. Those people truly were one dirty bunch. However, while they were talking, Puu came back to perch on his head, and after a few more good laughs (at Yusuke's expense), everyone went to sleep.

And so, the next day at 10...

"Now then, we finally begin the match between the Uraotogi Team and the Gokkai Rokkyo Team!" Koto announced.

The five members consisted of Makintaro (the tallest and beafiest one with dark skin and hair and a loincloth for sumo wrestlers), Kuro Momotaro (second tallest and most muscular with short spiky blond hair, a headband with a black peach, a pink sleeveless open vest similar to a kataginu with a black peach sewn on each side of the chest, brown baggies and black boots, and a belt with five spheres), Onji (old man in japanese clothing), Ura Urashima (little guy with kimono top, straw skirt, straw sandals, tight black pants and a fishing rod) and last but not least... Shishiwakamaru (a quite handsome and attractive demon with long blue hair in a loose ponytail, a white uwagi and a light blue buzon tied by a red obi). The Uraotogi Team (which could be litterally translated as Reverse Bedtime Stories) (almost) all used perverted aliases and appearances of heroes from popular Japanese folk tales.

And for this round, it had been decided that the match would be three-on-three. The first fight opposed Kuro Momotaro and a sort of werewolf-like demon. It was over in a few seconds after black peachy (Kuro Momotaro) delievered a series of punches that his opponent. Next, the fake golden boy changed his arm into an axe and sliced its cobra/lizard with a hooded jersey in half, and Honji defeated the last one with a single kick to the jaw.

"What a surprise!" Koto voiced her amazement. "It has barely been two minutes since the start of the match and yet the Uraotogi Team with their overwhelming strength has been victorious over the Gokkai Rokkyo Team! The rest of the audience was just as awed. Although their victory had been decided, Onji asked the last two members of the opposing team whether they still wanted to fight. They fearfully turned down the offer as there was no way they could win and buttered the Uraotogi Team saying only they could last up to the finals.

"The finals? You mean the championship, right?" Shishiwakamaru scoffed. "Next comes... you guys!" He pointed at Akari, Hiei, and Kurama who had been watching on the walkway above the last row of bleachers... with Akari sitting on the metal railings. "Put your affairs in order." He smirked and the team left.

"That's laughable." Hiei dismissed the provocation.

"That team's greatest shortcoming is its members' overconfidence I guess. They don't even realize the only reason they've come this far is because their opponents until now have been ridiculously weak." Akari sighed. Koto announced the beginning of the match opposing the Gorenja Team and the Kido Sentai Team.

"What? You guys are here too?" Kuwabara, Urameshi (and Puu-chan), Botan, and the masked fighter (for once) joined them. They had also thought to come here and watch their next opponent but as the fox pointed out, it was already over. And indeed, Koto announced that the first match of the semi-finals the next day would be between the Urameshi Team and the Uraotogi Team. Kazu was amazed that they had finished everything in the five minutes it had taken them to come here. Kurama corrected him: they had taken only two minutes.

"It wasn't worth their trouble. The opponents were just too weak." Hiei confirmed Akari's opinion before turning to Yusuke. "That's all fine and all, but what is that ridiculous thing on your head?"

"That's your spirit beast, isn't it?" The pink haired girl turned her upper body and leant back, her arms around Hiei for support. "As I've always said, you're just a little chick after all, but to think you'd be this cute..." She sniggered. Urameshi's eyebrow twitched but he did his best to remain calm.

"Your clone, huh? I guess that's within expectations indeed." A mocking smile curved the little demon's lips.

"And who lost to that chick?" Akari looked insistently at her prop who stiffened momentarily before his expression turned into a cute embarrassed scowl.

"Shut up. I'm not the same as before."

"I know, I know, you've changed a lot, in many ways..." She ruffled his hair and gazed at him in a warm, affectionate and knowing way that rendered him unable to say a single word as he stared back at her with only a few centimeters between them.

"There, there, you know he doesn't like that." The fox put his arm under Akari's body and pulling her away from Hiei, straightened her back on her 'seat' on the railings. And then, he remained right behind her and did not remove his arm from her waist. He was smiling at her, but his smile was different from usual...

"By the way, Kurama, are you injuries all right?" Yusuke questioned. The red haired reassured him: he would have recovered by tomorrow.

"Stop trying to put up with it for your pride's sake." Hiei smirked at him.

"It'd be a fine contest to see which of us could put up the most with, wouldn't it?" The kitsune innocently looked away. And again, the fire youkai could not reply as he was exactly the same. "Besides, I have Akari." Smiling significantly at Hiei, Kurama wrapped his other arm around the girl's waist.

"That's right, did you guys know that Yukina-san had healing powers too? They give also excellent results! Actually, she told him she came looking for older brother! Once this tournament is over, I'm going to help her search!" Kuwabara declared, very spirited, and not noticing Hiei's unusual expression... or Yusuke's and Akari's snickering faces, or the way Kurama would unnaturally cheerfully tell Hiei that they should be helping too since it sounded like such a difficult task. Of course Yusuke and Akari would lend a hand too! They were a team after all! They should help each other out and do some unity-building stuff!

Kazuma noticed at last that there was something wrong and wondered what they were hiding from him. But as they were stifling their giggles, Yusuke felt someone staring at him. It was the masked fighter. And it was some disturbing glare, as if he was silently assessing him... and giving him and his all too laid back attittude failing grades... which annoyed him very much...

Then they heard the crowd voicing their surprise and awe. The Toguro Team had appeared on the other side of the stadium. The two teams faced each other in a heavy and menacing silence. The audience began chanting "Toguro! Toguro! Toguro!" The tall demon pointed his index at Yusuke, and then at Akari, before pointing at himself, obviously challenging them, as if saying "come on up, I'm right there." And just like before, all their muscles tensed, their fists clenched, their teeth gritted together, their blood boiled and their eyes widened before narrowing. Urameshi slid his thumb against his neck before bringing it down, clearly meaning he would flatten him, although one could still detect fear deep in his eyes. But Akari was different. Her eyes intent on him, her reiki and bloodlust were once more peaking up, and if left unchecked, she would explode and reduce the whole place and everyone in it to dust to kill him... The audience was getting frightened and restless, ready to flee at a moment's notice should a fight break out...

"Akari!" Kurama cried warningly in her ear. Fortunately, she hadn't gone too far yet and his desperate voice reached her. She stopped, calmed down, and closed her eyes. When she opened them again, hatred was still burning but in a much colder and apparently subdued way. From an all-consuming fire, it had become like ice, slowly but surely creeping and crawling until it covered everything and whose crushing pressure would grind anything it caught. She aimed at him and raised her arm, like she had shot him down with a reigun. And she had! But only those with very high spiritual energy had been able to see the thread-like beam. Toguro smirked and left, followed by his crew, and as they did, a cut appeared on the demon's cheek and blood gushed out. He held his wounded cheek and smirked wider.

Kuwabara was trembling in fear. Back then, he had not been able to sense those guys' true power due to his own lack of power and experience. But now he could, and the realisation had filled him with enough fear and despair to make his legs give way under him. They would really have to fight those monsters again?! The two demons remained silent. Yusuke reassured him: if he understood that much, that meant he had grown too. To judge the power of an opponent was power in itself. Toguro himself had taught him that. Akari wordlessly agreed. But that was not enough. If they didn't win against that Toguro, then, they would all die...

"Hey, hey, aren't you forgetting about us?" A voice said condescendingly from the left. It was Shishiwakamaru, the poster boy of the Uraotogi Team, accompanied by his four 'friends'. They introduced themselves.

"What do you want? No matter how much you bow your head, we won't be holding back in tomorrow's match." Urameshi replied in kind.

"The way you act like champions of justice make me want to puke." Kuromomotaro spat on the ground.

"What?" Yusuke and Kazuma shot back, glaring like the seasoned delinquents they were. That was a conditionned response to a type of provocation they were used to.

"Prepare yourselves. You will be the stepping stones that will allow our names to spread far and wide." Shishi challenged them again. They started to leave, passing them by.

"Eh! You're funny. If you wanted to become famous, you should have appeared on TV or something, pretty boy." Urameshi sneered. The pretty boy turned, his anger funnily distorting his pretty features, and fangs had grown in his mouth and two horns were now sticking out of his head.

"I'll make sure you'll regret those words! I'll make sure of it!" He menacingly pointed at the human boy. And the Uraotogi team left, laughing evily and confidently.

Once they had gone, Yusuke and Kazuma belittled their next opponents. The masked fighter sharply told Urameshi off for his conceited attitude, which angered him and made him snap. He was sick and tired of the strange look he kept giving him. The little warrior explained himself with the same tone. The captain of Team Toguro was Toguro, and the captain of Team Urameshi was Urameshi Yusuke... but whether Urameshi's power could withstand Toguro's was rather doubtful... The boy snapped again. Then why not make Akari fight, huh?

"Simply because once I start, if it's against him, I probably won't be able to care about anything or anyone. Not you guys, not the girls... anyone. I won't care whether either of you lives or dies. So if you don't mind the whole island becoming collateral damage, sure, let me fight. Or maybe you're confident enough to stop me?" Akari challengingly stared back at him. It was safer if it was him, but for that he needed to reach an acceptable level of power. She and the masked fighter 'invited' him outside. As Koto announced the victory of the Gorenja Team 3 to 1, Yusuke grudgingly followed the two women into the forest.

For a moment, he accused the smallest one of being Toguro's spies. She admitted knowing about him, but before Urameshi could fly off the handle again, she repeated in a familiar old and raspy voice to follow them. They arrived in a clearing.

"Perhaps I should have told at least you from the start, but I had my reasons. Until the time came, I didn't want anyone to be aware of it." The old woman untied the cloth covering her face, revealing wrinkly Genkai, as the boy had expected.

"But then... what about the young voice...? Don't tell me... ventriloquism?!" His incredulous gaze switched back and forth between the two females.

"As if, you idiot!" Akari punched his head. Just how great was his ability to break the tension? "Listen. The Reikohadou at full power activates the cells and temporarily change the body. In my grandma's case, she's momentarily rejuvenated to when she was at her peak around 20." However, before Yusuke's utterly clueless face like he didn't even have one tenth of a brain, she sighed. She had been stupid too to believe he could understand.

"You should know it's useless, Akari. For a dimwit like him, seeing it once is better than hearing it a hundred times." Genkai reminded her before asking Yusuke to shoot a large rock about the size of a small car with his reigun at full power. The boy didn't understand why he should do that and protested that she hadn't answered but the old master insisted. If he didn't obey, she'd knock him flat. He grudgingly complied and fired with all he got, blowing the rock. He boasted about his perfect shot... which the women called a pea shooter. Genkai told the bonehead to look closely, walked over to a rock over 10 times the size. "The way you are now, it's a 100% sure you're going to lose..." Reiki gathered at the point of her finger, and emanated from her whole body. "And not just to Toguro..." Her hair became more lustruous, her wrinkles disappeared, her complexion grew healthier, her skin had regained its softness and elasticity and her features their former beauty and strength. "...But to me as well!" She finished with conviction with a voice and tone so similar to Akari's... she was going to shoot but her granddaughter stopped her.

"It's enough granny. If it's just showing off to that idiot I can do it too. Conserve your strength." Akari admonished her. For a few second, the two rei masters stared at each other. Then Genkai gave in with a smile.

"You're right..." But the old woman's smile was tinted something akin to sadness and self derision. She had a feeling that her grandchild seemed to know what was going to happen, her real reason for coming here, why she should conserve her strength, that it was something she felt she had to do, that it was her duty, and that she, Akari, could not stop her, and instead, did whatever she could to ease her burden.

Akari also knew what her grandmother was going to do, she knew how much it would weaken her and endanger her, but it was what her grandmother had decided, for Yusuke's sake, for everyone's sake, including Akari's. The young one was not stupid to the point she could not see that, but nonetheless she was scared, scared to lose the only blood relative she had left, the one who had taught her so much that she could never pay everything back even if she lived a thousand years... she was scared to the point she wanted to stop everything right now... but she could not. A conclusion had to be drawn. And so she did the only things she could do. Akari turned to the rock, raised her energy, and fired. The ball of reiki not only shattered it but blasted a road through the forest and split the sea, before disappearing in the horizon. It was on a whole different level than Yusuke's reigun. The wind died down.

"So then, I will now present you with a trial." Genkai told Urameshi with her usual raspy voice. She had returned to being an old lady. "It will be the final, as well as the greatest trial I shall give you." She declared gravely.

"A final... greatest trial..." The boy repeated.


	29. Chapter 29

**File 29: Last hurdle - the true Demon Slayer**

"So then, I will now present you with a trial." Genkai told Urameshi with her usual raspy voice. She had returned to being an old lady. "It will be the final, as well as the greatest trial I shall give you." She declared gravely.

"A final... greatest trial..." The boy repeated. Genkai looked pensively at her wrinkled hands. In the sky, dark and heavy clouds were quickly gathering.

"Old age... huh? I can't even release as much power as that time." She smiled derisively. "The next time, I will have to risk my life. Old age befalls everyone. As the years pass, your techniques may become more polished, and your tactics may also grow shrewder... but as far as standing up to an overwhelming power goes, the day will surely come when you can no longer do so. For example, the kind of power Toguro has..."

"Baa-san, are you saying Toguro is stronger than you?!" The boy yelled angrily. Despite everything, he deeply respected the old master, her strength, her wisdom... as a human, and as a reiki practitionner. And he didn't want to believe than one could be stronger than her.

"As much as I've gotten older, he is stronger." The woman nodded. Yusuke made a cursing sound. "And there's nothing that can be done about it. I will live the way the flow takes me. And then I will die the same way. I believe that doing so is fine for me. So long as I can live my hopes up to the next generation that is." She smiled back at him. It was a tired but sincere and confident smile. Then she grew serious again. "Now I will ask you again. Is your desire to become stronger the same as it was before?"

"Yeah, even stronger than before." Urameshi affirmed.

"Can you withstand anything you have to do?"

"Anything at all."

"Good... in that case killing me... killing me is something you could do too, right?" The woman closed her eyes and passed him.

"Huh? What did you say?!"

"Unless you are able to kill me, you cannot pass this trial. I will be waiting in that cave up ahead. When you are prepared to kill me, come in!" And Genkai left. Yusuke watched her with a stunned and lost look on his face. A lightning bolt tore through the clouds and a heavy rain started pouring. Without a single word, without a single change in her closed expression, she had witnessed the exchange. But this downpour, this thunder and lightning, her small drenched form that looked even smaller due to the water that made her cloths stick to her body, and the liquid that ceaselessly flowed down her face like tears... were more revealing of her true state than her apparent lack of expression. Or so Yusuke thought. The girl left to join her grandmother.

Genkai was his master. And someone similar to a grandmother to him. She had given him what he needed to protect those he loved. She was someone he had come to profoundly love and respect.

Akari was his precious friend. And someone similar to a sister to him. She had saved him and those he loved a number of times. She was someone he had come to profoundly love and respect.

Genkai was Akari's grandmother and her only living blood relative. It was thanks to them that he had been able to come this far. Now he needed to become stronger still. And he had to kill Genkai to pass the final test?! How could he...?! Just what was he supposed to do?! And after a long time, Yusuke went in the cave.

"Have you prepared yourself, then? Well, come on already! Time won't wait for us."

"Baa-san! I can't do it. I just can't do it. The whole... the whole time, I stood out there, thinking... it was the most I've ever used my head in my whole life... But I just can't do it, even though I do want to become stronger... I guess I'm not qualified to become your pupil, huh?" The boy scratched his cheek. "Well, I'll manage something on my own. I'll at least bust his sunglasses, you'll see!" He concluded, lightheartedly talking about his own certain death, and left with a wave.

"Alright! You pass!" Genkai exclaimed. Yusuke stopped dead in his tracks.

"Huh?"

"What are you wearing that dumbfounded expression for? Come on in so I can present you with the trial."

"Hey! J-just wait a minute! I thought I couldn't do this if I couldn't kill you!"

"Did you think that I would just hand over my secrets to someone who wouldn't hesitate to kill me? But I don't like whiners either or those so untainted that they wouldn't even stop to consider it." She let out that annoying laugh of hers with that annoyingly smug face that really made people want to kill her. He growled.

"You're so annoying! I'm pissed off! Trial or whatever I'm ready for anything!"

"Don't forget those words you've just said." The old woman turned and looked at him severely, making Yusuke freeze for a few seconds. Then the three went further into the cave. She clapped her hands together and raised her reiki before pulling her hands apart and gathering her energy in the middle. "I must give you one thing. Only the inheritors of the reikohadoken can possess it." The ball of light shone and burned like the sun.

In his room, younger Toguro smirked and stood up from his armchair.

"What is it?" His older brother asked.

"Brother, it appears that this tournament is going to be even more interesting." The tall youkai chuckled in excitation and anticipation.

"To be honest, I think that you're too young for this. However, it is true that Akari passed this trial when she was much younger than you. But it is also true that she had been manipulating reiki for much longer than you and few can equal her tenacity and vitality. But we believe you are one of them. I had to give it to her then because she needed it for what she was going to do. Otherwise she would have gone without listening to me and died. She survived and became stronger. And today we are in a similar situation. So I will believe in you like I believed in her... and give you the _Reikogyoku_." The Spirit Wave Orb was a ball of reiki condensed to its very limits. The successor was examined by its own mind and body to see whether they are worthy of receiving the techniques. If his body was not up to the task of accepting this energy, which is like a small sun, then it will be torn apart! The pain of succession was beyond imagination and could go on for several days. In the worst case, the damage to the body and mind can prove beyond recovery and he would die.

"I suspect so. I'm thrilled." Yusuke smirked.

"Good. Here it is." She gave him the ball that entered his body. He glowed, then nothing happened for a few seconds. He even thought there was nothing at all until his vision wavered and a vein burst on his forehead. Blood gushed out. He was now trembling like a leaf, breathing hard and sweating a lot. He held himself as if trying to keep the pain rippling through his body as other veins burst all over him. It was like attempting to contain the power of the Niagara Falls in a water balloon. The boy whimpered and screamed.

_Endure; endure this, Yusuke!_

Akari stayed a little bit more and left. She walked slowly under the pouring rain, her head down.

In the lounge of their suite, Kuwabara complained that Yusuke and Akari still hadn't come back. Where the hell could they have gone? Kurama agreed. They were playing cards while Hiei was sitting at his usual spot at the windowsill. Next round would be the semi-finals. It seemed like they were going to fight in a different arena from this point on, and the rules were going to be more severe. The fox took a card from Kazu's hand and put two on the table from his own hand. Kazu acted all fired up but his enthusiasm abated when he took the joker from Kura's hand. It was then that Shizuru, Keiko, Botan, and Yukina came in with refreshments and Puu-chan. The human scolded them. They were having a serious talk here. Botan commented about the cards that didn't seem very serious and asked him to show her his hand. He refused but when Yukina arrived and inquired about his health he acted strong, offered her to play with him and showed his hand. That difference in treatement irritated the ferry girl but since she was nice, she let it go. Keiko asked Kurama about Yusuke since Puu-chan wasn't feeling well and she was concerned. Botan decided to throw a real blast for the semi-finals. Kazuma was again fired up and his big sis told him that he especially should enjoy himself since it might be his last day.

They all started a new party, expect for one. The fox teased Hiei. It was a lot of fun so he should play too! The little demon turned him down, aggravated. He adapted himself way too easily! But soon the door opened again. It was Akari. Her hair sticking to her face and her cloths sticking to her body, she was soaking wet. Water was dripping onto the carpet. Without even looking or noticing them, she went straight to her room, her head down. Keiko and Botan tried to say something but stopped. His green eyes still fixed on the door, Kurama put down his cards, told Hiei to switch with him and entered the room too, ignoring the fierce glare the little demon was giving him. The fire youkai was choleric. And not just because the fox had made such a request... The main reason was something else...

Kurama waited during the long time Akari spent in the shower until she got out. She had changed but she was still dripping wet. She had not even dried her hair and she still had not noticed him either. He took a towel and put it on her head. This time she felt it and turned her head to see the fox smiling worriedly at her.

"Kurama..." She remarked softly. She sat on the bed, her head down again, as the young man sat in front of her in the armchair he had moved and dried her hair. "Ne, have you ever had this feeling in your guts, like a certainty that something dreadful would happen and there was absolutely nothing you could do to prevent it? No, even worse, you see the events unfolding before your eyes, you feel you must do something but you can't. This is the order of things, you want to respect their wills, it is something necessary for these people, and yet... and yet... I know grandma must give her power to yusuke, and that it will weaken her, so she probably won't have enough strength when the time will come... and... and she will..." Fear, worry, sorrow, pain, resentment... so tightly wreathed together... She resented them, her grandmother for doing that when she knew where she was heading, Yusuke for taking her grandmother's power, and she resented her own powerlessness. Back with Randou, there was nothing to fear really... he was just another demon threatening her grandma... but now was different. Their opponent was different. And she was also worried about Yusuke as she knew the hell he was going through since she had gone through the same. At that time she had almost died. Genkai had tried to take back the orb back from her but she had stopped her... 'Don't you dare you bloody old hag! It's fine by me... I must get stronger no matter what, as strong as I can possibly be! If I can't even stand this much then it's better if I die now!'... was it? How embarrassing to remember with such details... And it was certainly going to be the same this time with Yusuke... Akari clenched her fists and gritted her teeth. Then she was suddenly pulled forward in a warm and gentle embrace.

"Akari, just put another step forward and give your all." The fox said kindly with such a tone that she couldn't help but feel 'it'll be alright. No matter what happens, somehow, it'll definitely be alright'.

"Kurama... when this tournament will be over, we will all laugh together, right?" She stared straight and deep into his eyes. Although there was still begging, she had also regained her some of her usual conviction.

"Of course, that is what I believe. We will all make it so." At first it might have sounded like an irresponsible thing to say knowing their opponents, but then, that wouldn't have been Kurama, and Akari would have sensed it. They couldn't think about chances and probability here. They should act with only one goal in mind: victory. And if everyone wasn't together, then that wouldn't be a real victory.

"Yeah!" The girl smiled sweetly and tightly hugged him back.

But...

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Hours later, in the dead of the night Akari woke up and bolted in a sitting position, screaming, sweating, tears flowing from her eyes, her heart pounding in her chest as if trying to break free, desperately reaching out to an illusion in front of her. "Grandma..." She whispered her voice soaked with fear and despair etched into her beautiful face, as if just mentioning that person would make her nightmare come true and infaillibly doom her to a certain death. And the worst was that conviction she felt down to the deepest part of herself that it was actually going to come true. However, her scream had woken her companion too. Kurama asked her what was wrong, his voice sick with worry. Her head between her knees, her fists clutching her pink hair, she was crying like she wanted to drown sorrow itself. Hearing his voice, she leant against his chest but still her tears wouldn't stop. The fox hugged her tight, whispered sweet words of comfort, stroked her hair to calm her down. She held him back for dear life like trying to anchor herself in this reality, like that man who was embracing her so strongly in his arms would be able to prevent that image burned in her mind from ever coming true. And like this she cried herself to sleep, against his chest, and the soothing, lulling sound of his heart beating.

Once the young man was sure she was asleep – although still whimpering – he laid her back down as gently as he could. And then, he saw her last tears falling. He brushed her right cheek with his index and her left cheek with his thumb, wiping the tears away, but his hand remained against her cheek. He gazed at her sorrowful and still lovely face... her closed eyes... her slightly parted lips... and before he knew what he was doing he was giving in, leaning in, and softly pressing his lips against hers. After ten seconds Kurama withdrew, and although very, very small, a smile was curving Akari's lips. The fox lightly smiled too. And it was not until ten seconds later that he felt another presence in the room. He sharply turned his head to see Genkai-shihan. She was smiling a kind and sad smile. Normally that kind of situation would be when he should start panicking after his weakness had been found out and he should fear both women's reactions...but that type of dread was nothing compared to the dread that smile had sowed in him... and in that case, then Akari...

"You love her, don't you?" The old master questioned and before the boy's reaction, she laughed. "Ho ho ho, I see, I see... well, then I'm entrusting my hopeless granddaughter to you. She might be like this but take good care of her." And she left. Slowly, Kurama registered what she had said, what it implied... he turned his sad gaze to Akari and held her tight, as tight as he could.

Genkai closed the door and walked a few steps before stopping, her hands behind her back.

"And the same goes for you. If you stay like this, you'll only hurt yourself. Keep acting proud and denying everything and it might be too late. But well, it's up to you whether you decide to take the chance or not." The woman smirked and walked away. In the darkness, fists tightened and red eyes slowly opened.

A number of Chinook helicopters landed on the island and all the bigwigs were escorted to the super creepy brand new stadium. At one of the entries, the usual green lizard was trying to sell his tickets and as usual nobody listened to him. When everyone had taken their seat, a spotlight lit the middle of the arena.

"Ladies and gentlement, thank you so much for waiting!" However, it was not Koto, but another pretty female demon, apparently some type of sea creature, given her webbed ears and her tail. She had mint-green hair in a low ponytail and tanned skin. As makeup she had blue lipstick and eyeshadow. She wore a tight black bodysuit with a hole in the front and back which exposed her belly, navel, and back, a small pink top, a matching pink skirt, and pink bandana, as well as red arm bands, leg warmers, a small red bowtie. "I will be serving as your referee from the semi-finals on. My name is Juri. It's a pleasure!" She smiled. There were some cheers. She seemed to be pretty popular.

"Now the semi-finals are about to start! From the semi-finals on, I, Koto, will be be concentrating only on delivering play-by-play!" The ex-referee had been relegated to being a commentator. Certainly because she had challenged the executive committee's decisions. Then Juri introduced the Best Four: The Gorenja Team, the Toguro Team, the Uraotogi Team and the Urameshi Team. The first match would oppose the Uraotogi Team and the Urameshi Team. The spotlights focused on a triangular door. It slid open to reveal Hiei, Kurama, Kuwabara and Akari... with Kuwabara trying to look like an all important boss with his arms crossed and his jacket drapped over his broad shoulders. Another spotlight fell on the triangular door opposite theirs. The Uraotogi Team came out. Everyone noticed a certain person's absence. Just where was Urameshi Yusuke? Everyone wondered about it except Koenma, Akari, and Kurama... although only the prince and the girl knew the whole circumstances. Georges was worried since the opponents this time was a team that had easily made it to the best four... so unlike Kazuma who was overflowing with self-assurance, saying those guys were going to be a walk in the park even without Urameshi. He marched forward. Akari sighed. That last victory and Yukina's presence had sure made him overconfident. He would certainly lose in the first 30 seconds... though it didn't really matter as long as he didn't die. She, Kurama and Hiei would take care of the rest. But that said, she wasn't motivated at all. She couldn't concentrate at all. Oh well, she could just leave things to Hiei.

"But man, it's so stuffy and gloomy in here, I wonder if I can just blast the ceiling..." The little pink haired one complained.

"If it's you, that doesn't sound much like a joke..." The fox remarked with a smile.

"That's because I'm serious."

"Anyway, please behave for the time being." He sighed but he was still smiling lightly. Outside, it was still raining. Normally he would have found her soaked form quite alluring but he wasn't sure he wanted to see her like a drenched kitten again. The strength and fierceness of a tigress or a lioness suited her much better. Although no matter what form, she was still Akari, and his feelings for her would not change from this.

"I know, I know." And they stepped on the ring with Akari faning herself using her power over wind.

The two teams were face to face. Koto commented about the absence of the all important captain of the Urameshi Team, Urameshi Yusuke. Did it mean two out of contestant Hiei, constestant Kurama and contestant Akari would have to fight twice each?

"Y-you, stupid! I'm more than enough to handle these guys!" Kazu acted tough although of course not one person believed him. Shishi chuckled slightly and confidently.

"It seems we are being looked down upon. What happened to Urameshi?"

"He said you guys weren't worth it." Kuwabara provoked them with a smirk.

"Well, truthfully I wanted to skip too but Kurama still made me come even if only to watch." Akari added resentfully. The enemy poster boy glared at them. Juri asked them to decide the manner of the fights. Hiei wanted to hurry and finish them all by himself. And indeed lately he had been in a foul mood with all the stress building up. Wakamaru chuckled and produced two dice – one for each team – and offered to decide the match ups with those. One of their names was written on each face of the dice and if 'free choice' was rolled, the team could freely choose their warrior. As long as you were alive, you could fight as many times as your name came up. Naturally, Hiei said he would be the one to fight if Yusuke's name came up. Juri announced the decision in her mike and Shishi rolled the dice. The first match would be between Hiei and Makintaro. The little demon told his opponents that their cheap tricks had backfired. Makintaro called him a runt who was all mouth.

At the referee's signal, the fight began. Hiei unsheathed his sword, slashed, and stepped back. Kurama said the match was over. Kuwabara was clueless. And Akari complained again. Why had she come? There was really no need for her here. The audience told the contestants to hurry up and start. Apparently none of them had noticed anything, not even Makintaro himself, seeing as he was still boasting. Talk about a bottom-of-the-pit level... the dark-skinned demon challenged him again, however, Hiei had already completed his attack long ago... and as proof, he showed him the dark-skinned arm he had severed. The Uraotogi team member ooked at the stump of his left arm and blood gushed out as he screamed in horror. He freaked out and helplessly ran around for a time, waving his stump.

"Idiot, he took him too lightly." Shishi voiced his irritation and contempt at his teammate's loathsome weakness.

"Give up already." Hiei said boredly. He turned back and carelessly threw his enemy's arm over his head at Juri. She caught the object instinctively but squealed and threw it away when she saw what it was. And then, his rage overcoming his pain and shock, Makintaro raised his youki, regrew his arm and transformed it into an axe. He charged and sliced the fire demon in half. Or so he and his teammated had thought. He had only cut an afterimage, and his opponent's cloak. In fact, Hiei was crouching on his back. "Die." And he stabbed all the way through his head. He jumped down, and Makintaro fell, dead. Everyone was amazed. Even Shishi didn't hide how impressed he actually was. Juri declared Hiei the winner. Koto commented about his overwhelming and instantaneous victory.

"Now, then, roll the dice! I have a feeling my name will come up again!" Hiei, smirking, pointed at Shishiwakamaru who no longer looked as confident as before. However, he soon recovered, and rolled the dice. 'Free choice' and Kuromomotaro.

In the cave, Yusuke was still writhing in agony and enduring a torment worse than hell. And running, exerting himself or punching the rock did not alleviate it. The boy fell, rolled, and stopped, curled up. He was losing consciousness. Worried about him, that as she had thought, it was too soon for him, Genkai took back the reikougyoku. But he stopped her. He had regained his senses due to the momentary absence of the ball of condensed energy and yet he wanted to accept it again. The old master tried to dissuade him. If he didn't have the capacity, his body would be blown to bits. It was impossible for him now. But it was a battle for survival. He knew that the way he was now, it was 100% sure that he'd lose against Toguro. So he was going to endure it! And so he forced the shining sphere into his body again. And just as he did, blood flowed from his mouth and veins burst all over him again. The odds of him successfully completing this trial were 50/50. His mind was stable for now, but how long was it going to last?

In the hotel, Keiko woke up screaming. She had dreamed about Yusuke... a very bad dream. Her screaming had woken Botan up. She stood up and saw the room bathed in daylight. She regretted having played cards all night. She hurried and woke Shizuru (who had an empty glass of alcohol in hand) and Yukina-chan up. The matches had begun already! Keiko threw her sheet over and left to dress without noticing the cloth had fallen and covered Puu-chan.

For the second match, Hiei naturally choose to do it without consulting the others. Kuromomotaro asked Onji whether he was sure Hiei couldn't shoot the Kokuryuha. And the elder was 100% sure it was impossible. He couldn't even if he wanted to. He was still suffering from the aftereffects from when he had first used it and it had emptied his energy. In other words, he was still convalescing and out of gas. And he was not a natural jagan master either. He didn't have enough experience taming the flames of the Makai here in Ningenkai. Hiei could probably use techniques other than Kokuryuha, but that level of techniques should be withstood easily. And once Kuromomotaro's body memorized the ensatsu-ken, the victory will be his. Hearing that, Kuro was relieved since he thought Hiei was just an ordinary pipsqueak without his black dragon wave. He spat his chewing-gum and stepped forward. Hiei advanced too.

"Don't be too pleased with yourself just because you defeated Makintaro. He was unworthy of appearing among us." Peachy pulled the sword out of his dead comrade's body before kicking the corpse away. "I am different from him." He licked the blade. "This is a fine sword!"

"If you like it I'll lend it to you. The rental fee will be your life." The fire user replied coolly. His enemy thanked him and cut his own arm with it, shocking everyone but his teammates. Blood flowed. He uttered painful sounds. This blade cut really well.

"Now I have memorized the sharpness of this sword." He took a ball with a black peach from his belt. "Yami item: Kibi Dango!" Dark item: millet dumpling. He crushed it in his hand and smoke rose in ominous billows from the smashed object. He sucked it up and not only did his arm heal but he had also transformed himself. Brown fur covered his arm, most of his torso, his neck, and his cheeks and chin as well, like a beard, giving him an ape-like appearance. _Buju Soukou: Maen no Sou. _Warrior Beast Armor: Demon Monkey Guise. His youki had also increased significantly. He threw the 'toy sword' back at Hiei, claiming it would no longer work against him. The jagan master caught it.

"Funny. Let's try and find out."

Juri announced the beginning of the match. The words had barely fallen out of her mouth that Hiei instantly closed in on Kuromomotaro. He slashed, but his sword harmlessly shattered against his opponent's furry arm. He quickly backed away. Then a hand-to-hand combat began with the fire demon always nearly avoiding the blows. However, he could not win by only defending. He took a hard punch in the guts before he was struck down on the head by his enemy's two hands joined into one fist. The force made him slam into the ground and slid until he crashed through a wall. Hiei, that Hiei, had been blown away. The ecstatic audience started chanting 'kill him' kill him' 'kill him'.

Kurama understood that each youkai of the opposing team possessed their own specific dark item that enhanced their abilities. And then, Kuromomotaro carelessly disclosed the workings of his own powers. His body completely memorized the offensive abilities of an opponent by the damage it took. He cut his arm with the sword to memorize its power. And in order to overcome it, he ate one of his kibi dangos which increased his strength and endurance. With that, Hiei had no chance of winning... The Uraotogi Team and most the audience were sure of it. Kuwabara and Kurama grew quite worried for their comrade, but Akari trusted him. Hiei will win, even though this fight might prove more difficult than the previous ones.

At the foot of the hotel, Botan was pressing all the girls. The matches had already begun, if they were any later, they would miss them! However, one did not feel the slightest bit in a hurry. Shizuru had returned inside to tranquilly drink some juice to sober up. And just as the ferry girl was trying to remind her it was not the time for that, Keiko remembered she had forgotten Puu-chan in Yusuke's room. She ran back and uncovered Puu who had not moved a single step from under the sheet. She picked him up and apologised. It must have been uncomfortable. However, it was not for that reason that Yusuke's bunshin was looking so bad. She did not know but it was because Yusuke himself was in a terrible state after withstanding Genkai's trial for so long.

Peach Boy tried to goad the 'puny bastard' into using the jaou ensatsu-ken. The little youkai fell for the provocation. He stood up and walked forth before taking off the cloth covering his third eye. The jagan opened.

"If you like fire so much, I'll let you have it." Black flames surrounded his small body. His youki rose tremendously. And yet that wasn't quite like when he had fought against Zeru. Kuwabara just wanted his teammate to use to reduce that arrogant and selfish bastard to ashes and shut him up. But the fox knew the kokuryuha couldn't be shot. For him to summon the black dragon which could be seen as the embodiment of the Demon World hellfire, he needed to use his own youki as bait and continually release a vast amount in order to lure it here in the Human World. In his fight against Zeru, Hiei had been in his best condition, and still he didn't have enough youki. As a result, his right arm had been nearly devoured. Right now, his youki was only betwwen 60 and 70%.

"60%? You're saying that with that much incredible youki, that's guy's only at 60%?!" Kazu exclaimed, incredulous.

"It's impossible for him to summon the Black Dragon in his current state even if he wanted to. And even supposing he could, he would not be able to withstand it and would likely be devoured." Kurama explained. That was the exact same conclusion Onji had reached. Nonetheless, Hiei lunged and shot the _Ensatsu Rengoku Shou_ (Immolating Purgatory Scorch). Kuromomotaro's abdomen and left face were very, very badly burnt.

"Hn, I don't need to call the makai flames for the likes of you. The earthly flames are enough." The small youkai was scorning his opponent, but it wasn't over. The ape-like demon started laughing smugly and maliciously. Now he had assimilated the pain they inflicted. He crushed another sphere and sucked the smoke up and transformed again and blue scales and golden feathers covered his body. _Machi no Sou_, Armor of the Demon Pheasant, with this, Hiei's mortal flames could no longer work against him.

And so, Kuromomotaro leapt, dived at his opponent and punched him across the face. The Urameshi Team member was sent flying but soon recovered and spat a little blood. He dodged another blow and tried to confuse his enemy by running around him at high speed and attacking suddenly from behind. The tall demon swung and missed, and using the opening thus created, Hiei made a wall of fiery punches that crashed on his adversary's torso. However, Peach Boy suffered very little damage compared to the power behind this attack. He had really reinforced himself. The fire youkai barely avoided a punch that made a hole where he had been not a second earlier. But suddenly, Kuro appeared right behind him and kicked him down. The member of the Uraotogi Team started gloating. Whether in speed or offensive power, Hiei was no longer a match for him! He was nothing! The small demon stood up with difficulty. He had obviously suffered quite a lot but nontheless told his enemy to stop dreaming.

Kuromomotaro, just like his teammates, was certain of his victory. Not the sword, nor the flames could work against him. He could use up to three dumplings in one fight, the monkey, the pheasant, and the dog. Today he had used two, which meant that Hiei was really tough. Even so, in his current form, he could kill that Hiei without haste. However, they shouldn't take that chance. It was best to eliminate him before he could react. Peachy taunted his opponent again saying it must feel terrible not to be able to use his Kokuryuha, but he still won't go easy on him. He will finish him with his final dumpling! He crushed the third sphere, sucked up the smoke, and transformed again.

In Keiko's arms, Puu-chan was feeling very unwell. The girls were worried about him since he's been in pain for several hours. Could something have happened to Yusuke? And indeed, Yusuke was still rolling on the floor and writhing in pain and puking blood because of Genkai's trial. The old woman was still here. No matter how it pained her emotionnaly to see her disciple suffering so much, it was her duty to watch him to the very end. He must not forget he wasn't alone. She and Akari had gone through the same pain, his comrades were also thinking about him, and there was Puu.

Kuromomotaro's feathers disappeared to be replace by brown fur again through different that the ape's. His ears, fangs and claws grew and became sharper and pointier. His hair turned silver and grew and his face elongated and became more canine and muzzle-like. _Maken no Sou – _Demon Dog guise. He had powered up again and was going to rip his body to shreds with his claws and fangs! Hiei dodged a few attacks, although one made tears in his light blue top. He closed his eyes and opened them again, a rather grumpy (but kinda childish and cute) expression on his face.

"Well, well, I never thought I would have to use that technique." With a tap of his foot on the pommel of his broken sword, he made the object fly into his hand. His opponent told him to stop with the worthless psychological warfare. Bluff won't work. "No. It's a crude technique that bears such an unpleasant image that I seriously don't want to use it." He continued, looking a hundred times grumpier.

"A technique so terrible that even Hiei is reluctant to use it?!" Kuwabara began.

"Just what kind of technique is he planning on using?!" Kurama agreed. Akari kept quiet but she had this feeling in her guts like a certainty that the punchline of this situation was going to be quite ludicrous as it almost always was.

"Those will be your last words in this world!" Kuromomotaro pointed and charged. In an instant, he gripped Hiei in his claws while his fangs closed on his shoulder and neck. Blood flowed from the fire demon's wounds but also from the other youkai's back. A flaming sword was sticking out of Kuro's back. Hiei slashed and broke away. The chunks of his enemy's body fell like a pile of cubes and went up in flames. In Japanese folklore, Momotaro was born out of a giant peach sent by heaven and allied himself with a dog, a monkey and a pheasant by giving them dumplings before going to slay a band of marauding oni. And here he was the true demon and was slayed. What a turnaround indeed.

A sword of flames. But that wasn't an ordinary one. As Kurama pointed out, Hiei had mixed his own youki with the flame, instantly making it sharp enough to slice through Kuromomotaro's toughened body. Kuromomotaro was dead before he even reached Hiei. What an incredible fighting sense he had... Kuwabara noticed it looked a lot like his reiken but the power was incomparable.

"Hm? Hey, look there, you! Are you saying that my reiken is crude and bears an unpleasant image?!"

"Hn, what do you think?" Hiei smirked back at him. Kazu immediately flew off the handle, and for once, Akari chose not to make things worse (by telling Hiei that he was asking too much of Kuwa by telling him to think) but actually decided to comfort her fellow human.

"Now, now, leaving the crudeness and image aside, there's no question about the effectiveness, right? All that matters is that it works. It's because he's too picky that he had such a hard time." She patted his shoulder with a sweet smile. That said, she had not denied the crude part and used the chance to take a dig at Hiei while she was at it.

And so, judging Contestant Kuromomotaro unable to fight, Juri announced Hiei the victor, to the crowd's great displeasure.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: I could finally take some time to post. As every single person who answered my question concerning Akari's love interest chose Kurama and he also has my vote, Kurama will be the love interest. But I'll still keep Hiei as jealousy issue. That drama should keep everyone on their toes :3<strong>

** Well, I'm sorry to say this but I'll be taking a break from YYH for now. The part of the story I'm currently writing on word (the last match against Toguro) is very important since I'm putting in something really nice and I don't want to mess it up. So I'm distancing myself for a bit so I can have a fresh outlook. I have no idea how long it'll last but it shouldn't be -too- long. Anyway, no YYH chapters for a time. Meanwhile I'll be concentrating on Gundam Seed. Sorry again for any inconvenience ^^. **


End file.
